Shugo Chara: Canadian Style
by elfblossoms
Summary: The Guardians, plus Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Kukai, Utau and Ikuto are going to Canada to help start the Guardians at a Canadian school...Complete summary inside. Rated T for saftey.
1. NANI?

Shugo Chara: Canadian Style

**Shugo Chara: Canadian Style**

**By: lollipopkid & lora796**

Couples: OC/Kukai, OC/Kairi, Rima/Nageshiko, Amu/Tadase, Amu/Ikuto

Summary: The Guardians, plus Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Kukai, Utau and Ikuto are going to Canada to help start the Guardians at a Canadian school. When they get there, they get a lot more then they bargained for. X-Eggs, X-Characters, new friends, Easter employees, romance, and maybe a spy along the way.

**I, and my best friend Lora write this fic. It's also dedicated to her! R&R PLEASE! There are some original characters so if you don't recognize them, they probably aren't real. And tell us if the honorific or Japanese is wrong. We only watch the anime, and don't have much knowledge of the language, so help is much appreciated, and needed. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Lora, you may have the honours.**

**Lora: What, saying we don't own Shugo Chara?**

**Me: Yeah, that. **

**Lora: OKAY! WE DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Me: You just said that.**

**Lora: Right. **

**Kiseki: START THE STORY!**

**Me & Lora: Yes Your Majesty!**

Chapter One: NANI?

The sun shone down through the glass panels of Seiyo Middle School's Royal Garden. It was mid-April, the last day of school. Inside the Garden, the Guardians were celebrating. Cakes, cookies, and drinks had been set out for the celebration. The Guardians, King's Chair Tadase Hotori, Queen's Chair Rima Mashiro, Jack's Chair Kairi Sanjou, Ace Chair Akiro Sasaki, and Joker Amu Hinamori were celebrating with their friends ex-Jack's Chair of Seiyo Academy Kukai Souma, and current almost ex-Ace of Seiyo Academy, Yaya Yuiki. These two were cousins, on Yaya's mother's side, and Kukai's dad's side. They began eating the cake when…

"Hey Guardians!" said their engineering teacher Mister Nikaidou as he burst through the glass doors. As he ran up the stairs, reaching the top, he slipped and fell. All the Guardians plus guests sweat dropped, used to the antics of their former enemy. Except for Akiro, who had no idea what an X-Egg or Shugo Chara was. She was a blind follower with a huge crush on Tadase who rejected her daily.

"Guardians, I have big news!" Everyone's attention shifted to this proclamation.

"What is it Sensei? I have things to do." Akiro mumbled impatiently. She began filing her nails under her yellow Guardian cape.

"First, I don't know if Sasaki-chan told you, but she's moving to LA. Her mom got a job managing Britney Spears." Akiro smiled weakly.

"NANI? You're moving to a whole new continent and didn't tell us?" Amu asked her, enraged.

"Yeah. My flight leaves in 10 minutes. BYE!" Akiro yelled as she ran out the door, flinging her guardian cape backwards at them. Everyone sweat dropped. No one was too sad to see her go, because she had been reasonably mean, and didn't do anything.

"Now we may talk freely. You Guardians, the true Guardians, with your Shugo Charas," at this the Charas popped out of various hiding places. "As I was saying, the Guardians have been asked to exchange to Canada to introduce the Guardian program! You'll be there for a whole school year." Nikaidou finished with a flourish. Kukai winced as he saw the wedding band on his finger. Recently, Kukai's thrice divorced mother had gotten remarried to, you guessed Yuu Nikaidou.

"NANI?" Amu again began freaking out. Her Charas, Ran, Miki, Su, Eru, who was still living with them, and Dia in her egg, were attempting to calm her down. No one paid any attention, since this was frequent occurrence.

"Uh, a whole, school, YEAR?" Tadase's words stumbled out of his mouth. Kiseki watched in horror at his master's complete incompetence.

"Does Yaya come too? Because Yaya wants to come!" Yaya asked Nikaidou with a pouty puppy face as she pulled on his coat. Pepe helped.

"Ah, yes, I do believe that Yaya and my stepson are accompanying you. As well as, oh look! They're here!" Nikaidou finished, unaware of Kukai's grimace at the word 'stepson'. The 'they' that Nikaidou had been referring to entered the room.

"Nadeshiko! Nageshiko! But? I? You? Him? Plane? Both? Twins? No. One? Yeah? And the? No? But? Dancing? Fan? And wait? But? You? And…" a very out of breath Amu slumped into her chair.

"Hi Amu. Yes, Nageshiko is my twin. We were both sent to Europe to study dancing together. And now we're back. And we're coming on the exchange." Nadeshiko clarified for everyone, and was then almost suffocated by the hug from Yaya.

"Temari! Yay! You're back!" Ran cheered as all the Charas were reunited. The only two that hung back from the celebrations were Kusu-Kusu and Musashi. Miki quickly introduced them, as Tadase did the same for Rima and Kairi.

"This is Ichigo. He's Nageshiko's Shugo Chara." Temari introduced him. He was much the same as Temari, except male. The two of them could make a very scary team when they Chara Changed. Nikaidou cleared his throat, trying to finish what he was going to say.

"There will be two Canadian Guardians. They both have more then one Shugo Chara, and have been assigned a chair. Neither of them understands Japanese, so you will be learning English over the summer break. Please try your hardest, and make sure your Charas are well educated as well." Amu raised her hand, then quickly put it down, since it seemed stupid.

"What are his or her names and chairs?" she asked, hoping no one would take over her Joker's position.

"Well, they are both girls and I believe the younger one's name is Laura Wilk, and she has three Shugo Charas. She will be the Second Ace Chair. She's going into Grade Eight, like most of you. The older one is Erica McFarlane. She has four Shugo Charas, and will be taking the Second Joker's Chair. She is going into Grade Nine, like m'boy Kukai." Amu sighed in relief, but was scared that both of them had so many Charas. Kukai grimaced, again.

THANKS FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! We'll update soon.


	2. The Flight

**Disclaimer:**

**Ikuto: Am I in this story at all?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Utau: Am I in it too?**

**Lora: Yes. But there is no romance between the two of you.**

**Utau: GAH!**

**Ikuto: YES!**

**Yoru: Erica and Lora don't own Shugo Chara, or me!**

**Me: I WISH I DID! COME HERE YOU LOVABLE LITTLE KITTY!**

**Yoru: FINALLY! Someone loves me!**

**Ikuto: -flicks-**

**Me: HOW DARE YOU!**

**-fight to the death-**

**Lora: And on with the story…**

Chapter Two: The Flight

After the Guardian meeting, everyone went home to tell their parents. Nikaidou had told them they left in a month. That gave them a month to find, buy, or get a year's worth of clothes, money, and other necessities. Finally, the departure day rolled around. As everyone made their way to the airport, two other figures did as well.

"WOW! Yaya-chan is going to CANADA! For a year! With all of her friends! Pepe!" yelled an overly excited Yaya to her Shugo Chara.

"Hmm?" Pepe asked sleepily.

"HAPPY DANCE!!" with that, Pepe snapped awake, and she and Yaya began dancing randomly, while everyone else sweat dropped, and everyone else at the airport, at 5:00 in the morning, stared at the slightly insane 12 year old. Tadase smiled, and Amu yawned. Just then, Mister Nikaidou, Kukai and Daichi arrived at the meeting point.

"Konichiwa!" Kukai said with questionable amounts of energy.

"Why are you so awake?" Nageshiko asked sleepily.

"Why I'm always awake at this time for my morning for my 1 and a half hour run! Come Amu, time for our, RUN ABOUT DASH!" he yelled when Daichi flew over, and prevented him from grabbing Amu's arm.

"Dude, we're in an airport. Not the best place." Daichi told Kukai.

"So, we did it at a subway station!" he replied.

"Yeah, but its 5:00 in the morning!" the Chara replied.

"Actually, its 5:13:05" Kairi announced to general sweat dropping. Yaya had finally stopped dancing at the announcement of their flight's boarding.

"Let's go minna!" Mister Nikaidou said as he headed off to the terminal with everyone in pursuit. Amu had been in the bathroom, and quickly tried to catch up with the group. As she ran, she bumped into someone. When she looked up, her honey coloured eyes met navy blue.

"Amu." Drawled Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu's eyes widened. Why did the perverted cosplay cat eared boy have to stalk her everywhere. Then she noticed his pink luggage.

"Why's your luggage pink?" Amu asked in between laughs.

"It's mine. His is blue. Like everything else he owns." Utau Tsukiyomi said as she dumped yet another bag on top of the already huge pile on the second luggage cart.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amu asked, afraid of the answer.

"Why Amu? I thought you knew! We're coming to Canada with you! We're occupying the Wild Card seats." Ikuto smirked as he slipped an arm around Amu's waist.

"IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Utau as Amu blushed, cringed and attempted escape.

"Amu, where are you, we have to get on th-IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tadase yelled as Amu continued her attempted escape. Ikuto let her go, but ignored Tadase as he and Utau, who clung onto his arm, made their way to the terminal.

"Hinamori-san! Are you okay?" Tadase questioned as he and Amu as they headed towards the giant tube thing that lets you on the plane. They quickly found their seats, Amu squished between Yaya, and Ikuto, and Tadase beside Ikuto and Utau.

13 hours later, they got off the plane to find that it was 4:30 in the morning in Toronto, Canada. And they were all wide-awake. Nikaidou was looking for the two girls.

"Apparently they are tallish, one has blondish brownish hair, and the other is a red headish." Nikaidou stated as they looked for said girls. Kukai whooped.

"YEAH RED HEADISH PEOPLE!"

**YAY DONE!**

**You know the drill. Hit the little purple button that says 'Go' and review! **


	3. Odd New Friends

**Disclaimer:**

**Tadase: Erica and Lora don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Amu: -swoons-**

**Kukai: Why do you swoon?**

**Me: OMG KUKAI! -glomps-**

**Kukai: Help meeee! **

**Kairi: On with the story…**

**Lora: OMG KAIRI! -glomps-**

Chapter Three: Odd New Friends

The two girls in question were currently making their way across the airport. While wearing sweatpants and hoodies and drinking Iced Cappuccinos to wake them up. The shorter of the two took off her hood revealing redish hair, and a face full of freckles.

"Erica! Where are they? I'm getting bored. Bleah." Laura Wilk complained as her Chara's nodded in agreement.

"Relax. We just have to pass one more terminal thinger, and they should be there. See, Kel agrees. And she double checked the tickets and arrival times." Erica said, taking off her hood, showing off her shoulder length dirty blonde tresses. Both of them had sparkling brown eyes, but they seemed to have died from lack of sleep. They passed the terminal and then…

"NEEEEEE! ARE YOU ERICA AND LAURA?" a middle aged red haired man shouted at them from across the terminal. Erica's head turned sharply, then nodded as she noticed the swarms of Charas around the kids. Laura sprinted over, grabbing Erica's arm on the way.

"Hello. We are Erica McFarlane and Laura Wilk. We come in peace." Laura said slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a child.

"We speak fluent English. So, please don't speak like that." Nageshiko commented. Both Erica and Laura's faces showed relief.

"Hey! You guys have funny little people too! Guardian Characters right?" Laura said pointing at the masses.

"Here, meet mine! Mira, Noru and Bala!" Said three Characters flew over. Mira was a person, with little white cat ears and a white tail with a bow and bell. Her hair was a dirty blonde, though more blonde then dirty. She had large paws like Yoru, but hers were white. She wore a knee length pink spaghetti strapped dress and had two piercings in her right ear. Noru was a person with dog-ears, tail and paw. Her hair was brown.. Her left ear sported a paw print mark, while her right eye had a black spot around it. She wore black shorts, a red shirt with black suspenders and a black belt. There were three bracelets on her left arm. Bala was the only human one. She sported a jester's costume. Her right side was black and silver, and left, white and silver. She had a black plus sign on her left cheek of her face, and a white plus sign on the right cheek.

"And this is Erica!" Laura said as she pushed her companion forward.

"Umm, hi. I'm Erica. And this is…" She was cut off by the appearance of a Chara. This Chara sported a blue tank top, white capris, blue flats, eighth note earrings, and a blue headband with a giant eighth note. She also held a conductor's baton.

"No Erica! We have the song to sing!" she whined.

"MELODY! NO! WE ARE NOT SINGING THE SONG GODDAMIT!" said another Chara, who seemed to scare even Iru. This Character wore a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and black knee high lace up boots, a black tee shirt with a chilli pepper on it, a silver belt with a black buckle, and on her right arm she had a swirl tattoo. Her hair was knee length, with red streaks. Her eyes were a startling red, with black liner.

"Mind you language Hallie. We have company. Hello everyone! I'm Kellie! Erica's motherly side. The girl in blue is Melody, and the one in red is Hallie. And Jaya is over there." A blonde haired, blue eyed, Character wielding a spatula introduced. She wore a pink 'V' neck tee shirt, a white apron with a sweet wrapper on it, and a brown skirt. On her feet were classic Mary Jane's. Jaya, the other one that Kellie had introduced flew out in front. She wore black skinny jeans, black Converse, a green off the shoulder shirt, four belts, a black choker necklace, and black wristbands. The odd things about her were that she wore a witch hat and held a wand.

"Hallie's right. No song." Erica commanded her Chara's with surprising ferocity.

"Too late!" Melody began singing.

"Hello! I'm Melody! I'm a happy singing musical kind of girl! I'm Erica's third Character and first we have JAYA! SHE IS A WITCH! She can do magic! And can't sing! Second is Kellie. She is a mother to MEEEE! And then there is ferocious Hallie! Spicy and cool, and violent and athletic, we all are ERICA'S GUARDIAN CHARACTERS!" Melody finished her song with a flourish, much to Erica's embarrassment.

"She worked so hard on it, the least you could do is clap." Hallie said pointing a finger at the massed Charas.

"I SAID CLAP." And they clapped.

"Sorry about Mel. It's kinda what she does. Anyways, welcome to Canada! I have the housing lists here. These are the people you'll be living with for the next year. Okay, with me, I have: Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, Kairi Sanjou and Kukai Souma. So if you'll come over here, please?" Erica asked as they all trooped over with their mountains of luggage. The Charas flew over and began socializing with their new friends. Suu and Kellie soon began talking about all sorts of cooking things, Miki, Temari, and Melody were talking about types of music, and Daichi, Musashi and Hallie were having slightly awkward conversations.

"And living with me, are: Nageshiko Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau Tsukiyomi, and Yaya Yuiki. And I think that Mr Nikaidou, that's how you pronounce it right? Is living with Erica and his stepson Kukai." Laura admonished. Everyone walked to where all the cabs were set up. Utau was making a call, and as soon as she hung up, 3 taxis pulled up, and began loading all their luggage, and then drove away.

"Where's our luggage going? What did you do?" Yaya accused Utau.

"It's going to Erica and Laura's homes. We're riding in that." Utau pointed at the sleek limo pulling up to the curb. They all piled in, mouths agape.

"It helps having an international superstar for a sister." Ikuto commented.

**ALL DONE! Hope you like our Charas! R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Limo Rides, New Homes, and a Dog?

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Lora's on vacation, so I wrote this chapter all by myself!**

**Rima: We're so proud. TT**

**Me: Whatever Rima. I'd also like to say thanks to all our lovely readers, who have reviewed.**

**Utau: Remember, review or DIE!**

**Me: Thanks Utau! **

**Kukai: And on with the story…**

**Me: OMG OMG KUKAI! -glomps-**

**Kukai: Oh, right. Erica loves me. -glomps back-**

**Kairi: Erica and Lora do not own Shugo Chara. -looks around- Phew. Lora's not going to attack me with hugs and flying glomps. **

**Daichi: CONTINUE THE STORY PEOPLE!**

Chapter Four: Limo Rides, New Homes, and a Dog? 

Amu was not a happy camper. Sure, the limo was great, it had a 42-inch plasma TV, a mini fridge, a non-alcoholic bar, and the comfiest seats around. The reason Amu was unhappy was because of the seating plan. With their backs to the driver was, Nadeshiko, Ikuto, Amu, Tadase, Kairi and Laura. On the other side were Erica, Kukai, Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nageshiko. Can you see why Amu wasn't happy? Every time the limo turned a corner, she'd be thrust into either Ikuto's or Tadase's laps. Then, if it had been Ikuto's lap, Utau would give Amu the death glare. Of course, they were on better terms now Utau wasn't working for Easter, but that didn't mean they were best friends either. The ride had only been a half hour so far, and it had been spent in awkward silence.

"So, how was the flight?" Laura asked, breaking the silence. Kusu Kusu and Bala giggled, looked at each other, then giggled again. Daichi and Ran were having an arm wrestling contest. Jaya, Kellie, Melody and Hallie were sticking close to Erica, though Melody looked over at Daichi and Ran's match.

"Uh, it was good. Not much happened." Kairi replied quietly.

"Guys, you can go socialize. I'm going to sleep anyways." Erica whispered to her Charas.

"I'm going to sleep too. Don't bother me, or I'll punch your lights out." Hallie said loudly, as her egg appeared around her. It was plain white, and sparkled.

"Is that?" Tadase whispered in awe.

"All of our eggs are Embryo's!" Melody cheered as everyone gaped.

"Yeah. Uh, if you don't wish on them soon enough, they hatch. So all four of them hatched, so I can't wish on them. I don't have any extra powers," Erica was explaining when she was cut off by Laura.

"Yes you do! You can Character Transform with other Characters! And you don't get tired either. Look at her necklace. She has a wand, a sweet wrapper, a music note and a chilli pepper. And she has a paw print, that's Noru, a bell, that's Mia, and a jester's hat, that's Bala! She can Chara Change and transform with the charm! We tested it outside at her house." Laura explained with vigour as Erica blushed.

"Embryo's. Four of them, with extra powers. Can you purify X-Eggs?" Ikuto asked quietly, as Amu's head found his shoulder as they rounded a turn. Predictably, he smirked.

"Me? No. Only Laura can, with Bala. Isn't the move called 'White Jester'?" Erica asked Laura who confirmed it with a nod.

"Wow! I can purify X-Eggs too, with the Humpty Lock. Though my move is called Open Heart. I can do it with any of my Charas! And Utau can too, with Eru and the 'Angel's Cradle' move." Amu said as her head found Tadase's lap as they turned a rather sharp corner. She quickly sat up and both of them blushed. Conversations started, but Erica didn't follow any of them. She slowly drifted off to sleep, Hallie's egg in her lap. Melody was now arm wrestling Daichi, with Ran cheering her on. Both Charas were equally matched, Melody being Erica's academic and athletic side. When Daichi found his arm on the mini table that Jaya had conjured for them, he was stunned.

"NANI? HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" he yelled, angry that she had beaten him. But Melody wasn't paying attention to Daichi, she was too busy being congratulated by all the other Charas. When Daichi looked to Kukai for help, he found Erica's head resting on Kukai's shoulder. Kukai looked a bit stunned, and uncomfortable, since Erica's mouth was slightly open. Daichi felt someone looking at him. He turned around to face a very mad Hallie.

"I said for no one to bug me while I slept. You woke me up. So you will die. Or maybe I'll just beat you at arm wrestling." She threatened quietly, which made her even scarier. At that, Erica woke up, finding herself on Kukai's shoulder.

"Oh my god! Sorry! Sorry!" she kept apologizing.

"Hey, it's okay. No problems Erica." He grinned and gave her his signature wink and thumbs up, Daichi by his side, doing the same thing. Laura looked out the window and her face lit up.

"We're home!" she shouted. The taxi's had arrived and the drivers were unloading the luggage at the right houses. Erica lived in a nice white house, with a bit of brick, and a large garden out front. Laura's house was all brick with a magnificent garden in front of the house.

"Come on! Let's go!" Both girls ran off to their houses, the new occupants trying to catch up with their mountains of luggage. Ikuto reached Laura's house first, along with his suitcase and Yoru. They opened the door and screamed.

"AHH DOG!" Yoru was flying around scared out of his mind at the large black Labradoodle presently slobbering all over Ikuto's face. Noru flew up behind him, and said:

"Woof."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The situation at Erica's was better. Everyone was assigned to a room. Rima and Erica's sister, Jill would be sharing a room, Kukai and Kairi would live with Bryan, the youngest of the three siblings, on the bunk beds in his room. Amu and Nadeshiko would have the guest rooms in the basement. Erica would have her own upstairs room all to herself. Malibu, Erica's family's Golden Doodle was presently sniffing all of their luggage and trying to figure out who the strangers were.

Back at Laura's, the house was hectic. Ikuto and Yoru were staying upstairs where the dog couldn't bother them, Tadase was staying with Billy, Laura's younger brother, Nageshiko got his own room downstairs, Yaya was sharing with Laura, and Utau got her own room in the basement as well. Looks like the beginning of a wonderful year.

"CAT! YES THEY HAVE A CAT!" Yoru yelled as he tried playing with the 30-pound Smudge. She didn't want to play.

**Thanks for reading! Drama and randomness coming up! R&R PLEASE! Give me some ideas for how to torment these guys. PEACE AND LOVE!**


	5. Appearance of XEggs and Chara Nari's

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Lora's still on vacation, so I wrote this by myself too! I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**Ikuto: Why are there dogs? SO MANY DOGS!**

**Utau: Aww you're so cute Ikuto!**

**Me: Ick. And there are dogs because I LIKE dogs. So there.**

**Hallie: You have a problem with dogs? Cause I'll give you a problem. And it'll hurt. **

**Yoru: AH SCARY CHARACTER!**

**Eru: You must be nice, because I CANNOT FORGIVE THAT BEHAVIOUR!**

**Hallie: -socks Eru in the face-**

**Iru: -giggles- Erica doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

**Tadase: Continue the story please. **

Chapter Five: The Appearance of X-Eggs and Character Transformations

The first night was uneventful. Erica and Laura still had school to go to, so the gang was left to fend for themselves in Burlington. They toured places, went out for lunch, picked up slang, and were basically tourists. They didn't go to school, because the Guardian program was a secret. They did get capes, which would only be worn on special occasions, and to assemblies. The girl's capes were green, while the boy's were yellow, the school colors. May and June went by, with no X-Eggs or trouble of any kind. This made Tadase a bit nervous, but he kept it to himself. The day after school ended, Laura decided to have a barbeque.

The music was blaring, the burgers were cooking and the dogs were running around it the backyard. Everyone was having a great time.

"C'mon dance!" Yaya dragged a protesting Kukai and Erica out to the back lawn where all the other Guardians and siblings were dancing. Erica wasn't much of a dancer, and Kukai, his dancing was limited to the chicken dance. Fortunately for him, that was the song that was playing. All the Charas were floating around in a circle dancing the chicken dance along with everyone else.

"Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless." Came a high-pitched voice above them.

"Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless." they kept repeating. There were hundreds of X-Eggs.

"X-Eggs!" they all shouted. Erica and Laura's families looked at them strangely, whilst Erica and Laura, with help from Nageshiko and Amu pushed them all inside.

"Laura! Now!" Erica shouted commandingly.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Both of them shouted. Hallie and Bala were transforming with them.

"Character Transformation: Split Jester!" Laura and Bala yelled together. Laura was wearing Bala's costume and face paint.

"Character Transformation: Chilli Pepper!" Erica and Hallie yelled. Erica wore Hallie's outfit, complete with red streaks in her hair, although the skirt was a bit shorter.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" shouted the rest of the gang. Amu had changed with Miki, becoming Amulet Spade. Utau had changed with Eru, becoming Seraphic Charm.

"RED BLADE!" Erica yelled as she clapped her hands above her head, a red sword appearing in her grasp.

"PEPPER STREAK!" she yelled as she jumped flying around the X-Eggs, trapping them in a circle.

"NOW LAURA!" she screamed, she could only hold them for so long,

"I need to get up high! I can't do it from here! You know that!" Laura yelled back.

"I'll get you up there!" Kukai grabbed Laura and put her in front of him on his board. They flew up high to where the Eggs were held.

"It's breaking! I can't hold it!" Erica yelled desperately.

"Colourful Canvas: Special!" Amu yelled as the bonds were reinforced.

"White Decoration!" Tadase yelled so as to keep the X-Eggs together.

"WHITE JESTER!" Laura yelled pointer her left hand at the X-Eggs. A white blast exited the glove, purifying only half the Eggs. They were able to leave the enclosure, but the rest of the Eggs had yet to be purified.

"Angel's Cradle!" Utau used that move to purify the remaining X-Eggs. The eggs left the enclosure just in time. Erica and Amu's strength had let out, and Erica's Character Transformation left her. She was still in the air and was falling. At least for a bit. Kukai swiftly caught her and carried her bridal style to the ground where he un-transformed and let her down.

"Thanks. For catching me."

"No problem! You held the Eggs long enough by yourself! That was great!" Kukai and Daichi gave Hallie and Erica a thumbs up and wink. Erica smiled, while Hallie's mouth twitched. Erica reached out and gently touched Daichi's head. His eyes widened when a star appeared on her necklace.

"Can I try?" was all she said. Kukai nodded, waiting to see what would happen.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Erica said, while everyone watched. She did the same Character Transformation as Kukai did.

"Character Transformation: Embryo Sky Jack!" Erica and Daichi's voices echoed. Erica was wearing the same Character Transformation outfit that Kukai wore. He thought she looked great in it. He scolded himself. He shouldn't be falling in love. But he couldn't stop himself.

"WOW! This is great!" Erica was flying around doing loops and twirls and all around tricks. She began a decent and when she was fairly close to the ground, snapped her fingers twice. The Character Transformation broke and she stepped on the ground as if she had jumped off a swing. Slowly, smiles broke out on everyone's faces, except for Ikuto and Utau's. Utau didn't smile because she was jealous, and Ikuto didn't smile because he only smirked. So that's what he did. All the Charas flew over and Erica tapped them on the head, and they watched delightedly as a charm appeared on her necklace. She even touched Dia's egg, which gave her a charm as well.

"Can we come out now? Erica's been touching air for at least 2 minutes." Bryan commented while stepping out of the door, while trying not to be mauled by the escaping dogs.

"Yeah, come on out. Its dark enough for us to light the fire and roast marshmallows!" Erica commented.

"Yaya only gets 3 marshmallows. No more then that." Nikaidou enforced this rule, everyone knowing what disasters might occur if she consumed more than that.

**WOW! I wrote an action sequence! Hope you enjoyed that. BTW I need ideas for moves for Erica and Laura's Chara Nari's so if you could offer ideas that'd be fantastic! REVIEW! Two chapters in one day. I'm amazing. :D**


	6. Amuto Moments and Shower Disasters

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: This will be the last chapter for a bit, since I'm going to Tennessee for a week. Then school will be starting, (I'M IN GRADE NINE WOOT!) so I won't update for a while. **

**Nadeshiko: It's all right. But while you're off, you should think of more Amuto. **

**Ikuto: Yes. Your readers have been demanding it.**

**Amu: REALLY? AHH!**

**Tadase: NO!**

**Ran: AMU-CHAN! There will be more Amuto right Erica?**

**Me: Yes. ****KeikoHayasaka has been requesting more Amuto. So she'll get Amuto! **

**Suu: Let's continue desu!**

**Miki: Erica doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

Chapter Six: Amuto Moments and Shower Disasters

After the barbeque, everyone headed home. Or at least to where they were staying. Most of them were a bit dirty from fighting the X-Eggs. No one knew where they had come from, so Tadase, Kairi, Nageshiko and Nadeshiko put their more advanced brains to work. Meanwhile, Rima, Amu and Erica decided that they'd have a shower. The McFarlane's had two showers, one in the basement, and one on the main floor.

"I'll take the one downstairs first, then Rima can go. Erica can take the one upstairs." Amu gave the directions.

"No, it's okay. Rima can go upstairs while you shower downstairs. I'll shower later." Erica decided as the two girls grabbed their stuff.

After her shower, Amu wrapped a towel around herself, and on her head, to dry her pink hair. She hummed quietly to herself as Ran, Miki, and Suu floated around her. She turned the handle on the door to her and Nadeshiko's room and found Ikuto lying on her bed, reading her diary.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND IS THAT MY DIARY? YOU PERVERT AND DIARY READER!" Amu screamed furiously as she blushed.

"Amu. Come, sit. Let's discuss your, certain feelings for me. It says here, 'I can't stop thinking about him. I want to stop but I can't. I like his eyes. AHH NO! I DID NOT JUST WRITE THAT! Think happy thoughts, think about Tadase!' Amu. I wasn't aware you felt like that towards me." Ikuto smirked, as he noticed Amu's apparel, or lack of it. Amu noticed this too.

"GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" she screamed while blushing furiously. Erica had been about to get in the shower when she heard Amu's yelling. She nodded at Hallie who grinned.

"Amu? What's wrong?" Erica asked as she cautiously went down the stairs. Nadeshiko and Nageshiko joined her, as well as Tadase.

"That, him, he's in my room reading my diary!" Amu yelled while pointing with one hand, the other trying to keep the towel up. It slipped a bit, and Tadase blushed. Even though they were going into grade eight, they still blushed when they got like that around each other. Hallie and Erica exchanged a look, then Erica dropped her head like Tadase did when he Chara Changed. When she looked up, she had red streaks in her hair, and her eyes were flashing. Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, and Tadase also Chara Changed. Nadeshiko and Nageshiko were now wielding katanas, and Tadase had his staff.

"Ikuto. Back off. Now." Erica threatened. Amu gaped. She knew about Ichigo and Temari being scary, but this was a new scary. The way she threatened quietly, but was still so scary, just blew her out of her mind. Ikuto didn't seem afraid, he just smirked and slipped an arm around Amu's waist.

"Erica, just let me have some time with my Amu." He continued smirking until Erica returned it with a smirk of her own.

"Fine." With that, her right hand shot out, and hit his jaw. She then round house kicked him in the back. He quickly Chara Changed, and began dodging her attacks.

"You're a coward you know. Not fighting back, just dodging and staying away from the attacker." Erica commented as she swung a powerful left hook that connected with his jaw. Nageshiko, Nadeshiko and Tadase watched, snapping out of their Chara Changes. Watching the fight was crazy. Amu stood there, until she realized she was only wearing a towel. She darted into her room, and threw some pajamas on and came out to witness the rest of the fight.

"Oh I'm a coward? Aww. You might be even more fun to tease then Amu. But I've known Amu longer, and she knows. I'm interested in her." Ikuto replied still dodging the attacks. Once in a while he responded with a punch or kick of his own but they never connected. Soon, Rima, Kairi, and Kukai arrived and watched as Erica pinned Ikuto to the floor.

"You won't come here again, unless invited in. Because just coming into someone else's house is rude. And you should have better manners then that. You put up an interesting fight though. Now, get out." Erica told him as she got up and dusted herself off as the Chara Change wore off. Hallie gave her a high five, while everyone else was still stunned.

"The commoner has a way with fighting. Tadase, perhaps we should give her a medal?" Kiseki commented, more to himself then to Tadase.

"Who're you calling a commoner, Kiseki?" Hallie asked him with her quiet ferocity. He paled.

"Er, no one." He replied, scared. Ran and Melody were cheering on Hallie as she floated upstairs beside Erica, Kellie and Jaya.

Forty-five minutes later, Erica stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off, and then wrapped a towel around her body. She went to get a towel for her hair off the rack when the door opened. Kukai stood in the doorframe, his mouth wide open. He stared at her long legs, and her wet hair that touched just below her shoulders. Her eyes widened.

"AHHHHHH! SHUT THE DOOR! DON'T MAKE ME GET HALLIE!" Erica screamed while trying to cover herself up more.

"AHHHH! GOMEN NASAI! SORRY!" Kukai yelled back shutting the door. He couldn't fall in love. They were only there for a year, and then he'd go home. It would hurt too much if he left with a broken heart. He couldn't fall in love.

Over at Laura's house, things were slightly calmer. Yaya was already snoring; Tadase and Nageshiko had returned and were playing cards with Billy in his room. Ikuto had retreated to his room and wasn't letting anyone in. Utau was banging on his door demanding to be let in. Eventually she let up and went to her room to sleep. Laura sighed.

"Laura! Let's do Utau and Yaya's nails tomorrow!" Mia suggested looking at Laura's sullen face.

"What's up? You're not usually like this." Noru commented.

"It's nothing. I think I might like someone though." Laura replied.

"Oooh! Who?" Bala giggled out her question.

"Kairi. He's really cute, and seems so nice! Maybe tomorrow I'll get to know him better."

**So how was that? I tried to fit in a lot of Ikuto and Amuto but I'm not sure if it was any good. I'm a Tadamu fan, so Amuto is fun to write, but hard. SO HELP PLEASE! R&R is appreciated too!**


	7. XCharacters Like to Play with Kids

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Utau: I want to be with Ikuto. -pouts-**

**Me: I don't think he wants to be with you.**

**Ikuto: I don't want to be with Utau. I want to be with Amu.**

**Amu: I'M CONFUSED!**

**Suu: Erica doesn't own Shugo Chara desu!**

Chapter Seven: X-Characters Like to Play with Kids

Ikuto slept peacefully. The bed was comfortable, and the room was warm. Yoru delighted in lying in the sunny patches on the soft carpet. The clock read 11:30 much to Ikuto's dismay. He had hoped to sleep in longer.

"WAKE UP MINNA! YAYA SAYS WAKE UP!" Yaya ran around the house banging away on a pot with a wooden spoon waking everyone up. Mr. and Mrs. Wilk had left for work already, so they weren't bothered.

"What? Where? Huh? I'M UP!" yelled Billy from his room, waking up Tadase and a furious Kiseki.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING COMMONER! LET ME SLEEP!" Kiseki yelled uselessly at Billy, who couldn't hear or see him because he had no Shugo Chara of his own.

"Everyone calm down. Yaya, you didn't have to wake them like that. I told you to wake them up nicely." Laura commented with a wide-awake Mia and Bala, and a still sleepy Noru.

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang and Jesse, the family dog ran for the door. Nageshiko and Billy successfully grabbed her collar as Laura opened the door.

"Natalia! Hey! Oh, and you have Rose, Ashleigh, Caitlin with you too! Hey girls!" Laura greeted them as she ushered them all in and Nageshiko and Billy let Jesse go. Natalia was going into grade six, like Erica's brother Bryan. She had mid arm length brown hair, and brown eyes. Rose was Nat's sister, with matching eyes, and blonde hair. Ashleigh and Caitlin were sisters. Ashleigh was 8 years old, and had neck length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Caitlin was 6 years old and the same haircut as Ashleigh, but she had hazel eyes. The three girls were known as Trio of Doom. **(A/N They plays pranks and enjoys tormenting older kids.)**

"Laura! Can we play today?" Ashleigh asked, not noticing the guests.

"I've got a better idea. Give us an hour, and meet in Erica's driveway." Laura told them as she picked up the phone. A moment passed as the phone rang.

"Konichiwaa! This is Kukai! Who's there?" Kukai asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Kukai! Is Erica there?" Laura asked on the other end.

"Yeah. Hold on! ERICA! PHONE! IT'S LAURA!" he yelled. Laura cringed as he had yelled into the phone.

"Hello? Laura?" a much quieter voice asked.

"Erica? Great. I have a WONDERFUL PLAN! Get Amu, Suu, Kellie and Nadeshiko to help. We're going on a picnic to King Park! You have an hour. GO!" and then she hung up. Erica stared at the phone for a bit, and then ran.

"Amu! Nadeshiko! Suu! Kel! Come to the kitchen now!" Erica yelled. The Charas came flying beside Amu and Nadeshiko.

"What is it desu?" Suu asked. She seemed a bit tired still.

"We're going on a picnic!" Erica crowed. "Come on! Chara Change Amu! Kel, let's go!" Erica finished. Suu looked delighted, Nadeshiko smiled and Kellie waved her spatula. Sweet wrapper clips appeared in Erica's hair. Suu smiled, and clovers replaced the usual X clips in Amu's pigtails. Nadeshiko didn't need to Chara Change since she was an excellent cook. And hour later, the had cookies, sandwiches, drinks, snacks and other delicious goodies packed in a cooler that Amu and Nadeshiko would carry.

"AHH! I don't have time to change! Miki! Help me!" Amu panicked. With a swish of her paintbrush Miki clothed Amu in a simple striped green and sliver v-neck shirt, with a white pleated skirt that reached her knees. In her hair were white X clips, and she wore silver gladiator sandals.

"Whoa. I just have to run upstairs and get changed. Be back in a minute!" Erica ran up to her room, while Nadeshiko and Amu went outside. Nadeshiko had been dressed all morning in a light purple summer dress with printed flowers, and white flip-flops. Her hair was in its trademark ponytail.

Outside, everyone else was waiting. Kukai was borrowing Bryan's skateboard to get to the park. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt with the collar popped, and brown khaki's with his trademark shoes. Kairi was wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts. Laura was wearing an orange tank top and brown capris, while Yaya wore a pink shirt with bunnies all over it and white shorts. Tadase was wearing a white polo shirt and brown shorts. Ikuto wore blue jeans, and a white

t-shirt with the union jack on it. Utau was wearing a pink sundress. Natalia arrived with the girls.

"Hi everyone! I'm Natalia, but call me Nat. This is my sister Rose, and her friends Ashleigh and Caitlin." Nat introduced them as Erica came running out of the house. She was wearing loose black capris, a green t-shirt with a lighter green recycling sign on it and white flip flops.

"Alright, everyone ready?" she asked, pulling her bike and helmet out of the garage. Jill, Bryan, Nat, Billy, Rose, Ash, and Catie, were all riding their own bikes. Kukai borrowed Bryan's skateboard, while Yaya borrowed Erica's scooter. Nadeshiko and Amu were walking while holding the picnic basket. Everyone else was just walking.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the park. The Charas all smiled when they saw the sprawling jungle gym, the open field, and the baseball diamond.

"This is the perfect time and place for training! Charas, assemble for training!" Kiseki announced.

"Oh shove off. This is fun time, not training time!" Miki commented while brushing past him to get at the food. Nageshiko and Tadase helped set everything out, while Kairi and Utau set out the blankets.

"Ooh! What's that?" Rose had noticed Eru flying around and had made a grab for her.

"Ohh! The girls can see them. But out siblings and Nat are going to be confused." Laura commented.

"I'll tell them. Rose, Ashleigh and Catie come here for a minute!" The girls came over to where Erica was. She crouched down and motioned for Melody to fly over. "Girls, these little people are our guardians. You can't tell anyone who doesn't have them what they are. Why don't you go to the jungle gym after lunch to play with them?" Erica suggested to the girls who nodded happily. Lunch was a splendid affair. Everyone complimented Erica, Nadeshiko and Amu, and would compliment Suu and Kellie after so that Nat, Bryan, Billy and Jill wouldn't think they were all insane. After lunch, they made all the boys clean up.

"Hey girls, who's gonna eat me?" Erica asked the girls whose faces lit up. They began growling like animals and began chasing after her. She dodged them and didn't let them touch her. The girls laughed and kept trying. Eventually, Erica let them catch her and they pushed her to the ground.

"Oh no! Please don't eat me! Nooooooo!" Erica giggled as the girls began tickling her.

"Ha ha ha! We got you! We got you!" The girls chorused happily. Erica got up and grabbed Ashleigh by the waist and swung her around in circles.

"Yaya wants to play too! Catch me Rosie!" Yaya tagged Rose and ran away with Rose hot on her heels. Kukai grinned.

"Hey girls! Let's see who can catch me!" he yelled as he began jogging slowly around them. Amu groaned.

"Oh no. He's not going to let them catch him. But Erica is great with the girls. Look at them play!" she commented.

"Erica baby-sits them most summers, and during the year. They love her. Now excuse me, but I'm going to go play." Laura replied, finishing her cookie and getting up and joining the fun. Soon everyone was playing, even Utau. Ikuto just fell asleep on the grass, wondering why he had come. An hour passed and they were still playing. The Trio of Doom had retreated under the playground to play with the Shugo Charas. Suddenly, Ran stiffened.

"You felt it?" she asked Jaya who had also stopped.

"Yeah. A powerful negative presence." The witch replied. They all flew out to their owners who were standing in the field looking up.

"Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless." Hundreds of X-Eggs covered the sky. There was barely any light. The girls screamed. They could see the scary black eggs.

"Jaya, now!" Erica commanded.

"Suu!" Amu said.

"Iru." Utau whispered.

"Bala!" Laura said.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Everyone unlocked their hearts.

"Character Transformation: Witch Light!" Erica and Jaya said. Erica wore Jaya's outfit, wielding her wand and wearing a witch hat. She also held a broom.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Clover!"

"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!"

"Character Transformation: Split Jester!" Everyone else had Character Transformed as well. Erica hopped on her broom, pulling Laura on behind her. They soared up into the air as Kukai followed them up. Erica pulled out her wand and pointed it at a group of X-Eggs. They were encased in a bubble that wouldn't break.

"White Jester!" Laura pointed and the eggs were cleansed. With a flick of her wrist, Erica made the bubble disappear, and the eggs flew back to their owners.

"Remake HONEY!" Amu yelled, cleansing some of the X-Eggs.

'Crack'.

The X-Eggs had hatched, creating hundreds upon hundreds of X-Characters.

"Play! Play! PLAY!" They screamed diving for Rose, Ashleigh and Caitlin.

"HOLY CROWN SPECIAL!" Tadase, who had Character Transformed, becoming Platinum Royal, protected the girls, as well as Nat, Bryan, Jill and Billy, who all looked a bit scared at seeing their siblings and friends wearing such odd costumes.

"Ridin Trident!" Utau yelled, fighting back to back with Kairi against the onslaught of X-Characters.

"REMAKE HONEY SPECIAL!" Amu cleansed most of the X-Characters.

"BLACK JESTER!" Laura yelled at the purified X-Characters, a wild look in her eyes, and the black side of her costume glowing.

"Oh no." Erica murmured, grasping the broom tightly as she began her descent.

**CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM! You'll have to wait a week or so while I'm on vacation. I managed to update before I left! YAY! R&R please!**


	8. Black Jester Explained

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Lora: LUCY I'M HOME!**

**Me: Me too!**

**Kellie: Warning, there will be much profanity and swearing in this chapter.**

**Jaya: They don't own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter Eight: Black Jester Explained

"BLACK JESTER!" Laura yelled at the purified X-Characters, a wild look in her eyes, and the black side of her costume glowing.

"Oh no." Erica murmured, grasping the broom tightly as she began her descent.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, SHIT!" she screamed, as Laura floated upwards off the broom to in front of the massed X-Eggs and X-Characters.

"GET BACK!" she cried. Laura was now glowing with a purplish light, and laughing maniacally. The purified X-Eggs and Characters had been turned back into X-Eggs and Characters! Soon, they were all flying around attacking everyone in their path. Kairi, Utau, Nageshiko and Nadeshiko were now fighting back to back, protecting one another, as well has Tadase and the girls, and siblings even though Holy Crown protected them.

"Kukai! KUKAI? OI! SOUMA!" Erica yelled right in his face, as he had been hovering there for a few minutes.

"Eh? What?" he replied lazily, taking in the commotion.

"Help me corral the X-things!" she commanded, turning to leave.

"Corral?"

"Yes! Round up, get in a circular spherical thing or something, easier for Amu to purify!" she spat, as she began flying away, ushering the X-Characters into said circular spherical thing.

Once the two flyers had put the X-Eggs and Characters, who had shut themselves away in their eggs, into the circular spherical shaped thing, Amu began readying herself.

"They're darting away!" Kukai exclaimed, going after a rogue egg. Suddenly, a pink rope lashed out, sending the X-Egg back into the giant sphere.

"Tightrope Dancer." Rima said as the rope returned to her.

"How was the doctor's?" Yaya questioned, sending her ducks to patrol the edges of the sphere, and keep Laura under control.

"Good. I'm fine." The petite blonde replied, sending the rope at another X-Egg.

"Tadase, stop the protection around the girls!" Erica yelled, making a beeline for another escaped Character, heading towards its mistress, Laura.

"Nani? Why?" he asked innocently. He really wanted to stop, the move was sapping all his energy.

"Just do it!" she yelled as he stopped the Holy Crown Special. Seeing this as an opportunity, Laura sent her X-Eggs at the unprotected kids, all while laughing.

"PROTEGO DIAMENT!" Erica yelled, pointing her wand at the kids, producing a dome of pure diamond around them. Ashleigh poked it a few times, figuring out what it was then jumped back, when a Character came smashing into the dome. The dome didn't break.

"What is all this racket? Can't I sleep?" Ikuto said rubbing his eyes, and looking at the scene. Laura was floating high above them, laughing evilly, with an army of X-Characters and Eggs around her. Erica, Kukai, Yaya, and Rima were keeping the rest of the Eggs and Characters secure in the circular spherical thing. Tadase and Amu were trying to help Nageshiko, Nadeshiko, Kairi and Utau fight the random attacks, while the siblings and Trio of Doom were in a dome of diamond.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima yelled, sending her rope to lash itself around Laura's body, binding her arms to her body, so she was unable to control the massed Characters. Sending her to the ground swiftly, she kept her rope around her until the last second.

"Protego Diament!" Erica pointed her wand so that Laura was encased in a dome similar to the one that her siblings and the Trio of Doom was in.

"It's time for the hero to appear!" Yoru zoomed around Ikuto's head until Ikuto finally Character Transformed.

"Slash Crow!" Ikuto destroyed a few of the X-Eggs but that didn't stop the onslaught of uncontrolled Eggs and Characters.

"White Decoration!" Tadase encased all the Eggs and Characters for Amu.

"REMAKE HONEY SPECIAL!" All the Eggs and Characters were purified, as Laura untransformed, looking sulky and afraid. Very much afraid. Everyone untransformed as well, except for Erica who strode purposefully towards Laura's dome. With a hard look in her eyes, and a flick of her wrist, the dome shattered into a million pieces, which turned into water drops so as to not hurt anyone.

"Laura, do you HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PISSED I AM RIGHT NOW? AND HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN?" Erica yelled, as she untransformed.

"You've only used that move once before. When we were experimenting that one-day. We both realized how dangerous and bad it could be." Erica said a bit more calmly. Bala began slowly flying away.

"Don't you move." Erica threatened quietly.

"Uh, Nageshiko, where are the red streaks?" Amu asked, noticing that Erica's hair still retained its blondish brownish color.

"I don't believe that she's Chara Changed." He replied much to Amu's horror.

"HOW COULD YOU TEMPT HER? DO YOU WANT THOSE SHACKLES BACK ON? I KNOW YOU HATED THOSE DAMN THINGS. SO DON'T TEMPT HER WITH THOUGHTS!" Erica spat/yelled at Bala, who was cringing.

"I told her not to tell her those things." Bala whispered quietly. She then flew slightly to the right, and turning to the right.

"But being bad is fun! We like bad, don't we Laura?" she smiled mischievously. Everyone looked confused.

"NO! Bad is not good! Laura listen to me!" Bala flew left again.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"STOP!" Amu yelled. "What is going on? Why is Bala flying right and left?"

"Bala is the physical manifestation of my good and bad sides. Her white side tries to make me do good things, and she's the 'White Jester' power. The black side is well evil. She has three stages. Bad, Crazy, and Extreme. That was the only time I've ever gone Extreme." Laura explained quietly.

"She's only ever used that move once before. When we were experimenting with our Character Transformations, about 5 months after we got our Characters, probably July of last year, an X-Egg flew by. She was Character Changed with Bala at the time, and used White Jester. Then before it had a chance to fly away, the beam turned purple, and changed it back. It flew away, and we don't know what happened to it." Erica told the gathered group of people, and Ikuto. Suddenly, there was a ringing noise. Nat was banging her fists on the walls of the diamond dome.

"Oh, right. Jay, now please." Erica calmly asked. The wand appeared, and she did the same thing to the big dome, that she did to the little one.

"LET'S PLAY!" Rose shouted, completely forgetting the unheard arguments, and random black eggs and black mini people. Melody, Suu, and Mia flew over and they began to play.

Another or so hour passed, while everyone played around. Yoru and Noru were getting to be better friends, although Noru delighted in barking around him. Miki flew in one spot, unmoving with her sketchpad.

"The dark side is fun, isn't it?" Ikuto's velvety voice caressed Laura's ear.

"No! It isn't but, it is, but I can't, BLEIAHIHST!" Laura rambled back.

**YAY! CLIFFHANGER IS UNDONE! Hope you enjoyed that! Coming up, FLASHBACK CHAPTER!**


	9. FLASHBACKS

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Lora: I've been looking forward to this chapter so much!**

**Me: This will be what happened during June, before summer vacation. Right now in the story, it is June 28, 2008. **

**Kairi: Flashbacks are in **_**Italics.**_

**Daichi: Lora and Erica don't own Shugo Chara or Disney or anything really. **

**Kukai: Get ready, get set, FLASHBACK!**

Chapter Nine: FLASHBACKS

That night, Amu and Nadeshiko were lying on their bunk beds in the McFarlane's basement. They were speaking in Japanese, so that no one, except Rima, Kairi, and Kukai, could understand them in the house.

"Do you remember that time when we were introducing one another, and Rima taught Erica and Laura how to do Bala Balansu?" Amu giggled.

"_Alright, this is my basement!" Erica said, showing them the comfy room. It was quite large, with creamy white carpet, and light olive walls. A few painting adorned the walls, and there was two large comfy darker olive armchairs. And a large matching couch. Also a love seat. _

"_Why don't we introduce ourselves? Your name, age, and Guardian Chair. And your Guardian Character, or Characters." Kairi suggested. _

"_Oh, and get in the habit of introducing yourself Canadian style. People will get confused if you introduce yourself Japanese style, so first name first, last name second." Laura told them. _

"_Hai. I'm Tadase Hotori, 13, King's Chair. And this is Kiseki." _

"_Nageshiko Fujisaki, 13, Second King's Chair. This is Ichigo."_

"_Nadeshiko Fujisaki, 13, Queen's Chair, and Temari."_

"_Rima Mashiro, 13, Second Queen's Chair. And this is Kusu Kusu."_

"_Yo! Kukai Souma, 14, Jack's Chair. And this is my buddy Daichi!"_

"_Kairi Sanjou, 13, Second Jack's Chair. And this is Musashi. Pleased to make your acquaintance."_

"_I'm Yaya Yuiki, 12, Ace Chair! And Baby Pepe!"_

"_Laura Wilk, 13, Second Ace Chair, and this is Noru, Mia and Bala!"_

"_Amu Hinamori, 13, Joker. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia is in this egg."_

"_Erica McFarlane. 14, Second Joker. This is Jaya, Kellie, Melody and Hallie."_

"_Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 16. Wild Chair. Yoru."_

"_Utau Tsukiyomi, 15 and Iru and Eru." _

_The time passed awkwardly. Soon, Erica switched the TV on. It was 'Friends.'_

"_How you doin'?" Joey asked a girl who passed him in the café._

"_Boys, that's how you score girls." Erica commented._

"_Seriously?" Kukai asked with a big smile, ready to go find a girl to test it on._

"_I was being sarcastic. Please don't do that. Ever. To anyone." Erica replied. Kukai's smile faded, and he seemed to look a bit sad._

"_Oh my god, sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean.." Erica rambled, trying to apologize, when Kukai's face lit up and he pointed and laughed._

"_AHAHHAHAHA! She's more fun to tease, then Amu!" he laughed, when Amu and Erica's faces turned slightly sombre. He stopped real fast. _

"_You call that funny." Rima muttered darkly. "I'll show you comedy."_

"_Yay! The usual!" Kusu Kusu giggled loudly. Together they Chara Changed and did a proper Bala Balansu._

"_Hey, that's cool! And funny!" Laura was smiling, and the tense atmosphere died._

"_Can you show me how to do that?" Erica asked animatedly._

"_Okay! Do this, then that, then say this, and TADA! BALA BALANSU!" Rima laughed._

_Three hours later: _

"_BALA BALANSU!" Erica and Laura yelled together for the 305__th__ time. _

"_Excellent! You did it!" Rima exclaimed._

"_THE USUAL!"_

"_BALA BALANSU!"_

"Yeah, that was great. But do you remember the time when we went to Tim Horton's?" Nadeshiko added, still giggling.

_The walk was really short. And the line was short too._

"_Uh, we would like, one large Iced Capp with cream, and…" Erica trailed off, waiting for everyone to put in their orders._

"_One chocolate dip donut please." Nageshiko asked._

"_A 10 box of Timbits please." Nadeshiko continued._

"_Um, a small hot chocolate please." Tadase added._

"_A, what? Are you sure? Okay, a 40 box of Timbits as well." Amu added, after consulting with Ran, Miki, Suu, Kiseki, Pepe, Daichi, Temari, Ichigo, Jaya, Kellie, Melody, Hallie, Mia, Noru and Bala. _

"_A maple dip donut, and water for me!" Kukai added his order._

"_A medium brownie Iced Capp pleases!" Laura stuck her head into the throng to order._

"_And a large quad quad for Yaya!" Yaya added. _

"_Alright your total is…" Everyone gave Erica the money for their items, and she paid while they collected the items. As soon as they exited the store, Yaya began chugging her coffee. _

"_Whoa, slow down!" Erica slowed Yaya down while she sipped her Iced Capp. She felt the familiar buzz of energy running through her. Yaya too. All the Charas were busy eating their Timbits, which were slightly larger then they were. _

"_YUM! These are so good desu! Suu will make them for dessert tonight!" Suu exclaimed on her third one. _

"_Yaya finished all her coffee! WEEEHOOOO!" she yelled running in circles, abandoning the rather large coffee cup. _

"_QUICK! TO THE PARK!" Laura yelled, grabbing Yaya's arm. 5 minutes later they arrived at their destination._

"_This is what we call the Little Park." Laura let go of Yaya's arm and she sprinted down the hill. True to its name, there was only a small jungle gym, one set of swings, and one set of baby swings. Also there was a baseball diamond, and an extensive field. Yaya was soon burning the grass with her speed and hyperness. _

"_Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Erica began giggling uncontrollably. Soon she was rolling around, just laughing and smiling._

"_I don't see anything funny. Why are you laughing?" Rima asked seriously. Amu sweatdropped at her friend's actions. _

"_Wow! This is great! Everyone's CRAZY!" Kukai yelled going to run with his cousin. They had arrived at the park at 2:00, and it was now 5:30 and they were leaving with a crashed Erica, and a normal Yaya. If there is ever a normal Yaya._

While the two girls were giggling downstairs, over at Laura's, Laura, Yaya and Tadase were discussing their favourite memories.

"Do you remember that time, maybe, a week after we got here, when Amu complained that she had no books to read? And we discovered that Erica is a total bookworm?" Tadase remarked, looking at Laura's room. Each of the four walls was painted a different color. On the blue wall, were paintings and pictures of the sea, and the door into her room. On the red wall was a black door to her closet, and paintings and photos of lava, and of the element fire. Her bed resided against that wall, with a pull out drawer under it. On the green wall, were earth themed photos and paintings, and a large bookshelf. The last wall was white, with famous movie quotes, such as "Why is the rum always gone?" from Pirates of the Caribbean. A black pull out couch was pushed against that wall. Her window faced the side of the wall, coincidentally Erica's window faced Laura's.

"Yeah. Erica loves to read. It's almost all she does." Laura replied, lounging on her couch.

"_Groan. I've read all of these books too many times!" Amu complained to Nadeshiko in the living room, trying to read. Laura walked in._

"_Ooh! I've read Fruits Basket! In English, of course! I love Kyo, he's such a cute kitty!" Laura remarked, pointing at Amu's book. _

"_I'M A KITTY TOO!" Mia yelled flying in circles._

"_Yes. We know you are. I AM TOO!" Yoru yelled, joining her. _

"_AWW! They'd make such a cute couple!" Yaya grabbed the two catlike Charas in a giant hug._

"_You need books? Come with me." Erica grabbed Amu's arm, and dragged her up to her room. Erica's room was a pastel green, with drawings by Laura and Noru hanging in frames, and a short white shag carpet on the floor. She had her own bathroom, which was painted a light teal, with white tiles. Her bed was a double, with white and light green sheets. A huge bookshelf resided beside her large window, which faced Laura's house, and window. _

"_Okay. Read this, ooh here's the sequel, this is good, uh, no, not that you won't like that, uh, yes! Here we are!" Soon Amu had a pile of books in her arms. _

"_ERICA! Don't kill the poor girl!" Laura exclaimed, trying to help the staggering Amu. _

"_Here, get rid of these, and this, oh you don't want to read that. Here these two series should be good." Laura threw some of the books away, much to Erica's horror._

"_AHH! NO! Oh my god, thanks Kukai!" Erica exclaimed when Kukai caught the books that had been heading for the door. _

"_Okay, so I'm reading Harry Potter, all seven of them? And Twilight, and its sequels. Is that it?" Amu asked. _

"_Harry Potter? Twilight? What are these?" Kukai asked._

"_Harry Potter is about boy wizard, and Twilight is about vampires. A particularly hot vampire!" Erica explained, looking at Laura and the two giggled. _

"_What? Nani? Why are you laughing??" he asked frantically._

"_Nothing. You just look like a younger, human Edward. He had red hair, he would have green eyes if he was human, and can run REAL fast as a vampire." Erica told him._

"_Are you saying I'm hot?" he asked her with a sly glint in his eye. _

"_WHAT? No, you're twisting my words! ARG! JUST GO!" Erica screamed pushing a slightly smirking, slightly smiling Kukai out the door. _

"Ahahaha. That's when Yaya realized that her cousin Kukai has a big crush on Yaya's friend Erica!" Yaya told them.

"Really? I hadn't noticed that he stares at her. And you know when I well, went Extreme, when he was hovering there? He was staring at her!" Laura and Yaya were laughing while Tadase remained clueless.

"Wait, Souma-kun likes Erica-san?" Tadase asked.

"Yup. But do you remember Stephanie? She was all over Ikuto!" Laura remarked.

"_Lets go! You look fine Erica." Nadeshiko was dragging Erica out of her room and down the stairs._

"_But, I…don't wanna…go like…this!" Erica protested. She was wearing a knee length brown peasant skirt, with a white tank top, and brass bangles. Around her neck was a long necklace with a large amber teardrop. Her hair had been curled so that it touched her shoulders. She wore only mascara as makeup. Nadeshiko was wearing a lilac summer dress, with her hair up, and a bit more makeup. Amu was tapping her foot at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them. She was wearing blue tank top, brown shorts, blue and white checked suspenders, and brown Converse. Her hair was up in two pig tails, with white X-Clips while the rest of her hair hung down. She was dressed the least casually of the girls. _

"_Why am I the only one dressed up formally? Ish." Erica asked, glancing at her outfit. _

"_It's your friend's party, and everyone else is waiting." Nadeshiko yanked her arm, but Erica stood her ground._

"_I'm changing." _

"_NO YOU'RE NOT!" A Character Changed Nadeshiko yelled._

"_YES I AM!" Erica Character Changed with Hallie._

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_LETS GO!" _

"_FINE!" The two of them tramped out the door, still bickering. Ran, Miki, Suu, Jaya, Kellie, Melody and Amu sweatdropped as they followed them. _

_10 minutes later, after a slightly squished car ride, they arrived at the Fackrell's house. _

"_ERICA! LAURA!" A tall girl, at 6 foot, she matched Erica and Kukai in height. She had naturally curly mid arm length hair, and was wearing a forest green summer dress. Four other girls came out after her. _

"_Steph! Jayne, Ann! Elizabeth! Jessica! Hey guys!" Erica greeted the girls. Laura in the meantime had run over to see two others._

"_Alma? Izzy? Did Stephanie invite you guys?" she asked._

"_Of course! We're not just crashing the party!" Alma answered. She had chin length red hair, redder then Laura's hair. She had dancing light hazel eyes, and was slightly vertically challenged. Isabeau, who's nickname was Izzy, had elbow length brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes. She was wearing a pink sundress, the opposite of Yaya's yellow. _

"_WOW! Yaya loves your dress!" _

"_I love yours!" _

"_Alright everyone, this is Stephanie Fackrell, Jayne Harper, Elizabeth Johnson, Anne Young, and Jessica Fewkes. And that's Alma Galesloot, and Isabeau Sarai, although we call her Izzy." Erica introduced hers and Laura's school friends. _

"_I'm Tadase Hotori."_

"_Amu Hinamori."_

"_WOW SHE'S COOL!" Jessica exclaimed._

"_Here we go." Amu thought._

"_Nageshiko Fujisaki. Pleased to meet you."_

"_Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Pleased to meet you as well."_

"_And Yaya is Yaya Yuiki!"_

"_I'm Rima Mashiro."_

"_Yo! Kukai Souma, at your service!"_

"_Kairi Sanjou. Pleased to make your acquaintance."_

"_Utau Hoshina, nee Tsukiyomi."_

"_Wow, she's that famous Japanese singer! I have her song, Meikyuu Butterfly on my iPod!" Jayne commented, recognizing Utau._

"_Ikuto Tsukiyomi." _

"_AHHHH! HE'S SO HOT!" Stephanie's mind screamed. As did, Ann, Elizabeth, Jessica, and Alma's._

"_Wow Laura! I love your skinny jeans!" Alma exclaimed. Laura was wearing dark skinny jeans, with a green and white tank top, and purple Mardi gras beads. Everyone made his or her way over to either the buffet table, or the eating table. Amu and Rima were talking to Izzy and Jessica, while Utau, Jayne and Elizabeth were talking about the music industry. Kukai, Kairi, Laura, Ann and Alma were dancing around being fools. Except for Kairi, who was standing there awkwardly. _

"_So, what do you think of Canada so far, Ikuto?" Stephanie asked, leaning over the table towards Ikuto._

"_Great. Leave me alone." He responded, standing up from the table, and walking towards the buffet table. _

"_Want to dance?" she followed him over._

"_No. Got any fish?" he asked, scanning the table. "Or milk even." He continued, still looking around. _

"_Uh, we have sushi? Is that okay? Laura told me you guys were from Japan, so I got sushi! I love sushi actually. So does Erica, Laura's not to keen on it." Stephanie continued. _

"_Laura doesn't like sushi? Well, that is not acceptable." Ikuto commented as Laura passed them, searching for chocolate._

"_Hey Steph, got any mmph!" Laura was cut off as a piece of shrimp sushi covered in ginger and wasabi was stuffed in her mouth by Ikuto!_

"_GAH! EWWW! SPICY! AHHH IKUTO HATE I YOU! RETARDED STUPID FISH PERVERTED COSPLAY MONKEYS! THIS IS SPICY!" Laura screamed while running in circles spitting out the sushi, and then cooling her mouth by chugging the 2-litre bottle of spiked Coca-Cola. _

"_Here, Laura start slow. Have a piece of cucumber sushi." Kairi offered her a piece on his chopsticks. She took it hesitantly._

"_Wow! This is really good!" she exclaimed. _

"_Ikuto, you must not be so harsh with food." Kairi reprimanded him, with Kellie, Suu, and Musashi flying behind him, offering their support. _

"_LAURA! YOU'RE EATING SUSHI!" Alma exclaimed. "WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO EAT SUSHI FOR SO LONG!" _

"_Yesh. I am eating sushi. Now go, Kairi's going to introduce me to the world of sushi." Laura replied, grabbing Kairi's arm, two pairs of chopsticks and two plates and dragged him to the beginning of the buffet table._

"_IKUTO!" Utau screamed running at her brother, much to Stephanie's dislike._

"_Uh, who are you?" she asked._

"_His girlfriend!" Utau said at the same time as Ikuto said:_

"_My sister." _

"_YOUR SISTER IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Stephanie screamed, while the gang sweatdropped, and the Canadians, minus Erica and Laura stared._

"_No, she's not my girlfriend." Ikuto clarified loudly._

"_Good. Because I want to be, and will be. Want to know why? Because I always get what I want." Stephanie said while pointing her index finger at him._

"_Wanna dance?" Kukai asked Erica._

"_Why not." She replied._

"YAYA HAD GOOD TIMES AT THAT PARTY! Izzy and Yaya are friends now!" Yaya screamed, piercing Laura's eardrums.

**WEEHOO! Long chapter, long wait, now its done! Teehee! All done, yes, all done! I know amezeringing says Lora. We have much in store, including movie night, and karaoke! Wow 9 pages…**


	10. la La LA!

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Lora: HEELLLOO! Teehee!**

**Mia: We Character Changed! **

**Lora: Teehee! **

**Noru: Yo. **

**Black Bala: TADASE! COME HERE! IKUTO'S HARASSING AMU!**

**Tadase: WHAT WHERE? WHERE IS THE THEIVING PERVERT COSPLAY CAT? MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK!**

**Amu: I'm right here.**

**Ran: GANBARE TADASE-KUN!**

**Ikuto: Yo. **

**Noru: I said that already.**

**Kukai: Yo! **

**Noru: GAH! **

**Hallie: Yo.**

**Noru: GODDAMMIT I HATE YOU ALL!**

**Mia: We don't own Shugo Chara, or anything Disney! Or any songs or anything you see/hear in the following chapter.**

**White Bala: Warning for alcoholic references, and alcohol! Not good, for you, that stuff.**

**Black Bala: YES IT IS!**

**White Bala: NO!**

**Noru: What they sing is in **_**Italics. **_**They don't sing the whole song, so if bits are missing then you know why. **

Chapter Ten: la La LA!

"Great party Jayne!"

"Thanks for inviting us!"

"Yeah, arigato!"

"See you later alligator!"

"I AM NOT AN ALLIGATOR!"

"Well I'm blissfully buzzy, so you can't blame me."

"You're not buzzy, you're drunk Laura!"

It was June 29th, and Jayne's fourteenth birthday. She had invited Erica and Laura, along with the gang, and their school friends. Unfortunately for everyone, Stephanie came, and if you knew Steph, then you knew that she knows alcohol. So she spiked the drinks. All of them. And now, as Laura called it, they were 'blissfully buzzy' or drunk. After they had arrived home safely, while acting normal for Laura's parents, Laura began dancing around in her basement.

"Let's do some KARAOKE! La la la la la la LA!" she sang up and down a scale, not horribly, but drunkenly.

"Here, let me help." Mia Chara Changed with Laura. Good thing was, she could sing, bad, she was being WAY to flirty.

"Hi Kairi. You have really nice eyes. And cute lips." She proclaimed, much to a very drunk Kairi's embarrassment.

"I sing bad! Bad bad!" Erica giggled.

"My turn!" Melody Chara Changed with Erica, who began singing a scale very well.

"I don't need help to sing." Utau sniffed.

"Unless you were making Onedari CDs with Dia!" Amu put in.

"Onedari?" asked Laura.

"Another time." Tadase confirmed. "But for now, let's sing!" he continued.

"First up, is RIMA! Singing 'Too Cool for You' from Camp Rock!" Erica proclaimed.

"Most of our CDs are singles from cereal boxes, although we have a couple of Disney ones to do later!" Laura continued.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  


Rima continued the song and finished to applause.

"NEXT UP! Ikuto, and Jesse McCartney's 'Leavin'"

_Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day, all day, all day)  
Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing, amazing, amazing)  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain, let it rain, let it rain)  
I know you got a man, but this is what you should say  
Why won't you tell him that_

I'm leavin', never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on that G-5, G-5

And we're leavin', never to come back again  
So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that so, so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night like, like

Oooh oooh oooh (oh)  
Oooh oooh  
Man she gon' be singing (she gon' be singing like)  
Oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh

"I don't believe I just did that. I must be a bit drunk at least." Ikuto commented when he finished the song. In actuality, he was the most sober of them all.

"And now, Erica singing 'Holdin out For a Hero!"

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

"Wow. Standards." Thought a more then slightly drunk Kukai.

"DISNEY TIME!" Erica yelled, not waking anyone up, because they had used Jaya's Character Change to not let any noise out of the basement.

"First, Ikuto and Laura, please come up." Erica made a swaggered bow to them as they trudged up. The opening strains of 'Everybody Wants to be a Cat' came from the karaoke machine.

_Everybody wants to be a cat,  
because a cat's the only cat  
who knows where it's at.  
Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,  
'cause everything else is obsolete.  
Now a square with a horn,  
can make you wish you weren't born,  
ever'time he plays;  
and with a square in the act,  
he can set music back  
to the caveman days.  
I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,  
but a cat's the only cat  
who knows how to swing.  
Who wants to dig  
a long-haired gig  
or stuff like that?_

"I will not. I repeat, will not do that again. And especially not Character Changed. Again." Ikuto glared at Yoru, who had Chara Changed, just as the song started. Mia had already changed with Laura, who had been dancing around, twirling her white tail.

"Next, Tadase and Kukai singing 'I just Can't wait to be King'. Kukai, you sing Zazu's part." Laura commanded, her voice wavering from the alcohol.

_S I'm gonna be a mighty king,  
So enemies beware!  
Z Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair!_

S I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR!

Z And thus far, a rather...uninspiring thing

S Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Z You've got rather a long ways to go, young master, if you think-

S: No one saying do this

Zazu: Now when I said that, I--  
S: No one saying be there

Zazu: What I meant was...  
Simba: No one saying stop that  
Zazu: Look, what you don't realize...  
S: No one saying see here  
Zazu: Now see here!  
S free to run around all day 

_(Well, definitely out)  
free to do it all my way!_

Z I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart.  
S King's don't need advice from little hornbills for a start  
Z If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about!...aagh  
This child is getting wildly out of wing!

S Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

"Good job Tadase! Great planning to become King of the World! Kukai, we could work a bit more on your outlook." Kiseki sternly waved his hand at Kukai, who just giggled.

"Now, Nageshiko! Singing 'I'll make a Man out of You! From MULAN!" Kukai jumped up and down shaking his friend on the shoulders, then stumbling off the designated stage when the music started.

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you_

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you

I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

"And our first girl in the Disney section, Amu! She'll be singing 'I won't say I'm in Love' from Hercules. How fitting." Erica mumbled the last bit of her introduction as Amu scowled. Ran, Miki, Suu, Jaya, Kellie, Melody, Hallie, Mia, Noru, Bala, Temari and Kusu Kusu deemed themselves the Muses and backup singers.

_Meg:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Muses: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Meg:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Muses:  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Meg:  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

"My turn! I'm singing 'Honor to Us All' from Mulan. Set it up Laura. Temari, let's do this!" Nadeshiko sang.

_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well, honey, I've seen worse_

_We're going to turn this sow's ear_

_Into a silk purse_

_We'll have you_

_Washed and dried_

_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_

_Trust my recipe for instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

_Wait and see_

_When we're through_

_Boys will gladly go to war for you_

_With good fortune and a great hairdo_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

_A girl can bring her family_

_Great honor in one way_

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day_

_Men want girls with good taste_

_Calm_

_Obedient_

_Who work fast-paced_

_With good breeding_

_And a tiny waist_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

_We all must serve our Emperor_

_Who guards us from the Huns_

_A man by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing sons_

_When we're through you can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom soft and palm_

_How could any fellow say "No sale"_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

"Let's do a trio! I'll sing Pumbaa, Erica Timon, and Kukai Simba! Again.." Rima giggled as they made their way to the front.

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata?

Yeah. It's our motto!

What's a motto?

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

Those two words will solve all your problems

That's right. Take Pumbaa here  
Why, when he was a young warthog...

When I was a young wart hog

Very nice

Thanks

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame He was ashamed  
Thought of changin' my name What's in a name?  
And I got downhearted How did ya feel?  
Everytime that I...

Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
Oh. Sorry

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna--

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

"AHAHAHAA! Great! KAIRI! YOU'RE TURN!" Yaya yelled. She didn't want to sing at all, she was in charge of the music system.

"Erica, Amu, Super CoolandoSpicy plan A GO!" she whispered to her fellow conspiracy partners.

"Wait, there's more then one plan?" Erica asked, wondering what the others could be.

"Umm, you don't need to know right now!" Yaya covered up as she pushed Laura onstage.

"GO KAIRI!" Amu and Erica shoved him into the spotlight. He blinked.

"Singing, 'Can you feel the Love Tonight, KAIRI AND LAURA!"

_Timon:  
I can see what's happening  
(What?)  
And they don't have a clue  
(Who?)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
(Oh.)  
In a sarcastic mock-French accent  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
Back to normal, but still sarcastic  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
FS:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Simba:  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
Nala:  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?  
Chorus:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_

Kairi was going all out, with the dancing and singing. Laura kind of stood there as she sang, sobering up at the thought of the boy she liked.

"Yes, Plan A is working! Now tell, me what's Plan-" She was cut off as Yaya shoved her onstage.

"Erica and Yaya's cousin Kukai are singing 'A Whole New World!'"

_(Aladdin) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did you last  
Let your heart decide_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
or where to go  
Or say where only dreaming

(Jasmine) A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you (Aladdin-Now I'm in a whole new world)

(Jasmine) Unbelieve-able sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world (Aladdin-Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin-Hold your breath if it's better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where i used to be (Aladdin-A whole new world)  
(Jasmine-every turn a surpise)  
With new horizens to pursue)  
(Jasmine-Every moment red letter)  
(Together) I'll chase them everywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this  
Whole new world with you  
(Aladdin)A whole new world  
(Jasmine)A whole new world  
(Aladdin)That's where we'll be  
(Jasmine)That's where we'll be  
(Aladdin)A thrilling chase  
(Jasmine)A wonderous place  
(Together)For you and me

"Aww. How cute. Yaya's turn now!" said girl screamed going up to sing.

_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

"We wanna sing!" Laura turned the CD's track forward, until it hit number 11. 'Part of Your World' came on. She dragged Utau onto the stage like thing.

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

"OKAY! Plan C, will be put into action! Yaya will push Amu, Erica push Tadase!" Yaya whispered.

"If they're Plan C, then who's plan B?" Erica asked as she pushed who she thought was Tadase onto the stage.

"WHAT? I'M SINGING THIS WITH YOU?" Amu yelled at Ikuto, who smirked, Erica gasped, and Tadase's smiled dropped.

"Once Upon A dream, coming up! And this is the last song!" Laura giggled.

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream_

Most of them were sober by now, and they all had dim recollections of that night as they headed off to bed.

"I still don't believe I had to sing today. But singing with Amu, making her blush, that was fun." Ikuto smirked as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay, I know, they weren't that drunk like and stuff, but fun chapter, I've been looking forward to writing this for a while. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Canada Day By Yaya

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Noru: Ruff. Ruff, ruff. BARK!**

**Malibu: BARK BARK BARK!**

**Noru: Translation: Erica and Lora love Reviews, and would like you to enter the contest! **

**Smudge: Mew. MEOW!**

**Yoru: They don't own Shugo Chara nya!**

Chapter 11: Canada Day by Yaya

8:00 AM on July 1st, Canada Day, was not when Utau had planned on waking up. But sadly, she had. The cause of this was the loud, obnoxious blaring of her unset alarm clock. At least, she hadn't set it. And if she hadn't then who?

"YUIKI YAYA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Utau screamed in Japanese, her hair flying in all directions, and her blue and white pyjamas rumpled.

"Nani Utau-chii?" Yaya sing songed down the stairs, already dressed in a red and white maple leaf shirt, khaki shorts and a red visor. She had two maple leaf temporary tattoos on either cheek. She also held a clipboard, and had a pen stuck behind one ear.

"Time to help with the party!" Pepe sang pulling Iru and Eru into a spinning circle above the two girls heads.

"YEAH PARTY!" Yaya pulled Utau into a dance as well. Utau struggled, but surprisingly, Yaya had a very strong grip.

"Party?" Mrs. Sherry Wilk had come downstairs after Yaya. She was a tall woman, with dark brown hair that was cut in a stylish bob. Laura's eyes had obviously come from her mother; they both had the same gold/brown eyes. She was wearing a purple and white pyjama set, with a white terry cloth robe on top.

"Hai hai! A Canada Day party! I asked you a few days ago!" Yaya yelled.

"_MRS WILK! CAN I HAVE A CANADA DAY PARTY IN YOUR BACKYARD?" Yaya screamed from the swing set, while Sherry was cooking dinner inside. _

"_I'm sorry? You want to get Canada Day stuff? OF COURSE YAYA DEAR!" She yelled back. The next day, Zeller's was having a sale on random Canada Day stuff. Yaya had bought streamers, a cake pan, balloons, tee shirts, temporary tattoos, etc._

"Hmm. I guess I did, in a way. Well who's coming?" Mrs. Wilk, who had asked them to call her Sherry, asked Yaya.

"Um, us, the exchange students, you guys, the McFarlane's, the Jensen's, the Smith's, the Kozun's, and that's everyone Yaya invited! We have a lot of work to do, so Utau-chii had better get ready!" Yaya rattled off the list, then shoved a package into Utau's hands.

"Nani?"

"It's your outfit for the day! Yaya got one for everyone special! Except for Amu, she's got, well Yaya knows that Utau-chan knows." Yaya explained, and meaning that Miki and Yaya had designed Amu's outfit. Sherry looked slightly confused, but on receiving a list of food from Yaya, went into the kitchen to start making food for the party that afternoon.

BING BONG!

"OOH! RIGHT ON SCHEDUALE!" Yaya shrieked running upstairs to the door. Tadase and Nageshiko had already beaten her.

"Are we late?" the ever polite Nadeshiko asked, stepping into the hallway. She was decked out in a red skirt, with a white tank top with maple leaves patterned all over it. On her feet were white flip-flops, and her hair was adorned with red and white ribbons.

"I don't think so Nadeshiko. Look, Laura's still sleepy." Erica pointed out, following her friend in. She was wearing a red tee shirt with the words 'Canadian Chicks Kick Butt!' emblazoned on the front in white. She was wearing simple jean capris, and her hair in its trademark ponytail, tied back with white and red ribbons. Laura was wearing a white tee shirt with a giant maple leaf on the left side, covering half of the front, and half of the back. Completing the outfit was a pair of black shorts. She was wearing her hair down, seeing as she hadn't brushed it yet.

"Remind me, why we are up this early? Oh hey Kukai, Amu, Kairi! How you doin?" Laura addressed the three that followed Erica in. Kukai was wearing a Team Canada soccer jersey with jeans; Kairi was wearing a red tee shirt with a white dress shirt on top with khaki shorts. Amu's outfit had been designed by Miki and outshone everyone. She was wearing a white summer dress, with red and white wedge heels, and red bangles and in her hair were red maple leaf clips.

"Ah, good morning everyone! How's my favourite sister?" Nageshiko had come upstairs during that time, wearing a red shirt with a white maple leaf on it, with brown pants.

"OUTSIDE! YAYA HAS INSTRUCTIONS FOR EVERYONE!" Yaya interrupted the greetings by screaming, and ushering the twins, along with everyone else outside.

"OKAY! Here is Yaya's party planning list! Task one! FOOD! Nadeshiko, Amu-chii, Erica, Kellie and Suu will help Wilk-sama, er, Sherry with food! GO!" Yaya gave her first commandment, as the girls and Charas ran inside, scared of the small girl's wrath.

"Task two, decorating! Tadase-kun, Kukai-kun, Class Prez and Nageshiko-kun all are decorating with this! Oh, and Rima-chii!" Yaya thrusted a large bag of decorations into Tadase's hands, which he nearly dropped, when Nageshiko swooped in and grabbed it.

"What's in here?"

"Oh, just a few bags of balloons, some streamers, a couple of piñatas, you know, the usual." Yaya replied.

"IKUTO-KUN! GET DOWN HERE! AND UTAU-CHII TOO!" Yaya yelled for the Tsukiyomi siblings, who, ten minutes later, arrived. Ikuto was wearing a white shirt with a Canada flag on it, with jeans. Utau was in a red dress, with a light white shrug around her shoulders.

"Ikuto-kun will please play the violin for tonight! And Utau-chii will sing!" Yaya proclaimed, much to the sibling's confusion.

"How do you know I play violin, and who says I will?"

"What will I sing? But I will sing if Ikutoo will play!"

"Amu-chii says you're really good at the violin, and all Yaya wants to play is 'O Canada'!"

"Amu said I play well? Fine."

"YAY! Ikuto, let's rehearse! Come on Iru, Eru! Thanks Yaya!" a very happy Utau dragged Ikuto to the basement, but going up to his room first to get his violin.

"Laura-chii is going to be the DJ tonight! So, go to the basement and put new songs on your iPod so that we can JAM!" Yaya issued the last command, and ran off to make sure everything was running smoothly inside.

With the help of their Charas, the boys and Rima were done their jobs in no time. The decorations were hanging off of trees, and the piñatas were hung up. One was a maple leaf, the other, a traditional horse. Kairi and Tadase had set up tables for eating, and two for the buffet. The girls inside had finished making food, and it was now 2:00, time for the guests to arrive.

"ERICA! LAURA! YAYA! KUKAI! ASHLEIGH CAN'T SAY THAT GUY'S NAME BUT HI!" Ashleigh ran and hugged everyone she had named, and for some reason, couldn't pronounce Ikuto's name. But, he inevitably got hugged. Soon, Ashleigh and her little sister were re-united with Rose Jensen, thus the Trio of Doom was together once more.

"Hey girls! Why don't you go play with the Characters over there! Kel, you're in charge, make sure they don't get hurt." Erica instructed her most mature Chara, while directing Rose to the tree where the piñatas hung. Presently, Yoru started a game of tag.

While the Charas and girls amused themselves, Erica and Laura set about introducing the neighbours.

"Hey Mrs Kozun! How're you?" Erica politely asked a middle aged woman, slightly shorter then herself. She was wearing glasses, and had sparkling hazel eyes, with brown hair.

"Erica, please call me Janice. And you must be one of the exchange students, right?" Janice indicated Nadeshiko who was being introduced at that time.

"Hai. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki, pleased to meet you." She made a slight bow, and then shook Janice's hand.

"Oh, hey Lauren!" Erica waved to a lady talking with her mother. This lady had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a bit taller then Erica, and was speaking to Mrs McFarlane along with Laura, Nageshiko, Yaya, and a shorter blonde girl. She had hazel eyes, and was dressed fashionably in Hollister.

"Oh, hey Arlene! How's your summer? This is Nadeshiko." Erica introduced the blonde girl as Arlene, her best friend since Erica's family had lived there.

"Erica, do you know where Kairi is?" Laura asked, wanting to know where her crush was.

"Ooh, Laura and Kairi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-" Yaya and Amu, who had wandered over, were singing, but were cut off with a glare and a threatening look from Laura and Noru.

"Uh, I think he's been dragged into playing Princesses with Ash, Cait and Rose. Oh, and Tadase's Prince Charming, and Kukai has proclaimed himself Sir Lancelot. And Rima's there too, and she's a Court Jester?" Erica exclaimed, examining the situation from a slight distance away.

"Amu, Amu! Come play Princesses with us! We're having a wedding!" Caitlin came over and dragged Amu back to where they were playing.

"You can be my bride's maid. I'm marrying the Prince!" Caitlin said, pointing at Tadase.

"I AM NOTHING NEAR AS INSIGNIFICANT AS A PRINCE COMMONER! I AM A KING!" Tadase yelled, as the crown appeared on his head. The adults, and other kids, Nat, Bryan and the rest, looked at him oddly as Amu and Rima put a bucket on his head indifferently.

"Uh, Laura, what was that?" Arlene asked her friend, who was shaking her head.

"DINNER!" Yaya proclaimed, heading over the buffet table with a plate, already putting a burger, salad, cookies, and other delicious treats that Amu, Suu, Erica, Kellie and Nadeshiko had made onto it. Soon, everyone followed, with Rose proclaiming it a 'royal feast' in theme with the game. She had latched herself onto her knight in shining armour, Kukai.

"Er, Rose, is your wedding continuing after dinner?" Nat asked her little sister.

"Yes! After my wedding to Sir Kukai, and Ashleigh is marrying Sir Kairi after!" she replied.

"Excellent! I shall be the minister person. HEY BILLY!" Nat yelled across the yard. He didn't respond.

"Lemme." Laura moved Natalia aside, and readying her voice yelled:

"WILLIAM DOUGLAS JACK EUGENE BARTHOLOMEW HUBERT LOGAN OWEN CHRISTOPHER JOE ARNOLD EILIEY EARL WILK THE THIRD! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Billy looked baffled, as well as humiliated as he trudged over to his elder sister.

"What? And why did you have to call me that? I know it's my full name, but c'mon, I need some cred with the ladies. Not counting you Nat, you're like my sister. Only not as evil. And where'd you get that hat?" Billy asked, noticing the jester's hat, which was incidentally glowing purple.

"I got it on the Internet. Now, Nat, here you go. And if you ever need him again, just yell his name."

"Okay Billy for the weddings I need you to make a mound of dirt for me to stand on, and also a couple of daisy rings for their hands, now go." Nat commanded as a sulky William Douglas Jack Eugene Bartholomew Hubert Logan Owen Christopher Joe Arnold Eiliey Earl Wilk the Third made his way to his sandbox playground.

"OKAY GREAT DINNER! Will everyone rise for the playing of O Canada." Yaya proclaimed ceremoniously, as the Tsukiyomi siblings made their way to the middle of the patio.

_O Canada! Our home and native land  
True patriot love in all thy sons command.  
With glowing hearts we see thee rise  
The true north, strong and free_

_From far and wide, O Canada  
We stand on guard for thee.  
God keep our land glorious and free  
O Canada! We stand on guard for thee  
O Canada! We stand on guard for thee._

_O Canada! Terre de nos aieux  
Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux!  
Car ton bras sait porter l'épée  
Il sait porter la croix!  
Ton histoire est une épopée  
Des plus brilliants exploix.  
Et ta valeur, de foi trempée  
Protégera nos foyers et nos droits  
Protégera nos foyers et nos droits._

Utau had also sang it in French, the second official language of Canada, which coincidentally Erica and Laura spoke fluently, thanks to 8 and 7 years of French immersion, respectively.

"Okay, thank you Utau! Now, FOR THE WEDDINGS!" Ashleigh, Caitlin and Rose all grabbed their soon to be husbands, and made their way to the playground where Natalia and Billy were waiting. Laura was humming a wedding march with a knot of jealousy in her stomach.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are gathered here today to unify these wonderful people." Nat made an extravagant speech to 'unite' the three couples. Erica watched the proceedings beside Amu, who was Rose's maid of honor, Rima being Caitlin's, and Erica being Ashleigh's. Her stomach had slightly contracted, making a knot of jealousy that she didn't understand. Could it be possible that she had feelings for the sweet, adorable, cute, hot, friendly, funny, athletic,

"Yo! Earth to Erica! Anybody home?" And suddenly, the object of her affections, Kukai Souma, was knocking on her head, ruffling her hair, and peering into her eyes with his brilliant green ones.

"Erg, yeah. I'm here. The wedding done? Hey Ash! Congrats on your new husband!" she joked, as the small girl appeared by her 'husband' side.

"I'm filing for divorce." Ashleigh stated as Kukai's face drooped into a frown, and Erica cracked up.

"WHAT? WHY? We've been married for under 10 minutes, what's wrong?" Kukai got down on his knees comically, his eyes begging for forgiveness, while Erica was silently laughing in the background beside a rolling Laura.

"I love Prince Tadase. I'm sorry. And Caitlin loves Ik, Ikt, Iko, IKTO!" Ashleigh still had trouble with pronouncing Ikuto's name for some reason.

"Yup! I love Ikuto Cat-Boy!" Caitlin proclaimed as she hugged his arm.

"Big mistake little girl. He's mine." Utau loomed scarily over Caitlin who presently started crying.

"RIMA! COME HERE PLEASE!" Laura yelled as Erica tried to comfort Caitlin.

"Now, Kusu Kusu, THE USUAL!"

"BALA BALANSU!" Erica, Rima, and Laura all pulled off the gag perfectly, making everyone in the backyard laugh.

"Ikuto. X-Eggs!" Yoru noticed, pointing casually at the sky, as it clouded up with X-Eggs, all giggling evilly and chanting the same thing:

"Useless."

**OOH! WE LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**


	12. Save the Families from Creeper Eggs!

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Yoru: OOOH! CLIFFHANGERS NYAH!**

**Mia: OOH SCARY X-EGGS!**

**Daichi: SAVE EVERYONE AND PURIFY THOSE EGGS!**

**Ran: GANBARE! **

**Eru: GO GO GO!**

Chapter Twelve: Save the Families From Creeper Eggs!

"Ikuto. X-Eggs!" Yoru noticed, pointing casually at the sky, as it clouded up with X-Eggs, all giggling evilly and chanting the same thing:

"Useless."

"Kukai, Ikuto, Nadeshiko, get everyone inside, then come right back out. AND DON'T BACK TALK TO ME IKUTO, JUST DO IT!" Erica commanded, shrieking at Ikuto as he made a move to speak.

"Amu!" Ran shouted.

"Mmhm! My own heart, UNLOCK!" Amu made her hand signs and the Humpty Lock glowed pink.

"Melody! My own heart, UNLOCK!" Erica shouted.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but, here we go. MIA! MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!" Laura added in.

"Eru, my own heart, Unlock!" Utau transformed calmly.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Shouted everyone else, transforming with their characters, not including the Fujisaki twins who had yet to achieve a transformation.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Chara Nari: Musical Ambience!" Erica's transformation with Melody was an astounding sight. She was wearing a white button down shirt with a black suit jacket, with long tails spreading out. She was wearing black short shorts, with white knee high socks, and black ankle boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied with blue ribbons patterned with eighth notes. She was holding a white and blue conductor's baton.

"Chara Nari: Pink Panther!" Laura's transformation outfit was similar to what Mia wore. She was wearing a pink knee length halter dress that flared out at the bottom. Her white cat ears had the same piercings as Mia, and her hair was curled into perfect ringlets. On her feet were little white pumps, and on her hands her claws. Vicious, sharp, _**pink**_ claws.

"Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm!"

The X-Eggs quickly advanced, sending purple beams flying at them. Quickly, they all jumped back in perfect synchronization.

"What'd we miss? Woah. That's a lotta X-Eggs." Kukai commented looking at the dark sky, and the eggs making it even darker.

"Hey Daich! My own heart, UNLOCK!" he shouted, kicking off the ground as soon as he had transformed.

"Grand Staff!" Erica shouted, pointing the baton at the massed eggs, as 10 lines shot out of the baton, along with a treble and base clef. They wrapped around the X-Eggs, holding them in tight.

"Spiral Heart: Special!" Amu yelled, throwing her Heart Rod to enforce the already struggling eggs.

"White Decoration!" Tadase pointed his staff at the huge group of X-Eggs who were already escaping.

"ROUND EM UP SOUMA! GO MASHIRO! NOW!" Laura yelled while fighting back to back with Ikuto, their claws slashing at the rogue eggs.

"Tightrope Dancer!" the rope shot out and shoved the X-Eggs into little piles, which Kukai then ushered into the large sphere.

"Utau, now!" Erica yelled as she dodged a rather powerful attack from a rogue X-Egg.

"Angel's Cradle!"

The soft song enveloped the eggs, and soon they were purified. After releasing them, they all floated away to their owners. Exhausted, all of the kids fell on the ground, tired from the fight, and wondering where all the X-Eggs kept coming from.

"I'll go let everyone out." Laura trudged over to the door, and then realized she hadn't un-transformed. Snapping twice quickly, the transformation left her, and she opened the door, only to be run over by two dogs, three girls and her brother.

"Oww." She got up gingerly, with help from Kairi.

"Are you all right? How's your head? Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked quickly, examining her head. His heart jumped when she smiled shyly at him.

"No, I'm okay. Uh, let's go and play with the boys." Laura said, pointing at Bryan, Billy, Nat and Rose's brother Shawn, and Arlene's little brother Jason who were all spinning around bumping into each other and falling over laughing.

Soon, all the kids, plus the exchange students, minus Ikuto, Utau and Nadeshiko were all spinning around laughing and falling on top of each other.

"Oof. Sorry, oh my head…" Erica had fallen on top of Kukai, her head landing on his chest, and his arms had instinctively wrapped around her waist.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching up to touch her head, to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, can you let go? I'm fine, really. Just dizzy is all." She replied, as he reluctantly let go of her. She stood up only to be grabbed by Rose.

"Erica! Kukai! Come inside and watch 'Aladdin' with us!" she giggled as she began bringing everyone else in.

"I have a dim memory of singing 'A Whole New World' with you. Do you remember?" Kukai asked as they headed downstairs into the Wilk's basement.

"Kind of. And didn't Ikuto and Laura sing 'Everybody Wants To Be a Cat?" Erica replied as Laura passed them, and started giggling at the memory.

"We. Will. Never. EVER. Speak of that. Do you understand?" Ikuto growled as he looked straight into Erica's eyes. She was exactly six foot, and so was Kukai, but Ikuto dwarfed them all with his six foot three frame.

"Sure. Right. Whatever." She replied waving him away as the movie started.

**Ahhahaha. I love writing these.**


	13. Letters Home and Goodbyes?

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Lora: Hello! What's up? I'M BACK FROM HAWAII!**

**Me: Lucky…**

**Rima: TT**

**Noru: We don't own Shugo Chara dude. **

**Yoru: But I don't own it either, but you don't own it either, so HA! NEITHER OF US OWNS IT!**

**Noru: Did you just argue me out of your argument? Or you out of your argument?**

**Kellie: Neither of you two makes any sense.**

**Kairi: We wrote letters home, so here're the first 5!**

**Lora: KAIRI I MISSED YOU! GIMME A HUG!**

**Me: At the beginning of each letter, guess who's writing it!**

Chapter Thirteen: Letters Home and Goodbyes?

July 3, 2008

Dear Grandmother,

How are you? How is the rest of our family? I miss you all so much. Canada is wonderful, and so are the girls we are staying with. McFarlane Erica-san and Wilk Laura-san are very kind, and we all have lots of fun. I hope that your health is doing better, and that my mother is taking good care of you.

I'll see you soon!

Love your grandson,

Tadase

**Thursday July Third, Two Thousand and Eight**

**Dear Mother,**

**Canada is great! I love it here! I've learned so much, about life and dancing! Nadeshiko and I haven't really been keeping up with our traditional dancing, but we learned something called 'break dancing' from Wilk Laura-san, who I'm living with, alongside Hotori Tadase, Hoshina Utau, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Yuiki Yaya. Break dancing really is interesting, you can spin on your head, and tumble and do all sorts of things! **

**Say hi to Father and Aunty for me!**

**Love your son,**

**Nageshiko **

_03/07/08_

_Dearest Aunty,_

_Nageshiko is writing to Mother, so I thought I'd write to you. So how is the house, and of course, the inhabitants? Is Mother doing well? How about Father? How are the other dancers, are they progressing well? I don't know if Nageshiko told Mother or you in his letter, but we've learned how to break dance! No, we don't break anything, although it is possible to get hurt while doing it, seeing as you have to spin on your head, and move fast to the beat. _

_I've made friends here as well. Erica-chan and Laura-chan are very nice, and Amu and I are getting along well, seeing as I haven't seen her in almost two years. We're sharing a room at the McFarlane's home, and I love it here in Canada. May we come for a vacation one day?_

_See you soon!_

_Love your favourite daughter,_

_Nadeshiko xoxo_

July Third, 2008

Dear Daddy and Mummy,

How are you? Are you enjoying the home without me? I love Canada, and I'm enjoying every moment I have here, and guess what? I'm laughing.

Love, Rima

_**Thurs.Jul.3.08**_

_**MOM!**_

_**YO! How're you? I love Canada. Not only do they have like, a billion sports channels here at the McFarlanes, (that's the family I'm staying with) but one of the new Guardians, Erica, the one I'm living with, is REALLY CUTE! I think I really like her. But yeah, Canada's great, and the other girl here, Laura, is HILARIOUS. We're like best friends. All of us are definitely bestest buddies! Except, I want me and Erica to be more then friends. But then again, how would someone like her, cute, funny, sweet, great, pretty, and all of that, like me? Anyways, don't worry your head about me. I love it here. **_

_**See you soon!**_

_**From your son,**_

_**Kukai**_

_**PS Nikaidou-Sensei, (I'm still calling him that even though you're married to him, HE'S MY TEACHER.) says he 'loves his Schnookie-Poo'**_

After dropping the first letters at the post office, Erica received a disturbing phone call.

"Hello? Yeah, hey Steph! WHAT! NO! OH MY GOD NO! You're lucky, but I'm gonna miss you. For HOW LONG? I, I guess. Oh yeah, definitely. See you tonight! Yeah, they'll come. And Laura too. Okay. Bye Steph. Yup, hearts!" Erica hung up the phone with a sad look on her face.

"Laura, everyone, bad news. Stephanie's moving!"

"WHAT? WHERE?" Laura exclaimed, shock showing plainly on her face.

"Europe." Erica stated calmly, although her voice showed otherwise as it wavered slightly, and her lower lip trembled.

"For how long?" Amu asked, concerned about Erica.

"Permanently. Her mom's fashion line is going international, so they're going to be living all over the world! Mostly in Italy and France though. Lucky girl, she's gonna have all the hot European boys!" Erica disclosed the information, and all the girls giggled, a little half-heartedly albeit, about Stephanie's luck, while the boy's thoughts were more along these lines:

"Aww, poor Erica. Steph was her best friend!" thought Tadase.

"MUST HELP ERICA GET OVER THIS! SHE WILL NEED CHEERING UP AND I WILL HELP THE ONE I LOVE!" Kukai's mind went into overdrive.

"Aww, the girls look so sad." Thought both Kairi and Nageshiko.

"YES! NO MORE STALKER GIRL!" Ikuto's mind was having a party.

"We're going to meet her at the airport in two hours to see her off. So, I'm going to make her a gift. Something from the heart." Erica told everyone, as she set up the stairs to her room.

"Hey, I'll help." Kukai said, starting up the stairs after her.

"No. I'm doing this alone." She replied sharply, shutting the door in his face. He stood there stunned for a minute, and then turned to go down the stairs, when he heard faint crying.

"Best to leave her alone now love." Kellie whispered in his ear, as all of them went downstairs.

An hour later, everyone was piled into several cars to get to the airport. Erica was not talking, and she was clutching onto a bag as if her life depended on it. Kukai was still a bit stung, Mr. McFarlane was driving, and Rima and Kusu Kusu were trying to make Jill laugh. So far, they had succeeded.

Upon arriving at the airport, Erica flipped her phone out and dialled someone.

"Jayne? Yeah it's me. Um, yeah obviously. We're at the airport, in the entrance area thing. Yeah all the exchange students are here. Yes, you can talk to Utau about her take on today's music. But we're here for Steph, remember? A gift? Yeah, I made it. I AM NOT CHEAP. It came from the heart. Cheesy, yes. Shut it. Yeah, okay, I see you. HEY GUYS!" Erica flipped her phone shut, quickly dried her eyes, and ran over to her friends and enveloped them into a group hug. After breaking away after a minute, she turned to Stephanie. Her curly hair was bouncing as she ran towards her best friend. The two of them hugged, gently crying into each other's shoulders.

"I guess, this is goodbye?" Erica said, looking into Stephanie's slightly bloodshot blue-grey eyes.

"For now. Only for now. We'll see each other again, soon! And there's always email, and international phone calls!" Stephanie joked, trying to lighten the mood.

They broke eye contact, and Erica reached into her bag.

"Here. I made you this, so you don't forget us." She handed over a small package, which Stephanie quickly ripped open. Upon tearing away the wrapping paper, she gasped. It was a simple photo frame, made up entirely of photo booth pictures of the two of them, and of Ann, Jayne, Elizabeth, and Jessica. In the frame was a picture of the six of them at their Grade Eight graduation that past June.

"Oh my god Erica! I'M A GONNA MISS YOU ALL!" They all group hugged once more, and then Steph turned to the exchange students.

"I know I never got to know you guys to well, but it was nice meeting you." After hugging them all, her attention focused on Ikuto, much to Utau's displeasure.

"Ikuto, sorry we didn't work out. Oh well, I guess Blondie over there can heal your broken heart! Toodles!" With that she quickly hugged her friends and Laura, who had started bawling during all of this, and ran to join her parents. As they passed through the first of many stages of security, she turned to her friends and sent them all an air kiss, which they all returned.

Almost two hours later, thanks to traffic on the Gardener Expressway, everyone returned home, tired, exhausted, and sad. Erica had run straight to her room, while everyone else did something else. Rima had elected to go to Laura's with Jill, and Kairi had joined them, as Kukai was unsuccessfully trying to comfort Erica through her door, while Nadeshiko and Amu tried to pull him away.

"Kukai-kun! SHE'S NOT ANSWERING LEAVE!" Temari yelled, her eyes blazing as everyone except Nadeshiko flinched.

"Well, you go, I'm staying. She's my friend and I want to help." He replied stubbornly.

"Fine. Have fun sitting here. Ran, Miki, Suu, let's go." Amu said a bit angrily that he wasn't listening to her, and turned and went down the stairs, and left to go next door. Nadeshiko shrugged, looked at Kukai sadly, and followed Amu out the door.

"Erica, c'mon let me in. I want to help." Kukai knocked, a bit (a HELL OF A LOT) more gently then he had been, and to his surprise, Kellie opened the door a bit.

"She's in no state to be seen love. I really don't think you should, but come in." Kellie said, opening the door a bit more, until Kukai opened it all the way, slightly slamming Kellie into the wall.

His first instinct was to run over and hold her. She was lying on her bed rolled up in a ball, eyes red from crying, and gently shaking. So he followed his gut, and pulled her into a hug, where she put her head on his shoulder, still crying quietly.

"She knew. She knew, and decided to tell me the day it was happening so as to not cause any hurt." She said, her voice muffled by her gentle sobs.

"God, he smelled good, and WHY IS GUY'S SKIN SO WARM ALL THE TIME?" Were her thoughts that entered her mind, clearer then the random memories of Steph.

"Erica, you can always write, and stay in touch. That's what happened with Nadeshiko when she left for a couple of years to study dance." His green eyes met her slightly less bloodshot brown ones, then she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Kukai, I'm glad you're my friend"

**EEP I LOVE FLUFF AND ANGSTY STUFF! Sorry we kinda killed off Steph, but you know, all the more reason for fluff! Next chapter: More Letters And Superheroes!**


	14. More Letters and Superheroes!

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm sick so I'm writing all day today!**

**Kellie: Here love, take some medicine!**

**Me: Trying to write Kel, thanks but no thanks.**

**Hallie: We don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Jaya: Peach-Pit does!**

Chapter 14: More Letters and Superheroes!

**Sunday July Fifth, 2008**

**Dear Yukari-nee-san,**

**I'm having a great time here in Canada. I hope you're eating well, and not just beer and convenience store food. There's a girl here who I like, and I was wondering if I could have some advice.**

**See you soon!**

**Your brother,**

**Kairi**

_Sunday July 5,2008_

_MAMA! PAPA! TSUBASA!_

_YAYA-CHAN IS HAVING SO MUCH FUN HERE IN CANADA! I MADE TWO NEW FRIENDS, LAURA-CHII AND ERICA-CHII! WE HAVE SO MUCH FUN!_

_Yaya also tried coffee for the first time! It was so yummy! _

_Yaya will see you soon! _

_Lots of love,_

_Yaya-chan_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_**July 5, 2008**_

_**Dear Mama and Papa, and Ami**_

_**I love Canada! There's so much to do. I hang out with my friends, and we go shopping and do so much cool stuff. I miss you all, especially Ami.**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Amu**_

Dear Mother,

Canada is great.

Ikuto

**Dear Mommy,**

**I LOVE CANADA! I so wish that I had done an international tour, because I totally love Canada! **

**Love, Utau**

A day and a bit had passed after Stephanie's departure. Erica was still sad, and had taken to going out on long bike rides alone, or just sitting outside on the swing set, which was what she was doing now. Kukai stood on the deck, watching as she swung back and forth, eyes closed, a smile dancing on her lips, going higher and higher as the seconds passed.

"Are you going or not?" Daichi asked him, floating around his head.

"He's been watching her for like 15 minutes." Amu whispered to Laura.

"Stalking, or fantasizing?" she replied.

"Both." The pink haired girl made an odd hand sign, to which the red head nodded and they both began sneaking towards their senpai.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kukai was pushed over the gate and into the hollyhock garden. Erica stopped swinging as Kukai gingerly got up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKAS?" He shouted at Laura and Amu who had run inside giggling. "Er, hey Erica."

"ERICA! JANICE IS HERE WITH THE GIRLS! THEY'RE COMING IN THE BACK!" Bryan yelled as he opened the back door and two little blonde blurs shot outside, barrelled over Kukai and jumped on Erica.

"ERICA! LET'S PLAY!" yelled an overly excited Caitlin.

"Oh, Kukai? What happened?" Ashleigh cooed as she plucked a pink hollyhock from his hair.

"Can we play princesses? And Kukai will be our knight in shining armour! And you can be the queen!" Caitlin planned out the game on her fingers.

2 hours later, two much more exhausted 14 year olds collapsed on the swings. Janice had paid them both for watching the girls, because inexplicably, everyone at the Wilk and McFarlane homes left.

"So, did you have fun being the queen?" Kukai asked, a bit shyly, since they had been 'married' by Ashleigh less then 15 minutes ago.

"Eh. I'm used to it. But, knights in shining armour are idiots." She replied.

"Hey!"

"No, not you. Well sometimes. But, knights in shining armour always rescue the girl because she's pretty, or they have to. They care about themselves, and what they can get out of it, not what everyone else can. Apparently, they're flawless." She looked at the ground as she said this, and Kukai's eyes bore into the side of her head.

"Superheroes on the other hand, have flaws. They've suffered something tragic in their lives, and they want to help others so that they don't have to go through what they went through. They've been given powers, and they choose to use them for good, to help people. And if there is a girl to be saved, they'll do it either out of love, or out of duty, because both are important to the hero." She continued, lifting her head up, so that she was looking to the sky, brown eyes unreadable.

"Erica…" Kukai just looked at her, absorbing what she'd said.

"HEY! I'll be your super hero!"

"WHAT?" she looked at him like he'd grown another head. Which, wouldn't be so bad, because then there'd be twice those gorgeous green eyes to look at.

"Yeah! I'll look out for you, and protect you!"

"Ah screw that. We'll be a super hero team! Back to back, an unstoppable team of fantastic powers!" Erica and Kukai stood back to back and thrust out their arms with a thumbs up at their Chara's who were all sweat dropping.

"I do believe they need an insane asylum." Daichi commented.

"No kidding." Hallie replied.

**BWAHAHAHA! End of the Letters Home thing! Please vote on the poll, and enter the contest! Also, I would LOVE if you hit that lovely little purple button that says go and review! Hearts! **


	15. It’s All about the Charas

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

**Mia: Erica's sick again, so she's writing more!**

**Noru: Yo. This chapter's all Charas and dogs.**

**Bala: Refresh, Malibu belongs to the McFarlane's and Jesse belongs to the Wilk's. **

**Lora: We don't own Shugo Chara buddies!**

Chapter 15: It's All about the Charas

Mondays. Definitely not Bala's favourite day. Especially when for some reason, she opens her egg at 8:00 on summer vacation.

"Good morning Jesse! How are you?" White Bala gently patted the rather large 6-month-old Labradoodle affectionately on the head.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Black Bala asked evilly, holding up the dog's leash.

"Bala, what're you, HEY NO! WE CAN'T!" Noru became enraged at the evil Chara's actions. Bala, with much force had managed to clip Jesse's leash onto her collar, and was now struggling to open the back door.

"Oh Noru, can't we take Jesse and Malibu for a walk? It would be so fun!" Mia asked the dog Chara sweetly.

"Eru is tired. Why are we waking up poor pitiful Eru?" the little angel floated upstairs as Laura's three Chara's were arguing.

"Ohh! We're taking the dogs out? I'll go get everyone next door!" Iru giggled as she flew out the door, after several minutes of trying to open it.

"Iru! Heey, 'sup?" Hallie high fived her friend, as they flew together to get Malibu's leash.

"We're going on a walk with the dogs! Teeheehee!" Iru giggled out the plan, as the rest of the Charas joined them outside on the street.

"Let's go ! This is a good opportunity to train! We can use the dogs as backup fighters!" Kiseki proclaimed, as Malibu licked him.

"Yeah. They're way ferocious." Daichi commented sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's go!" Melody, Ran, and Eru were all flying around in circles, while the dogs chased them. Musashi, Daichi, Kusu Kusu and Suu were holding Malibu's leash, and Noru, Yoru, Iru, Bala and Kiseki held onto Jesse's leash.

The Chara's decided that they'd go around the block, then to King Park, where the disastrous picnic had been held. After that, they'd just go wherever.

"Rima, have you seen Musashi?" Kairi asked, almost 3 hours after the Charas had left.

"No. Have you seen Kusu Kusu?" she replied, worry showing on her usually expressionless face.

"Yo, where's Daichi?" Kukai asked, poking his head out of Bryan's room.

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS MALIBU?" Jill was running around the house screaming for the dog.

Meanwhile, at the Wilk's, the same commotion was being had.

"WHO KNOWS WHAT BALA WILL DO? AND WITH KISEKI, IRU AND HALLIE, THEY COULD VERY WELL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Laura was shaking Tadase by the shoulders, as she expressed her panic.

Said Charas were busy trying to keep the dogs with them at King Park.

"JESSE! COME BACK!" Suu was chasing after the Labradoodle, as Miki flew above, giggling and sketching. Ran was chasing Malibu beside Melody, and Musashi was trying to get the dogs to calm down by using some old samurai trick. Kiseki, Kellie, Ichigo, and Temari were all holding onto Malibu who was running around, playing with Jesse, who was presently playfully biting her.

"GAH! NORU HELP!" Kellie screamed, her pert nose wrinkled in fear.

"GrrrrOWF! RUFF! WOOF! BARK!" Noru made a series of dog noises that confused everyone, but seemed to scare the dogs, because they immediately lay down on the grass.

"GANBARE NORU!" Ran had whipped out her pompoms and was cheering on the rebel dog Chara.

"Let's all just relax." Musashi suggested, as he leaned up against Jesse, and quickly fell asleep.

Back at the houses, chaos reigned. The dogs were missing, and so were the Charas. Of course, the adults and siblings had no idea of how the dogs got out, so the kids brought it upon themselves to find the dogs.

"Okay. We need a plan. None of us can Chara Change, or transform." Tadase began the mini meeting in the McFarlane's backyard.

"Erica can though. Remember, her necklace doesn't require a Chara." Nadeshiko commented, pointing at said necklace.

"Er, I need my Charas to do my own, but I could change with Ran's charm and fly, or with Daichi's. Or even Yoru's. " Erica explained.

"I have no problems with you using Ran's charm." Amu shrugged.

"Go ahead, transform into Embryo Sky Jack!" Kukai gave Erica the thumbs up.

"It would be interesting to see you transformed with Yoru." Ikuto commented.

"Alright. My own heart, UNLOCK!" Erica said, putting a finger on the heart charm.

"Chara Nari: Embryo Amulet Heart!" Erica looked down at her outfit.. She wore the same thing that Amu wore, complete with pompoms.

"Wow. Okay, let's find those Charas!" she yelled, as she jumped up and began flying around. Kukai quickly jumped on a skateboard from the garage, Yaya, Amu, Nadeshiko , Rima and Nageshiko hopped on scooters, Tadase, Kairi, Utau and Ikuto grabbed bikes, and Laura ran. Erica flew overhead, looking down for any sign of the Charas. As she flew over King Park, she noticed two dogs, one white, and one black, running around, with many multicoloured sparks chasing them. Turning around, and flying back to the group, she descended slightly.

"They're at King Park!" she yelled as she flew back to the park. Touching down and snapping twice, releasing her transformation, she glowered at the suddenly massed Charas and dogs. Silence reigned for the 5 minutes that they waited for the remainder of the gang.

"Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. Of. How. Worried. We. Were??" Erica yelled, pointing at all the Charas, eyes blazing, as they all whimpered.

"It was her fault! Her idea!" White Bala pointed to her other side, which giggled.

"First, you're all missing. Then the dogs are gone, and the parental units don't know what's going on. HAVE YOU ANY IDEA?" Laura had stalked up to stand beside her best friend.

"We're going. Now." Amu commanded as Ran, Miki, who was still sketching something, and Suu meekly followed her out of the park, and onto the sidewalk.

Erica and Laura seized their respective dogs and the walk home was relatively silent. In the McFarlane's backyard, as the dogs played, Erica had a discussion with her Charas.

"If you want to take the dogs out, ask us, and we'll all go. No worries. I was just a bit scared. Amu told me about the time when Ran, Miki, and Suu got Chara-napped by Mr. Nikaidou. I though that maybe you guys had been abducted by some sinister person out to get us!"

"No worries Erica! We won't do it again." Melody promised, as her three sisters nodded their agreement.

"Well, why don't you all go play now? We'll crank up the tunes and have a mini-dance party!" Erica suggested as Laura was presently doing some sort of dance with Jill, Rima, Kairi and Billy.

"I'M HOOKING MY iPOD UP!" Laura yelled, scrolling through her songs, until she decided on 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  


"I love this song! C'mon, dance!" Erica yelled, grabbing her sister Jill by the arm and dragging her out to the middle of their backyard. Kukai followed, listening to the lyrics.

"Wow. These match my feelings, like perfectly…Interesting day today. I'm going to murder Daichi later I believe. After he confesses his undying love for Hallie though…" Kukai thought to himself, planning out his Shugo Chara's demise.

**BWAHAHAHA! I seriously love writing these. Okies, must babysit now. Even though I'm sick. That can't be good for my charges…**


	16. The Science Center can be Romantic

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Jaya: This chapter will be Kairi/Laura fluff. **

**Lora: WHAT!**

**Kairi: Gleep!**

**Musashi: We don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Mia: YAY FOR FLUFF AND LUVSH!**

Chapter Sixteen: The Science Center can be Romantic

A few days after the Chara's little adventure, the McFarlane family received a letter from the Toronto Science Center where they had a membership.

"Ooh, look an exhibit about superheroes! Cool!" Melody read the pamphlet, looking at pictures of Superman, the X-Men, and other famed superheroes.

"They show you how the heroes got their powers, and how they do it in movies. And of course, it's going to tie into science somehow." Erica continued reading.

"Erica, are you talking to yourself?" Bryan asked his older sister; to him she had been talking to air.

"Er, uh no, I was talking to Kairi! OI KAIRI!" Erica yelled at Kairi who was on the other side of the room. "Did you hear that, all about superheroes!" she yelled. He nodded, a bit fazed at the sudden yelling of his name.

"Hey, that sounds cool!" Jill came over and looked over Erica's shoulder at the brochure.

"MOM! CAN WE GO?" Bryan and Jill both asked their mom with puppy dogfaces. Lana McFarlane was not so easily swayed. Most people who met her and Erica together, knew right away that they were kin. Erica was the spitting image of her mother, except for her expressive brown eyes that she got from her father, because her mom's were hazel.

"Erica, do you want to go? The membership should give us a discount for everyone, so why don't you call the Wilk's and we'll all go tomorrow. Tell them we'll be leaving at 8:30 to beat traffic and get a parking spot. It opens at ten." Lana told her, with a twinkle in her eye.

"YES!" Bryan started doing a happy dance, as Kairi looked at the brochure intrigued. If only he had the courage…

Bright and early the next morning, everyone piled into cars and vans, with purses, wallets, snacks and stuff to do during the hour long ride to Toronto. In one van, Mister and Mrs. McFarlane were driving Bryan, Jill, Rima, Nadeshiko and Yaya. Ikuto was driving Nikaidou's car with Amu, Kukai, Erica, Laura, Tadase and Kairi. Mrs. Wilk was driving Utau, Nageshiko and Billy.

The ride there was uneventful, except for Ikuto's car. That was definitely one interesting car ride. Amu had picked a radio station on the satellite radio, Radio Disney, to Ikuto's chagrin.

"Amu, change it to something better." He drawled to her as his eyes were glued to the road.

"No. I like this station, besides this is a good song." She replied, as Thunder by Boys like Girls came on. Meanwhile in the backseats, Kairi and Tadase watched as Laura did a mini dance in her seat in the middle of the backseat. Erica and Kukai turned around to watch the redheaded girl do her mini dance. More then once, her hand grazed Kairi's, causing him to blush. Ikuto kept trying to change the station, but Amu swatted his hand away each time, blushing at the skin contact. Tadase was just getting riled up.

"Calm down Tadase. She's just trying to keep the station where it is." Erica reassured the angry 13-year-old.

"We get to go to the science center! We get to go to the science center! We get to go to the science center! We get to go to the science center!" all the Charas were singing as they pulled into the parking lot.

After getting their tickets, all the parents gathered everyone together in the lobby.

"Okay, does everyone have a cell phone? Except for Bryan, Jill and Billy of course." Mister McFarlane, who had asked everyone to call him Ron, asked, as everyone held up his or her phones.

"You're allowed to go wherever you want in the Center, but we'll be meeting here at 6:00 to leave. So, off you go! Billy, Bryan and Jill, you're staying with us." Sherry dismissed everyone. Ikuto, Amu, Tadase, Rima and Nageshiko all headed to the IMAX movie theater to see how they made the X-Men movies, Kukai, Erica, Nadeshiko, Utau and Yaya went to see how to lift a car, leaving Kairi and Laura standing together in the lobby.

"So, uh, wanna go see the Superman exhibit?" Laura asked awkwardly.

"Sure. According to this map, it's two levels down." Kairi replied, as they followed the map downstairs. As they entered the exhibit, they noticed a photo op station.

"Look, it's Superman holding Lois Lane! C'mon Kairi, let's do a picture!" Laura giggled, pulling Kairi into the picture with her. The photographer snapped away, as the two kids smiled for the camera.

Meanwhile, upstairs at the car lifting, the group of Kukai, Erica, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Utau waited in line for their turns to lift the car. In fact, it was an SUV. Finally, it was their turn. First up was Kukai.

"Look! I've got super strength! I'm Super Guy!" he laughed as Daichi flew around helping lift in some areas. Actually, the fact that they were able to lift it was all from leverage.

"WOO! I FEEL SO POWERFUL!" Erica giggled as she lifted it up with one hand.

"Yaya IS SO STRONG!" Yaya yelled as she pushed the SUV up off her shoulders.

"Wow, this is cool!" Nadeshiko said as she lifted the SUV into the air.

"Yawn." Utau just yawned.

In the movie theater, Amu was stuck between Ikuto and Tadase. Once in a while, she got a bit scared, and would either shriek, or jump. Once, she had grabbed Tadase hand. To her relief, surprise and embarrassment, he didn't seem to mind. Then, she had jumped into Ikuto's lap. Not so good.

Kairi and Laura had continued to go through all the exhibits. When they reached the X-Men, Laura started to get excited.

"I love the X-Men! Especially Nightcrawler. But I can't take Wolverine seriously with that hair in the movies." She explained.

"Laura, there's something I've, GAH!" he was cut off as she dragged him into another photo booth, this time with Iceman and Rogue. Again, they smiled big for the photographer.

"Laura, I need to tell you something." Kairi grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her over to a large cut out of Nightcrawler with information on him and his powers on it.

"Laura, for the time I've known you, I think I've gotten to know you pretty well. And, I what I'm trying to say is, will, er, uh, willyougooutwithmesometimeandbemygirlfriend?" he stuttered.

"Um, sorry, didn't quite catch that?" Laura replied, looking slightly confused, and happy at the same time.

"Will you go out with me sometime and be my girlfriend?" he repeated, turning a deep shade of red.

"Yes! And, for the while I've known you, I discovered that I really like you. Like, like like you. " She replied, taking his hand in hers. He smiled and they continued walking through the exhibits, hand in hand.

6:00 rolled around sooner rather then later. They all met up in the lobby, with at least one bag from the gift shop each.

"Everyone had a good time?" Lana asked, noting Kairi and Laura's clasped hands.

"Yeah. Now I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Kukai asked, rubbing his stomach ruefully.

**I LOVE FLUFF! I know, it wasn't vast amounts, but cute nonetheless, right? And a reminder, there are four days left to enter the contest. And please vote on the polls! Schmanks!**


	17. Movies Galore

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Time to watch lotta movies!**

**Jaya: We don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Musashi: If Laura and Kairi are dating now, who's next?**

**Bala: Me no know. **

**Kellie: That's up to you! Send in reviews and comments with who you want to get together first! Also, start giving Erica ideas for Halloween costumes.**

**Miki: Warning, there are Pirates of the Caribbean spoilers in this chapter, so if you haven't seen any of them, especially two and three, don't read this chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen: Movies Galore

Saturday July 12 had been established as movie night nearly one month ago. So the McFarlane's had invited the Wilk family, along with the exchange students, and the Jensen kids, to come over at 2:00 for movies and dinner in the basement.

"Okay, what are we watching first?" Billy asked, while rifling through the family's movie collection.

"What about 'Cars'?" Bryan suggested at the same time that Natalia suggested the same thing. The sixth graders blushed.

"Sounds good. I'LL GET POPCORN!" the popcorn obsessed Jill ran upstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the first of many giant bags of Kernel's popcorn for the movie. Everyone settled into a spot, Kairi and Laura snuggled up on one side of the couch, Utau in the middle beside Tadase and Yaya, Amu and Ikuto on the love seat, Nat, Bryan, Shawn and Jill on the floor with Rose in Nat's lap, Nadeshiko in an arm chair, and Kukai, Nageshiko, Rima and Erica sitting randomly on pillows.

Several movies later, ('The Little Mermaid', and 'Harry Potter 3') the Jensen's and siblings bade goodbye to everyone to go home, and/or go to bed.

"Now what. We've watched almost, hey you guys have Pirates of the Caribbean?" Laura noticed excitedly.

"Er yeah. Wanna watch all three?" Erica replied, then looking at the clock. Nearly 9 o'clock at night.

"Then can we watch X-Men? Just one? PLEASE?" Laura whined as she pulled out the first of three special edition X-Men DVDs. As you can tell, she's quite the fan.

"Yeah, why not." Erica replied as she slipped 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl' into the DVD player.

Halfway through 'POTC: Dead Man's Chest', during the beginning of the three-way sword fight, Erica and Laura looked at each other and winked.

"Kairi, get up." Laura commanded her boyfriend of 5 days.

"Uh, why?" he asked, unsure of what his girlfriend of 5 days was asking of him.

"Musashi, character change with him. Hallie, with Erica, Noru with me." Laura commanded as Kairi's hair went into a ponytail, and the sword thing appeared in his hands. Erica hung her head, and when she raised it, her eyes flashed, and her hair had red streaks. The newest addition to her change was the waist high broad sword. It was as wide as a dinner plate, and long, sharp and pointy. The basket hilt looked to be made or black leather. She leaned on it casually, a malicious smirk playing on her face. Laura had dog-ears, a little stubby tail like Noru's, a black spot on her eye, and in her right hand she held a vicious, sharp, pointy, and intimidating, five-inch dagger.

"Aw man, Noru? Can't you give me anything, slightly, more er, more, vicious, sharp, pointy and intimidating?" she asked her Chara while looking at the little weapon.

"If you don't like it, change with someone else." Noru huffed, turning her back to Laura.

"The scene's continuing, so if you wouldn't mind…"Erica asked as she swung the huge broadsword at Laura's head, with mind blowing strength. Laura caught the edge on her little dagger, and to her surprise, it held the weight of the sword.

"Whoa, crazy Noru!" Fending off Erica's attack Laura advanced on her boyfriend. He studiously avoided her blows, and the three of them had their little battle behind the couch in the McFarlane basement.

Meanwhile, Amu was trying to fight a long lost war. Ikuto was trying to get his arm around her shoulders, and she, with Ran, Miki and Suu's help, had managed to deflect it, or move it. He continued this feat all through the movies, and Amu was tired of having to move it. So she let it reside on her shoulders. Ikuto smirked, (predictably) and Tadase was fuming beside an also fuming Utau. As the two jealous Guardians started to get up, there was a huge crash.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ron shouted from upstairs.

"Er, NOTHING MR.MCFARLANE!" Nageshiko yelled back, as he made his way over to the three sword fighters, who had all un-changed and were gathered in a circle around something.

"I broke the lamp. THE LAMP I TELL YOU! THE LAMP!" Erica yelled, shaking Nageshiko by the shoulders, as she promptly dove into hysterics, minus the crying.

"Erica. Get a hold of yourself." The ever-calm Jaya quickly changed with Erica, and she became calm as a cucumber.

"I'll just fix this." She said, pointing the wand at the shattered lamp. It was restored, only instead of being cream and olive, it was…purple?

"Concentrate!" Jaya encouraged as Erica pointed her wand at the lamp once more. This time, it remained purple, but was an elephant.

Two more times, Erica raised the wand turning the lamp into a sculpture of Daichi and a moon.

"ERICA! CONCENTRATE ON THE LAMP!" Laura yelled. They had cast a Silencing Charm on the stairwell so no one upstairs could hear them.

"Erica, just think of the lamp." Rima stated calmly. Once more, the wand came up, and this time, the former lamp became a giant brilliant green orb.

"Er, oops?" Erica giggled, and this time, it became the lamp.

"FINALLY!" Laura said, as Yaya un-paused the movie.

"I think it's evident that she returns his feelings." Nadeshiko commented to her brother, when upon further inspection, revealed that the lampshade had 'K.S + E.M' embroidered on the inside seams.

**Eeep! Sorry this took so long to post, but I've been busy since school started up again. We didn't get any contest entries, so we're going to continue the contest until Halloween, so you can do any chapter before then. Please enter; please vote on the poll, and review! THANKS!**


	18. Surprise Visits From Family

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: CONTEST WILL REMAIN OPEN UNTIL HALLOWEEN! YOU CAN USE ANY SCENE FROM ANY CHAPTER!**

**Hallie: WHY ARE WE YELLING?**

**Kellie: Remember to include a description of yourself and Charas, if any. No picture required.**

**Melody: I can't believe we're at Chapter Eighteen! **

**Jaya: The mother that visits in this chapter is not mentioned at all in the manga/show. So, Erica kind of owns her character. : D**

Chapter Eighteen: Surprise Visits from Family

The morning of July 15 was like most weekends, and days since the beginning of summer with the Japanese kids for Bryan McFarlane. First he'd get up, try not to step on the body of Kukai sleeping on the floor, go to the bathroom, go to the kitchen, avoid Nikaidou before he had his coffee, take the dog for a walk, get the paper, retrieve the paper from the dog's mouth, attempt to read the comics, then get to the TV before Jill did so he could play Halo. But, this was not one of those days. As Bryan prepared to get the paper, two smiling Japanese women greeted him on the doorstep.

"Uh, Konichiwa?" he tried tentatively as he held onto Malibu's collar. The women smiled. The older one had reddish blonde hair, with sparkling green eyes. She looked to be about 5 foot 4 inches, and was dressed stylishly in a blue blouse and white slacks. Her companion was much younger, in her 20s, with red hair, and brown eyes shielded by glasses. She was wearing a yellow business suit, a jacket and skirt.

"Hello. I am Sanjou Yukari and this is Iba Souma Takaki Nikaidou Harumi. I am Sanjou Kairi's sister, and this is Souma Kukai's mother. Are they here?" the younger one asked in Japanese as she peered passed him into the kitchen.

"I don't know what you said, one sec." He said, raising one finger to demonstrate one minute. Gently shutting the door, he ran to the kitchen where Nikaidou was finishing his coffee.

"Mr. Nikaidou, sir, sensei, translate? Women, door! HELP!" Bryan panted, as he dragged the recently caffeinated teacher to the door.

"Would you please repeat, HARUMI-KOI? YUKARI-SAN?" he yelped, seeing his wife, and ex-flame.

"Mister Nikaidou?" Bryan asked, seeing the usually calm and collected man yelp.

"MY WIFE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Nikaidou continued to yell, waking up the whole household.

"Oi, Nikaidou what're you, MOM?" Kukai asked sleepily, then snapping awake and gawking as he saw his mother in Canada, at 9:30 in the morning.

"Souma-kun, what's NEE-SAN?" Kairi yelped just like his sensei at the sight of his sister.

"What is going on?" Erica, Amu, and Nadeshiko asked as they all arrived in the front hall in their pyjamas.

"Er, who are they?" Erica asked Kairi.

"Yukari-nee-san, this is our housemate, and fellow student, McFarlane Erica-san." Kairi introduced to his sister, while Kukai's mother studied her closely. She then moved in and stared Erica in the eye.

"So Kukie, this is the girl you wrote to me about. She is very pretty. Nice eyes too. You'd have wonderful children." Harumi stated, as everyone who understood Japanese doubled over laughing, except for Kukai who was blushing furiously, and Harumi, who seemed to be dead serious. Erica just looked confused, as did her brother, and parents who had come out of their room.

"Amu, translate please!" she whispered to her friend.

"Uh, Mrs. Nikaidou called Kukai Kukie, then said that he had written about you to her, and that you're pretty, and you have nice eyes. Then, she said that you guys would have wonderful children." At that part, Amu, Ran, Miki and Suu started laughing again. Erica and her Charas all looked slightly confused. At that point, the tenants of the Wilk home came outside and witnessed the remainder of events.

"Wait, Kukai, er Kukie, wrote about me to his mom?" Erica asked, while her Inner Erica was screaming:

"YES! THAT MUST MEAN HE LIKES ME! YEAH! HE LIKES ME! MISSION SUCCESS!"

"Yuuie-koi! Let's go shopping with my wittle Kukie and his girlfriend!" Harumi giggled to her husband, as Kukai winced, and paled.

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend, who's a girl." He explained, but his mother didn't understand, as his mother didn't speak English, then she grabbed Erica and dragged her into Nikaidou's sports car, grabbing Nikaidou and Kukai as well.

"I HAVEN'T GOTTEN DRESSED YET!" was the last thing they heard from Erica as the car sped out the driveway, with Yuu at the wheel, Harumi riding shotgun, and Erica and Kukai stuffed in the backseat rather awkwardly with their Charas, the remainder of the gang watched sweat dropping.

"Er, now what?" Laura asked, as Yukari glanced at her. She observed, and sized her up. Clean red-brown hair, sparkling brown-gold eyes, freckles, and a height that matched Kairi's, she was very pretty. Even though Yukari hadn't understood any of what Laura had said, she thought that they made a perfect match.

"Kairi," she whined, "Let me spend some time with you and your girlfriend, we'll go out for lunch!"

"Hold on." Kairi translated for Laura who nodded vigorously as she headed in to change. When they left, everyone left was still confused.

"Repeating what Laura said, now what?" Miki said, not looking up from her sketches.

"Why don't we spend some time together? We haven't had much time alone since we got here. And there's an ice cream parlour just downtown…" Ikuto hinted to Amu, as he slipped an arm around her pyjama-clad waist, as she blushed, and Tadase fumed. Nothing-new here…

"Er, well, I'd really like some ice cream, but wouldn't it be nicer to let everyone come along?" She suggested, as she shifted to get his arm off. It didn't budge.

"YEAH! ICE CREAM!" Pepe, Suu, Eru and Yoru all danced around, singing about ice cream, as everyone got ready to leave.

The time was nearing 4:30 when Yukari, Laura, and Kairi returned.

"Arigato Yukari-san!" Laura said as she bowed to Yukari who returned the gesture.

"No problem. Anything for such a sweet, pretty girlfriend of my brothers!" the older girl replied, as Kairi translated, blushing as he relayed the compliments. The three of them had gone out for lunch at a restaurant called 'Swiss Chalet' where they'd eaten chicken, fries, gravy and pie and conversed back and forth, with Kairi translating in between.

"Thanks so much Kairi. I really enjoyed meeting your sister." Laura said as she went into her house to finish her book, kissing him on the cheek as she left. Yukari smiled as Kairi smiled, blushing and his hand resting where her lips had met his skin.

A half hour later, Erica and Kukai came back with his mother and stepfather. They had spent the day at the mall, eating first at 'East Side Mario's' then going shopping. Everything had been Harumi's treat, seeing as her second marriage had left her with quite a large sum of money.

"LOOK AT THIS STUFF! ISN'T IT NEAT?" Erica showed Amu and Nadeshiko in her room. She showed them a new shirt, dress, and a gorgeous silver charm bracelet. It had a witch hat, a sweet wrapper, music note, chilli pepper and a star. They were all silver, and linked together.

"Kukai had it custom made for me. It was so sweet of him." She told them.

"Wow, it's how do you say, gorgeous?" Nadeshiko said, fingering the star charm.

"So what did you guys do today?" Erica asked, and then noting Amu's frown, and blush.

"Uh, ice cream, Ikuto and some Chara Changes." Amu didn't explain further as they headed downstairs for dinner with Harumi, Yukari and everyone else in the backyard.

**FINALLY DONE! Hope you liked it! Remember, the contest is open until HALLOWEEN NOW! Please enter! And don't forget to review! Oh, and whoever got the 'Little Mermaid' reference, good for you!**


	19. Superstars Aren’t Supposed to Babysit

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! CHAPTER NINETEEN!**

**Lora: AGAIN WITH THE SHOUTING!**

**Bala: Teehee!**

**Iru: They don't own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter Nineteen: Superstars Aren't Supposed to Babysit

"LAURA! GIVE ME THOSE SHOES BACK! THEY'RE DIOR!" Utau screamed as the nearly thirteen-year old ran off with Utau's brand spanking new black Dior stilettos.

"NUHUH! NO WAY JOSÉ!" Laura yelled back dancing around in the two sizes too big shoes.

"BRING BRING!" The phone rang and Billy was quick to answer it, to escape the chaos that was his home.

"Hello? Oh hey Erica. Yeah. She's here. Hold on. UTAU! PHONE!" he yelled, as the fifteen-year-old pop star came over huffily, after retrieving her shoes.

"Nani Erica? But it's Friday! And Ikuto promised to take me, NANI? NO WAY. Fine. Yeah, Ashleigh, Caitlin. Good luck. 6:00 PM, I know, until whenever Janice gets home. Okay, bye." Utau hung up and went downstairs to her room.

"What is it Hoshina-san?" Nageshiko asked as she went to get changed.

"Erica foisted some babysitting job on me, because she's going to see WALL-E with Jessica, Elizabeth, Ann, and Jayne. Ikuto was going to take me. But no, he's taking Amu. ERG! I WILL NOT LOSE TO HER! So, I'm babysitting two thirds of the Trio of Doom." The singer explained as she emerged from her room wearing a pink tee shirt, blue skinny jeans, the Dior stilettos, and her hair was up in its usual pigtails, with Iru and Eru floating around her.

"Well, it's five to six now, so you might want to get a move on." Nageshiko commented wryly, looking at the clock.

"SHIT!" she screamed, and tore out the door, and down the street. Knocking twice on the Kozun's door, and waiting as their cat, Princess came and sat by her legs.

"Cats. They remind me of Ikuto." Utau thought depressed when Ashleigh opened the door and smiled.

"MUMMY! UTAU'S HERE!" she yelled, dragging her new babysitter inside.

"Okay, dinner's in the oven, it's just pizza, then you can watch a movie in the basement, my cell number's on the fridge, and bedtime's 9:00. I should be home around 11:00. Have a good time! Oh, and Rose is coming over as well!" Janice gave the instructions, received hugs from her girls, and drove off to meet her date.

"Okay, pizza's ready." Utau yelled, as the two blonde girls zoomed into their spots at the table, Caitlin holding her dog, Cuddles, and Ashleigh holding the cat, Princess. As they finished eating, the doorbell rang.

"Hi Er-oh, Utau! You're watching the girls tonight?" Natalia asked, as she had been expecting Erica. "Anyways, here's Rose, and she's sleeping over. So yeah, see you later!" the younger brunette smiled and waved as she sprinted down the street back home.

"Okay, so what movie do you want to watch?" she asked, scanning the family DVD collection.

"We want to play with the floating people!" the girls chorused, as they grabbed Iru and Eru off of Utau's shoulders.

"UTAU-CHAN! HELP!" screamed Eru, as Rose hugged her fiercely.

"HELP MEEEE!" Iru yelled as Caitlin pulled her over to play with Princess. Utau pulled off a smirk that was remarkably similar to her brother's.

"Caitlin, why did you name your cat Princess?" Utau asked, a half-hour later, as she stroked the feline's back, igniting a purr from her.

"Oh we named him that just because." Was the reply because she was busy fitting Eru into a Barbie dress.

"Isn't Princess a girl?"

"No! Princess is a boy!"

"Uh, then why don't you call him Prince?"

"Because Princess is better!"

"Okay. I'm calling it Man-Cat."

"No, PRINCESS Man-Cat."

"Okay. Now what do you want to play?"

"Eru looks pretty in this dress!" as she modeled the bright purple Barbie princess dress.

"Let's play Hairdresser!" Rose shouted, holding scissors and a purple Sharpie.

"Where's Ashleigh?" Utau asked, getting worried.

"Hiding with your shoes." Caitlin replied as she took the scissors and began cutting off some of Utau's hair near the ends.

"NANI! What are you doing?" she yelled, trying to take the markers and scissors away.

"Relax, we are just going to make you pretty." Rose said soothingly as she streaked a section of Utau's hair.

Fifteen minutes later, Utau's hair had lost at least 3 inches, and was more purple then blonde. And Ashleigh and the Dior shoes were still missing.

"Look everywhere, those are new shoes!" Utau commanded, looking under a rug.

"But what about Ashleigh?" sniffled Caitlin, who was hugging Eru close, because she missed her sister. Iru had managed to stay out of Rose's grasp, and was helping Utau look for the missing shoes.

"Hey, over here! Look! It's Ashleigh!" Iru had found Ashleigh dancing around in the basement in the shoes, singing on the karaoke machine, coincidentally to the English version of 'Meikyuu Butterfly'.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
The wondrous night swooped down  
filled with the sound of footsteps  
from a stealthy, desirous black cat's paws._

_The floating silhouette in the moonlight  
said 'Let's go this way' with a beckoning smile  
A shadow of desire covered the squirming city  
as the wandering angel descended. _

_The shards of love in the precious thoughts I cradled in my arms  
weren't of our destination_

_When the time comes when you're also sleeping somewhere,  
are you dreaming sweet dreams?  
Kiss me as we rest in the starry sky; the 'good girl' has said good night_

_Don't watch, don't seize  
the lost butterfly  
The wings in your concealed chest sing of freedom  
even for the people who can't see them_

Everyone joined in, delighted that the original singer was singing with them, in the original Japanese.

"Okay girls! Bedtime!" Utau clapped her hands as the song ended at 9:00. Sadly, the three girls tramped upstairs to bed, each in their own room, except Rose was staying in Caitlin's room.

True to her word, Janice arrived home at 11:00 to a very tired Utau.

"Thank you so much Utau. Here, this should be what I owe you." Janice handed over 35.

"A little extra to go towards getting your hair fixed sweetie. Thank you!" Janice smiled as Utau left the house, Dior shoes in hand.

Arriving home at the same time as Elizabeth's dad dropped off Erica, the two girls waved at each other. Erica's smile turned into a look of horror when she saw Utau's hair.

"What happened?"

"Trio of Doom." The older girl refused to explain more.

**Lora and I thought it'd be funny to see Utau babysitting, so here you are! Don't forget to : a) Review b) Enter the contest c)Vote on poll. SCHMANKS! **


	20. Preparations

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Kiseki: Thank you commoners for your reviews.**

**Ran: Stop being so stuck up! Loosen up Kiseki! :D**

**Miki: Lora and Erica don't own Shugo Chara, or any other licensed thing.**

**Ichigo: Also, the writers of this story are very much aware of how Nageshiko's name is actually spelled.**

**Temari: But, they're too lazy to actually change it.**

**Noru: Also, they're experimenting with a new style of writing. The POVs will change. NOTE THE POV CHANGES!**

Chapter Twenty: Preparations

LAURA POV

It was Wednesday July 23 when my parents dropped the bomb, the unfortunate, very unfortunate bomb.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE COTTAGE!" my mom had told us rather happily/excitedly. I tensed as Billy started dancing around in a circle with Tadase and Nageshiko. I was scared. Very scared.

"Are the McFarlane's and everyone else coming too?" I asked, hoping to whatever supernatural being there was in the world, so I wouldn't have to go through with this torture, er, vacation alone.

"Yes, go ahead and call." My dad waved me towards the phone, as I dodged the still dancing trio of Billy, Tadase and Nageshiko.

"C'mon pick up!"

"Konichiwa!" the voice said on the other line. It wasn't Kukai, who usually picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked, it had to be either Amu or Nadeshiko.

"It's Nadeshiko. Is this Laura?"

"Yeah. Can you put Erica on?"

"One moment. Erica, ERICA! PHONE!" I knew then that Temari had helped her find the ever-elusive Erica. She likes to hide away in her room and read. Or write, depending on her mood.

"Hello?"

"Hey Onii-chan!" I had taken to calling her my older sister in Japanese, since we've known each other since birth, practically. I was born a year and a bit after her. Plus, it has a nice ring. Also, Erica, Amu and Kairi keep telling me that it means 'older brother' but I don't care.

"Laura! What's up?" she replied.

"Uh, nothing much. Just that my parents have announced we're all going to the cottage for two weeks next Wednesday." I told her as I heard her audibly gasp.

"Really! Us too? And everyone! How are we getting there?" a flurry of questions spilled out of her mouth, way to fast.

"Slow down. Yeah, everyone's coming. We're driving, duh." I told her, when she yelled.

"KUKAI! NO MORE NOOGIES!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I'LL CAL-" she hung up on me. Stupid Kukai. MY boyfriend's not stupid. Well, Erica and Kukai aren't actually dating, I don't think they are, but the way they act around each other you'd think they were. They're nearly inseparable, and call themselves 'The Super Tall Twin Towers of Power'. No one knows why though…**(A/N Chapter 14)**

ERICA POV

It was Wednesday July 23 when Laura told me the fantastic news! Although, I had to wait a bit, since I had been re-reading 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' which I had taken from Amu for the day.

"Konichiwa!" Nadeshiko answered the ringing phone. It's usually her or Kukai who does.

"One moment. Erica, ERICA! PHONE!" Nadeshiko yelled, and I knew that Temari had Chara Changed.

"COMING!" Sheesh. She is so impatient.

"Hello?"

"Hey Onii-chan!" she's taken to calling me that, even though it means 'older brother'. But then again, she doesn't care.

"Laura! What's up?"

"Uh, nothing much. Just that my parents have announced we're all going to the cottage for two weeks next Wednesday." She told me as I gasped.

"Really! Us too? And everyone! How are we getting there?" a flurry of questions spilled out of my mouth! I was so excited, that Kukai, and Amu came running.

"Slow down. Yeah, everyone's coming. We're driving, duh." She told me, sounding bored and sarcastic.

"KUKAI! NO MORE NOOGIES!" I screamed as he started to noogie me for some reason.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled Laura, as I continued to yell at Kukai.

"I'LL CAL-" I started to form a sentence when I accidentally hit the end button. Fudge knuckles.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Er, I don't know actually. You were kinda excited, and I wanted to," he continued stuttering on about his weird reasons for noogying me. God he's so cute!

"Yeah, stop rambling! We're going up to the Wilk's cottage! START PACKING!" I commanded everyone as soon as my parents were within earshot. Of course they gave their consent right away, so we all started packing.

UTAU POV

WE HAVE BEEN RESTRICTED TO ONE DUFFEL BAG FOR TWO WEEKS! HOW WILL I SURVIVE!

IKUTO POV

Going to the cottage? Greaat.

AMU POV

Wow! Erica told us we're going up to Laura's family cottage. Should be interesting. I mean, all of us, plus Charas, plus the great outdoors. Definitely going to be interesting.

NO POV

The next few days were spent mostly in preparation. Packing, figuring out living arrangements, which people are driving up with who, and of course, the matter of food. So on the 28th, two days before they left, Erica decided to make cookies for the ride up.

ERICA POV

I decided to make cookies for the ride up! I mean, who doesn't like cookies. I decided to make them without Kel's help, since I'm not a half-bad baker. Steph was amazing. She made the BEST lemon cupcake things. Getting off topic. Anyways, I was getting out my ingredients, all innocent-like when Nadeshiko, Amu and Kukai show up from outside after playing with Malibu. Kairi was out with Laura at the ice cream parlor down the road. Amu still refuses to tell us what happened.

"Heey Rica! Whatcha doin?" Kukai asked me while giving me a quick hug, and calling me by that random, (well not so random, it is my name minus the 'E') as I tried to break the eggs. Unsuccessfully I might add.

"Trying to make cookies Souma. You guys wanna help?" I asked, not sure when I had acquired the habit of calling him by his last name when I wasn't angry with him.

"Sure!" Amu said, nodding to Suu who was already waving her little whisk around. Nadeshiko smiled and nodded her head. HOW IS SHE ALWAYS SO CALM? And needless to say, Kukie was in as well.

"So Kukie, you can start by breaking the eggs, which you've already started." I gestured to the egg in the bowl, complete with shell.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT? WILL I NEVER ESCAPE? And yes, I will break the eggs." He doesn't seem to like that nickname very much…

NADESHIKO POV

When Erica asked us if we wanted to help make cookies, how could Temari and I refuse? We love to bake, and it will give Yaya the satisfaction of knowing that 'Super CoolandoSpicy Plan B' was working out. Kukai and Erica really seem to be getting closer. They have that weird name for themselves, 'The Super Tall Twin Towers of Power' or something.

"Amu! That's too many chocolate chips!" I exclaimed, noticing my best friend was putting in nigh on 6 cups of chocolate chips, when the recipe only required, er, one.

"But we're, doubling, then doubling that, then doubling that recipe desu!" she said, the green clovers in her hair bobbing as she nodded her head.

"That would be hexagontalating it Hinamori!" Kukai laughed, then cried in anguish as he messed up another egg.

KUKAI POV

"That would be hexagontalating it Hinamori!" I laughed, and then I cried out in anguish as I broke ANOTHER egg.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" I whined, watching Nadeshiko and Erica simply crack the eggs simultaneously.

"It's easy, it just takes a bit of practice." Erica said, as she placed her hands on mine and guided them. GAH I LIKE HER SO MUCH! Her skin's really warm, and soft. CONCENTRATE!

"Mmmph!" I turned around to see Daichi and Hallie stifling their laughter at what I bet was my complete incompetence. I swear, one of these days, I'm just going to tell Hallie that Daich likes her. What I'd give to see her face…

"HEY! I'm doing it!" I noticed as I seamlessly broke an egg thanks to Erica's careful guidance.

"There you go! Now, I'm going to turn the mixer on, and you're going to gently, gently pour the eggs in, alright?" she told me, her face lighting up with a smile. Her eyes really are gorgeous. I nodded, and she turned the mixer on low.

AMU POV

Smiling happily, thanks to Suu's Chara Change, I broke eggs, and measured out chocolate chips. Mm, chocolate…Anyways, Miki's drawing, always drawing. I once asked if I could see, and she flew away! And kept drawing!

"Good, good, now Amu, pour the flour please!" I heard Erica asking me to get the flour, so I quickly grabbed it and poured it in, making a doughy, er, dough in the mixer.

"Kay, next the chocolate chips Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko instructed me as we both grabbed the measuring cups filled to the brim with chocolate. I couldn't help drooling a bit.

"Drooling's not cool nya!" I heard a familiar voice. Turning my head, I saw Yoru munching on an extra chip.

"Get away, you'll have plenty of time to snack tomorrow!" Kellie shooed Yoru, but he didn't leave.

YORU POV

Why am I denied everything nya?

"Yoru, go. We're working here." The scary one, Hallie flew over, with the sporty (sissy. Have you looked at his star nya?) following her.

"I wanna help nyaa nya!" I actually want to help! Ikuto's off playing his violin somewhere, and abandoned me, so I'm stuck with these losers. Erm, people. NYA!

**This is going to be a TWO PART chapter, so this isn't really a cliffhanger…tell us what you think of the writing style!**


	21. Prep Con’t PLUS RANDOM CHARA CHANGES

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Daichi: HEY! Kukai is epic fail.**

**Hallie: Yup. **

**Eru: Erica and Lora don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Suu: LET'S BAKE DESU!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Prep Con't PLUS RANDOM CHARA CHANGES

ERICA POV

Yoru actually wants to help? Something's up…

"Fine, but no eating of the ingredients." Kellie and I waved our spatulas at him, mine covered in cookie dough, and hers sparkly clean. Anyways, we continued the mixing of the cookies.

"It's so slow." Kukai was getting bored, and was leaning on his arm on the counter, with Daichi hovering by Hallie. I swear, he really likes her. I can't wait until he asks her out!

"Let's turn it up higher!" Kukai flipped the nozzle up all the way, as Kellie, Nadeshiko and I yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the batter went everywhere! Since we had made so much, the bowl was overflowing, so it had been important to keep it on low!

"SOUMA! WE'RE COVERED IN DOUGH!"

"HOW'RE WE GONNA CLEAN THIS UP?"

"IMMA GONNA KILL YOU FOR GETTING MY DRESS DIRTY! TEMARI, CHARA CHANGE!" with that, Nadeshiko went flying and screaming at Kukai, who looked flabbergasted. He's so cute when he's flabbergasted!

"Amu-chan, let's clean it up before Naddy-chii makes it messier!" Suu suggested, waving her little whisk around in circles, beside Amu's head, while my friend was helping me hold back Nadeshiko.

"Hey, Fujisaki! It's okay; you can wash it, nee? Nee?" Kukai walked back slowly, arms up in front of his athletic, toned, hot, body. GAH RAMBLING!

"Wait, ERG WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG? SUU! WAIT UNTIL NADESHIKO'S BACK TO NORMAL!" Amu told the little blonde, as the two of us restrained Nadeshiko.

"YORU! HELP ME!" I yelled, trying to get some more help. Up until now, all the Charas, except Suu and Yoru, had been helping to calm Nadeshiko down, but Suu was helping and Yoru was just eating the chocolate chips.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THOSE!" I yelled, as Hallie's Chara Change was forced upon me. It's like Tadase's, when I get mad, I change. Or if I'm provoked. Great. Now everyone has double the load.

KUKAI POV

GREAT! The love of my life, ( I really shouldn't call her that. I'm getting too attached! But I can't help it. I'm in lurve!) has Chara Changed. And with that ridiculously large, albeit cool, red sword in hand, trying to attack a little cat. While her friend is trying to attack me.

"Daichi, help would be appreciated!" I asked, as I was backed up against the pre-heated stove.

"Dude! Catch!" he threw me a scoop with some white stuff in it. On further inspection it was, flour?

"Sorry Fujisaki!" I said as I hurled the flour in her face. She sputtered, then calmed down as the change left her. Erica on the other hand was still trying to kill Yoru.

"Erica! Calm down!" Amu was restraining her now, with Nadeshiko backing her up. Unfortunately, Erica has that sword, which is intimidating.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Yoru was wailing, small tears streaming out of his eyes. Daichi and I were rolling around with silent mirth. Miki was sketching away. Is that all she ever does?

"I'LL SLICE YOU INTO LITTLE BITS!" Erica yelled, eyes blazing. She really is amazing.

"That sounds so familiar." Yoru said quietly. Temari looked like she was remembering something.

"Rica! Calm down!" I walked over confidently, and slung an arm around her shoulders. Her Character Change dropped instantly. She looked me in the eyes, WOW! There are so many colors floating in those brown depths! Gold, and lighter browns, and hints of green. My knees are weak! BE A MAN SOUMA!

AMU POV

I looked around at the kitchen after Erica had calmed down.

"THIS IS A DISASTER! Suu! Chara Nari!" I said, as Erica said:

"I calmed. Happy? We should clean this up before my parents get here…" she said, noticing the same things I did. The floors were covered in cookie dough, so were all of our clothes! Even the ceilings! This place looked worse then Yaya's living room the time when Yoru came and stole the cookies that Suu had made!

"Wait, Suu. Everytime we make a mess, it's always Yoru's fault! Or Kukai's, now that I think about it…" I said, pointing first at Yoru, who's jaw dropped, then at Kukai, whom I think I still have feelings for. NOT GOOD. His jaw dropped too.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" the music swelled, and I found myself floating through that weird world with Suu's egg floating in my palm.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Clover!"

"This room's a mess. Let's use sweets and candies and make it clean!" I spoke into the whisk.

"REMAKE, HONEY!" I yelled twirling the whisk, as it spouted sparkling honey that cleaned everything up. I stopped the transformation, and noticed we had no more cookie dough. Not good. WHY DOES THIS SEEM SO FAMILIAR?

RIMA POV

I entered the McFarlane kitchen to general havoc. Actually, I entered as Amu left her transformation.

"What happened?" I asked, as Kusu Kusu floated beside me, giggling. I wish I was that carefree.

"Well, we were making cookies, then Souma turned it up all the way and the batter splatted everywhere. Then Amu and Suu cleaned it up." Erica gestured. I could tell by the looks that she was shooting Nadeshiko that there was something they weren't telling me. But I didn't press it.

"Don't you have any of that instant cookie dough? The drop batter?" I suggested, pointing at the freezer.

"Actually, we do! Look, 'Double Chocolate Cookies'! Excellent! Just drop and bake! Get out the trays guys, we've got some dropping to do!" Erica smiled as she pulled out two plastic containers of cookie dough. I don't know if it was just I, but the last sentence sounded weird to me. The Charas helped out, except Miki. She's been hanging back from activities to sketch the entire time we've been here. I am a very observant person you know.

12 minutes later, the first tray of cookies was done. I must admit, even I was drooling a bit. They looked soo good.

"No touchy! These are for the car ride! We'll divide them up for each car when we're finished baking!" Erica seems to like being in command…

KUKAI POV

"But they look so good!" I whined as Daichi and I got on our knees, well, me on my knees, him floating on knees, but whatever.

"No. No cookies." Erica stated, turning her back to us and putting the next tray in. I decided to be more forward. Nothing, not even my girl, well she's not mine yet, but, comes between me and cookies. I stood up, and slipped an arm around her waist. She stiffened, and I spun her around to face me. I put my face inches from hers, and softened my eyes.

"No, not the puppy dog eyes!" she whined helplessly. I pouted a bit more, and she rolled those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Fine. One." She picked up a cookie of the cooling rack and stuck it in my mouth, but not before breaking it in half, and devouring it. Man, I love cookies…

**DONE! Next up, the car rides! Help decide who's in what car, and etc! should be interesting!**


	22. Car Rides take some Imagination

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Iru: VACATION TIMES! -giggles-**

**Eru: Poor Erica and Lora. They don't own Shugo Chara, or any other licensed thing.**

**Suu: Poor girls desu!**

**Jaya: Erica would like to thank all our wonderful readers, you know who you are, for helping with the seating plans!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Car Rides take some Imagination

The morning of the 30th, at precisely 8:00 AM, the group of 20 waited in the Wilk family driveway. Mr. Wilk was driving down with Nikaidou in his van, with all the seats taken out for room for the duffel bags. Ikuto was somehow taking Nikaidou's car, due to the fact that he had persuaded him to let him drive the ridiculously expensive sports car, even though he was supposed to drive with an adult. He was driving Amu, Erica, Kukai and Tadase. Mrs. Wilk was taking her car and driving Billy, Jill, Bryan Yaya and Rima. Mister and Mrs. McFarlane were taking their van, (which had a VCR player with DVD hookup) with Laura, Kairi, Utau, Nadeshiko and Nageshiko. Each kid had a bag with stuff to do for the 2-hour car ride.

"Ok, time to leave! Hop in everyone!" Mr. Wilk ushered all the sleepy children, minus Kukai who had been running, and Laura who was still half asleep on Kairi's shoulder, to his or her car, and helped load bags and snacks.

"Here! Every car will have one walkie-talkie to communicate with other cars." Mrs. Wilk handed out walkie-talkies to Amu, Yaya, and Laura. That happened to be a bad idea, because Yaya assigned nicknames to them. Amu was Agent Joker, Yaya was Agent Ace One, and Laura was Agent Ace Two. Nikaidou had one too for the 'stuff truck' even though it was a van. And he was Sensei.

"OFF TO NEVERLAND!" Erica and Kukai yelled, mostly Kukai, jumped into the car, as the rest of their entourage followed. Ikuto climbed into the driver's seat, with Tadase riding shotgun. Amu was behind him, with Kukai in the middle, and Erica to his left. In his lap sat the infamous double chocolate chip cookies.

Kairi helped a very sleepy Laura into the backseat of the McFarlane van.

"Mmph, hamburger? Giant fluffy bobisgucsus.." she mumbled as her head fell against the pillow on Kairi's lap.

"Laura's out, and she's not coming in again for a while." Utau commented as she slid in beside Kairi.

"Looks like it." Nageshiko said, poking Laura's head. A drop of drool spilled out of her mouth.

In Agent Ace's car, nothing was happening as they all pulled onto the highway. Rima was staring out the window, Billy and Bryan were discussing cars, and Jill and Yaya were watching a movie.

Ikuto's car was slightly more exciting, as usual. Erica, armed with her 80GB Zune, had put in her earphones and was sleeping soundly on her pillow against the window. Kukai was eating cookies, and Amu was reading 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'. Erica was stunned that in two months Amu had read the first five books, and had actually just started the sixth that morning.

"Are you gonna finish that book today Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked kindly, sticking his head in between the front seats to look at the pink-haired girl who he had a crush on, not her Amulet Heart transformed self. But that's a secret. SHH!

"Uh, I hope I can finish this one and the last one on this vacation. And if I do, I brought 'Twilight' to read." Amu replied quickly, and then turned back to the book. She loved Harry Potter, and would have loved to go to Hogwarts and be in Gryffindor.

"I'm a witch. Actually, thanks to Erica's love of reading, most of my spells are derived from Harry Potter." Jaya told Ran and Suu who were bored, because Amu was reading, and Miki was drawing and everyone else was either planning to take over the world, or eating cookies.

"Can I borrow 'Twilight'? I'd like to read it since Erica compared me to Edward whatsisname." Kukai asked in between mouthfuls of cookie.

"Careful. You'll choke." Ikuto commented, eyes on the road.

"'Cause you'll miss me." Kukai replied taking the book from Amu. It was a pretty big book, black cover with two pale hands holding an apple.

"Huh. Looks interesting." He said as he turned to page one. He felt pressure on his shoulder, and found Erica's head resting in the crook of his neck. He watched her for a minute, and then turned back to the book.

"Agent Ace One?" the voice crackled through Yaya's walkie-talkie.

"Agent Ace One, reporting! State your name soldier!" Yaya told her talkie imperiously.

"Uh, I guess I'm Agent Jack Two. Just letting you know everything's fine in our van." Kairi said as the twins and Utau poked his girlfriend's head. Laura was still out, evidently.

"Oh! Kairi! Hey! Yes, it's been almost an hour, and Jill and I are watching a movie! I haven't heard anything from Agent Joker. I'll get into contact! Agent Ace One, over and out!" Yaya hit end on the talkie and radioed the frequency for Amu's talkies.

"Agent Joker. REPEAT COME IN AGENT JOKER!" Amu was startled out of her reverie when Yaya's voice crackled through the walkie-talkie loudly.

"I'm here Ya-Agent Ace One. Nani? I want to read my book!" a slightly pissed off Amu told Yaya over the walkie-talkie.

"Just wondering how everything is going. Is SuperCoolandoSpicy Plan B working?" the younger girl asked.

"Uh, well she's asleep on him and he's reading 'Twilight"." Amu replied.

"Okies! See you in a while! Almost an hour left until we get to Laura-chii's cottage!" Agent Ace One finished, ending the connection, as Amu went back to her book.

In the front seats, Ikuto was driving, with his iPod headphones in, and Tadase was playing on a Nintendo DS. Occasionally, the two of them would meet each other's eyes, and scowl or smirk at the other, then turn around and smile at Amu, who was still incredibly oblivious.

"WE'RE HERE!" Laura had finally woken up, and had recognized that they had reached her family's cottage. Everyone helped to unload stuff, and Erica woke up with her head on Kukai's shoulder, again.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry! Oh, you're reading 'Twilight'?" Erica apologized, and then noticed what he was reading.

"Oh yeah. I really am like Edward, aren't I?" he said, smirking slightly as she paled, blushed, then laughed. Really laughed. Her laughter lit up her whole face, and made her seem truly happy. He watched, and soaked up every moment of it.

**THANKS FOR READING! If you could please tell me if you know when any of the character's birthday's are, that would fantastic! Thanks! REVIEW!**


	23. The Cottage, the Goose, and the Forgo

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Lora: I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE COTTAGE! Note: everyone is actually going to my actual cottage. **

**Noru: The cottage is based on the real cottage, if that makes things easier.**

**White Bala: Yeah, so we're back, and we don't own Shugo Chara. -tear-**

**Mia: Peach-Pit does!**

**Peach-Pit: HECK YEAH WE DO SUCKERS! :D**

**Me: And btw, the reason Lora was at the cottage was because this past weekend (Oct.10,11,12,13) was Thanksgiving for us Canadians. **

**Lora: Yes, we're weird like that. And we don't live in igloos. Unless you live in Nunavut. Because there's nun ov it! Ahahaha, continue the story before I make another horrible pun.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Cottage, the Goose, and the Forgotten Birthdays

As the large group of 20 trooped up to the cottage, a gunshot sounded through the air. Amu jumped, Erica screamed and dropped her duffel bag, and Rima tripped.

"Relax, it's goose hunting season!" Doug Wilk said, as he placed a reassuring hand on Amu's quivering shoulder.

BAM!

Another shot rang out through the air, and Laura jumped into Kairi's arms, who presently fell.

"17 days to my birthday, 17 days to my birthday!" Kukai sang to himself as he trooped along beside Jill and Erica.

"Wait, you're birthday is in seventeen days? So August 17th, right? Wait a minute. Have we missed anyone's birthdays? HANDS UP PEOPLE!" Erica shouted, pointing at the group. Kairi and the twins raised their hands beside Bryan.

"Not you, my idiot of a brother. We had that huge party for you, with all our family and stuff? And you got that DS game you're playing!" Erica snapped playfully at her brother who lowered his hand sheepishly.

"But you three, YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE!" she turned on the three Guardians who looked indifferent."

"You never asked." Was Kairi's reply, mimicking Rima on her first day of being a Guardian. Rima scowled at him.

"You took my line." She told him, and he shrugged.

"YAYA HAS AN IDEA! WE SHALL HAVE A PARTY FOR THEM TONIGHT!!" Yaya yelled as they reached the door to the cottage. Amu's jaw dropped. It was a pretty big cottage, with two doors, the one at the front that they were standing at, and one on the left side. The whole thing was made of wood, and there was a balcony that went all the way around. The whole cottage was shaped like a triangle.

"The back is the front, and the front is the back, if that helps." Laura explained, as she pushed Amu's jaw up, and the door open at the same time. Trooping into the living room, they saw the kitchen, and the doorways into the two bedrooms, and the stairs upstairs, and downstairs.

"Okay! Where's everyone sleeping?" Doug asked, looking around his cottage, then out the window to the bunky.

"I have it all planned out! My parents will get one bedroom, and Lana and Ron will get the other. Nikaidou-Sensei will have the other bedroom upstairs. Billy and Bryan can have the pullout couch in the living room, Kukai and Nageshiko will have the pullout couch in the basement, Tadase has the couch in the basement, Nadeshiko, Rima Jill, me, Erica and Amu have the bunky and the three bunk beds that come with it! And Utau and Yaya get the couches in the living room." Laura had planned the whole thing out in her mind as she slept in the car.

"Off to set up the rooms!" Amu cried, picking up her duffel bag and running outside to the bunky.

"And where am I supposed to sleep Laura?" Ikuto asked in her ear.

"Well, I didn't think of a bed for you, since you never really sleep at home. And if you decide to sleep in the cottage, you can have the lovely foam mattress on the floor in the basement." Laura told him, and he shrugged.

At 1:20, everyone piled into the kitchen and living room to have lunch.

**(A/N PAGE 100! WOOT!)** "Macaroni and cheese supreme, by Erica, Kellie and Hallie!" Erica proclaimed, scooping out the KD with bits of broccoli in it.

"Uh, Hallie? You cook?" Daichi asked shyly, as he picked up a forkful of macaroni in his mini fork. Erica and Amu had actually bought a couple of sets of doll table settings for all the Charas. Miki had actually hated the fact that they were all white china, so she had painted each setting according to the Chara it belonged to.

"A bit. I help mostly." She replied, taking her own fork and stabbing it into the macaroni in her chili pepper patterned bowl.

"Uh, Erica, who're Kellie and Hallie? Are they like, your imaginary friends or something?" Jill asked as Erica shoveled macaroni on her plate.

"Something like that." Erica smiled at Jaya who giggled, then had another helping of macaroni in her magic themed bowl.

The afternoon was spent lazing around the cottage and making, or going into town with Doug to buy, presents for the three forgotten birthdays. Erica was working on her top bunk with her Charas, Amu was sketching fiercely with Miki's Chara Change on her bottom bunk, and Laura was in the kitchen working with the uncooked macaroni. Everyone else, minus the three birthday children, went into town to get various cards, presents and whatnots.

"Happy birthday to YOUUUU! Happily date of birth to YOUUUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR –breath- KAIRI NADESHIKO AND NAGESHIKO! HAPPY DATE OF BIRTH TO YOUUUUU!" Everyone serenaded them after dinner that night with a cake that Suu and Amu had baked, and iced to say 'Happy Much Belated 13th Birthdays Kairi, Nadeshiko and Nageshiko!'

"Presents! Here, open mine first!" Laura shoved wrapped packages into each of the birthday girl and boy's arms. Kairi opened his first. It was the picture that they had taken at the Science Center, of him and Laura in the Superman cutout. Laura's head was on Superman's body, and Kairi's was on Lois's in Superman's arms. The photo was in a cardboard frame, with macaroni decorating it. Laura had also taken the time to paint it a nice shade of teal, matching Kairi's eyes.

"Laura-chan! Thank you!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. Both her and her twin had received pictures taken during Stephanie's party. It was of Laura and the two of them, smiling and posing for the camera. For each of them, the photo was the same; the frames were painted purple for Nadeshiko, and yellow for Nageshiko.

"Such a silly picture of us!" Nageshiko laughed as he inspected their faces in the picture.

"Happy Birthday!" Amu said, in her outer character, as she gave each of them a package.

"Wow! Look at that skill!" Nageshiko commented, inspecting the sketches that Amu had given him. There were three, and they were all memories of the time that they had first met, and he'd taken her to the love-knot temple.

"Amu-chan! This is wonderful!" Nadeshiko had received a similar package, although her sketches were of when they had been baking the tart, or when Suu had hatched. The last in the series was Nadeshiko swinging her naginta.

"Arigato Amu-san!" Kairi said, as he looked at his three sketches. They were all of the first time he'd Character Transformed, with the last one of him after destroying the giant snakey X-Egg thing and using 'Inazuma Blade'.

"Happy Birthday minna!" Yaya thrust cards into the three birthday children's hands. Everyone had signed the cards, and the whole gang and families had signed them, and given them Cineplex passes.

"Here are my gifts to you guys. Hope they help!" Erica handed over three multicolored bracelets to the birthday kids. Nadeshiko's was many shades of purple, with white sparkling beads intricately woven into it. Nageshiko's bracelet was yellow, with golden strings that seemed to shine in the light. Kairi's was woven, with shades of teal and knots of green.

"Each of your bracelets are laced with protective spells that will ignite a shield around you when you Chara Change, or there is an X-Egg presence. You can also activate it with your emotions. So if you feel threatened, or unsure or anything, just concentrate on the bracelet, and the shield will ignite." She whispered to them as the families left the room to go to bed, as the time was nearing 10:00, believe it or not.

"I, I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Nageshiko was lost for words as he inspected the intricacies of the bracelet, and the shining strands of thread.

"We'll do the dishes desu! I love to clean!" Amu told the parents and Nikaidou, and with the help of Suu's Chara Change, had the kitchen cleaned in less then 10 minutes after Yuu, Sherry, Doug, Lana and Ron went up to bed.

Tramping out to the bunky, the six girls set up their beds, and began crawling into sleeping bags. Amu reached to turn out the light, when she screamed.

"A SPIDER! OH MY GOD THERE'S A SPIDER!" she hopped off the bunk, landed (almost) effortlessly and began running around, trying to not bump into things.

"Aww, look it's Mister Spider-desu! Hello!" Suu floated over to the lamp where the spider was currently residing.

"Relax, I'll get rid of it." Laura swatted the spider off the lamp, and flung it out the window.

"NO! MISTER SPIDER-DESU!" Suu screamed as they heard a very faint:

"Help meee!"

"Laura-chan, why did you, what's that?" Nadeshiko stopped in the middle of the question when a strange hooting noise interrupted her.

"Whoo-hoo! We're coming to get youu…" it seemed like there were several of the strange noises, becoming louder and clearer, if still scary, as the seconds passed.

"What is it?" Amu asked, afraid of what could be out there. It could be a murderer, or a rapist, or who knows what!

"WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" the chant became louder.

"Hold on a minute…" she reached for the door, with her Charas floating protectively beside her. She turned the handle, and wasn't surprised to find…

"KUKAI! NAGESHIKO! TADASE! KAIRI! IKUTO, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE THERE BUT IF YOU ARE GET OVER HERE NOW!" she yelled, as she saw Kukai dancing around in front of their door, chanting 'we're gonna get you'. He stopped, then paled when he saw her leaning against the doorframe, on her giant red sword, the red streaks in her hair.

"We're here and WE'RE SORRY!" Kukai wailed as the other three troublemakers (Ikuto wasn't there. In fact, no one knew where he was right then…) joined him, and they all got on their knees.

"Please forgive us!" Tadase bowed his head, and Amu joined Erica at the door.

"Of course Tadase-kun! Erica, sorry, but no sword action tonight." She laughed and Erica scowled and revoked the Chara Change.

"Good night boys. We'll see you in the morning." Both girls turned on their heels and went inside. Nageshiko took this as a dismissal, and turned to leave, with the other three following suit.

**There. First day done! We've had requests for Amu following Ikuto into the forest, and we've branched off of that a bit, so look out for that in the next chapter! Don't forget to enter the contest, and vote on the poll! I'll give you a cookie if you review!**


	24. The Violin, The Flute, and the Duck?

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: We're going to be experimenting with POVs in this chapter!**

**Lora: Hope you enjoy!**

**Peach-Pit: They don't own Shugo Chara! WE DO!**

**Lora and Me: We know.**

**Mia: Inevitable fluff people! Please review! :D**

**Kellie: And here's a cookie for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! –hands out cookies-**

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Violin, The Flute, and the Duck?

AMU POV

I can't sleep! It's almost midnight, and I can't sleep at all. Ran, Miki and Suu are all asleep in their eggs, and snoring I might add! I look across the room to where Nadeshiko and Laura are sleeping soundly on the top bunks, with Rima and Jill sleeping on the bottom bunks. I think I'm the only one awake. Want to know why? Boys. It's always about boys. I think I'm going to ask Erica for advice. When Kellie is with her, they always give the best advice. Unzipping my sleeping bag, and gently stepping onto the floor, I put my feet into my red and black slippers. Honestly. Almost everything I own is red and black. Pulling on my black sweater that Miki designed for me, it says 'I Have Four Personalities' in white with a pink heart, a blue spade, a green clover and a yellow diamond underneath in a line.

"Erica, Erica, wake up!" I climbed up the ladder and poked the lump in the sleeping bag. No reaction. Poke. Poke.

"Erica!" I nudged her again. Seeing as I wasn't getting a reaction, I opened the sleeping bag.

"GASP!" I gasped a bit too loudly, and Laura stirred in her sleep.

"Mumble Kairi confessed to Amu? Must kill boyfriend with hamburgerandfriessamfdmailng…" she mumbled. Uh oh. He told her about his confession to me, not good for the both of us…Anyways, the reason I gasped was because Erica wasn't in her bed!! Grabbing a flashlight, my egg pouch, and four Shugo Chara eggs, (that were snoring), I slipped my shoes on and exited the bunky quietly, almost ninja-like you could say.

I turned the flashlight on, and began to walk towards the forest behind the bunky.

"Amu-chan, where are we going?" a sleepy Miki had come out of her egg and was now sitting on my head.

"To find Erica! She's not in her bed!" I replied, whispering of course.

"There is a positive strong presence that way!" she pointed with one finger in the general direction I came from.

"That's the cottage Miki." I replied, sweatdropping.

"Oh! Well there's a less powerful, if still strong, presence over there!" she gestured to the left, as I swung the flashlight that way, and began hiking through the trees.

Fifteen minutes passed, and the only things we found was a random couple making out by a tree, and two raccoons that seemed to be, er, busy. Then it hit me. That sweet, sorrowful, almost melancholic sound.

"It sounds so familiar! Let's follow it!" I suggested as Miki shook her head for some reason. The sound got louder as we came closer, (DUH!) and then when we saw where it came from, it stopped.

"Amu. Come to hear me play, again?" the tall, muscular, Ikuto-with-great-hair-and-eyes smirked at me. Can he not smile?

"For your information, I was looking for Erica. She's not in the bunky. But yeah, I do like to hear you play. It sounds so nice." I added the last bit, quite a few volumes quieter. He smirked, again, and picked up the violin once more and began to play. The soothing music wafted over me, and I sat against a tree, enjoying the sound. Yoru came over, and instead of yanking Miki's bag away, he took her hand, and the two of them began to comically waltz on air. Ikuto smirked as he watched the two of them fumble around. His smirk, (oh how adorable, yet so annoying, it is!) widened, and he sped up the song!

"GAH! Go easy on us nya! We're just beginners! Nyaa nya!" Yoru let go of Miki, a little reluctantly I noticed, as he went over to pester Ikuto.

"Keep playing please, Ikuto." I said, when he stopped.

"As you wish, my lady." He mock-bowed, and began to play, if possible, a more beautiful and soul-wrenching melody. I could have sat there forever.

KUKAI POV

Here I am. I am supposed to be sleeping on a pullout couch next to one of my best friends, but I'm not. I am currently awake on a pullout couch next to one of my best friends, because of one of my best friends on a couch. What's wrong is there are three things on my mind. One: Erica. She's always in my head, in some form. I swear, I'd find a connection between her and an onigiri. Two: 'Twilight'. It really is a good book. Three: HOTORI SNORES LIKE A TRUCK DRIVER. It's not funny. I can't sleep. At all. So I pull out 'Twilight', the book that Hinamori loaned me. I'm almost halfway done, and I started it this morning. It's real interesting! Edward is a stalker…

Half an hour later, I've finished the book, and am still awake. It's nearing midnight now. Wonder what Erica's doing…also; I have discovered that it is not Hotori that snores, but rather Kiseki. I didn't know it was possible to hear a Shugo Chara snore through its egg. I'm going for a run to clear my head. Pulling my favourite dark green hoodies over my white tee shirt, I slip Daichi's egg into the front pocket. Tiptoeing upstairs, I pull on my favourite running shoes.

Ahh. The fresh night air hits me square in the face. I don't think I need a flashlight, although there is someone sneaking around the bunky with one. The moonlight just makes everything sparkle. I jog down the road to the rocky beach, and increase my speed.

It's been half an hour. I feel much better, although something is still nagging at me. Maybe it's Daichi, who woke up fifteen minutes ago.

"C'mon, it's cold out. Let's, there's something there." He's been complaining quite a lot. I think he wants to go see Hallie.

"What? Like a Chara or something? Dude. There's no one out here." I poked him, but he was resolute.

"It's Jaya, Kel, Mel and, Hallie." As he says the last name, his eyes glaze over. AH! I hope my eyes don't do that when I talk about Erica!

"Let's check it out!" I laugh and begin to sprint towards the cliff where Daichi was pointing.

As we near the summit, a strange sound catches our ears. It's sweet, and clear. Pure even. I start up the cliff slowly, so as not to disturb the music. The sight at the top stuns me.

It's Erica. She's playing the flute, her back to me, face to the moon. Her four Charas sing gentle words that make no sense to me. The sound is new, clear and pure, as if it's coming from her very soul. Amu described listening to Ikuto's violin once to me. She said it was like listening to his soul, as if his feelings were communicating with you. I finally understand.

She stops, and lowers the flute.

"I know you're there Kukai. Come on up." She turns and whispers, her long golden brown hair gets caught in the wind and blows behind her, like a supermodel. She's wearing sweatpants and a hoodies, like me, but she still looks so damn good!

"Wow Rica! You play really well!" I compliment as I join her at the peak of the hill. "Is Melody helping?"

"No. If she does, I sound a lot better." She replies, eyes dancing.

"Erica! Play more!" they all chorus, and Erica smiles and lifts the flute to her lips once more. She closes her eyes and begins to play. This song is faster paced, and has a soft lilt to it. Melody hums, and soon the four of them are singing in unison.

_By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes,  
Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond  
Where me and my true love were ever wont to gae,  
On the bonnie bonnie banks of Loch Lomond._

_Oh! Ye'll take the high road, and I'll take the low road,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye,  
But me and my true love will never meet again,  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond._

_'Twas then that we parted, In yon shady glen,  
On the steep, steep side of Ben Lomond,  
Where, in purple hue, The highland hills we view,  
And the moon coming out in the gloaming._

_The wee birdies sing, And the wild flowers spring,  
And in sunshine the waters sleeping.  
But the broken heart it kens, Nae second spring again,  
Though the waeful may cease frae their greeting._

I sway gently along with the song.

"Melody, your turn!" Erica giggles and sets her flute down on the ground, where it catches the moonlight and shines brighter then anything I've ever seen. Melody waves her conductor's baton, and it turns into a flute. Putting it to her lips, she begins to improvise a song. Daichi, completely on impulse, pulls Hallie into a dance, and surprisingly, she agrees.

"Let's dance Erica!" I laugh and pull her into a free spirited random dance thing. Great fun we're having. We could stay like this all night!

KAIRI POV

I ended up sleeping in the living room, on an armchair. The clock neared midnight, and Musashi and I decided to meditate, to calm out charkas.

"In and out. Count to seven." We chanted quietly. Utau turned in her sleep but nothing more.

"Musashi, do you think it was right, telling Laura about my confession to Amu, nearly two years ago?" I asked him. Musashi is known, much to my pride, as the wisest Shugo Chara here, alongside Kellie.

"Truth will dispel all lies. I think it right of you to tell her how you felt before meeting her. And in doing so, gave me the chance to meet Mia." For the first time, I noticed how he felt.

"You're heart of stone is truly flesh! You love Mia, don't you?" I teased quietly, and he blushed, but did not deny it. In the midst of our silent mirth, a loud squeak broke the silence.

"What was that?" Musashi was alert to all danger.

"It sounded like a duck, an injured duck." I replied, keeping my voice low.

"Perhaps we should see if the creature is all right." I agreed with my Chara's wise decision, and grabbing a sweater, we left the cottage silently.

Tramping through dark woods is not necessarily the best thing you can do, when looking for an injured duck. We looked by the lake, but all we saw was two figures dancing on a cliff, we looked in the forest, and heard nothing but a violin, (We think) and now, we've discovered another side of the lake.

"SQEAUK!" there it was again! The loud, obnoxious sound!

"Follow it! Quickly Musashi!" the two of us sped around the lake where we found, much to our surprise, Laura, sitting by the edge of the lake, clarinet in hand, and three laughing Charas. She looked stunning in the moonlight, her red hair down, bits flying in the wind, and her favourite (she'd told me) hockey sweater and skinny jeans.

"Oh. Hey Kairi. " She looked at me sullenly before she raised the clarinet back to her mouth. The song she played was halting, if yet still pretty. Mia had made Musashi dance, and I laughed silently. The song continued until Laura's face scrunched up. Then,

"SQEAK"

"You're trying to get over the break then?" I asked, a little to quickly, and a little to highly.

"Yeah. Why do you care? I thought that you loved Amu. And you never told me you played the clarinet." She told me, and accused me, her brown eyes hard as rocks. To think, usually they danced and were beautiful, and I found them her best feature, they looked at me with the hardest look of hatred I'd ever seen.

"Laura-koi. That was two years ago, and I'd never met you! Everything's changed for me. You're in my life now. That's all that matters. And, we had music class at Seiyo, and it was either that, or the bassoon." I cupped her face in my hands, and we leaned in. My heart beat faster. Is it possible, my first kiss?

BANG!

We jumped, and looked over the lake. A goose was falling way out in the middle. It spiraled down, getting narrower and narrower, until PLOP! It landed in the lake, and fell down, down down…We both started laughing! Laura dropped her clarinet and I slung an arm around her shoulder as the two of us laughed until we couldn't any more. I know it wasn't nice, a creature had died, but the falling in to the lake! AHAHAHAHA!

**FLUFF! I loved writing this chapter! Hope you liked it! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, VOTE AND ENTER THE CONTEST! I loves you alls!**


	25. Slight Hangovers, Polar Bear Swims, a

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't like mornings…**

**Kukai: Especially when you spent the night playing flute and dancing with a devilishly handsome guy!**

**Me: Who?**

**Kukai: -sigh- She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Slight Hangovers, Polar Bear Swims, and X-Eggs. Again.

The next morning, July 31, most people woke up at around 7:00 AM or so to watch the sunrise. Except for Erica, Amu, Laura, Kukai and Kairi. Ikuto was still nowhere to be seen.

"Why am I awake?" Erica mumbled, pulling on her hoodies as she left the bunky, Jaya floating alongside her, with the other three eggs in her pocket.

"G'morning." She mumbled to everyone as she filled up a mug of hot chocolate, as a round of greetings sounded in her ears.

"Ohyaho!"

"Good Morning Erica-chan!"

"Hey buddy!"

"Morning Ricky!"

"Hey guys. Hey Laura. Morning Mia, Bala." Erica replied, and said hello to Laura who had followed her in.

"Meh. Hello." Laura said as she too helped herself to hot chocolate.

"You awake yet Rica?" Kukai came up from the basement, in his green sweatpants and white tee shirt, gave her a quick shoulder hug, then noogied her. The whole time, her morning scowl was plastered on her face.

"Erica, at least attempt to be pleasant in the morning." Ron nodded at her from behind his paper. Bryan had come over and was leaning over his father to see the comics.

"I can try, but I'm too tired." She told her father, pouring some more milk into her mug.

"C'mon! You can't be that tired! How late were we?" Kukai whispered, looking at her tired eyes.

"We came back around 4:30." She replied, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I know how we can wake up!" Billy came over from the pullout couch he was folding up. Laura's face creased into a frown, knowing what he was going to suggest.

"A POLAR BEAR SWIM!" Billy yelled, causing Utau to smack him gently on the head.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting changed. What time is it anyways?" Erica said finishing her hot chocolate, and looking around for a clock.

"It's almost 9:00 Erica-san." Tadase told her from his position on the stairs, reading something, going over some parts again and again.

"C'mon let's go." Laura waved the girls out the door.

"But, but our apple cider just finished, and we're just starting it!" Jill protested as Amu stood beside her, nodding.

"Bring it with you." Rima stated, as Kusu-Kusu giggled, and poked Temari who sent her a death glare.

10 minutes later, the boys were waiting on the rocky beach, towels in hand, trunks on, and the parents lounging on folding chairs. Ikuto had shown up, and he was wearing, predictably, navy blue trunks, although they had white Hawaiian flowers on them. Tadase had on red trunks, with white lines running down the sides, while Kairi's trunks were black. Nageshiko had on yellow trunks, and Kukai was wearing a wetsuit, suited for surfing. Billy had on a similar wetsuit, and Bryan was wearing Hawaiian patterned trunks.

"Where are they? It's taking the commoners so long to get here!" Kiseki complained, in his purple, red, and white and black spotted trunks. Daichi nodded his agreement, in his teal star-patterned trunks. Musashi wasn't going swimming, so he was dressed the same, alongside Ichigo.

"For the first time nya, I agree with Kingy over there! Nya!" Yoru laughed, in his silver trunks. "I can't wait to see my Miki in a swimsuit nya! So kawaii nya!" he continued, still laughing.

"YOUR MIKI? I BELIEVE THAT SHE IS NO ONES, AND IF SHE IS TO BE ANYONE'S SHE'LL BE, oh, Ohyaho Miki, I mean, commoner." Kiseki turned on Yoru and began yelling, when a familiar blue haired Chara, in a one-piece blue bathing suit with a paint pallet on the front floated over, and both boys stopped, and stared, then blushed.

"You're right. I am no one's. If I'm to be anyone's, who am I to belong to?" she asked, a dangerous look on her face.

"Boys giving you trouble Miks?" Hallie asked quietly, her black hair flowing gently in the breeze, Noru beside her. Hallie was wearing a black bikini, with red chilli peppers patterned all over it. Noru's was similar, except hers was a tankini and had paw prints instead of chilli peppers. They both glowered at Yoru and Kiseki, who paled.

"Erm, no problems!" they both chorused, and Hallie smiled satisfactorily, and floated over to Erica.

The girls had arrived in the midst of the random fighting of the boys. Amu was wearing a black and red, almost plaid, bikini. Her hair was up in the normal side ponytail on the top of her head, with an X clip of course! Ran was wearing goggles, and a redish pink one piece with a white cross-thing on it. Suu had a simple green one piece and was wearing a white mob cap/swim cap thing. Nadeshiko had a purple one piece, and Temari wasn't swimming. Rima had a cute white tankini, with lots of multicoloured polka dots, and her favourite big sunglasses. Kusu-Kusu had on an orange one-piece with the same pattern as her usual costume. Her hat had been replaced with a swim cap, which matched the same pattern.

"Are we going in or not?" Laura asked, striking an impatient pose in her blue swim trunks, and yellow bikini top. Mia had a pink bikini on, and Bala was wearing a black and white chequered one piece. Her hat remained.

"Yeah, gimme a minute." Erica replied digging through her bag. She was wearing a white bikini top, with one side teal, brown and white chequered, and the other had a flower on it, with the same colors. She was also wearing brown short swim shorts, with teal and white plaid on it. Jaya was wearing a green one piece, with an X back, and her witch hat and wand. Kellie had on a modest tankini, in pink and brown, and Melody had the same thing as Laura, except in all blue.

"YAYA WANTS TO SWIM!" Yaya came bounding in and jumped on her cousin Kukai's back. He grunted as her 12-year-old frame attached itself to his body. Yaya was wearing a pink two-piece. The top was a bikini top, with frills, and the bottom was like a skort, with frills.

"Aagh! Yuiki, gerroffme!" he grunted, and was about to throw her when Laura stopped him.

"We're having a polar bear swim bako." Laura said, using one of the only Japanese words she knew. "We all go in together." She finished, grabbing Kairi's hand.

"Not going in with out us, I hope." Ikuto stated, taking Amu's hand, as Utau, in her purple bikini, took his other one. Jill, in her orange and yellow tankini, took Utau's hand, and Kairi took her hand, and Laura on his other hand, Erica on her other hand, then Kukai, Bryan and Billy. On Amu's other side was Tadase, and everyone else.

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!!" they all yelled, and ran into the lake. Pulling each other under, laughing in the freezing cold water.

"BRRR! IZZA COLDA!" Laura yelled, jumping into her boyfriend's arms. The two of them looked at each other, blushed, and laughed as he set her down, and she splashed water into his face. Soon, it was an all-out splash fest!

"GOTCHA!" Kukai yelled, picking up Erica, and swinging her around in circles across his shoulders!

"LET ME DOWN!" she laughed giggling, and attempted to splash water at him.

"Alright…" he said mysteriously, and threw her into the deeper end. When she didn't surface, he grew worried. Swimming over, he dove into the water, and opened his eyes to the murky waters. He didn't see her anywhere.

"WHERE'S!" he began yelling, when he came up for air, when he saw Erica's head pop up in front of him, laughing.

"Not funny." He growled slightly.

"Oh relax." She replied and flung more water in his face, then dumped mud on his hair.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Laura yelled, climbing onto Kairi's shoulders.

"Musashi, help!" Kairi whispered, and they Chara Changed, no sword, but extreme strength, mental and physical.

"It's on!" Kukai yelled, and hoisted Erica onto his shoulders.

"Eh?" she replied, when faced with the teams of Ikuto and Utau, Tadase and Amu, Nageshiko and Rima, and Yaya and Bryan.

"Amu-chan! Show your inner shine!" a voice whispered from the beach.

"Okay! FIGHT ON!"

"What?" Amu said, looking around for the voice. To her great surprise, a yellow egg was flying straight towards her.

"Fight on, fight on! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!" something yelled from above them.

"Where'd the sun go?" Bryan asked, while he punched at Ikuto, uselessly.

"X-EGGS!" the Chara's chorused.

"Amu-chan! Show them how you shine!" Dia said as she popped out of her egg. Everyone gasped, it was Dia!

"Amu-chan! Shine on!" she said, and pointed to the Humpty Lock resting on Amu's collarbone.

"Right!" she replied.

"MY OWN HEART! UNLOCK!" everyone yelled.

"Chara Nari:"

"Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Change, Temari!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Black Lynx!"

"Amulet Dia!"

"Chilli Pepper!"

"Seraphic Charm!"

"Split Jester!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Chara Change, Ichigo!"

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE: GUARDIAN TWELVE!" they all yelled, in a triangle formation, with Amu and Erica as the point.

"What is this?" Erica asked, looking at Amu, who shone in all her yellow, superstar glory.

"Originally, it was Guardian Five, now, it's Guardian Twelve, since there's twelve of us." She replied, enjoying the feeling of Dia's Chara Nari.

"Besides, I love doing this!" Kukai added.

"LET'S GO!" they yelled, much to the flabbergastation of siblings and parents.

"Tadase, protect them!" Erica yelled, as she flew up with the sword to encircle the eggs.

"PEPPER STREAK!" she yelled, flying in a circle, binding the X-Eggs together.

"NO WAY!" the X-Eggs yelled together, banding together into something.

"What is this?" Kellie asked above the chaos, watching the eggs form some sort of grotesque monster thing.

"ROAAR!" it yelled, breaking the bonds, and sending Erica flying.

"Gotcha!" Kukai caught her, and set her upright on the board.

"Thanks Souma!" she yelled and jumped off, throwing the sword first, then hopping on it like his board.

"STARLIGHT, NAVIGATION!" Amu yelled, sending the beam at the X-Eggs, trapping them in the beam, and holding them together.

"ANGEL'S, CRADLE!" Utau began the song, sending the X-Eggs to sleep.

"ESCAPE!" half the eggs somehow managed to escape, and were making a dive for the Holy Crown that protected the families.

"What is going on? Tadase, I demand an, AHHHHH!" Sherry began asking him, when the X-Egg broke the seal, and sent Tadase flying! Soon, more eggs were arriving, and were attacking the family.

"Holy, cro.." Tadase tried lifting his arm to raise the staff, but couldn't. He noticed blood coming out of his arm.

"TADASE-KUN!" Amu yelled, and tried to go, but Utau stopped her.

"Amu, you have to stop the X-Eggs!"

"Right." Amu replied, a small tear escaping her eye.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto destroyed a few X-Eggs in his way, as he fought to find Laura.

"LAURA! You have to help, SLASH CLAW! Purify these X-Eggs!" he yelled, eying another group that were attempting to attack him. They flew off to join the other eggs, creating a larger monster.

"Right! Can you get me up higher?" she asked, extending her Black arm. He grabbed her wordlessly, and jumped up to the tops of the trees.

Amu watched them, a little bit jealously. Wasn't she the one that Ikuto usually carried? Reverting her attention back to the eggs, she watched them form a monster. It greatly resembled a Batman villain, Clayface.

"INAZUMA BLADE!" Kairi went headfirst and attacked the Eggface. It shattered, and most of the eggs broke. Now they were dealing with several smaller Eggfaces.

"WHITE JESTER!" Laura yelled from Ikuto's grasp, and shot the white beam from her glove, purifying two of the Eggfaces.

"AMU! STOP THAT, I'll GET IT! PEPPER STREAK!" Erica surrounded the larger Eggface with the red beam

"GOLDEN VICTORY, SHOOT!" Kukai yelled, sending the glowing yellow ball at it, breaking the Eggface into smaller eggs.

"JUGGLING, PARTY!" Rima sent the juggling pins and broke a few more eggs.

"ANGEL'S CRADLE!"

"WHITE JESTER!"

"NEGATIVE HEART, LOCK ON!"

"OPEN HEART!"

Together, the three girls, Utau, Laura, and Amu all purified the remaining X-Eggs. As soon as the last one had flown out of sight, Amu flew over to Tadase's still body.

"He's still breathing." Kairi whispered, after having checked his vitals.

"Why, why Tadase-kun? I still like you, a lot, why are you hurt?" Amu cried over his unconscious body, and came out of the transformation. Dia was surrounded by Charas, and was being introduced to everyone.

"Suu, please, help me." Amu said, transforming into Amulet Clover.

"Make this boy as good as new, clean his wounds, and help him breathe." She whispered into the whisk, as she used Remake Honey on him.

"What, what happened?" he woke with a start, the first thing his eyes registered was Amu's tearstained face looking hopefully into his red eyes.

"Hinamori-san?" he whispered, as she hugged him close.

"I thought you'd died!"

"I didn't though, it's okay, I'm fine." He whispered into her ear.

"Tadase-kun!" she cried into his shoulder.

"Hinamori-san, I, I have something to tell you." At this, Kairi recognized what was going to happen, and began shooing everyone away from them, at sword point.

"Amu-chan, I've actually liked you for a really long time. When I told you I like Amulet Heat, it was because I was too shy to tell you that I liked you! Not only your outside character, but you, everything about you! So I'm asking you, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked, red eyes meeting gold.

"I never thought you'd ask!" she replied, flinging her arms around him once more. At that, applause sounded.

"FINALLY! SUPER COOLANDOSPICY PLAN C IS COMPLETE!" Yaya was jumping for joy, smiling and laughing for all her worth.

"Eavesdropper." Amu mumbled into her new boyfriend's ear.

"Aww, they're so cute together!" Erica commented to her Charas, and Kukai and Daichi.

"May we ask what that was all about?" Ron came storming over, with the other parents behind him.

"Mom, Dad, did you see them! They were fighting invisible things, and it happened before too, at King Park!" Bryan told them the story of King Park, including Laura's crazy Black side.

"It was so cool!" he finished.

"Erica, what is this? Why do you have a wand…?" Her mother looked at her oddly, and Erica's sad face.

"Sorry everyone. OBLIVIATE!" she pointed her wand at them, concentrating on clearing their memories of all the transformations, and fighting.

"Who are you?" Sherry looked at them all with a blank face.

"Oops!" Erica replied, and began steering them all back to the cottage.

**AHAHAHAHA! GOOD TIMES! Now, announcing the winner of the poll: FRUITS BASKET WITH 42! So the next chapter, few chapters actually, will feature the Fruits Basket characters! Thanks for voting! Don't forget to enter the contest, and also, vote on the new poll! THANKS! AlSO: thank you to wildcats3334 and QueenofImagination of dA for their help!**


	26. Zodiac INVASION

**Disclaimer:**

**Tohru: Hello minna!**

**Shigure: Hello ladies!**

**Me: No! Bad Shigure! No!**

**Lora: As you can see, the Fruits Basket gang have invaded our story. **

**Kyo: Sadly, we have.**

**Ikuto: There's only room for one hot cat-boy in this here story. And that's me! Let's fight!**

**Kyo: Yer on mister!**

**-fight to death-**

**Me: -sigh- We don't own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Zodiac INVASION

While our heroic Guardians puzzled over how to reinstate Ron, Lana, Doug and Sherry's memories, the cottage next door was bustling with, well, frankly chaos.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN RAT-BOY!"

"They're at it AGAIN?"

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Please don't destroy the window! Again…"

A young girl of around 16-years-old ran in between the orange-haired Kyo, and grey-haired Yuki, of the same age, to prevent the fight. Again.

"Miss Honda. Please, let me see if he's improved any since yesterday." Yuki stated calmly, hands at the ready.

"Oh shut up you. It's not funny." Kyo replied, eyes blazing, ready to finally (hopefully) take his rightful place in the Zodiac.

"Please! We're on vacation!" Tohru Honda pleaded, her big blue eyes **(A/N I'm not sure whether they're brown or blue. The pictures are misleading…) **asking the boys to not fight.

"Fine." They both sighed, wondering what it would have turned out like if Tohru hadn't stopped them.

"We'll finish this later, rat." Kyo whispered to Yuki as Tohru bounced away, having sighted Momiji.

On the other side of the lake, Laura had noticed a frantic silver-haired person floundering in the lake.

"HELP MEEE!" it yelled.

"I'M COMING!" Laura yelled, using her not-so great life guarding skills to swim out into the lake. Fortunately for her, Kairi had also noticed the person in the lake.

"LAURA! I'LL HELP!" Kairi yelled, pulling off his shirt and diving into the lake off the dock after her. He caught up with her easily and the two of them swam faster towards the person. Just as they reached him, he lost consciousness, and began to sink.

"I WON'T LET MY FIRST LIFE SAVING MISSION BE A FAILURE!" Laura yelled, and hooked her arms around him. Upon doing so, his body instantly became a snake! His swimming trunks began to float to the bottom of the lake.

"Uh, okay… We can work with this." Laura commented and took the small snake and put him around her neck like a scarf. Swimming quickly to the beach, she unhooked him, and lay the small snake on the sand.

"ERICA! AMU! KUKAI! IKUTO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she yelled, as she pressed a finger to the snake's heart, gently pumping as she had been taught to do (to a human and hoped it'd work on a snake) in her First Aid class.

"BREATHE! BREATHE SNAKEY! BREATHE!" Laura shouted uselessly to the heavens as Kairi looked on, sweatdropping as Erica, Amu and Kukai came running.

"What's up Wilky?" Kukai asked, not noting her obvious distress.

"Laura, what's wrong? Wait a minute, you're not planning on using CPR on the snake are you?" Erica asked suspiciously as Laura began lowering her mouth to the snake's head.

"Well, see, it didn't use to be a snake. He was a guy until I put my arms around him, almost like a hu-OH MY GOD! HE MUST BE CURSED BY THE ZODIAC! THIS IS SO COOL!" Laura realized, halfway through her explanation. Then, to everyone's surprise, as well as Laura's, there was a POOF and a cloud of smoke around the snake!

"Oh my, it seems that I am rather indecent!" the silver headed man said in Japanese, as he attempted to cover up his erm, nether regions.

"OH MY GOD HE IS CURSED BY THE ZODIAC!" Erica yelled, jumping back a few feet, and nearly knocking over Amu, who almost knocked over Kairi who came over with an extra pair of swim trunks.

"Thank you young man! What is your name?" the man asked again (also in Japanese), flinging his long silver hair behind him like a fashion model. Erica and Amu were almost drooling at the perfection of his hair, much to the jealousy that was Kukai's and the newly arrived Tadase.

"Uh, I'm Sanjou Kairi, and uh, do you speak English?" he asked, looking away as the man pulled on the trunks.

"Oh yes! I am quite fluent, as you say!" the man replied pulling the drawstring, and running a hand through his hair.

"It seems that I have not graced you children with my name." He said, noting it with surprise, speaking in English.

"No sir, you haven't." Erica managed to spit out, as she continued to oogle his perfect hair.

"Well then, I am Sohma Ayame!"

"OH MY GOD HE IS A ZODIAC MEMBER! REVERTING TO FANGIRL MODE!" Laura screamed, while jumping up and down, to Ayame's surprise, delight and horror.

"You know of the Zodiac curse?" he asked, looking at them, very much surprised.

"Uh, is anyone else from your family here with you?" Amu asked, mentally slapping herself out of her reverie about his hair, and changing the subject quickly.

"Yes, they're all here. That reminds me! As you have saved my life, would you all like to come over to our villa for dinner tonight? If you have any other companions with you, they might join us as well!" Ayame replied, offering a hand in the general vicinity of the cottage/villa thing.

"He's too carefree." Miki said, sweatdropping by Amu's head.

"Arigato Mr. Sohma! We'll come over around 5:30?" Erica said, putting a hand over Laura's mouth to stop a question.

"Of course! I'll see you there!" he replied and began walking in the opposite direction.

"I wonder if he'll get lost…" Jaya joined Miki with the sweatdropping.

A few hours later, the gang, minus parents and Nikaidou and the siblings (who had gone missing…) ventured over to the Sohma house. Tadase gently knocked on the door, and they waited.

"How long does it take to get the door?" Kukai thought, resting his hands against the back of his head, with Daichi mimicking the posture.

"NO! I'LL GET THE DOOR!"

"Kyo, I beat you." A young man of 16 opened the door, with similar hair to Ayame's except shorter. An orange haired boy of the same age was lying on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Uh, hi! Ayame said to come over at 5:30! I'm Kairi, by the way." Kairi introduced himself.

"Ayame? AYAME! NEXT TIME YOU INVITE PEOPLE OVER, TELL US!" the grey haired youth yelled up the magnificent staircase, on which Ayame was descending gracefully.

"Oh Yuki, thank you for letting our guests in. My young saviours! Thank you all for coming to this banquet in honor of your rescuing of my life!" he said, as Laura entered the door, pushing by Kairi, wearing blue skinny jeans, an American Eagle tee-shirt, and flip flops. Her red hair had been straightened, and parted to the side.

"Oh it was nothing. You know, swim out, grab him, he turns into a snake; bring him back, and save his life. All in a days work for me." Laura said, dusting off her shoulders.

"Wait, he turned into a snake?" the grey haired boy that Ayame had called Yuki called out, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just like 'Fruits Basket'!" Amu said, stepping past Laura in her custom Miki designed black and red striped dress, on top of a plain white turtleneck tee shirt, and red leggings and black flats. Her hair was done in two braids on the side of her head, which were pulled back to connect to each other with a black X clip.

"Yeah, so are you gonna introduce us?" Erica said, pushing past Amu and Laura (in her new jeans and black and white striped cowl necked tank top, and white flats, with straightened hair) and bumped into Kyo, who had picked himself up off the floor. Accidentally wrapping her arms around him, he disappeared, and his clothes fell into a heap on the floor.

"IT IS THE ZODIAC CURSE!" Erica yelled, scooping up the little orange kitten from the floor and cuddling him, much to it's disgust, and slight happiness.

"So you must be Kyo." Erica said, scratching him behind the ear, igniting a purr.

"And I'm Tohru! And that's Yuki!" the brown headed girl came in and hugged all the newcomers!

"Aww Yuki, you make such a cute rat!" Amu said and went to hug him.

"Uh, Miss…I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Hinamori. Hinamori Amu." She replied, as she followed Ayame, Tohru, and Yuki through the magnificent house, to the backyard.

"WELCOME AYAME'S LIFESAVERS!" yelled a tall man, dressed traditional Japanese clothes, with glasses perched on his head, and a pen behind his ear. His hair was dark black and his eyes were brown. Amu found Tadase and he gently slid his hand into hers, and they smiled and blushed at each other. Behind them, Ikuto looked away, and Utau made a slight gagging noise.

"Okay, this is our family, the Sohma family! Everyone, introduce yourselves!" Ayame proclaimed, as he swung his arm out, nearly hitting Yuki in the face.

"Yuki Sohma."

"Rat." Laura whispered.

"Kyo Sohma. Oh, right there, ah right behind my ear!" Kyo purred, as Erica scratched him behind the ear.

"Cat." Amu whispered back.

"Shigure Sohma! At your service ladies."

"Dog!" the two girls giggled.

"Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Ox!" Nadeshiko had joined the two girls in their circle behind Ayame.

"Rin Sohma."

"Horse." Erica said, leaning over.

"Momiji Sohma, here!"

"Bunny!" Yaya said, inclining her head.

"Hatori Sohma."

"Seahorse dragon!" Jaya giggled to Miki, who was sketching away on her notepad secretively.

"Kagura Sohma, right here! Nice to meet you all!"

"Pig! Or boar really…" Noru commented to Mia.

"I'm Hiro, and this is Kisa."

"Aww, look it's the sheep and tiger desu!!" Suu cooed.

"SO KAWAII!" Ran shouted, as the guests winced.

"Ritsu Sohma. OH NO! I TIPPED OVER THE BOTTLE! I'M SO SORRY! PUNISH ME! PLEASE I AM SORRY! SO SO SORRY!"

"Monkey." Erica said, as she continued to pat Kyo.

"And that's everyone!"

"Where are Akito and Kureno?" Laura whispered to Amu and Erica.

"Well duh, Akito doesn't go on vacation, and Kureno always stays with him, eto, her, it." Amu responded.

"And I of course, am Ayame Sohma!"

"Snake." They all concluded.

"I'm Tohru Honda!"

"Onigiri!" Laura and Yaya giggled.

"Wait, why were you naming zodiac animals after every person introduced themselves?" Kyo asked, not so gently swiping an orange paw at Erica, as she attempted to rub his belly.

"Oh, Ayame turned into a snake, and you're a cat, so you must be cursed by the Zodiac, and we read a manga called 'Fruits Basket' that revolved around the Sohma family who turn into animals when hugged." Erica responded setting him on the ground, beside his folded clothes that Laura had brought.

"Oh."

"WAIT A MINUTE! Gure-san, did you write a manga based on our family?" Ayame accused the novelist, who was slowly backing away, only to be blocked by Hatori and Haru.

"Fine, I did. I'm rich now though. It's one of the best selling mangas in the world!" Shigure replied defensively throwing his hands in the air.

"It's okay then!" Ayame replied. "On with the party!"

With that, the music was started, and Hatori and Shigure started to make hamburgers, hot dogs, and other various barbequed foods, as Tohru brought out salads, and other homemade goodies.

"Can I help?" Erica asked following the brunette into the kitchen.

"Oh no Erica-chan! It's okay, enjoy yourself!" Tohru replied, as she accidentally burnt herself on the stove.

Outside, Kyo had changed back, and was fervently trying to get his clothes on.

"WHY. IS. IT. ALWAYS. CATS?" Amu was saying as she banged her head against the wall of the cottage, and her Tadase-koi tried to stop her.

"So Momiji, how're you? I love you in Fruits Basket, you're just so CUTE!" Laura was air-hugging Momiji, although she was desperately trying to not hug him, even though she really wanted to.

While everyone was socializing, dancing and re-telling exaggerated stories of Ayame's rescue; two black figures were hiding in the bushes.

"Look at them partying away. Why can't we?" the Black Figure One complained, watching the group jealously.

"Well, I wanted to be Black Figure One, but no, I'm Black Figure Two!" Black Figure Two retaliated quietly.

"That's not my fault! Boss Black Figure assigned us the numbers, may you forget." BF1 said quietly, since the last comment had earned them a glance from Kukai.

"Fine. Should I just do it or not?" BF2 replied even quieter, taking something out of the bushes. It was black and white, and resembled a gun almost. It was about arm's length, and had a holographic computer screen by the trigger.

"Yeah, do it. It won't affect the ones with the Characters. Just shoot!" BF1 replied, helping to put something into the gun's barrel. It glowed purple, and a bunch of schematics ran through the computer at the trigger.

"So just aim above them, and shoot?"

"YES!"

BLEAMPURUSELESS!

"What's that?" Rin asked, looking as a purple dome expanded over the yard.

"I don't know…" Haru replied, as the two of them slumped to the ground. The rest of the Sohma family, and Tohru, followed suit.

"It actually worked! That's like, the first thing from the lab that actually works!" BF2 said, happily surprised.

"They've been using it back in Japan a lot, since these guys came over here." BF1 replied pushing BF2's head into the bushes.

"Now to see what they can do…"

**OOH! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about the long wait, but Lora and I have both been very busy, and I've had a slight case of writers block. So sorry about that! I'll try to update soon, so we're not leaving you in suspense. We'll also tell you who won the contest in the next chapter's disclaimer. ALWAYS READ THE DISCLAIMER PEOPLE. It is a) Written by Lora most of the time b) Has important info. So thanks for reading, and vote on the poll! Thanks!**


	27. Zodiac Attack!

**Disclaimer:**

**Black Figure One: OOH! WE'RE EVIL!**

**Black Figure Two: WE'RE IN THE DISCLAIMER! YAY!**

**Lora: Yes, yes you are. **

**Me: Because this is your first time, would you like to announce the winner of the contest?**

**BF1: Yeah!**

**BF2: Therefore, here we go!**

**BF1: And the winner is…**

**BF1 & 2: ERICA AND JAYA by: ShugoCharaPrincess on dA! aka KawaiiHannah on Fanfic!**

**Me: Here's a link for you to see it: .com/art/Erica-and-Jaya-103044471**

**Kyo: Will you please get on with the story; I want to have my heart's egg back inside me already.**

**Tohru: Yes, the girls will be starting to write soon. They don't own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Zodiac Attack!

"_What's that?" Rin asked, looking as a purple dome expanded over the yard. _

"_I don't know…" Haru replied, as the two of them slumped to the ground. The rest of the Sohma family, and Tohru, followed suit._

"_It actually worked! That's like, the first thing from the lab that actually works!" BF2 said, happily surprised. _

"_They've been using it back in Japan a lot, since these guys came over here." BF1 replied pushing BF2's head into the bushes. _

"_Now to see what they can do…"_

"Look, there's thirteen X-Eggs!" Amu cried, pointing to the sky, where the said thirteen X-Eggs were flying.

"That's unlucky!!!" Laura screamed, running in circles around Shigure's body, arms flailing.

"Laura, relax. It's just thirteen. We've fought like, two hundred, plus X-Charas!" Kairi said, placing a hand on Laura's quivering shoulder.

"Yeah, but it wasn't an unlucky number!" Laura whined, clutching Kairi's arm, until the blood stopped flowing.

"Amu-koi, Laura, and Utau-san, Character Transform, and purify them. Hopefully, the Sohmas will regain consciousness." Tadase instructed, just as a loud sound came from the general vicinity of the X-Eggs.

"ZODIAC? ZODIAC!" the newly hatched X-Charas yelled. Each of them had an attribute of each zodiac member they belonged to. Starting at the right end, there was a horse, ox, dog, seahorse, snake, rat, onigiri (?), cat, tiger, sheep, monkey, boar, and rabbit ending on the left end.

"ZODIAC ATTACK!" the one shaped like an onigiri yelled, pointing a finger at the gathered soon-to-be Guardians. Several powerful purple blasts shot out of the gathered X-Charas.

SHWOOM

"Wow, Erica, these work fantastic!" Nadeshiko yelled, as she had dove in front of Erica, Amu, Laura, and Utau, her purple bracelet's beads were brightly lit up, and created a luminous purple shield. Kairi and Nagihiko's bracelet shields were protecting everyone else, with their yellow and teal lights.

"The curse must be fuelling the X-Chara's powers! Amu-chan, let's go!" Miki shouted, after finally lifting her head from the sketchbook.

"My Own Heart, UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari:"

"Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Change, Temari!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Black Lynx!"

"Amulet Spade!"

"Musical Ambience!"

"Lunatic Charm!"

"Pink Panther!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Chara Change, Ichigo!"

"And we are: GUARDIAN TWELVE!" They all yelled.

"Do we have to do this every time? " Yaya asked Laura, who stood opposite her in the triangle formation.

"YEAH!" was the enthusiastic reply.

"ATTACK!" yelled the X-Charas, and an onslaught of purple beams came at them again. Erica and Kukai took to the skies, circling the X-Charas.

"GRAND STAFF!" Erica yelled, pointing the baton at the X-Eggs.

"COLORFUL CANVAS!" Amu yelled, swirling her paintbrush, and sending the vast amounts of color at the X-Eggs.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima sent her tightropes and kept the seals from breaking.

"DON'T THINK SO!" The snake themed X-Chara screamed, and all the X-Charas bit through the ropes, paint, and musical staves!

"Nani? Hinamori, try again!" Kukai yelled as he tried to get the X-Charas together again.

"No, no! It's my turn honey pie!" Laura giggled, Mia taking over her a bit more then usual.

"Uh, okay…" Kukai replied, hovering on his board, and then noticing Erica over to one side, being mauled by the ox, snake, rat, and boar.

"Catnip Spaz!" Laura smiled, and threw a ball of catnip at the X-Charas. Only one, the cat, stopped to play with it.

"ATTACK! ATTACK!" they yelled. Suddenly, on the necklace Erica always wore (in every Transformation and everyday) Melody's charm was glowing blue.

"What the…" Erica started, when the baton began to glow as well.

"Go for it Erica, say it!" Melody's voice echoed through everyone.

"Instru-Change?" Erica said hesitantly, and the baton became a flute!

"Wow! It must be because Mel's an Embryo!" Amu commented, as the Humpty Lock glowed, and her own paintbrush became a treble clef wand!

"Prism Music!" Amu yelled, and waved the wand, as music flowed and encircled the X-Charas.

"Sweet Harmony!" Erica said, and blew into the flute. A sweet, pure melody flew out, and encircled the X-Eggs, and, purified them!

"Wow." Everyone whispered.

"Arigato minna!" The first Chara to be cleansed said quietly. She had brown hair, and looked like Tohru's mother. She wore a business suit, and had an onigiri in one hand, and a purse in the other.

"Tohru will definitely become self dependent, and happy. Thank you!" the little chibi said, as an egg closed around her.

"Arigato!" echoed everywhere around them, as one by one, the little animal themed chibi's went into eggs.

"Remember, always control your temper, and be good!" the little black and white cow chibi said, as his egg closed around him, pointing at Bala, who nodded her head sheepishly.

"Wha-a?" Tohru made a very unladylike noise as she rose from her position on Kyo's stomach. He grunted , and rose as well.

"What happened? OH NO! The beautiful flowers!" Shigure grumbled as he got up, after having fallen on the flowerpots.

"Uh, I don't know. Just know that the curse should never hold you back in anything. It won't freak to many people out, actually, they might think it's cool! Just don't pull yourself down over it." Amu said, striking a pose as she helped Yuki, Hatori and Rin up off the ground.

"I'm going to put the music back on, and let's re-start this party!" Momiji yelled, pulling Yaya over to the CD collection and they put on some music and everyone began dancing again.

"Hatori-sama, uh, do you think you could do us a favour?" Tadase asked, Erica behind him, as well as Laura and Amu.

"Depends." Was the curt reply.

"See, uh, well, can you see this?" Erica asked, pushing Jaya, Kellie, Melody and Hallie in front of her. Hatori's eyes widened.

"Shugo Charas…" He breathed, eying Kiseki, Mia, Noru, Bala, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"You know.." Amu started when Hatori cut her off.

"Saeki Nobuko. Momiji watches it back home. Anyways, what is the favour?"

"See, Jaya here is a witch. And with her Chara Change, meaning I can take on her abilities, or as Miki says, amplifies what's actually there, I can perform magic. So our parents saw us fighting X-Eggs, we'll explain later, and I wanted to erase that memory. Unfortunately, I erased their memories totally. Or suppressed I hope. Could you maybe un-suppress them?" Erica asked, shuffling her feet nervously.

"I'll see what I can do." Hatori replied indifferently, as Erica gave him a quick hug, resulting in a hug-induced angry seahorse.

"OH MY GOD! WE NEED WATER!!!"

Nearly an hour later, a human Hatori, the rest of the Sohma family plus Tohru and Kyo, and our heroic group of teenagers that are going to be Guardians once more, or for the first time in almost a month, made their way back to the Wilk's cottage.

"Where are they Laura-san?"

"Here, we kept them in this room." Laura said, leading Hatori, Erica, and Tadase towards the room they'd locked the parents in. The sight that greeted them was uncomfortable.

"OH! What's that? It's long, and it's hard and I don't know what it is!!" Lana said as she tried to figure out what a wooden beam was…

"Uh Mom, here, we brought someone to help!" Erica said, cautiously approaching her mother.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why am I here? What is the meaning of life?" Doug said, as he sat in the corner pondering the meaning of life.

"Child. What have you done?" Hatori asked, watching the adults that had been reduced to mere children.

"Sorry Hatori-sama." Erica and Jaya apologized sheepishly. Hatori placed his palm on Lana's forehead.

"Fortunately you only suppressed all of their memories. I will re-instate all of the memories except those that you want suppressed. And that would be your Chara Naris, you said? Then everything should progress well." Hatori said, as he finished re-instating the last memory, Ron's.

"Erica? Laura? Tadase? Who're you?" Sherry asked, eyeing Hatori's omniscient presence.

"I'm Doctor Hatori Sohma. I am staying in the cottage across the lake, and Laura called me because you had all suffered a mass fainting spell. You've all been unconscious for four days. Everything is fine, and I recommend lots of rest, and fluids." Hatori told them calmly.

"100% lies." Amu and Erica said from behind the door, sweatdropping with their Charas.

Over in the shrubs, behind the window, two dark figures lurked…

"Wow, they've got power, and connections!" Black Figure One quietly murmured, as she lurked a little closer to the window.

"Mm. What's going to happen at school? We have to be careful…" the second black figure replied.

**And that's the end of the Furuba arc! Thanks for reading, and reviewing of course! This chap is dedicated to our self-elected biggest fan, Alma! Hopefully we'll be updating weekly now. We've got play rehearsals coming up, (WOOT FOR STAGE CREW! I'm spotlight, and Lora's props and crew) so Friday's the only day we have off. We'll be writing throughout the week, and uploading on Friday. So thanks for reading, vote on the poll, and buy your Twilight movie tickets before they're sold out! :D**


	28. In Which the Girls Discover a New Fri

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the Fruits Basket arc!**

**Lora: And now, it's time for us to write the contest winning chapter with, Midori-chan!**

**Midori: Thanks Lora! -giggles-**

**Kukai: Welcome to the gang Midori! –slings an arm around her shoulders-**

**Me: -seethes-**

**Midori: Erica, Lora, or me don't own Shugo Chara! –removes Kukai's arm gingerly, giggles nervously-**

**Kukai: Uh, Erica, are you okay?**

**Me: -seethes-**

**Midori: Just start typing buddy.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: In Which the Girls Discover a New Friend, then Discover Some Strange Things

It was now August 6, 2008. The cottage had been bustling since the 5th with coolers being dragged out, food being made, canoes being repaired, and other such things. Why? Because Doug decided that he would 'man up' the boys by taking them all on a 'man only' canoe trip for 4 days.

"Okay, just like that, now Amu, put that cooler in the canoe on the right. NO! Your other right!" Ron was helping the girls load the canoes, while the boys packed the bare necessities.

"You need the, bear necessities, those simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife! YEAH MAN!" Amu, Laura, Erica and Yaya sang as the loaded three waterproof bags into another canoe.

"Oi, Billy! Pass me that bag, will ya?" Laura yelled at her brother who obliged by chucking it at her head.

"Thanks Billy!" Amu shouted back, because Laura was too busy grumbling and stuffing the bag horribly under the canoe seats with a smirk on her face, because she knew it was her brother's canoe, so half of it wasn't even in the canoe.

"Amu. You know you'll miss me. Your boyfriend, on the other hand…" Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear.

"AH! NO! YOU STUPID PERVERTED COSPLAYING BLOODY WANKER OF A CAT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Amu yelled, using some British language she had learned from reading the Harry Potter books.

"Excellent use of language. I'm going to miss you Ikuto. What am I going to do without my punching bag?" Erica smiled waving Hallie over, and Chara Changing, and socking him once again in the face. Then, she kicked him in the genital area, and he doubled over, and let go of Amu.

"Ahhhh!" he groaned, as Laura laughed hysterically.

"Is everyone okay? I heard girly screaming!" a young girl with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, and tan skin came running down the rocky beach. She wore square-rimmed black glasses over brown eyes. She had on a purple tank top and khaki shorts. On her feet were simple woven flip-flops. Around her waist was a sliver chain link belt with two eggs attached.

"The screaming wasn't girly." Ikuto muttered as he cringed.

"MIDORI!" Erica and Laura yelled, dropping the cooler they were carrying on Ikuto's foot. The ice spilled out of the cooler, tripping Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai, and making them fall on their faces.

"ERICA! LAURA-CHAN!" the girl, called Midori yelled, running to hug her friends.

"Midori! How're you! How's Florida? I haven't seen you since two years ago, at the cottage? How's the family?" Erica asked, hugging her shorter friend.

"MIDORI! CHAN!" Laura yelled, pulling Erica off of her, and attacking her with hugs.

"Laura! Not! BREATHING!" Midori tried to get out of Laura's death grip.

"Oh right. Sorry! So how've you been?" Laura asked, as Midori looked over her shoulder, at the staring Japanese people.

"Uh, did your parents adopt like, 10 kids? Or what's going on?" she asked, checking out Nagihiko.

"Oh right! Well, the one having convulsions on the beach is Ikuto, the blonde girl standing next to him is Utau, then pink-haired girl is Amu, and she's holding hands with her boyfriend Tadase, uh, that's my boyfriend Kairi," Laura was saying until Midori cut her off mid-sentence.

"You have a boyfriend! Aww! Lucky! Who's the purple-haired guy? He's cute." Midori giggled.

"Oh, that's Nagihiko! And that's his twin sister, Nadeshiko! The blonde lying on the chaise lounge is Rima, and the brunette running around her serving iced tea is Yaya. The guy running down the beach is KUKAII!!!!" Erica continued, and got picked up by Kukai as she finished his introduction.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No way!"

"Are they dating?" Midori asked Laura, leaning to one side, as Kukai twirled Erica around in circles.

"Nope." Laura replied.

"Funny. You'd a thunk they were." Midori whispered back.

"Then you know my brother, Billy, and Erica's siblings of course. And that's Kukai's stepfather, Yuu Nikaidou. But we just call him Sensei or Nikaidou." Laura finished.

"Charmed." Nikaidou said passing them on his way to get the coffee tin they were bringing.

"ALL ABOARD!" Ron, Doug and Nikaidou yelled from their canoes. In Ron's canoe were Bryan, and Nagihiko. In Doug's canoe were Billy and Kairi. Nikaidou's canoe had Ikuto. Tadase and Kukai had to brave the lake in their own canoe.

"Bye boys! Have a fun trip!"

"Enjoy yourselves!"

"IKUTOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Utau, calm down."

"What's with her?"

"Alright girls. Now that the boys are gone, we're going to buckle down and finish this laundry! Oh Midori! How nice to see you!" Sherry gave out harsh orders, but changed her tone when she saw Midori.

"Hi Mrs. Wilk! I don't mind helping." Midori replied, and smile on her face that faltered for a moment.

"Thank you! Come on in!" Lana thanked Midori profusely.

"RIMA! YOU ARE HELPING TOO YOUNG LADY!" Sherry yelled at the sunbathing 13 year old.

A half hour later, the girls were standing in the living room, folding at least three loads of laundry.

"How much laundry do these people use?" Hallie asked, poking a pair of white boy's briefs.

"Oh, oh gosh, there's a little person, oh gosh!" Midori started to hyperventilate, her right hand clutching the red egg on her belt.

"Midori-chan, it's okay! It's a Guardian Character. You can see them because, well, you have two on your belt. Those are Guardian Eggs. They'll hatch and become your would-be selves!" Amu explained, putting an arm around the younger girl's shoulder. Midori bent down and un-hooked the two eggs from her belt. She studied them closely. The green egg had a white stripe with a maple leaf pattern, and the red egg had a small fireball pattern running around the egg.

"I wonder when they'll hatch." Midori thought.

"Well, since you haven't been introduced, I think I'll sing the song to introduce us all!" Melody cheered!

"NOOO!" Erica and Hallie dove as Melody opened her mouth, but a strip of duct tape covered her mouth just as she was about to sing.

"Problem solved." Jaya said, blowing sparks off her wand.

"Anyways, this is Jaya, that's Kellie, the one with duct tape is Melody, and that's Hallie." Erica introduced them all, pointing at each one.

"I'm Mia!"

"Noru."

"Bala is Bala, but Bala isn't Bala!"

"What?"

"Oh, Bala is the physical manifestation of my good and bad sides. Her white side is good, and black is bad. She's kinda schizophrenic." Laura explained.

"I'm Ran!"

"I'm Miki."

"I'm Suu! Nice to meet you desu!"

"And I'm Dia!"

"I'm Pepe!"

"Kusu-Kusu! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"IRU ROCKS! Hey."

"PRESENTING THE ANGEL OF LOVE, ERU!"

"Temari! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Yo I'm Amethyst, your own Guardian Character. 'Sup?" In front of Midori's eyes, the red egg floated right up in front of her, and popped! A small character, she had dark red hair and wore a red blouse that showed her stomach. The  
sleeves had slits on each side. On her arms were black ballroom gloves, but with finger holes. She wore a red miniskirt, and knee length black boots.

"And I'm Kimimela! I'm also your Guardian Character Midori!" the green egg came and floated beside the newly hatched Amethyst. It too popped, and a girl came out! She wore a green fairy-like dress, and she had small green pixie wings on her back! Her hair was waist length, curly and light green. On her feet were sweet little ballet toe shoes.

"It's very nice to meet you all!" Midori said, with green pixie wings sticking out of her back. She began to twirl around, dancing, and hugging everyone.

"Her very first Chara Change. I remember mine like it was yesterday." Amu recalled the embarrassing confession to Tadase in front of the entire school! She glared at Ran, who hid behind Hallie.

"Come on girls. We must finish folding this laundry before lunch. By the way, it's Amu's turn to do lunch today. " Nadeshiko said as she and Temari began folding someone's tee shirt.

"Who's are these?" Laura asked, holding up a pair of white boxers with crowns all over them

"Tadase's!" Erica giggled, and Amu blushed as she picked up another pair. These ones had all sorts of sayings on them.

"Inspirational Underwear. Huh." Amu read the tag, and decided that they were Kairi's.

"Look, soccer balls!" Rima pointed.

"Definitely Kukai's!" Yaya confirmed.

"Uh, tidey-whities?" Midori held up a pair.

"Anyone know whom these belong to?" she asked, waving them like a flag.

"Look, there's initials on the tag!" Amethyst noticed.

"I.T. That must mean," Erica murmured.

"IKUTO WEARS BRIEFS!" the girls all chorused together, and Utau finally came into the conversation.

"IKUTOOO? WHERE?" she yelled, and then noticed Amu holding his underwear.

"YOU! GIVE THEM HERE!"

"Ran, help me!"

"Chara Change!"

"If you want them, come and get them!!" Amu yelled, her x-clips becoming hearts, and she zoomed around the room waving the underwear above her head.

Half an hour later, Utau was sitting in the corner with Ikuto's clothes, and the rest of the girls were sitting on the laundry-free couches enjoying some homemade sushi thanks to Amu and Suu.

"Wow, Chara Changes are really helpful! This is really good!" Midori said, as she took another piece of sushi.

"There are other things you can do with these guys. There's always the possibility of Character Transforming! For example. I can only transform with Mia and Bala right now, to become either Pink Panther or Split Jester." Laura explained, while taking another piece of cucumber sushi.

"I can transform with all my Charas. And Eru, and Iru!" Amu said a bit smugly, as Utau rolled her eyes from her corner.

"Let's go. We'll have a fight and see who's better." Utau challenged.

"Not again." Amu whispered.

"I'm game!" Erica raised her hand and poked Jaya.

"Out on the beach?" Midori asked, studying her two Charas. Amethyst seemed to be more aggressive and might be better offensively. But Kimimela could have unseen advantages.

"I'll try!" Midori volunteered.

"Let's go." Utau smirked maliciously. Time to show the kids who the real queen was around here.

"Where'd the girls go?" Sherry asked as she and Lana came upstairs.

"I don't know, but they left the sushi!" Lana replied, as she helped herself to the crab sushi.

Out on the beach, the girls all stood in a circle.

"Ready, one, two, " they chorused.

"THREE!" the X-Eggs above them yelled. Wait, X-Eggs?

"X-EGGS? We've got perfect timing." Amu told herself.

"Wait, what's an X-Egg?" Midori asked, as the girls all put their hands over their hearts.

"It's a dream that's someone has given up on. Charas are our would-be-selves, the dreams we have for the future! X-Charas, like those, are the dreams we've given up on." Utau explained quickly, as Amu's Humpty Lock glowed.

"MY OWN HEART! UNLOCK!" they all yelled, even Midori.

"Chara Nari:"

"Chara Change, Temari!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Malevolent Flight!"

"Amulet Clover!"

"Witch Light"

"Lunatic Charm!"

"Split Jester!"

"Clown Drop!"

"AND WE-" Laura started, when Rima clapped a hand over her mouth.

"No. We're fighting now, not putting on a show." She said, and released Laura.

"So this is a Character Transformation! Way to go Amethyst!" Midori said. Midori was wearing a red blouse that showed her stomach and the sleeves had a slit on each one. She wore a red miniskirt and red wings decorated with fire elements. Her wings were made out of actual fire. She wore a gold tiara with a red ruby in the middle and held a staff that was a deep red and had a ruby red stone that was shaped like a fireball. She had earrings that looked like two fireballs as well. She had deep red lipstick on. She had red boots on her feet that came to her knees.

"USELESS!"

"Shut up. SILENCIO!" Erica yelled, hopping on her broom and aiming the wand at the X-Charas. Soon, they were all holding their throats, but no sound came out.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau yelled!

"DARK FIRE!" Midori yelled unexpectedly, as a ring of black fire surrounded the X-Charas.

"Woah!"

"Remake Honey! SPECIAL!" Amu yelled, and the X-Charas were purified and flew in all directions.

"What a rush!" Midori said as the transformation snapped.

"Great isn't it?" Erica said, putting her arms above her head, Kukai-style.

"She even imitates his posture. You absolutely SURE they're not dating?" Midori whispered to Laura.

"I'm sure. Don't worry. I'll email you as soon as they get together." She replied.

"Excellent."

**OKAY DONE! Hope you enjoyed that! :D And the poll winner is: A THREE WAY TIE FOR FIRST! Between Erica, Laura and Hallie! Thanks for voting!**


	29. Air Bands

**Disclaimer:**

**Tadase: Thank you very much for reviewing, and reading our story.**

**Amu: Thanks. You've all been a huge support for us, and Erica, who's suffering a mental breakdown after receiving the homework she missed after being absent from school for four days.**

**Lora: Yeah. She's in the corner over there doing polynomials. And geography, and a drama thing.**

**Ran & Melody: GO ERICA GO! FINISH THAT HOMEWORK!!!**

**Kukai: Unfortunately Erica and Lora don't own Shugo Chara. If they did, I'd be Erica's et cetera et cetera. **

**Me: KUKAI! HOW DO YOU CALCULATE A POLYNOMIAL AGAIN???**

**Kukai: Rima finish this. COMING RICA!**

**Rima: Look for the songs on YouTube or iTunes or some other music player, and listen to the songs and imagine us dancing. Horribly. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Air Bands

"Row, row row your boat, gently down the LAKE!!!"

"Kukai, shut up. It's 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday, and you'd assume that people would be sleeping."

"For once, Ikuto's right."

"I resent that."

"Boys, be nice to each other, and Bryan, that comment wasn't called for."

It was 8:30 actually, on the day the boys were due back from the manly canoe trip. They were all anxious to go home, sleep in a real bed, and eat un-burnt food.

"Look, there's something in the lake!" Billy pointed, where a flash of green disappeared under the water.

"Hey!" a voice whispered by Tadase, and he turned and saw Amu's torso leaning against the side of the canoe.

"Amu-koi! How are you-" Tadase was cut off as Amu put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. Erica and I are experimenting with Jaya's powers. We're not supposed to be here. See!" Amu giggled, and pointed to Erica who was swimming, head half out the water towards the canoe. She dove under, and Tadase caught a fin in his sight.

"Wait, what do you mean by powers?" Kukai asked, leaning in and looking down.

"Uh, transformation?" Amu said sheepishly, and she lifted what should have been legs out of the water. Instead, there was a shimmering pink fish tail, which glimmered pink, blue, green and yellow.

"I didn't do anything wrong! We can breathe underwater, and swim faster then you'd never believe!" Erica said, lifting her own green tail out of the water. Both boys stared.

"We'll see you at the cottage! Jay!" Erica said, Character Changing, her face screwed up in concentration, as she, Amu and Jaya disappeared.

10 minutes later, the rest of the cottage's inhabitants ran out on the beach in pyjamas to greet the boys.

"IKUTOO!"

"KAIRI! OH MY GOD HI! DAD! HEYLO! Good morning William Douglas Jack Eugene Bartholomew Hubert Logan Owen Christopher Joe Arnold Eiliey Earl."

"Curse you Mother and Father for this embarrassing name!"

"Kukai! Hey!"

"Tadase-koi. Hey."

Various other greetings were exchanged as everyone made their way inside.

"…Then we saw a bear, and we all ran away, cause we knew we were too tough for it." Kukai told Erica as he gobbled down the fresh blueberry pancakes that Erica, Kellie, Amu, Suu, Nadeshiko and Temari had made.

"Okay, Ikuto you're in charge because you're the oldest, Laura, you're also in charge because this is our cottage, and Erica you're in charge as well because you're responsible." Sherry said, while dumping suitcases in Doug's arms.

"Wait, where are you going?" Erica asked.

"Oh, my parent's house. We haven't seen them in a while, so we're all going down, and leaving you here with Yuu!" Doug answered from behind the suitcases. Jill, Bryan, and Billy all grabbed their overnight bags.

"We'll be back in two sleeps. So we'll see you Monday!" Lana said, kissing Erica's forehead, and joining her husband in the family van.

"Well that was sudden, unexpected, and fantastic!" Laura said, as the two vans pulled out of the driveway.

"You're on your own. I'm going fishing." Nikaidou grumbled, as he pulled on a tackle hat and vest, and set out to the motorboat to fish.

"What now?" Miki asked, sketching something again. Noru floated over, trying to sneak a peek.

"No looking!" Miki snapped, and Noru's ears lay flat against her head, and her tail flew in-between her legs.

"What if we do like, a camp thing?" Erica asked, as Melody began to sing.

"Campfire's burning, campfire's burning, draw nearer, draw nearer, in the glooming, in the glooming, let's sing and be merry!" Erica joined in halfway through, Character Changing to smooth out her rough voice. Together they harmonized and made the simple song beautiful.

"Well when I went to camp, we did 'Air Bands'." Laura retaliated, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, you break up into groups, and pick a song, then lip synch it and make up a dance!" Amu answered. Everyone looked at her. "What? I used to go to summer camp with Ami-chan!"

"Okay, why don't we do girls versus boys?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"I'm not doing this." Ikuto said, waving as he turned to walk away.

"Then you can judge! We'll have a contest!" Amu blurted out. Ikuto turned around, and slowly walked up to Amu.

"It will be incredibly bias. You know I'm interested in you. Therefore, your group will win." He murmured, his lips moving quietly near her ear.

"Oof…" Soon Ikuto found himself on the ground once more.

"You should know better by now. Amu has a boyfriend, and you really shouldn't be doing that with me around." Erica said, and she punched him again.

"You'll judge, but you won't just pick the girls because of Amu." She continued, getting up, brushing herself off, and letting Hallie break the Chara Change.

"But then wouldn't the boys win?" Laura was confused.

"Okay, Jaya!" two CDs appeared in Erica's palm. One was labelled 'Boys' and the other 'Girls'.

"On each of these CDs are two songs. Each group will pick one, and then make a dance, and pick costumes, for the performance tomorrow night. Then we'll spend Monday before the parents and siblings come home cleaning and packing, because we're leaving on Wednesday, and they'll get suspicious if it's messy and Laura will get yelled at. "

"Trust me. It's not fun, it's like Erica when she Chara Changes!! SCARY!" Laura said.

"And BREAK!"

The next evening, the groups met in the living room, which thanks to Miki's designs, and Jaya's magic, had been transformed into a club dance stage floor thing.

"Boys first, girls second." Ikuto commanded lazily, waving his hand from the armchair.

"Okay! Let's go guys!" Kukai said energetically. The boys were all wearing boy band-esque clothes. Tee shirts with open dress shirts, jeans, and baseball hats twisted to one side, was the general look for all of them.

"Okay, hit play!" Nagihiko said over his shoulder, nodding at Laura who stood at the CD player. As the opening music started for 'Hey Juliet' the boys started a very NSYNC dance, complete with lip-synching.

_(Kukai) Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
_

_(Nagihiko) I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
_

_(Tadase) 'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
(All) Where you want me_

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

(Kairi) Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  


_(Kukai) Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

(Nagihiko) 'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
(All) Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  


_(Tadase) I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
_

_(Kairi) Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
(All) Hey Juliet_

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

As the song ended, the final dance move was each boy pointing into the 'crowd'. Kukai in the middle was pointing at Erica, beside him was Tadase who pointed at Amu, Nagihiko on the left of Kukai pointed at Rima, and on Tadase's other side was Kairi who pointed at Laura.

"Wow! That was really good guys!!" Laura stood up and gave them a standing ovation, then ran over and hugged Kairi.

"Our turn. Let's go." Utau said calmly, handing over the girl's CD to Kairi. They were all wearing white polo shirts, with plaid school uniform-esque skirts, and personal embellishments, such as woven bracelets for Laura, legwarmers and arm bands for Amu, cross necklaces for Utau, a stylish headband for Rima, a funky necklace for Erica, Nadeshiko had new hair accessories and Yaya had bunny print knee socks. All of them had a different colored skirt. Laura's was yellow, Amu's was red, Utau's was black, Rima's was orange, Erica's was green, Nadeshiko's was purple and Yaya's was pink.

_[Spoken]  
(Laura) Some people say I look like me dad  
(Amu) What?! Are you serious?_

(All) Ah Ohh Hey Hey [X2]  


_(Utau) I said, hey boy sittin in your tree  
Mummy always wants you to come for tea  
Don't be shy, straighten up your tie  
Get down from your tree house sittin in the sky  
_

_(Rima) I wanna know just what to do  
Is it very big is there room for two?  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours_

(Amu) Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away

(Nadeshiko) Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie

(Erica) Do you play with the girls, play with the boys?  
Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys?  
We can talk, we can sing  
I'll be the queen and you'll be the king  


_(Yaya) Hey boy in your tree  
Throw down your ladder make a room for me  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours_

(Laura) Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away

(All) Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie

Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie

The girl's dance had been entirely choreographed by Utau, including some of her signature moves.

"Wow! That was really good!" Nagihiko told Rima after, giving her a quick hug, which resulted in her blushing, and turning away and hiding behind Amu.

"Is that it? Well the winn-" Ikuto started when,

"WAIT!!" Eru screamed from the stage, with all the Charas behind her, standing in formations, with costumes!

"We have an air band as well you know." Miki said, poking Ikuto's nose.

"Go ahead."

_[Kiseki]  
Summer lovin' had me a blast_

[Dia]  
Summer lovin' happened so fast

[Kiseki]  
I met a girl crazy for me

[Dia]  
Met a boy cute as can be

[Both]  
Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

[Boys]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Yoru]  
Did you get very far?

[Girls]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Eru]  
Like does he have a car?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

[Kiseki]  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

[Dia]  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

[Kiseki]  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

[Dia]  
He showed off, splashing around

[Both]  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Girls]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Ran]  
Was it love at first sight?

[Boys]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Daichi]  
Did she put up a fight?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

[Kiseki]  
Took her bowling in the arcade

[Dia]  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

[Kiseki]  
We made out under the dock

[Dia]  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

[Both]  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Boys]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Musashi]  
But you don't gotta brag

[Girls]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Hallie]  
Cos he sounds like a drag

[Everyone]  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

[Dia]  
He got friendly, holding my hand

[Kiseki]  
While she got friendly down in the sand

[Dia]  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen

[Kiseki]  
Well she was good you know what I mean

[Everyone]  
Woah!

[Both]  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
woo, woo, woo

[Girls]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Miki]  
How much dough did he spend?

[Boys]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Yoru]  
Could she get me a friend?

[Dia]  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

[Kiseki]  
So I told her we'd still be friends

[Dia]  
Then we made our true love vow

[Kiseki]  
Wonder what she's doing now

[Both]  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights....

[Everyone]  
Tell me more, tell me more!

"Well the winner is clear. The Charas win. That was good. Nice costumes." Ikuto pronounced, waving Yoru over, and leaving the room.

"Good job guys! Great performance Dia!" Amu said, pulling her Charas closer for a hug.

"Who did your costumes?" Rima asked, inspecting Kusu-Kusu's 'Pink Ladies' jacket, and fifties dress.

"Jaya and Miki! Those two make an amazing team!" Kellie said, twirling around in her fifties outfit.

"Dude! I love the jackets! And Kenicky and Rizzo? Dude, you two are like, made for each other!" Kukai said as he poked Daichi's 'Thunder Birds' jacket, and laughed. Except it said 'Thunder Charas'.

"Dude, this hair is crazy!" Daichi replied, poking his slicked back hair.

"It is not fit for a king to wear such attire. Although, it is cool." Kiseki said, posing in front of a mirror.

"CLEAN UP TIME!" Suu and Kellie yelled, as Erica and Amu Chara Changed.

The next morning, the living room had been returned to its normal state, the garbage and snacks gone, and everyone returned to normal. Or as normal as possible for these people.

"Hey kids! Happy Monday!" Ron yelled, from the van, as they pulled up through the driveway.

"Start packing! We're leaving tomorrow morning, bright and early!" Sherry said, as she and the siblings came up through the door.

**THANKS FOR READING! We'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanks so much again for your support! We will be doing a 'Biggest Fan Contest' soon as well! Wow this has got to be the longest chapter yet! 12 pages! Whoo boy! :D**


	30. Fourteenth Birthday Parties Galore! A

**Disclaimer: **

**Lora: SHH! It's Kukai's 14****th**** birthday in this chapter!**

**Yaya: And Yaya organized a surprise birthday party!**

**Me: Wait, Kukai's birthday is in August, meaning I'm 4 months older then him! HA!**

**Kukai: Nani? What are we talking about? **

**Me: How I'm older then you by 4 months.**

**Kukai: So? I'm taller then you by an inch.**

**Amu: Cut to the chase. TRIVIA TIME!**

**Ran: GANBARE CONTESTANTS!**

**Miki: So, here's the question: Name the number of books mentioned that Laura and Erica gave Amu to read. Bonus points for titles!**

**Suu: Answer in your review desu!**

**Dia: Erica-chan and Lora-chan don't own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter Thirty: Fourteenth Birthday Parties Galore! And School Registration…

The car ride home was similar to the ride to the cottage. Same seating plans, same murderous glares between Ikuto and Tadase, and of course, the same random walkie-talkie conversations. Kukai finished 'Breaking Dawn', Amu finished 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' and Laura beat her Pokemon game. The days home resulted in scheming on Yaya, Nadeshiko and Jill's part, and swimming at Erica, Jill and Bryan's grandparents house.

"Why are they sitting in the corner of the pool?" Kairi asked Laura as she dove into the pool.

"Probably planning Kukai's birthday." She replied, surfacing after her belly flop/dive thing. "They don't want it to be rushed like the party we had for you and the twins."

True to what Laura said, Yaya and her teammates were doing exactly that. So it didn't come as a surprise to anyone when they rounded up everyone, except Kukai for a planning session.

"I call this meeting to order! ORDER PEOPLE ORDER!" Yaya said, banging her plastic gavel on the kitchen counter at the Wilk's. Fortunately, and extremely coincidentally, Billy's soccer season had started, and they lacked a coach, so Kukai stepped in to help.

"What are we getting him?"

"Should we only get him one thing? Or everyone get separate presents?"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I SLICE YOU INTO RIBBONS!" Nadeshiko yelled all of a sudden with her naginta by her side, and both her and Temari's eyes flashing dangerously.

"Here's the plan…"

Sunday the seventeenth of August had arrived!

"Good morning world!" Kukai whispered from his air mattress on Bryan's floor.

"Happy birthday!" Daichi whispered from his position on Bryan's desk. He was currently stretching so that they could go for their run.

"Morning birthday boy!" a new voice whispered in Kukai's ear. He turned sharply, and there was Erica in her pyjamas with all her Charas!

"Coming or what?" she continued, giggling quietly, and putting a slender finger to her lips to show the confused boy and Chara to be quiet.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday happy birthday, happy birthday to you!" Melody sang as they reached the door to the backyard. Erica pointed at the door handle, and Kukai opened the door. To his surprise, on the patio table was a stack of fresh buttermilk pancakes, orange juice, and lots of condiments such as maple syrup, chocolate syrup, cinnamon, sugar, butter, chocolate chips, etc.

"Wow! All for me?" Kukai asked, whilst examining the maple syrup.

"Uh no way. I'm helping! You think you can eat all this on your own? Wait. Don't answer that." Erica rethought her sentence as she helped herself to pancakes. Kellie cut up one of the pancakes into squares for the Charas to share, and Kukai generously poured out syrup for them.

"Vhart trime iz tis?" Kukai asked, half an hour later, his mouth full of pancake.

"Uh, repeat please?"

"What time is it?" he replied, after swallowing his pancake.

"Oh, uh, just after 8!" Erica replied, petting Malibu's head. The dog had joined them outside when she saw them on the patio, and so whined to come out.

"Hmm. That gives us just enough time to play, TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Kukai yelled, poking Erica's arm, and running down the deck stairs into the backyard.

"No fair!" she yelled, and chased after him. Soon she began to tire, and as he circled her, she noticed something.

"You cheater! You Chara Changed!"

"Never said we couldn't!"

"MELODY! NOW!" and they Chara Changed. Erica had her hair whipped up into a ponytail tied with a blue ribbon, and eighth note earrings in. Singing a scale, she ran around Kukai, and poked him.

"You're it!" she trilled, skipping away from him, and making him chase her.

Nadeshiko wandered upstairs at 9:00, the first one up, or so she believed. Upon reaching the kitchen, she looked out the window, and saw the two 14 year olds running around like 4 year olds.

"I wonder if either of them will ever grow up. But what a way for Souma-kun to spend his birthday, with the one he loves!" she thought, gazing at the two of them.

A few hours later, when everyone was awake, dressed, fed and clean, the McFarlane house trouped next door to celebrate.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone chorused from his or her hiding spots in the basement!

"Thanks everyone!" Kukai said, shaking Nikaidou's, Ron's, and Doug's hands.

"Here! Open your presents!" Yaya giggled, shoving a large, colourfully wrapped package into Kukai's hands.

"Wow! A skateboard! Thanks!"

"We thought since yours is in Japan, and you keep borrowing Bryan's, and you, me, Ikuto and Utau can't take the bus to school since we're in high school, you'd need one!" Erica explained, putting a small box in his hands.

"From me." Was all she said. When he opened it, there was a pair of soccer ball earrings!

"Thanks?" he said, poking them. They were rubber with stainless steel backings.

"I got them from Claire's, and since you like soccer, and your ears are pierced, you might like them!" Erica told him, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Open the bottom!" Jaya told him. Kukai nodded, and the family members were confused.

"Oh! A bracelet? What do you thing I am, a girl?" Kukai asked, and then examining it closely, noticed it was sparking. The bracelet was hand woven with hemp. It was a made with many intricate braids, and seemed to sparkle with electricity. He looked at Erica who nodded.

"Well, arigato everyone! These are great! And I'm definitely going to enjoy the skateboard!" Kukai thanked everyone and the McFarlane troop headed home.

A few days passed them by. They were mostly spent going around the block on bikes, skateboards or roller blades, going to King Park, or going to the ice cream parlour down the road. Soon, August 28 snuck upon them. The dreaded school registration day.

"Okay we got the schedule in the mail. Grade Sevens register from 9:00 to 10:00, Eights from 10:30 to 11:30, Nines, 12:00 to 1:00, Tens, 1:30 to 2:30, Elevens, 3:00 to 4:00, and that's all that applies to us. But there is a letter from the principal asking to meet with all of us after the Grade Twelve students are done registering at 5:30. So we're spending the day at Burlington Elementary and Secondary School! But we just call it BESS. Or Old Bessie." Laura explained, reading the letter over to the excited Guardians as they drove to the school at 8:45.

When they arrived at the school, the Guardians stared in awe. The school had been built it 1860, but had burned down in 1930. So a new school was built. This new school was made of brick, and plaster, and other building materials. It had the name of the school in large handmade wrought-iron letters above the main entrance, with the school's motto in the same type of letter beneath it.

"Veritas Numquam Perit! Truth Never Perishes!" Laura said dreamily, remembering her very first day at the school, last year.

"JILL!" soon there was cries of Erica's younger sister's name, from her best friend in the world, Marlene. Marlene and Jill looked a lot alike. They both had shoulder length fairly blonde hair, and green-blue eyes. They both were around 5 foot 3 inches, and were starting Grade Seven that year.

"How are you? I've barely seen you all summer!" Marlene, or Marley, as she preferred to be called, asked.

"Well, see Marley, these are the exchange students from Japan that are going to be going to our school for the year. This is Yaya Yuiki. She's in our grade!" Jill replied sheepishly, pushing Yaya forward, and the little Japanese girl smiled and hugged Marley.

"OHAYO! It's so nice to meet you Marley-chan!" Yaya squealed, as Marley got over the initial shock of being hugged by a complete stranger.

"How about you go register Jill-san, and Laura-san can take us on a tour?" Tadase suggested sensibly, and Laura grabbed Kairi and began pulling them away from the foyer, down a hall.

"That's the office, those are stairs, those are lockers, here are more stairs, and come on we're going up them!" It took them an hour to go through the whole school, since Kairi insisted on drawing a scale map of the school for research.

When the arrived in the foyer, the Grade Sevens were piling down the stairs from the cafeteria, and the Grade Eights began filing through the front doors.

"LAURA!"

"ALMA!"

"IZZY!"

"EMMY!"

"KAILA!"

"LAURA!"

"BALA!" Bala added for good measure, even though only Laura and the other Guardians could hear her.

"Kairi, it's nice to see you again!" Alma giggled, going over and hugging him. Laura, behind Kairi began counting seconds, and tapping her foot.

"…3,2,1! Times up! Let go!" she crowed, yanking her best friend from her boyfriend.

"What? He's my friend too!" Alma protested, as Laura dragged her up the caf stairs.

"…He's my **boyfriend**." Laura whispered forcefully in her ear.

"Oh."

When the Eights arrived at the cafeteria, the first thing they were given was their class lists and schedules.

"Hey! We're all in class 8-1!" Amu exclaimed, after examining everyone's schedules.

"No, we're in class 8-1-FI. French Immersion!" Izzy said, comparing hers to Nadeshiko's.

"But we have Science, English, and Gym together! Look, it even says right there! 'Science: Mr Friesden with 81, English: Mr Bergstein with 81, and Gym: Mr Manfred with 81'" Alma pointed to Nagihiko's schedule and her own.

"Ohh! So that's what those little funny numbers mean!" Laura exclaimed as Kairi explained that the numbers were the class numbers.

After getting the schedules they handed in the paperwork, (which took a while since Amu forgot hers in her purse, which coincidentally was with Ikuto) and got all their school ID and school photos. Laura had accidentally walked behind Kairi while his picture was being taken, and so on his school ID card, Laura's jean-clad legs were featured behind his head.

Eventually, it was Kukai and Erica's turn to register. They did the same things except Kukai shoved his head in Erica's picture, and Erica put her fingers in the peace sign in front of his face. While they were waiting for registration, they met up with Jessica, Elizabeth, Jayne and Ann.

Finally, nearly two hours later, when Utau and Ikuto had finished registering, the Guardians, minus Jill who had left with Marley that morning, left for their meeting with the principal, Mr Nakamura…

**ENDING! IT WAS SNOW DAY TODAY! YAY! Thanks for reviewing the last chap with your bios! You still have until MIDNIGHT tonight! So thanks! You have to also answer the trivia question. Remember just REVIEW! We love your comments and suggestions about the story!**


	31. Principals, First Days, and Capes, OH MY

**Disclaimer:**

**Utau: Thanks for the round one-contestant answers.**

**Iru: We've got the second question here!**

**Eru: What are the three stages of Bala's Chara Nari?**

**Utau: Answer in your review please. **

**Iru: Erica and Lora don't own Shugo Chara. But you should know that by now!**

**Eru: BE NICE!**

Chapter Thirty-One: Principals, First Days, and Capes, OH MY!

The first thing Ikuto noticed when he walked into the principal's office was how much Mr. Nakamura reminded him of Easter's director. They both had greying hair, although this guy's was mostly black still, they had the same amount of wrinkles, and dark eyes. Mr. Nakamura was a bit shorter, and he was smiling when he saw them, and ushered them into his office.

"Welcome Guardians! I hope your summer was enjoyable, right?" he asked happily, reminding Ikuto of Nikaidou's teacher act.

"It was, arigato Nakamura-sensei." Tadase told him with a smile, which the principal returned.

"Now, you must be First King, Tadase Hotori, I presume?"

"Uh, yes."

"This is for you." Mr. Nakamura gave Tadase a small key and led him towards a door. It was a normal white door, that matched the rest in the pristine office, but the difference was there was no doorknob. There was a number pad where a doorknob should be.

"Where does the key go?" Amu asked, as she examined her boyfriend's key.

"On the bottom of the keypad. Enter whatever series of numbers you wish, and flip the pad up. Turn your key, and the door opens. There is a key for each of you inside. No one but you Guardians have keys. There is an extra for someone who is liable to lose it, or for someone who you trust to the absolute. Tadase, tell them your number series when you get inside so I don't hear. Enjoy your Guardian Room!" Nakamura smiled, and left them in the hallway as whistled into his own office.

Tadase punched in his series of numbers, and flipped the keypad up. Sure enough there was a keyhole. Hesitantly putting in the key, then slowly turning it. The door opened all by itself!

"Shall we?" Tadase let Amu go first. She gasped when she entered the room. The room was the size of a classroom. On the wall directly in front of her, was a large window. On the left side of it was a corkboard and on the right side of the window, there was a whiteboard with markers and erasers. On the left wall, there was an empty wall, with several small round tables, and one longer rectangular desk. On the right wall, there were twelve computers. Above each computer was a small typed and laminated sign bearing the Guardian Chair that that computer belonged to. In the middle of the room was a long boardroom table with comfortable office chairs around it. On the wall with the door were twelve lockers, their lockers.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Amu remarked, actually stepping into the room for the first time. She walked over to the computer with the label 'First Joker'. It was a regular desktop computer.

"OOH! Look at the markers!" Laura and her Charas, along with Miki, were busily drawing all over the whiteboard. Miki's drawing was a scale model of the room, whilst Bala was drawing her version.

"It looks like Bala wants a big screen TV, with a DVD players, and sound system." White Bala examined her counterpart's drawing.

"I'd like to call a quick meeting, if that's alright." Tadase spoke. Everyone quickly grabbed a chair, and then noticed there were labels on the chairs as well. There was more scrambling, and then in less then two minutes, everyone was seated around the table, with Tadase at the head, and Nagihiko to his left, still at the head. The Firsts were on the right side of the table, while the Seconds were seated on the left.

"I'd like to begin the meeting with a recap of what each Chair's responsibilities are. **(A/N I'm not sure of all the responsibilities so most of these are of my own imagination) **Starting with the King. Our responsibility is to make sure everything is running smoothly. We are also responsible for student relations to the administrators. Our job with X-Eggs is to protect everyone, and make sure everyone is okay, and everything is running smoothly. Queens, Nadeshiko and Rima, your 'public' job is social events. Your job regarding X-Eggs is making sure no one gets hurt, and making sure that the plan is moving smoothly." Tadase took a breath, and looked around at the assembled Guardians.

"Now, the Jacks. Your responsibility to the school is running the athletic clubs. Your other responsibilities are doing whatever the King asks you to do, and for X-Eggs, you have to create our strategies and plans. Aces, you are very much the same, although you get to wait on the Queens, and you manage the other clubs. Regarding X-Eggs, your job is to help with strategy, but you also have to distract the X-Eggs."

"We can do that!" Laura cheered as she twirled around in her seat.

"Wild Cards. Yours is the newest position. Your job is to do whatever is asked of you. Also, if one Guardian or both of a Chair are missing, then you take over the first, if they're not there. When it comes to X-Eggs, you do what is asked."

"So we're a reserve?" Utau asked, as Eru braided her hair.

"Yes. Yes we are." Ikuto replied lazily, drumming his fingers on the table.

"And last, but not least, the Jokers. The school responsibility is keeping school spirits up with fundraisers, pep rallies, assemblies, and helping the Queens with social events. The X-Egg responsibility is to purify the Eggs." Tadase concluded with a look around the table. Erica was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and Amu was sinking into her seat.

"Can we go home now?" Yaya asked, looking at the clock above the door that read 7:00 PM.

"LET'S CHARA NARI HOME!" Ran cheered, and everyone began unlocking his or her hearts home.

Finally, after much shopping, several trips to Staples, and a few days later, it was September 8. THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!

"Do I look okay? Will I be accepted by my classmates?" Amu was freaking out to Nadeshiko as they came up the stairs into the kitchen at 7:00 that morning.

"You look great Amu-chan." Nadeshiko replied. She wasn't lying. Amu was wearing a black pleated skirt that fell just above her knees, with black and red tights. She had a white dress shirt with a lacy collar and sleeves, with a red tie. She wore a black sweater vest, black kitten-heeled ankle boots and red X-clips in her hair, in pigtails. Nadeshiko was wearing a pair of light wash straight-leg jeans, with a new shiny, nearly metallic, maroon dress shirt and new black flats. Her hair was up with a new hairpiece that Temari was fixing in place.

"Morning girls!" Kukai greeted them as he and Daichi, who was eating out of his teal and yellow customized by Miki bowl, slurped down their cereal. Kukai was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with black jeans, and his favourite (new) black Converse high-tops.

"Hey." Amu readied herself into her Cool & Spicy mode as she ate her cereal quietly. As they ate, Kairi entered the kitchen, talking quietly to Musashi. Kairi was wearing a new brown t-shirt with black jeans, and a bright blue hoodies.

"Hey guys! Great, I've got 10 minutes!" Erica flew down her stairs, in her new dark wash skinny jeans, black Converse low tops, and a white t-shirt with the French flag on it, surrounded by newspaper clippings, and random black drawings. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, which Kellie was desperately trying to brush as Erica gobbled up her cereal.

"I told Arlene that Ikuto would pick her up at 7:45 with the rest of us. That's what time your bus comes, so you guys better leave now. It takes 5 minutes to get there anyways." Erica told the Grade Eights and Seven.

"Why are you getting a ride?" Rima asked serenely. She was wearing a new brown skirt, with a pink and white pinstriped dress shirt and new black flats. She had a small bow in her hair. Jill came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth wearing her new blue American Eagle sweater, dark wash jeans and Uggs. She had on a plain orange shirt underneath.

"Let's go! We're gonna miss the bus!" Jill yelled as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

"Remember, meet us in the Guardian Room!" Nadeshiko reminded Erica and Kukai as she left the house last.

The McFarlane house residents began walking down the street, when the elementary Wilk home residents began catching up.

"Hey guys!" Laura yelled, catching up to Rima in her dark skinny jeans, Air Walk skater shoes, and teal American Eagle t-shirt. Her army green corduroy shoulder bag bounced along on the ground as she ran. Tadase ran behind her, and he caught Amu's hand. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a green, blue and white vertical striped dress shirt over top of it. He was also wearing brown shorts that reached his knees, and sandals.

"Good morning minna!" Nagihiko called from his position at the back of the pack. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. His t-shirt read 'Upon the Advice of My Attorney, My Shirt Bears No Message at This Time'.

"WAIT FOR YAYA!" Yaya cried as she tore down the street as the others rounded the corner. Yaya's first day of school outfit was pink and yellow-layered tank tops, white shorts, pink Converse high-tops, and a new bunny backpack.

Meanwhile, the secondary students were piling into Nikaidou's car. Utau was wearing a new deep purple off the shoulder shirt with light jeans and her Dior shoes, **(A/N See Chapter Nineteen) **while Ikuto was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. Nikaidou was in his yellowish suit, minus the jacket, complete with glasses.

"I'm the new Auto Shop teacher!" he crowed, when Kukai asked where he was going.

"Hey Arlene, you look nice!" Kukai said as she slid into the car. Arlene had curled her naturally straight blonde hair, and was wearing a light denim skirt, a blue t-shirt, and light brown Uggs.

"Let's go!"

Arriving at BESS in fifteen minutes, (not nearly a record) the Guardians and Arlene rushed inside.

"I'll see you later!" she yelled as she spotted her friend Marissa. Kukai grabbed Erica and Utau's hands, and they ran to the office, and Erica typed in the key code, which was 0924, and turned her key.

"Good you're here! Did you bring the garment bags?" Tadase asked, and Erica waved Jaya over. Chara Changing, Erica opened her backpack and withdrew 12 tiny bags.

"Engorgio!" she pointed her wand at them and they instantly regained their normal size.

"Amu…Nagihiko…"Erica and Tadase called out names and they came and put the capes on. Amu had forgotten what they looked like. They resembled the Seiyo capes a lot, but the girl's were green, a nice forest green, and the boy's were yellow, but a nice dandelion yellow, and not neon. There were still the black plaid on it, and it just made them look so much sharper.

"Okay, everyone sit at the table." Tadase called, and everyone grabbed his or her assigned seat.

"The schedule is as follows: at 8:15 until 8:45 we have the Elementary assembly, where we are introduced to them, and the Elementary rules will be told. Then at 9:00 until 9:30, is the assembly for the Grade 9s and 10s. Then at 9:45 until 10:15 will be the Grade 11s and 12's assembly. We have lunch until 12:00, when we go to our first period classes." Tadase continued to dictate the schedule for the day, when there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning Guardians! This place looks exactly the same! Except for those odd drawings on the white board." Mr Nakamura had noted the Miki, the Charas and Bala's drawings from the registration day that they hadn't erased.

"Anyways, I forgot to tell you that you could decorate this room however you'd like. And to give you these." He set down a briefcase on the table and opened it.

"These were sent from Seiyo Academy, from your principal! **(A/N You know, that guy…The one that looks like Tadase? The planetarium's caretaker! Also, sorry about all the Author's Notes! I'm adding that these things look exactly like the TekMates from Zoey 101. Just so you know) **These are Guardian Messaging Technology, but he wrote that they're commonly called GMTs. They operate on a line for only these twelve GMTs. You can call any number from them, but they can only receive calls, or texts from each other. You have been given permission to use them during class. When you pick yours, please enter your information immediately so that you know which is yours. Keep it on you at all times, and the school will pick up the tab."

"Thank-you Nakamura-sensei." Kairi told him as he bowed and received his GMT.

"Now, I believe that we have an assembly to attend?"

When Jill, Marley, and their friends Aerrin, which was pronounced Erin, Beah, which was pronounced Bee-ah, Ivy, who was Jayne's younger sister, Jaiesey, which was pronounced Jazzy, and Leah, entered the BESS auditorium for the first time with their class, they saw the principal standing at a podium.

"Welcome Elementary students, to Burlington Elementary and Secondary School! Some of you are here again, some here for the first time. Now.." Nakamura began with a quick speech about decorum and dress code.

"Now, I'd like to introduce some very special students. Some of these students have come all the way from Japan, so they're new! Some may be familiar faces. These students will be known as your Guardians, and they will do exactly that. Their job is to protect you students, and to organize events. You will go to them when you have a problem, or if you think something needs to be changed. Now BESS Elementary students, meet your Guardians!"

"First King's Chair, Tadase Hotori, Eighth Grade." When Tadase entered he crossed the stage and introduced himself and stood beside the podium. The other Guardians did the same, but stood beside him in a line.

"Second King's Chair, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Eighth Grade."

"First Queen's Chair, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Eighth Grade."

"Second Queen's Chair, Rima Mashiro, Eighth Grade."

"First Jack's Chair, Kukai Souma, Ninth Grade."

"Second Jack's Chair, Kairi Sanjou, Eighth Grade."

"First Ace's Chair, Yaya Yuiki, Seventh Grade!"

"Second Ace's Chair, Laura Wilk, Eighth Grade!" There was loud applause from Laura's friends.

"First Wild Chair, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Eleventh Grade."

"Second Wild Chair, Utau Tsukiyomi, Tenth Grade."

"First Joker's Chair, Amu Hinamori, Eighth Grade."

"Second Joker's Chair, Erica McFarlane, Ninth Grade." Jill gaped. Her sister, a Guardian! And she hadn't told her! Ooh she was mad…

"There you go students!"

While the introductions were going on, at the back of the auditorium, two figures lurked.

"The Boss hasn't given us a job in a while." The first one remarked, firing up the X-Gun as they'd named it. **(A/N See Chapter Twenty-Six) **

"Yeah. But, our friends are out there…" the second figure replied, as the gun began to shake.

"But Boss told us too. And what Boss says, goes." Black Figure One said as she aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger.

BLEAMPURUSELESS!

All the students, and teacher's Heart's Eggs were yanked from inside them, and the entire auditorium collapsed…

"Guardians!" Tadase yelled, but they were way ahead of him.

"MY OWN HEART! UNLOCK!" they yelled in unison.

"Chara Nari:"

"Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Change, Temari!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Black Lynx!"

"Amulet Heart!"

"Witch Light!"

"Seraphic Charm!"

"Pink Panther!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Chara Change, Ichigo!"

"And together, we are GUARDIAN TWELVE!"

"And to think, there's no audience to appreciate it." Erica remarked to Amu.

"Okay, from here, Erica, Amu and Kukai, round up the X-Eggs into one general area. Then, Tadase enclose them, and Amu, and Utau will purify them!" Kairi yelled from the stage as he used his twin blades to fight off the onslaught of X-Eggs.

"Merry Merry!"

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

"Phoenix Flight!" A phoenix made entirely of fire erupted out of Erica's wand, and began circling the purple dome, rounding up X-Eggs.

"PINK SPARKLY NAIL POLISH ATTACK!" Laura yelled, whipping out a bottle of pink sparkly nail polish, and withdrawing the wand, which then grew to be the size of Yaya's rattle! Laura then proceeded to wave it at the X-Charas. The nail polish landed on them, and they instantly froze in the air.

"NOW!" Kairi screamed.

"WHITE DECORATION!"

"Angel's Cradle!"

"Negative Heart, Lock ON! OPEN HEART!"

Soon, all the X-Charas became X-Eggs, and were purified. They returned to their owners, and the purple dome receded into thin air. Quickly disbanding their Transformations, the Guardians went back to the stage.

"What? Oh, students you may leave!" Mr Nakamura bade the elementary students leave.

"That assembly took longer then expected, so we now have 5 minutes before the Nines and Tens enter, or not…go, backstage where you were before!" Nakamura pushed them off stage as the nines began entering the auditorium.

The next two assemblies were much the same, minus the X-Egg action. Soon, it was time for classes.

And in the blink of an eye, school was done!

"Let's go home." Laura remarked, hanging up her cape in her locker, and withdrawing her homework.

"Arlene is going home with Marissa, so we can Chara Nari home if you want." Erica told the other secondary students.

"Let's go home my way." Ikuto smirked. "Follow me." Chara Changing, he grabbed Utau and hopped on top of the bus that took Amu, Laura and the gang home. Following his example, Kukai Chara Changed, grabbed Erica around the waist, and with a running start, hopped onto the bus as well.

"We'll be seen…" Utau uncharacteristically worried.

"Don't worry." Erica told her, as Jaya smiled, and they Chara Changed.

"Invisibilis!" she cried, and soon they felt the sensation of disappearing. And that they did! They became invisible to all except those with Charas.

When they arrived home, Erica took the spell off them, as they arrived inside.

That evening, when the parents returned from work, their first question was

"How was your day?"

And the response was:

"Uneventful."

**So Happy Holidays to you all, and I hope that you enjoyed this rather long chapter! Remember to review, and vote on the new poll! The last poll winner was Tadase/Amu, so we'll be sure to include more Tadamu! Thanks again for reading, and Happy New Year!**


	32. Jayne’s Epic Epiphany

**Disclaimer:**

**Ann: We get to disclaim!**

**Elizabeth: Heck yes we do!**

**Jayne: -looks at the chapter title- I has epiphany?**

**Me: Yes. It is EPIC.**

**Jayne: Epic is good.**

**Jessica: I don't own Shugo Chara, Erica doesn't own Shugo Chara, and neither did my good fish Bubba, God rest his soul.**

**Ann: Here's your trivia: Who does Caitlin love out of our dear Guardian boys?**

**Jill: Get on with the story already! EPIPHANY! –dances in circles-**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Jayne's (Epic) Epiphany

Tuesday morning arrived sooner then Laura would have liked. Getting up quickly, and dressing, she ate breakfast in silence with the rest of her housemates. Catching the bus was easy, and so was her first period class.

"Good morning students! In case you don't remember me from yesterday, I'm Mrs. Langdon, your Music teacher!"

Second period class was relatively pointless.

"Bonjour les élèves! Je m'appelle Monsieur Stewart, votre professeur des Mathématiques!"

TRANSLATION: Hello kids! I'm Mr Stewart, your Math teacher!

And finally, their first break arrived!

"Let's go down to the Music room Nagi! You can show me your guitar there." Laura grabbed Nagihiko and took him down the Music room.

"Oh hey guys! What're you doing here?" Erica asked, as she quickly assembled her flute. Kukai was back at the drum set, taping his new sticks. Jayne was plugging a bass into the amp, Ann and Jessica were assembling clarinets, and Elizabeth was warming up her trombone.

"We have music class now."

"Oh. Right. Well, Nagi's going to play his guitar for me! And show me the song he's writing." Laura explained, and Nagihiko tried not to hit anything or anyone with his guitar.

"Song? What's it about?" Jayne asked as they all walked over to her amp.

"It's for Rima. I kinda sorta maybe like her."

"I KNEW IT!" Laura jumped, and hugged him.

"Erm…"

"I miss my baby." Jayne said, as she poked the old bass.

"You have a baby?" Kukai asked, as he backed away a bit.

"It's her Hofner 500/1 bass that she has at home. She's really good at it," Erica was explaining when she was cut off.

"OH MY GOD!!! I JUST HAD AN EPIPHANY!" Jayne yelled. She did a sort of spazz thing with her arms then went into a frenzied dance.

"Okay! What is it?" Erica asked, as she was practically vibrating from excitement.

"Jayne has frequent epiphanies, and they're usually amazing. So continue!"

"WE SHOULD START A BAND! Erica, you used to play piano, so you can play keyboards, Kukai's learning drums, so he can play drums, Nagihiko can play guitar, and I can play my bass! And sing of course. Nagihiko, what kind of guitar do you play?

" Lead. And I have a Gibson Les Paul Robot."

"Nice. Can you sing?"

"Uh, yeah, a bit."

"Excellent."

"I WANT TO JOIN!" Laura burst out suddenly, and Mia and Noru began dancing around behind her while Bala shook her head and did air guitar.

"Sure! You can play guitar as well!"

"Okay!"

"So what to you want to play Laura?" Jayne asked, as their music teacher entered.

"Uh Mr. Williams, we have Guardian business with Jayne, and we'll just work in the practice room over here." Erica told their music teacher and pushed them all into a practice room.

"Oh, all right!" he replied, and started the class.

"That's an abuse of power. Although I can't say it's not good." Jayne started when Laura began strumming on the guitar.

"Well you're going to play rhythm guitar, since Nagihiko is playing lead. So, this is where you put this finger…" Jayne began teaching Laura, while Kukai drummed out a few patterns on a chair, while Nagihiko and Erica fine-tuned some lyrics of his song.

"Periods over guys! Kukai we've got Drama next. Jayne, you too right?" Erica said as she packed up her unused flute. Melody tried to clean it as the case shut, and got her finger stuck.

"Oh, uh sorry." Erica opened her flute case.

"Who is it that you are talking to?" Jayne asked, and Erica just shook her head.

"We'll be late! Let's go!"

When the three secondary students met up with Ann outside the drama room, they were surprised that the door wasn't open yet.

"Where's the teacher?" Kukai asked, peering over top of some of their classmate's heads into the classroom.

"Okay, sorry I'm late, move please, I have to unlock the door..." a young teacher stumbled through the crowd of students, to the door. Once everyone had filed in, the teacher bade him or her all sit in a circle on their chairs.

"All right then. I'm Mr Jefferies, your Grade Nine drama teacher. Now, to get started, we're going to learn about stage placements…" the lesson continued for the hour period, and finally, though everyone was loathe to leave because Mr Jefferies was funny, (did you know there was a crusade led by a duck?) it was lunch.

"Yeah! Time to eat!" Kukai was saying as he, Erica, Jayne, Jessica, Elizabeth and Ann made their way up the caf stairs.

"So, what to get?" as Kukai examined the menu, Ann was talking to Erica in rapid French.

"D'abord, tu lui aimes?_ Okay, you like him, don't you?_" **(A/N I'm going to put all translations beside the French in italics, so they are not saying them, but the translations are there for those who don't speak French) **

"Non! Nous sommes des amis! Just les amis_ No! We're friends! Just friends!_!"

"Il est vraiement adorables! Il a les yeux tres vert! _He's really cute! And has such green eyes!"_ Jessica added, and Elizabeth looked Kukai up and down over Jess's shoulder and gave Erica the thumbs up.

"NON! _NO!_" Erica was throwing a mini fit, and Kukai looked at her oddly, while Elizabeth nodded her head satisfactorily.

"Tu l'aimes. _You love him._" She told Erica finally.

"Oui. _Yes_." Was the defeated reply.

"Curly fries it is!" Kukai declared.

Meanwhile, the elementary students were in period four, for 81 and 81FI, which was Gym with Mr Manfred. They were playing Dodgeball.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu dropped her Cool and Spicy act and ran from the ball that had been hurled at her by Laura who was on the opposite team.

"Amu! Let's change from an un-sporty girl into a sporty girl! Hop, step, jump CHARA CHANGE!" Amu's x-clips became hearts, and she jumped for the nearest incoming ball, and chucked it back at the person who'd thrown it, which had been Izzy.

"Let's play some Dodgeball!" Amu giggled and began running around, throwing, dodging and helping her team.

"Kairi! DUCK!" Laura yelled, and Nagihiko dove in front of Rima, who'd had another ball thrown at her by Alma.

Meanwhile, all the Charas were searching for this 'duck'.

"What is this how you say, duck?" Black Bala was asking Kusu-Kusu kept bursting into giggles.

The Grade Sevens were enjoying their fourth period English class. Yaya, Jill, Marley and Aerrin were sharing a desk.

Finally, school was over. As Erica walked with Jayne to her locker, she asked her something.

"Jayne, do you have any ideas for a band name if we're really going to do this?"

"Yeah, one. I don't know about it though…"

"C'mon, tell me!"

"Okay. [M]odd Culture."

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2009 here we come!!!! Hope you enjoyed that, and are enjoying your first few days of 2009! Thanks to my best friend Sara (autumn-nightingale on dA) for helping with the band name, and all the guitar/bass stuffs! So answer in your review, and give us feedback!**


	33. Is There EVER A Normal Day Around Her

**Disclaimer:**

**Jill: And we're back!**

**Marley: Thanks for putting up with the lack of chapters!**

**Aerrin: And your trivia for this week is: Who does Erica respect more, Knights in Shining Armour, or Superheroes? **

**Beah: Remember, Lora and Erica don't own Shugo Chara! Or anything really, except maybe their jeans. By the way Lora, I love your boots! Did you get them for Christmas?**

**Lora: Why yes, yes I did!**

**Me: We will have the first ever conversations using the GMTs! So everyone has his or her own screen name. It's up to you to guess, unless it's obvious, or it's given. Also, all emails and messages will be bolded! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Is There EVER A Normal Day Around Here? Also: Amu's 13th Birthday PARTEH!

"I don't understand anything about your school." Billy stated, as he chucked another clod of dirt as his sister.

"Look, we'll explain it to you! Yaya, start with the sevens!" Laura commanded, handing the younger girl a pair of glasses, and Yaya pulled out a projector screen.

"Where'd that come from?" Billy wondered and sweatdropped, as Yaya began her presentation.

"Yaya and Jill's schedule is a fixed schedule, which means that Yaya and Jill have the same classes every day for the whole year! We have Science, then Geography, then break, then Art, then English, then Lunch, then French, and Math. Yaya has Geography, French and Math with a different teacher than Jill-chan because Jill-chan is in French Immersion. But, when the secondary kids change semesters, us Grade Sevens have Gym instead of Science, History instead of Geography, and Music instead of Art! Yaya wants to play the tuba!" Yaya finished, and gave the glasses to Laura, who gleefully began her part.

"A normal day at BESS for the Grade Eights starts with first period English, then Music, then first break. After break, we have French, then Gym. Then Lunch. After Lunch us Eights enjoy Math and History. At the semester change, we have Art instead of Music, Geography instead of History, and Science instead of Gym." Laura pointed at her schedule, and then gave Kukai the glasses.

"Erica and I have the same schedule for this semester. We have Geography, then Music, Drama, Lunch, Math and Gym. Second semester is English, Music; it runs all year round, Science, Business and French. We have Music, Lunch, Science and Business together, but the others, except for Gym are in French. Gym is divided into girl's gym, and boy's gym. So yeah. This concludes our presentation." Kukai finished, and took the glasses off, and handed them back to Kairi.

Of course, they had neglected to mention the one-hour after school Guardian meetings that Tadase insisted that they have on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. These usually consisted of going around the school and making sure everything was in working order, and that there were no X-Eggs. Of course, this never happened. Most meetings ran late, because of a particularly difficult X-Eggs.

Also, the three presenters didn't mention how the four secondary students arrived and left school. If the weather was nice, they'd walk/bike/skateboard, or Chara Change. After school, they'd go home Ikuto's way (riding on top of the bus) or they'd just Character Transform or Chara Change.

Yaya didn't mention that she, Nadeshiko, Rima, Amu, Laura, Aerrin and Jill had all made the Elementary Girls Volleyball team, or that Kairi was on the website team. Kukai had made the Junior Boys Basketball team, and would be trying out for Soccer in the spring. Erica had made the Junior Girls Basketball team; Utau was going to try out for the school musical along with Jayne, Alma, Yaya and Kaila. Laura, Erica, Kukai, Nagihiko, Izzy, Elizabeth, and Jessica were doing stage crew and props. Erica was the spotlight operator, and Liz and Jess were in charge of each wing. Yaya, what with her 12-year-old mind, didn't mention that she had made the ballet team, and would be competing with them, as their prima donna. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko would be starting a universal dance club thanks to all their international training.

That was about their September month. Coming up to Friday the 26th, Tadase sent Kukai a few messages during his last period class.

**King1: Souma-kun, I need your help.**

**SOCCERstarSOUMA: I never thought I'd see the day! :D**

**King1: Very funny. Amu-koi's birthday is arriving, and I need help picking a gift!**

**SOCCERstarSOUMA: hmm. You could get her a teddy bear…**

**King1: idk. Maybe…**

**er!ca: what're u 2 talking about?**

**SOCCERstarSOUMA: way to butt into the conversation McFarlane**

**er!ca: nvm. So Tadase, you have a gift for your girlfriend's birthday yet?**

**King1: no. I'm asking Souma-kun's advice, but now idk if that was a good idea…**

**er!ca: no, it was not a good idea.**

**SOCCERstarSOUMA: thanks….**

**er!ca: we'll go shopping tomorrow to find something. Don't worry your little head!**

**SOCCERstarSOUMA: shouldn't you b running laps? That's what ur class is doing. Where're u?**

**er!ca: doing some work w/ lizzy on a project**

**King1: so 2morrow morning, the mall?**

**er!ca: yup!**

Therefore, the disastrous shopping trip began.

"No we are not going into EB Games." Erica pulled Kukai's arm, as she dragged him towards the HMV.

"Souma-kun, McFarlane-san, would Amu-koi like this?" Tadase held up a scary looking CD.

"No way Tadase." Jayne pulled the record out of Tadase's hand, and placed it back on the shelf.

"Jayne? What're you doing here?" Erica asked her friend, who pointed at her HMV vest.

"I work here now! Employee discount baby!" Jayne giggled, and pointed at a section of CDs and DVDs Amu might like.

"What about Utau's CD?" Jayne asked, poking the 'Meikyuu Butterfly' disk.

"Nah, she's already got it. Besides, Utau autographed it and gave it to her last year." Kukai said, putting it back on the shelf.

Soon, our intrepid gift-hunters left the store, to look at more possible ideas.

Two hours later, after having looked in Payless Shoes Source, ESPRIT, Garage, American Eagle, Hollister, Hot Topic, and various other stores, and having found nothing, Tadase, Erica and Kukai headed to the food court for snacks.

"This is way harder then it sounded like." Kukai grumbled as he sipped his drink, leaning back in his chair.

"I think you should get her something sweet, something that represents your relationship." Erica poked Tadase with her finger, then picked up a fry and began chewing thoughtfully. She lifted her right wrist and examined the charm bracelet Kukai had given her.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked as the fingered the fine star charm.

"Uh, that store over there." Kukai pointed to his left with a fry, which he then munched on.

"Okay, let's go!"

"WAIT! I WANT A BURGER!" Kukai ran to A&W quickly and paid for a burger.

"Nowhere good as Sion's." Kukai mumbled as they entered the jewellery store.

"Look," Erica pointed at a pair of promise rings. One was gold, the other silver.

"Ooooohhh!" she gasped at how pretty they were. So simple, yet so beautiful.

"You can engrave the name you are promised to on the inside of the band." The friendly saleswoman pointed out.

"Tadase, I have an idea!" Erica whispered something in his ear, and his eyes brightened.

"Come back in two hours, they'll be ready then!" the saleswomen called out after them, and Tadase offered a friendly wave back.

"I still think we should have gone with the cymbal playing panda with the Russian hat." Kukai grumbled, with his hands above his head, and Erica shook her head.

Monday arrived, and Amu woke with a start. Realizing it was her birthday; she giggled, and then turned over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed, as she saw Nadeshiko's smiling face hanging off the edge of her top bunk upside down, and her long braid swinging behind her head.

"Happy Birthday Amu-chan!"

"YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Amu-chan desu!! You need to be happy on your birthday!"

"Amu-chan! GO FOR IT! BE HAPPY!"

"Oh boy."

"Is it always like this Miki-chan?"

"Yup."

Meanwhile, next-door Tadase was fretting. He'd gotten the present, and wrapped it carefully. He planned to give it to her after school, at the surprise party. It was his responsibility to keep Amu busy until 6:00.

"Uh, Ohayo Amu-koi!" Tadase stuttered, as they all headed towards the bus stop. All the elementary students paused, when a sudden whoosh was heard above them. Looking up, they saw twin boards spelling something out in the sky.

"Happy Birthday Amu!" Nadeshiko read, as she realized it was Kukai as Sky Jack, and Erica as Embryo Sky Jack writing the message in the heavens. Speaking of heavens, Utau flapped her large wings, thanks to Eru and Seraphic Charm, as she held Ikuto by his wrists, and the four of them headed off to school.

All day long, Amu was greeted with happy birthday greetings, a decorated locker, several presents from fan-boys and girls, and some birthday hugs from her friends.

Finally, the end of the day arrived.

"Let's go Tadase-koi! We're going to miss the bus!" Amu tried dragging her boyfriend's arm, but he refused.

"I have some work for you from the administrators. You have to organize an end of September assembly for the elementary students."

While Tadase and Amu laboured on their menial tasks, Laura had her friends working like madmen at her house.

"No, don't hang that there, that's tacky. We need a sign Erica, not a song. Although, JAYNE! MAKE US A PARTY CD!" Laura shouted orders, as she read from her clipboard, as everyone obeyed, afraid of the consequences. Mainly, Black Bala Chara Change.

"Hey, where are Alma, Jessica and Izzy?" Nagihiko asked, as the aforementioned girls were supposed to be helping him set up the cake.

"Alma told me she was going to Saskatchewan." Rima told them.

"Jess told me she had to go visit Steph in Europe." Liz piped up.

"Izzy told me she was going to Florida." Kaila volunteered.

"I was told by Alma she was sick." Emmy said, as she pushed a couch to make room for the giant cake.

"Jessica told me she had a family emergency!" Kukai grunted, as he and Ikuto brought in a box of more party stuff.

"Izzy told me that her grandma was in town." Yaya told Laura as she tried to 'help' get rid of some extra cookies.

"Well, Alma told me that she won a trip around the world from National Geographic with two friends, who are Izzy and Jessica. So yeah." Laura exclaimed from her post by the door.

"It's really too bad Alma's not here." Rima commented, throwing a secretive glance towards Nagihiko. Over the last few weeks, she had developed a crush on the dancer boy. She'd never admit to anyone though.

"It's 5 to 6, and Tadase's never late!" Kairi noted, as everyone found a hiding place.

"Where is everyone Tadase-koi?" Amu asked, as he let them in with his key, 2 minutes to six.

"Erm, I don't know. Let's go downstairs!" he replied. 30 seconds left.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone burst out of hiding places, yelling and throwing party favours. Amu about fainted.

"Wow! Thank you everyone!" she smiled, and squeezed Tadase's hand.

"Right on time." Laura smiled as well, and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Aren't I always?" Kairi replied cheekily.

An hour later, after some snacks and pizza, everyone was munching on triple chocolate cake, with vanilla sprinkles and strawberries, as Amu opened her presents.

"Ooh! New gloves! Thank you Laura!" Amu had received a pair of dark pink, deep blue, forest green, and dandelion yellow striped finger gloves, with a thin pair of black flannel gloves to go underneath.

"Thanks Yaya for the matching hat and scarf!" From Yaya, Amu got the matching hat to the gloves. It was all black, with the pink, blue, green and yellow stripes around the band. The scarf was striped all the way, with tassels on each end.

"Wow, a new CD player! Thank you Erica, Kairi, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, and Ikuto!" Amu ogled her new CD player, with iPod hook-up, FM radio, a clock, and cup holder!

"Amu, uh, here's my gift." Tadase had been sitting on the floor by Amu's chair. He held up the small jewellery store box, to her.

"Tadase-koi, I'm only 13, I don't think I'm in any position to get marr-oh!" Amu opened the box, and exclaimed as she took out the silver ring. Engraved onto it, were the four card signs , a heart, spade, clover and diamond. Around each one, was a crown. **(A/N you know, in 'The Little Mermaid' when Ariel is visiting Ursula, and she sings the song, and the sign of true love, the heart, with the crown? Like that, around each sign.) **Engraved on the inside of the band was Tadase's name, written in flowing cursive writing.

"It's beautiful!"

"It's a promise ring. The name inside is the name of the person you're promised to. I have a matching one." Tadase withdrew his right hand, and on the ring finger was the same ring, although his was gold, with Amu's name inscribed.

"They're beautiful!" Amu gave Tadase a huge hug, and kissed him shyly on the cheek.

"IT'S SO ROMANTIC!" Nadeshiko, Yaya and Erica practically burst out in tears, and dabbed at their eyes with tissues.

"Was that necessary?" Kukai asked Nagihiko who was busy shaking his head.

Later, around 10, as the McFarlane home residents were leaving, Amu drew her boyfriend outside, on the porch step.

"Tadase-koi, I wanted to thank you for the beautiful rings. And I don't know if it was enough earlier so…" Amu looked away for a moment, then reached up to touch Tadase's cheek. The Charas gasped as they leaned in, as their owner's lips were barely two centimetres apart.

"So kiddies, I think it's time for bed!" Ikuto stepped through the two of them, smirking at Amu, and pushing Tadase inside the Wilk house.

**BWAAHAHAHAHA! Way to ruin the moment Ikuto. Hope you enjoyed that! I know you were probably expecting something a bit more epic, but this is all I could do….SORRY! GOMENNASAI! Review my darlings, review! **


	34. Nagihiko’s Choice

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: First things first. **

**Lora: Raise your right hand.**

**Amu: And repeat after the Charas.**

**Ran: I promise,**

**You: I promise,**

**Miki: That I will not,**

**You: That I will not,**

**Suu: Viciously murder or harm in any way,**

**You: Viciously murder or harm in any way,**

**Dia: The authors of this story.**

**You: The authors of this story.**

**Me: THANK YOU!! We don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Jaya: And the poll winner is: Hey Juliet by LMNT with 22% of the votes!**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Nagihiko's Choice

NAGIHIKO POV

Tuesday morning, the day after Amu's party, I was in the BESS dance studio with Nadeshiko, Temari and Ichigo, practicing my dancing. At seven in the morning.

"Your foot is too aggressive!" Ichigo yelled at me. I sighed, adjusted my ponytail and kimono.

"Again Nagi-kun." Temari told me in her ladylike manner. The music started again, and Nadeshiko and I moved in perfect unison with each other and the music. Until…

"NAGIHIKO! YOUR FOOT!" Ichigo screamed at me, his eyes glinting.

At eight, my sister and I finished. I headed to the boy's change room to change into my clothes for the day. My style had changed a lot since coming to Canada. I'm wearing an American Eagle striped polo with jeans, and Air Walk shoes. Back home, I'd be a lot more dressed up. Nadeshiko met me outside the classroom. She always looks nice, calm and collected. In her new black bubble skirt, courtesy of a shopping trip with Amu, an off the shoulder purple tee shirt with her hair up in a side ponytail. And, flip-flops. Everyone says my sister is a proper lady, and I'm a gentleman. But, I'm not sure that's what I want to do anymore.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki?" Mr Bergstien called from the front, as he took attendance. Nadeshiko smiled, and raised her hand. Half the boys in the class swooned.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki?" he called.

"Here." I replied, smiling and mimicking my sister by raising my hand. No one swooned.

Later, after first break, I was heading to French, when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, Nadeshiko, I was wondering, oh! Sorry Nagihiko! Have you seen your sister?" Kaila asked, as she removed her hand from my shoulder.

"No, sorry. I haven't seen her since second period. She may already be in our French class." I replied, a little sullenly. Ichigo looked at me oddly. As I looked at him, he seemed to fade a bit! I shook my head as Kaila ran down the hall, and looked at Ichigo again. He seemed to be solid…

I excel in basketball. So thankfully, we were playing just that in Gym today!

"Hey, Nagi! Pass!" Amu, who had I guessed had Chara Changed due to the heart clips in her hair, yelled, as she ran down the court.

"Okay!" I threw the ball, and Amu did a crazy jump, then twirled and slammed the ball into the hoop!

"Good job!"

"Great shot!"

"Wicked jump!" People were giving their congratulations to Amu, as I hung back, as the end of period bell rung. I smiled at her, and went to the boy's change rooms. Ichigo was fading as he floated alongside me!

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Your dreams are changing Nagihiko-kun. Good luck." He whispered, as an egg surrounded him, and he floated into my chest. As that happened, a blue egg, that was similar to Ichigo's, which was identical to Temari's except for the more purple-y shade of his egg, floated out. I held it in my hands, shell-shocked. It was warm. I put it in my bag, wondering what was going on, to make me change like this!

Lunchtime! Yes! This is the only time that we can see Ikuto, Utau, Erica and Kukai. At least, for ten minutes before their lunch is up, and they go to their fifth period class. I caught up with Tadase, Amu, my sister, and the rest of the Grade Eight Guardians in the hallway as we headed to the cafeteria, (Grade Seven's aren't allowed in the caf, ever since a Grade Seven broke a table, and stole a cookie. So we don't see Yaya or Jill except at break.) Ikuto isn't usually at school during lunch, and Utau has her own friends.

"Erica-chan! Souma-kun!" Nadeshiko's clear voice rang out through the caf, as we made our way to the usual spot.

"Nagi, where's Ichigo? He was going to help me with dancing!" Melody did a little twirl, and whipped a fan out of nowhere.

"Ichigo's gone. I have a new egg." I told them quietly and pulled out the blue egg.

"Oh…" Amu looked sad, as she stroked the new egg. Nadeshiko eyed me sadly, as if she knew my decision.

"I'm going to stop dancing. There are too many styles out there, and basketball is my sport." I announced. Kukai gave me thumbs up, and Daichi threw a mini basketball at me, which I deflected with a flick of my fingers.

Soon, lunch was over, and it was fifth period. During that period I'd endured messages on my GMT from the Guardians expressing their sorrow for me.

**King1: I'm sorry Nagihiko.**

**Dancingqueen1: Nagihiko, I'm so sorry about Ichigo! I'm also sorry that you're stopping dancing. Mother and Auntie will be disappointed, and I'll miss practicing with you.**

**Gagqueen: Kusu-Kusu and I are sorry about losing Ichigo Nagihiko.**

**SOCCERstarSOUMA: dude, we'll shoot some hoops, get your mind off of it. Cu after school?**

**brainiacjack: I'm sorry for your loss. I hope the new one will bring joy into your life.**

**prettycutieloviebaby: NAGI! I WILL SHARE YOUR SADNESS!**

**PinkRebelliousPsycho: aww Nagihiko! I'm sorry! I miss Ichigo too! Sometimes change is good. You can mope, but don't forget to hope! OMG I MADE A RYHME! **

**darkangellightdevil: sorry nagi.**

**TsukiyomiIkuto: sorry**

**COOLspicySPORTYartisticSWEETsingingGIRL: Nagi! I'm so sorry! I don't know what it's like to lose a Chara completely, but I lost Dia when she turned into X-Dia. It hurts. I'm sorry!**

**er!ca: Nagihiko, I'm so sorry about Ichigo. I hope the blue egg holds a Chara who can help you become who you really are. **

It sounds like someone died! I couldn't take it, so halfway through last period, which was History, I decided to leave.

"Uh, Mrs. Pattinson, I have some important Guardian business to attend to." I told her, and left the room, ignoring the looks from my classmates and fellow Guardians.

**King1: Nagihiko-kun, should I come?**

**KingNagi: no, Hotori, it's alright. I've got it covered.**

I think. I signed out of the school, with my school bag on. It was still warm for September 30. Around 15 degrees Celsius. I had a light sweater on top of my polo.

"NADESHIKO! There you are, you're supposed to be helping with the Grade Seven's and teaching some dancing!" someone ran up to me. I turned around sighing.

"Oh, sorry Nagihiko. I'll go look for your sister." The confused girl apologized, and turned and ran back to the school. I sighed, then did the most rash thing I've ever done.

The time was close to 5 o'clock. I stepped up to the Wilk house door, and took my key from my bag pocket. Here goes nothing, I thought. Opening the door, and bracing myself for their reactions, I found myself an empty house! Then, after some thinking, a glass of milk and putting my stuff away, they must be downstairs. Descending the stairs quietly, I found Amu, Nadeshiko and Yaya in one corner, watching 'Hannah Montana' on Family Channel, Tadase reading a book, and Utau and Ikuto nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, there you are Nagi-kun! You've been missing all day! OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Laura yelled, as she came down the stairs, stacks of homework in her hands that dropped as she pointed to my newly cropped hair. Yes, I'd cut it all off. Well, not all of it. I'd gone a barbershop, and the guy had basically taken scissors and chopped my hair off.

"There's a…a…bald spot!" Suu pointed, as she flew around my head. Miki was sketching, Ran cheering my spirit, Amu and Nadeshiko looking horrified, and Tadase just kept reading.

"Amu-chan, look!" For the first time, in a long time, I watched as Miki showed my sister and Amu a drawing.

"Yes, a little more off that side, more bangs. And a hat!" Laura helped add some creative ideas. I was a little worried.

"Just sit back, relax, and let Amu-chan do the work. Drew, draw, drawn!" Miki waved her little paintbrush, and Amu Chara Changed! In her hand was a pair of blue handled scissors, and the closest table was covered with hair supplies.

An hour later, Amu turned the office chair so I was facing a mirror. Behind me, a triumphant Miki floated beside a beaming Nadeshiko, and a happy Amu. Laura held something above my head, and flopped it down. I finally looked at myself.

My hair was short! I looked like a boy! My hair reached my chin, but not in a mushroom kind of way. There was more flip on the ends, like a skater cut. There were some hidden layers, and the crowning top, a black gangster like hat! No logo, just plain black.

"I…I don't know what to say." Was all I could say. I turned my head, and got up. For the first time again, I felt like a guy.

"Nagihiko, you look really cute! If I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd date you." Laura said seriously, as Kairi, Erica, Kukai and Rima came down the stairs.

"What?"

"Never mind Kairi." Laura hugged her confused boyfriend.

"Dude, you look like a basketball player!" Daichi commented, flying around my head. He and Kukai gave me the signature thumbs up and wink.

"Huh, oh, Fujisaki-kun, your hair is different…"Tadase looked up from his book for a minute, commented on my hair, and returned to reading. I sighed. Rima looked at me oddly for a moment, then regained her composure.

"Guys, thanks for helping me feel like me. I think this'll really help me." I smiled at the gang, and studied my blue egg. I had a feeling everything would be fine.

**(A/N This is what Rima is feeling. It's a little extra for you guys! :D)**

RIMA POV

I came down the stairs into the Wilk basement, when I saw Nagihiko. Now, I've had a crush on him for a while, but I'm not telling. I'd be such a heartbreaker if I went out with him. I have to take into consideration the hearts of my fan-boys. Anyways, I think my jaw dropped when I saw Nagihiko. My mind began screaming :

HOT HOT HOT BOY! HOT HOT HOT BOY! HE IS YOURS! HE IS YOURS! DATE HIM! DATE HIM!

And repeat. I regained my composure when he met my eyes, and he smiled, that adorable smile of his. I blinked and looked away. I think I might be in love.

**So, that's the end of that chap. PLEASE do not murder me for chopping off Nagi's hair. It was Lora's idea too. I need ONE more review for Shugo Chara Suggestion Box before I can update that. The Chara's want you to ask questions! I'll be updating this when I can. :D**


	35. SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

**Disclaimer:**

**Jaya: And now, what you've all been waiting for…**

**Kellie: The completion of Super CoolandoSpicy Plan C,**

**Melody: The joining of two souls,**

**Hallie: Well, not really but,**

**Daichi: KUKAI'S GOING TO ASK ERICA OUT!**

**Hallie: Way to ruin the moment.**

**Melody: He's good at that!**

**Jaya: Erica doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Erica: What are we talking about?**

**Kukai: No idea, but here's the trivia for the last chapter: Which X-Man did Kairi confess to Laura in front of?**

**Daichi: And here's this chapter's trivia: What movie did Natalia and Bryan pick for the movie night?**

Chapter Thirty-Five: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

KUKAI POV

I have decided. I am going to put my plan into action! And just in case it fails, I have backup plans for my backup plan! Wait a minute! You don't know about my plan! Well here it is: Operation Ask Out Erica McFarlane. Or OAOEM. Here are my plans:

Plan A: Edward Style

I sit and watch her sleep. When she wakes up, I confess my thirst for her blood. And ask her out.

Plan B: Movie Outing

Everyone goes to the movies, and I sit beside Erica. I wrap my arm around her, and she doesn't reject. After the movie, we talk, and she agrees to be my girlfriend.

Plan C: Just Ask Her

I just ask her out.

So? Do you think they'll work? I know they will…

Saturday October 4th, I woke up extra early, and changed. I wore a white dress shirt, with brown pants. I combed my hair best I could, and snuck upstairs to Erica's room. She was sleeping, er, not that gracefully. Her hair was splayed around her on the pillow, her face buried into said pillow. The green covers were messed up, and her feet peeked out from the covers. I took a seat on her new brown couch, and watched. And watched. Finally, after staying awake for 4 hours, (it's 10 now) I had huge tired bags under my eyes. I feel like I actually look like Edward now, with the tired look, and bronze (ish) hair.

Half an hour later, at ten thirty, Erica started to stir. I put on my best 'I've been watching you' face, and leaned forward. She lifted her head groggily, her hair falling in front of her face. Her eyes registered me, and she lifted her head.

"Kukai?" she said my name as a question.

"I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger — the thirst — that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely." I whispered to her. She looked at me for a minute, and then smiled.

"You re-read 'Twilight' didn't you?" she asked, still smiling.

"Uh, yeah…" I told her, my ego slightly hurt.

"Nice. Know any 'Eclipse' quotes?" she replied. I smiled. I did.

"If I had found _you_, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded. I was that boy, who would have — as soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for — gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations." I quoted, getting down on one knee by her bed. She smiled down at me, and I smiled back.

"Kukai, thanks for the 'Twilight' appreciation. I'll be downstairs in a bit. Why don't you go hunt?" She giggled, swinging herself out of bed, as I went downstairs.

Plan A = Fail

So Plan A failed. A week went by. I saw her a lot, with Guardian meetings, and [M]odd Culture rehearsals, classes, etc. Time for Plan B. And time to ask for help, from an inside source.

"So you, the sporty, confidant guy, are asking for help from **me**, the younger sister of your crush." Jill looked at me as if a miracle was occurring.

"Yes." I hung my head in defeat.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because, I have $20 with your name on it?" I told her, waving a twenty-dollar bill in her face. Jill's green-blue eyes widened, and followed the path of the bill.

"Okay, but we do things my way. First, raise that to forty, and you've got a deal. Now Erica is kind of weird. She likes to watch the movie, but she'll appreciate it if you do something for her. Here's my plan. I make sure she has no sweater, or money. You wrap your arm around her to keep her warm, and pay for her popcorn, cause we have those Cineplex passes. Got it? And be a gentleman about it. If you don't know what that is, come with me." Jill finished her speech, and led me to her basement.

"Kukai, get Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Laura over here." Jill commanded me. I sweatdropped and pulled out my GMT.

**To:**** Nagihiko (.ca), **

**Nadeshiko (.ca), **

**Laura (.ca) **

**From:**** Kukai (.ca)**

**Subject: McFarlane's**

**Hey guys. Jill wants u over here now. Said something about u guyz teaching me how 2 b a 'gentleman'. So get over here now.**

**C u in a minute.**

**Kukai**

So a few minutes later, we had all gathered in the McFarlane's basement. Why? I still didn't know.

"Kukai, you are here because we are going to teach you how to be a gentleman to my sister." Jill told me, as she paced in front of me.

"Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are here to help. Laura's here because she will be playing Erica." Jill continued, indicating my fellow Guardians.

"Seriously? Shouldn't Erica just like me for me?" I asked, hoping she liked me in the first place.

"Trust me, she likes you. Have you not seen this lamp?" Hallie said, as she floated downstairs.

"EH? What are you doing here?" I asked her, when Jill looked at me.

"Jaya? Help?" I whispered. She smiled, waved her wand, and instantly, my mind was linked to Daichi, Jaya, Kellie, Melody, Hallie, Temari, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's minds. **(A/N Their thoughts are in **_**Italics**_**. Someone needs to give me HTML for italics on dA)**

_Kukai, we're here to help. Erica does like you, and she found the Edward thing you did very romantic. Look love, you have to loosen up. Just be nice to her. _I heard Kellie say in my mind. I shot her a thankful glance, and then began my lessons. We started with me paying. Then, if she got cold, and not because I wanted to, I wrap my arm around her. Laura was not, I repeat not, a good Erica. Jill made me practice my 'I really like you, will you be my girlfriend' speech. She actually wrote one for me, would you believe it?

_Act natural idiot. _Hallie told me in my mind. It was weird to hear them, but it did help. Laura wasn't though.

"Ahahaha, I love to read! Look I love books! I'm such a bookworm! And I have a secret crush on Kukai!" Laura twirled around in her impersonation of Erica. It took all my self-restraint not to hit her.

Soon, Saturday October 11, we decided to go see, ugh, 'Beverly Hills Chihuahuas'. Not my choice.

"So why are we seeing this again?" Erica asked, as she gave the cashier her movie pass. I was getting nervous. She hadn't brought a sweater, and Jill made sure she spent her money at the arcade. Jill and Laura had a wicked dance battle on DDR. Anyways…

"I have no idea. Jill dragged everyone, even Bryan, the Trio of Doom, Natalia, Billy, Ikuto, Utau, Marley, look! There's even Alma, Jessica and Izzy!" I pointed out the three missing girls.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in forever, and you haven't been at school!" Laura accused her friends. They looked sheepishly at their feet, except for Alma, who couldn't get over Nagihiko's new hair.

"Uh, we were busy." Jess replied shiftily. I shrugged, and we headed for the concession line.

"Oh man! I spent all my money at the arcade. This is so embarrassing." Erica muttered to herself, digging through her wallet, while the pimply guy at the register waited with her popcorn and drink. Here's my big moment.

"Hey, no sweat, I'll get it." I told her courteously, and paid for hers, as I ordered mine. She smiled and took her food.

"I'll pay you back later." Erica told me, as she grabbed a copy of 'Famous' and we headed into the theatre. Nadeshiko had warned me she'd insist on paying me back.

"No really, it's okay! You don't need too." I assured her, and we waited for the rest of the gang. A few minutes later, thanks to the size of our group, we all got into the theatre just fine. Erica, Kairi, Laura, Jill and myself hung back a bit, as we waited for everyone in front of us to get seated.

"So guys, we'll sit here!" Laura smirked evilly and she dragged Kairi into the second row to the back. Jill sat on Laura's left, the last seat in the row. I couldn't believe it! Everyone in our group took up a whole row in the movie theatre! Except for Erica and me. Oh well, at least Jill was living up to her end of the bargain.

"Uh, there're no more seats." Erica said, glowering at her sister, then looking at the nearly empty row in front of Jill.

"There are two seats there." Jill told us sweetly, pointing to the end of the row, and seat to it's right. I stood back, and Erica sat down. I took my seat as the lights dimmed.

Half an hour later, I can safely say, this is a very odd movie. Erica is looking at the screen, as if she's fascinated, but every few minutes she shivers.

_Kukai, now would be good! She's freezing! And not exactly enjoying the movie!_ I heard Melody's singsong voice in my head. Jaya, despite being an extraordinary witch, is slightly forgetful.

"Hey, are you cold?" I whispered, as I turned my head towards her, concern on my face.

"Not really." She replied, then shivered.

"Okay, yes. I am." I smiled at her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She seemed happy, since she laid her head on my shoulder. I could have danced for joy! Or is it leaped for joy? Or jump for joy? Never mind.

_Atta boy. _I heard Daichi and Hallie's sarcastic voices in my head, and I practically heard the blush coming from both of them.

Finally the movie was over. We walked out of the theatre, a little uncomfortably, and got picked up by parental units.

"So Erica, how did you enjoy the movie?" I heard Laura and Jill asking, as well as all the Charas, except for Bala, who's black side was desperately trying to do something evil to Jill's perfect hair.

"It was…good." She finally replied, shooting a shy glance at me. I returned the smile with my trademark wink alongside Daichi, as we headed into Bryan's room for some much needed rest.

Plan B = Fail

A few hours later, around midnight, I couldn't sleep. I hadn't completed Plan B. The part where she agrees to be my girlfriend. Time to ask her out. Deep breaths Souma. I decided to go up to her room. I'm wearing a red tee shirt with black sweatpants, so I should be decent.

I'm making my way up the stairs to the closed door, when I hear voices.

"I don't know Amu! I really like him, and from the way he's been acting, I think he likes me too!"

"I know he likes you Erica-chan. It's really obvious, and he asked Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Laura and Jill for their help." I heard Amu's voice faintly.

_KUKAI! What are you doing here? _Hallie's voice thundered through my and Daichi's heads. They must have sensed Daichi. I shot him a glare as I responded.

_Look, I want to talk to her. How's she talking to Amu?_

_Kukai, there's a webcam with mic on the GMT, that's how their talking. Just listen love. _Kellie's gentler voice came through.

"Amu, he's been really sweet and gentlemanly and stuff, but I want him to be Kukai, and be normal, and just ask me out!" I heard Erica say. Maybe Plan C should'a been Plan A…

"Erica, don't worry. I'll get Yaya, Laura and your friends in on it, and in a few days, you'll be dating Souma-kun." Amu replied. Oh god. Yaya? I AM SO GOING ON A DATE WITH ERICA!

Monday morning, Erica and I met with Ikuto and Utau at our usual spot. We usually Chara Nari to school now.

"Kukai, you take Erica, and I'll take Ikuto." Utau commanded, giving me a rare smile, as she Chara Transformed into Seraphic Charm. Iru sulked as they took off into the sky, Ikuto being carried bridal style.

It took me a few moments to calm down, seeing as I was laughing hysterically at Ikuto's face, but I finally managed to Character Transform.

"Sky Jack!" Daichi and I yelled, and scooping Erica off the ground bridal style as well, we flew off to BESS.

"Kukai," she began, looking at me with her big brown eyes. I glanced down, but looked up quickly so as to avoid flying objects, mainly geese.

"Yeah?"

"You look like a superhero."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, you know, when Superman picks up Lois and they fly off somewhere at the end of the movie? This reminds me of that." She told me quietly. I did a loop, and she screamed, attaching her arms around my neck. I laughed, and we set down on the football field in the back of the school.

"Time for school!" I told her, and the two of us made our way to class.

Lunch arrived, and we stood in line for food with Elizabeth and Ann. Both of them had been briefed by Laura, and were going to help me. Oh dear, gods help me.

"So Erica, whatch'a doing this weekend?" Liz nudged her friend, as Erica picked a Greek salad from the salad bar.

"Uh nothing, why? Are we having a girl's night?" Erica replied, setting the salad on her tray, and picking up a milk.

"No, so Kukai, what are you doing this weekend?" Ann continued, poking me, and winking.

"Nothing. Are you asking me out?" I replied, a little wary of the shorter girl. She looked disgusted.

"No, I'm just saying that since both of you are free, why not get together?" Ann finished off, picking up a cookie.

Later, the plan was not successful. After Yaya tried locking us in a closet, and Laura kept pestering us, ("You know, you two make a lovely couple. You should get married!") and random stuff like that, I started to think this plan was a lost cause.

The end of school arrived. Guardian meeting time. Woo. Hoo.

"Good afternoon Guardians! How were your classes?" Mr Nakamura asked us, as Amu let us into the decorated Guardian room. We'd hung a few paintings by Amu and Miki, and by Laura and Noru. We'd also set up hooks for the Guardian capes, just waiting to be worn to an assembly. We also had a safe box for anything that needed safeguarding.

"Now, to bring this meeting to order. First of all, and most urgent, we have some X-Egg business to attend to. Three mysterious black masked figures have been spotted around the school, using some sort of technology to forcefully remove people's Heart's Eggs. Second Queen Rima, First Jack Kukai, Second Wild Utau, and Second Joker Erica, I want you to go and purify any found X-Eggs. Pair off as you wish." Tadase began the meeting, as the four of us ran out the door.

"Rima, come with me, Erica go with Kukai. But first, Kukai come here." Utau waved me over pulled me head close.

"Just spit it out!" she whispered in my ear. She and Rima ran off to cover the East Wing, and Erica and I went to cover the West Wing.

An hour later, as Harmonious Music, and Sky Jack, the two of us had purified two X-Eggs. Rima had been keeping us updated, and they'd purified close to ten.

"Sounds like a good days work." Erica sighed, collapsing on a bench, and breaking the transformation. Melody did a dance coming out, pulling Daichi into it as well.

_There won't be another time loverboy. Just SPIT IT OUT._ Jaya told me. Still hasn't removed the spell…

"Look, Erica, there was something I wanted to ask you." I started, shuffling my foot. DON'T BE SO NERVOUS. I shouted at myself, and I sat down beside her.

"Erica I really like you, and I was wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe Saturday? We could see a better movie." I asked her, and waited for the response. She seemed to be considering something. Or her mind went dead.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She blinked then uttered one word that changed my life.

"Yes!"

Plan C = Success

**FLUFF! So that's it. They're together now, and nothing will stop the TWIN TOWERS OF POWER! :D Review! :D I haven't actually seen 'Beverly Hills Chihuahuas' but apparently it's weird. I also don't own the Twilight quotes, those are from the book, so those belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


	36. Hallowe’en

**Disclaimer:**

**Jill: Oooohhhh!!!!**

**Natalia: BOO!**

**Beah: AHHHHH!**

**Ann: It's Hallowe'en in the SCCS world.**

**Erica: And February in the Real World.**

**Laura: So enjoy this little spook in the midst of the love and hearts and Valentine's Day stuff.**

**Kairi: Erica and Lora don't own Shugo Chara. **

**Musashi: I have trivia for our contestants: Where does Yukari take Kairi and Laura out for lunch?**

**Mia: And we're going to remind you of the prizes for the Biggest Fan Contest!**

**Noru: The winner of the contest will win: a credit as a Creative Consultant on this story, the title of Biggest Fan of Shugo Chara Canadian Style, and of course, the coveted Bragging Rights!**

Chapter Thirty-Six: Hallowe'en

The McFarlane and Wilk households had been preparing for Hallowe'en practically since the day after Erica and Kukai started dating. The Guardians and siblings, with help from the neighbourhood kids and Charas, strung up fake spider webs, paper ghosts, and pumpkin lights. The Jack o' Lanterns had been carved to look like traditional spooky faces. There were 20 medium pumpkins, one for each member of each house. Finally, it was Hallowe'en, and there were many preparations to be made as everyone got into their costumes that spooky morn.

"Hey! You bit me!"

"I'm a vampire. It's what I do."

"No. You're a vegetarian. You read the books idiot."

"I'm your boyfriend, you can't call me an idiot!"

"Fine. But you're my idiot."

"Jill-chan, do up my zipper."

"Yes Rima! Then will you help me with my eye patch?"

"Fine."

"Okay, we will be stealthy. We will be quiet. We will be NINJA!"

"Whatever you say Laura-koi."

"Amu-chan, pass me the fake blood. I think I could use a bit more over here."

"Only if you pass me my wig."

"Hn."

"Ikuto, you have to wear something!"

"…No."

Finally, it was time to go catch the bus. But because of some costumes, they were all getting a ride to school.

"PICTURE TIME!" Lana yelled, pulling out her camera, and ordering the Guardians to pose.

On the right end of the picture was Yaya. She was dressed as Tinker Bell, with her hair up in a ponytail, the traditional green dress and shoes with the fluff on them. Her wings were about the size of her, but with thanks to Erica and Jaya, Yaya could fly a foot off the ground!

Beside Yaya was Nadeshiko, who was dressed as a ghost dancer. She wore an all white kimono, with a white fan, and she had white face paint on. Her hair was dusted with talcum powder, and she had a white hairpiece in. On the front of the kimono was a large angry bloodstain. Again, thanks to Erica and Jaya, occasionally, when Nadeshiko willed it, the bloodstain would leak a bit.

Beside the ghost dancer was a dark butterfly. Utau was wearing a dress similar to what she wore in her Lunatic Charm transformation, but this was black, with a corseted top, and a lacy skirt. She wore fishnet stockings, knee-high Victorian lace up boots with an inch heel, and heavy black and purple eye makeup. Her hair had been semi-permanently highlighted with blacks and purples. Instead of her pigtails, Utau's hair had been let down, and curled gently. It reached the backs of her knees. Her huge black and purple butterfly wings moved, and she could fly a foot off the ground, with Erica and Jaya's help.

Ikuto stood looking bored beside Utau. He wore black jeans and a black tee shirt. He was also wearing black sunglasses, and a long black trench coat.

Rima stood pouting in her Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) dress and crown. It was the pink one, and had the stiff collar, and perfect crown.

Nagihiko stood next to her, trying to comfort her. Yaya had coerced Nagi to wear a Prince Phillip costume, and try to make them Super CoolandoSpicy Plan D. Nagi's costume even had the right hat! It looked perfect with his new short hair.

Amu was next to Nagihiko. She wore a metallic blood red blouse, with a black bubble skirt, and half-inch heeled ankle boots. Her pink hair had been covered with a black wig! In her eyes were bright gold contacts. She was dressed as Alice Cullen.

Tadase was Jasper Cullen. His blonde hair had been gelled into a new look, and he wore a black dress shirt, with black dress pants. He too had the gold contact lenses.

Kukai was standing next to his friend. He was wearing the gold contact lenses, and a white dress shirt, with black dress pants. Obviously, he was Edward Cullen.

Erica wore a blue tee shirt, with a light black sweater, and jeans. Her hair had been semi-permanently dyed a few shades darker brown, and thanks to Jaya, her hair now reached her elbows. With Kukai's arms wrapped around her waist, it was obvious she was dressed as Bella Swan.

The thing about all the kids dressed as Cullens, was that their skin seemed to shine and dazzle anyone who looked at it. In truth, Jaya and Erica had cast a spell to give Amu, Tadase and Kukai vampire powers. Each Guardian had the powers of the Cullen they were dressed as. Amu could see the future, Tadase could manipulate emotions, and Kukai could read minds. Just like Edward, Kukai couldn't read Erica's mind, since she was dressed as Bella. The only difference between the Cullen's and the Guardians was that they could eat human food, and they wouldn't be thirsty for blood.

Laura and Kairi were sitting in a tree above everyone. Both were wearing all black ninja outfits, complete with mask. Kairi and Musashi had Chara Changed, and Kairi's sword was strapped to his back, and his ponytail stuck out the back of his mask. Laura and Noru had Chara Changed, and dog-ears and tail came out of the costume in the right places, and the small red dagger was strapped to Laura's waist.

Arriving at school 10 minutes later, our Guardians found themselves in class. The Grade Eights were in French class. Turns out, the core French teacher, who taught the Japanese Guardians, was on maternity leave starting Hallowe'en. So, they were in class with 81FI for today!

"Kairi Sanjou?" Monsieur Stewert called, looking around the class.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Nadeshiko volunteered, raising a pale hand.

"Where's Laura?" Alma asked. She was dressed as a Renaissance noble, in a deep red gown that flared out, and black and gold lace, with gold shoes. Her red hair was in an exquisite updo. In her right hand, she held a sad drama mask, and in her left, a happy one.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since we got here." Nagihiko commented, fixing his hat. Ever since he'd had his hair cut, he had a fanbase that rivalled Amu's. The 81FI branch sighed.

"We're here Stewert-sensei." A voice called.

"Eh?" Amu looked around, her vampire senses should have picked it up. Her eyes glazed over, and she grabbed the inside of the desk, denting it with her strength.

"What?" Tadase breathed, a sound only a vampire could hear.

"I just had a vision! Laura and Kairi are sitting in corners in the ceiling, and sensei is going to call them down, and Laura's going to fall." Amu replied, just as quietly. Tadase noticed the dent in her desk, and he quickly fixed it.

"Look! They're up there!" Izzy shouted, pointing at her friend. Izzy was dressed as a popstar, wearing her hair up in a high ponytail, with a white headset. She had a form fitting midriff baring pink tee shirt, and white jeans, with pink heels. She seemed to sparkle as she moved.

"Aww jeez Iz, did you have to point us out?" Laura grumbled, her dog ears twitching.

"Laura, Kairi, viens au terre! _Laura, Kairi, come to the ground!_" Monsieur Stewert asked, and Laura fell.

"Aww. Way to spoil the fun." Laura whined, picking herself up, with the Chara Change broken.

"Nice costume!" Laura commented her friend's costumes.

"Wow Amu! You look just like Alice, and your hair is so cool black!" Kaila told Amu excitedly, who in turn smiled, and tried not to seem out of the ordinary as her vampire mind did the French conjugations with no problems.

Elsewhere, Utau was being stalked by several of her male classmates.

"Wow, Utau, you look great."

"Mmhmm."

"Are you free tonight?"

"No."

"Hey Utau, how you doin'?"

"No."

"Hey, Utau,"

"No."

Also elsewhere, Ikuto was being stalked by legions of his several fanclubs.

"IKUTO!"

"No."

"Are you dressed as that guy from the Matrix?"

"No."

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

"MARRY ME INSTEAD!"

"No."

See how similar they are? Anyways, at break, Rima and Nagihiko headed outside. Much to Rima's chagrin, and Nagihiko's amusement, there were two fanclubs waiting for them outside.

"RIMA! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US! YOU'RE DRESSING AS A COUPLE!" the boys in Rima's fanclub yelled, as they cried giant tears of sadness. Rima scowled.

"NAGIHIKO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US?" Nagihiko's girls cried, as they observed the Sleeping Beauty couple walking down the black top towards the field.

"Wait, this must mean they're a couple!" one of the girls in Nagihiko's fanclub noted, turning to Rima's fanboys.

"Yeah! So if they're a couple, that means we must support our King and Queen!" the boys replied. Nagihiko watched in great amusement as the two clubs tore their banners, the boy's being orange with Rima's name on it, and the girl's being blue with Nagihiko's name, into two halves, and taped together two of the halves.

"We are now the jointed, RIMAHIKO CLUB!" both the girls and boys yelled, while Nagihiko was writhing with silent mirth, and Rima was writhing with silent fury.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! DO NOT ASSUME SUCH THINGS!" Rima screamed, looking every inch the angry queen, in her pink dress and crown. The fanclub cowered, but didn't lose hope.

"She denies it! It's true!" they giggled to each other, as they scampered off in different directions.

In another part of the school, 'Twilight' fans were hoarding Erica and Kukai.

"IT'S EDWARD AND BELLA! ZOH MY GOD!" The girls screamed, as Kukai scooped up Erica and used his vampire speed and strength to run away from them.

"We got away." Kukai murmured quietly against Erica's ear.

"Yeah, but you had to run up a tree to do it." She replied, just as quietly, looking down from the top of the tree.

"Nice view though."

That lunch break; Laura and Kairi were accosted by one of the teachers, Mrs. Bowser.

"You are not allowed weapons at school, even if they're fake." She accused them in her high-pitched, nasally voice.

"Bowser-sensei, I must correct you. These swords are not fake, but are very real." Kairi replied, unsheathing his sword, and hacking a pencil in half with a fluid movement.

"WHAT? I'm going to have to confiscate those, right now, and you both have detention!" Mrs. Bowser held her hands out expectantly, waiting for the swords.

"Sorry Teach. We can't do that. See ya!" with that, Laura's dog-speed kicked in, and she gave a bark of excitement, and shoved the teacher in a nearby storage closet.

"Laura-koi, was it smart to do that?" Kairi asked, as they walked away, after having locked the door, and duct tape as a precaution.

"It was smart. No one likes her anyways." Laura replied, laughing with that bark-like edge again, as they walked away.

Eventually, school was over, and everyone got to go home!

"Amu-chan, are you excited for Trick or Treating?" Miki asked, even as she sketched, as Amu touched up her costume.

"Yeah. So, Miki, any embellishments?" she asked, as she adjusted her wig.

"Of course Amu-chan! Drew, draw, drawn!" Miki waved her paintbrush, and Amu's red blouse became a quarter sleeved deeper red, shiny metallic blouse. Her black bubble skirt attained sparkles, and the black wig became a bit shorter, and spikier on the ends. Her heels grew another half inch, and the boots rose to her knees.

"Wow Miki, thanks!" Amu twirled about, admiring the way her diamond skin caught the light, and the added sheen from her blouse.

"Amu-koi, you look…really beautiful." Tadase stuttered outside, when everyone met for a BBQ in the McFarlane driveway. He had changed into a black dress shirt with a dark sheen to it. His already gelled hair had been gelled to be even spikier.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone looks great." Laura muttered as she ninjaed past the couple, towards the food. No one else had changed, but Ikuto had grabbed his violin and had it strapped to his back.

"Hey guys!" a pirate and a giant foam hot dog came running down the street, holding pillowcases for everyone.

**(A/N PAGE 200!)** "What do you think?" Jill asked, twirling around in her pirate costume. She wore a red skirt, which came to her knees, with ripped edges. Her top bared her midriff, and was black and white striped, and hung off one shoulder. She wore a black eyepatch over her right eye. Jill's blonde shoulder length hair had been braided into many, many, many, many braids. Literally, all of her hair was braided into tiny intricate braids. She had a red bandana wrapped around her head, and a chunky black belt around her waist with a plastic sword strapped to it.

Natalia, on the other hand, was the other end of the spectrum. She was dressed as a hot dog. The only other addition then the giant hot dog costume, was a pair of red leggings that matched the hot dog portion of her costume.

Jason, Shawn, Billy and Bryan had all shown up as well. Each of them was dressed identically in black dress pants, black dress shirts, black suit jacket, black sunglasses, and neon yellow Air Walk shoes. Jason and Billy stood behind on Ikuto's left and right sides, slightly behind him, while Shawn and Bryan stood behind Jason and Billy. In Shawn and Bryan's hands, there were silver briefcases.

"Nya! Shadow Cat Force assemble!" Yoru yelled. He stood to Ikuto's right, with sunglasses on. Behind him was the Smith's cat Garside, the Wilk's cat Smudge, the Kozun's cat Princess Man-cat, and the neighbourhood stray, Fat Kat.

"Mm." Ikuto looked at the boys backing him up.

"It seems I've been chosen as your chaperone." He said, looking bored.

"Well, duh! You've got like, more then 12 fanclubs at BESS! Almost every girl at that school is chasing you! Dude, you're our hero!" Jason elaborated, and the boys, and cats, set off to collect a magnitude of candy.

After the boys left, Laura, Kairi, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Natalia, Jill, Rima and Nagihiko all decided they would head out.

"I'll come with you. Lord knows you'll need a chaperone." Utau announced, flinging her long hair back, and hovering a bit, with Iru and Eru giggling by her side.

"If you must." Laura replied, and with a short bark, she grabbed Kairi and headed to the nearest house.

"Let's go Naddy-chan!" Yaya cheered, and together, the remainder of the group, minus Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip left.

"Uh, Rima-chan, shall we go?" Nagihiko asked quietly, and a little embarrassed. He didn't want to bring up that afternoon's events. Rima completely ignored him, as she marched after Laura.

"I guess we should go." Erica noted, as she watched Nagihiko walk sullenly after Rima.

An hour later, everyone had only half filled pillowcases.

"Let's keep going!" Yaya shouted, as she and Laura crossed the street. Kairi and Nadeshiko tried to keep up, while Rima, was huffing as she lagged behind. She felt a warm hand on the small of her back, and helping to steady her.

"I don't need your pity." She said quietly.

"I'm not pitying you. I'm trying to help you." Nagihiko replied, helping to steady her.

"Thank you, but you are dismissed, I have no need of your help. Kusu-Kusu, let's go." Rima waved her hand, and she and Kusu-Kusu set off briskly.

"Rima-chan, he's trying to be nice!" Kusu-Kusu whined, as she looked back on the desolate boy walking behind them.

"I know. That's why it's so much harder for me to keep up this façade." Rima replied quietly.

In another section of the neighbourhood, our vampire Guardians, and Erica were being asked to do a trick.

"What can we do? Read her mind?" Amu whispered angrily.

"No, someone can sing…." Kukai pointed at Melody.

"ON IT! From a girl who sings off key, to an in tune singer! Wrote, drew, sing!" Melody chanted, and waved her conductors baton.

"Hey." Erica trilled quietly, with the music note in her hair.

"For our treat, we have Erica here singing 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift!" Kukai introduced her, and Amu and Tadase harmonized an intro for her.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

She finished the last line with a flourish, and the lady dumped the entire box of candy into their pillowcases.

Much, much later that night, everyone returned home exhausted and pillowcases filled with candy.

"So Rima-chan, did you have fun?" Nagihiko asked, just before they parted to go to the houses they were staying at.

"Yes. I did." She replied curtly, but not before giving him a small smile as an apology. He nodded, to show he understood. She smiled again, and went inside.

Elsewhere, Laura and Kairi were saying goodnight.

"Kairi, I had a lot of fun being a ninja with you." Laura told him, as she squeezed his hand, and pulled him into a hug.

"I had fun too Laura-koi" Kairi whispered. Their faces were less then an inch apart now. Suddenly, Laura's dog ears left, and her balance wavered. She fell forward, and by accident, or on purpose, no one knows, her lips touched Kairi's. What happened next is also unexplainable. It felt as if an electric shock went through each of their bodies. Laura saw fireworks behind her closed eyes.

"Uh, wow." Laura whispered when they pulled away.

"So, goodnight?" Kairi replied, noticing Laura's red face, and feeling the blush creep up on him.

"Yeah, goodnight." She returned the goodbye, and went into her house. Upon entering her room, she found Yaya already in her pajamas, and reading a book.

"YES!" Laura yelled, pumping her fist down, and doing a happy dance.

"What happened Laura-chi?" Yaya asked excitedly, dropping her book, and being pulled into the happy dance.

"Only the best thing ever!" Laura replied, and she fell on her bed, and went to sleep, still dressed as a ninja.

While Laura and Kairi had been doing that, Erica and Kukai were in the backyard.

"So Bella, how did you enjoy Trick or Treating?" Kukai joked, as the two of them made their way towards the middle of the backyard. The whole yard was illuminated with moonlight, and made Kukai's vampire skin glow.

"Well Edward, I had a lot of fun, with you." She replied, and the two of them shared a tender hug.

"Erica, can you make me human again?" Kukai asked, as Erica nodded, and removed the spell. Even without the vampire skin, Kukai still dazzled Erica with his green eyes.

"Why did you want me to make you human?" she asked quietly, as they looked up at the stars.

"So I can tell you this. Erica, ever since I'd laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Then I got to know you, and found out you were beautiful inside and out. I don't know why it took me so long to finally ask you out, and I'm glad I did, because we're together now, and that's all that matters. " He finished, as he tilted her head upwards.

"I, I, don't know what to say, except that's really sweet of you." Erica blushed, and the two of them closed their eyes, and leaned in, when Erica's eyes snapped open.

"Look!" she pointed at the sky, and a shooting star whizzed by.

"I wish this moment never ends." Kukai yelled to the heavens, and the two Guardians ran around the backyard, chasing each other, and finally falling on the ground, in a cuddle as they looked to the stars.

Amu was already in her room, and Erica hadn't undone the spells on either her or Tadase. Nadeshiko was in the bathroom, having a shower, and washing her face so she could get all the white face paint and talcum powder off.

"Amu-koi?" a voice came from the doorway.

"EH? Who's there?" Amu asked, turning around quickly into a fighting stance, then relaxed when she saw it was Tadase.

"Jill let me in.," he said, answering her unspoken question. He used his powers to calm them both down.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't want you to be here." Amu babbled, as Tadase let out a quiet laugh.

"Amu-koi, I've wanted to do this for a long time, and there's never really been an opportunity before, so," he came closer, and as he did so, a vision came upon Amu! In the vision, Tadase was kissing her! Then it cut, to Ikuto interrupting them again. Amu took the first option, and ran to Tadase. Instantly, there was a hand in between them. Amu opened her eyes. She was kissing a hand!!

"This is not the sort of behavior a nice young girl should take part in. Amu." Ikuto drawled, and grabbed Tadase by the collar, and took him next door.

"Amu-chan, what happened?" Nadeshiko asked, as she came out of the bathroom, her lavender bathrobe wrapped around her, and a white towel on her head.

"Ikuto." Amu growled, and went to bed.

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I really hope you enjoyed that, because it was fun to write!!! See you next week! By the way, I don't own 'Love Story' either. Or Twilight. Or Tinkerbell. Or anything really.**


	37. Happy Double Birthday!

**Disclaimer:**

**Amu: Let's keep this short.**

**Utau: Yeah, it's my birthday, so let's,**

**Kiseki: GET ON WITH IT.**

**Laura: No one here owns Shugo Chara.**

**Mia: Trivia: What is Princess (the cat)'s true gender?**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Happy (Double) Birthday!

"I am thirteen today, I am thirteen today!" Laura woke her entire house up at 8:00 in the morning, on November ninth, her thirteenth birthday, as she has stated.

"Why are you running around waking everyone up on my birthday?" Utau snapped at Laura, who came downstairs to yell at Nagi and Utau.

"Wait, your birthday? But I'm 13 today!" Laura replied, with her Charas nodding their heads behind her. Bala didn't look like she was nodding; she was rather twitching from left to right, muttering something about a duck.

"I'm fifteen today, so it's my birthday!" the blonde argued. She really didn't look happy. Iru and Eru flew behind Utau, nodding their heads.

"Well, Yaya-chan will throw a double birthday party then!" Yaya announced, skipping down the stairs, Pepe already busy at work with a clipboard in hand.

Much later that day, after streamer and balloon battles, wrapping paper fights, and last minute gift buying, friend calling, and unwrapping Charas from the wrapping paper fight, the party began. Jayne had set up her DJ stuff in one corner of the Wilk basement, and all the Guardians and friends were already dancing. Soon, it was cake and present time.

"Thank you everyone." Utau expressed her gratitude with an uncharacteristic amount of emotion towards everyone. She'd received new black gloves with a matching hat from the Guardians, earrings from friends, and a special dark blue diary from Ikuto, who in honor of his sister's birthday allowed her a hug.

Laura had received a Beatle style hat from Jayne, an egg holder (similar to Amu's, but there were no charms, and it was black lace with a rainbow pattern) from the Guardians, and a silver locket from Kairi. Inside the locket was a picture of the two of them. Laura had embraced him openly in front of everyone after opening that gift.

"It seems like such a nice night, why not go outside?" Tadase suggested later, around 10 o'clock.

"Sounds good!" Amu got her hat and scarf she'd received for her birthday, Laura jammed on her new hat, and everyone else got something warmer to put on as well.

Soon, they were all lounging in the Wilk's backyard. Erica and Kukai were sitting in a tree, sparking a song from Yaya, Jill, Ann, Jayne, and Alma.

"KUKAI AND ERICA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The song then prompted Erica to drop a stick on her friend's heads.

Kairi and Laura were lying on the grass looking at the clear November sky.

"Look at the stars, the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us." Laura stated seriously.

"Laura, you stole that from the Lion King." Kairi replied, poking her stomach.

"Yes. Yes I did."

Jayne and the gang were sitting around pointing at the sky, or being relatively quiet.

Elsewhere:

"Should we? I don't know, they're our friends." A quiet voice whispered.

"We have to. They're boss's friends too. And she told us to Chara Transform as well, and fight. Test them against us." Black Figure One replied. She wiped her brow, and fired up the X-Gun.

BLEAMPURUSELESS!

"Aww man. And on my birthday." Laura muttered, as the purple dome expanded over them, and Emmy, Kaila, Jayne, Liz, Ann, and Jill collapsed, and their Heart's Eggs were removed!

"MY OWN HEART! UNLOCK!" our Guardians yelled together.

"Chara Nari:"

"Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Change, Temari!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Black Lynx!"

"Amulet Diamond!"

"Musical Ambience!"

"Lunatic Charm!"

"Lone Wolf!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Clown Drop!"

"AND WE ARE GUARDIAN TWELVE!"

"Wow! I don't believe it! Noru this is so cool!" Laura had Chara Naried with Noru to become 'Lone Wolf' for the first time ever! Laura had the dog ears and tail, black capris, a red tee-shirt with two crossed bones, a white bandana with a paw print around her neck, a black wrist band, and black combat boots.

"LOVE!" Yaya twirled around Laura, then concentrated on the battle at hand.

"FIGHT FIGHT!" the X-Eggs shouted, and then turned around, as if waiting for something.

"What are they waiting for?" Tadase muttered to Amu, who shrugged elegantly.

"They're waiting for us." A small figure bellowed. Out of the darkness came two Charas. One was dressed in an Elizabethian gown of deep red, with gold and black lace. She had chocolate brown hair piled on top of her head in an intricate updo, with many complimentary curls. In each of her hands, she held a drama mask. One was happy, the other sad. Her eyes were a startling violet. The other Chara had a pink tank top, white jeans, pink platform heels, and a white headset. Her hair was blonde, and was in a high ponytail on top of her head. Her eyes were an interesting pink/red colour.

"We give the commands around here!" the pink one giggled, as two larger figures stepped out to stand behind the Charas.

"Alma? Izzy?" Laura's jaw dropped when she saw the Charas float to the girls' sides.

"Laura, let me introduce my Chara, Eliza." Alma said in a cold voice, as she motioned to the Elizabethian Chara who nodded her head.

"And mine. Meet Tya." Izzy continued in the same cold tone.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked Alma, as she bent over Jayne's still body.

"Our job of course. We've been the ones sending X-Eggs after the whole year." Izzy laughed.

"Wait, the assembly, and..?" Amu continued, and Alma picked up with a curt laugh.

"And the cottage. That was us with the Sohma's you know. We've been following you, and using this. You know, you do present a challenge for Boss." Alma finished thoughtfully. "She said you weren't a threat, but to me, you are."

"You know, we are a threat. Don't mess with us." Kukai growled, taking a step forward.

"Oh sure. Whatever." Izzy waved her hand, then motioned to Tya. "Shall we Alma?" she continued. The red-head nodded.

"MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK!"

"WHAT? A CHARA NARI?" Laura yelled, her ears flattening against her head, and tail between her legs.

"Chara Nari: "

"True Actress!" She was dressed the same as Eliza, in a deep red gown that flared out, and black and gold lace, with gold shoes. Her red hair was in an exquisite updo. In her right hand, she held a sad drama mask, and in her left, a happy one.

"Sing Star!" Izzy was dressed the same as Tya, wearing her hair up in a high ponytail, with a white headset. She had a form fitting midriff baring pink tee shirt, and white jeans, with pink heels. She seemed to sparkle as she moved.

"Those are their Hallowe'en costumes!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, pointing at the two girls.

"Oh yeah, don't you love them! So fab." Izzy trilled.

"Let's just do this." Alma replied, waving herself with the sad drama mask.

"I can't fight you. You're my friends." Laura told them quietly.

"I knew it. You aren't worth a fight." Alma sneered.

"X-Eggs, they're all yours. Guardians. Yeah right. Can't even fight." Izzy's pretty face turned into a spiteful sneer as she and Alma turned and leapt off into the night.

"I, I don't believe it." Laura sank to her knees as the X-Eggs attacked.

"Grand Staff!" Erica waved her baton, and the lines erupted out, and encircled the X-Eggs.

"Seismic Bark!" Laura let out a piercing bark, engulfed with her fury, which purified the X-Eggs!

"Wow!! Nice one!" Amu went for a high-five, and then upon seeing Laura's distraught face, put her hand down. All the transformations broke, and Dia went over to comfort Laura alongside her own Charas.

"Laura-chan, you mustn't let anyone else's decisions crush your shine. Chin up, and shine bright!" Dia encouraged, then gave Laura a quick hug, kind of, and then flew over to Amu.

"Whoa, my head." Jayne sat up, and looked at the sad faces around her. She looked at Liz, Kaila, Emmy, and Ann, who were equally confused.

"What'd I miss?"

**Hope you liked that! PLOT TWIST!! :D Chapters will be up when I can, so expect them to be unexpected. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD. THANKS FOR READING!**


	38. THIS WAS NOT IN THE MANUAL!

**Disclaimer:**

**Laura: -in shock- **

**Mia: -in shock-**

**Noru: -in shock-**

**Bala: -in shock- DUCK!**

**Amu: We're all still in shock. Erica and Lora don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ran: Next chapter will be the final trivia chapter! So here's our second-last trivia!**

**Miki: What kind of cookies did Erica end up making after Kukai almost destroyed the McFarlane kitchen?**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: THIS WAS NOT IN THE MANUAL!

JILL POV

It's November 14, 2008. We're having sushi for dinner. Amu and Nadeshiko's recipes of course. I don't know how they do it! Anyways, Rima passed the sushi plate by me.

"Uh, no thanks Rima. Bryan, you want some?" I asked, refusing the sushi, but asking my younger brother if he wanted.

"Yeah, pass it here." He snatched the plate from me, and began guzzling down the sushi. I watched him eat, disgusted by his manners, and by my refusal.

Later, after dinner Rima and I were getting ready for bed.

"Jill-chan, pass me my brush." Rima seems to be a bit nicer since Hallowe'en. I wonder why…

"Yeah, here." I gave her the brush, but my mind was somewhere else. As Rima wandered down the hall, her long hair swishing, swoosh! I walked to my window, and looked at the sky.

"I'm really sorry I didn't try the sushi. I'd like to be more open to new experiences, and to travel to new places, for new experiences! Send me help. If there are such things as guardian angels, send me one please. Thanks." I whispered, and laid myself down on my cot, and Rima came back in smiling oddly, and she climbed on my bed, which is her bed now.

"Goodnight Jill-chan, and I hope tomorrow is a good day for you." She whispered. I wonder what she meant?

The next morning, I woke up to do what I usually do on Saturdays. Steal the remote from Bryan, watch some TV, bug Erica and Kukai, annoy Amu, etc. It's routine. But this morning it was different.

I woke up, and as I was about to roll out of bed, in front of my eyes was an egg! It was light blue, with palm trees. The palm trees were like brackets, and inside the brackets was a picture of a camera! That pattern ran all around the egg. I checked my calendar, it wasn't Easter. I held the egg in my hands, it was warm. I quietly got out of bed, Rima's a monster before 9:00, and tiptoed down the hall, trying not to disturb anyone.

When I reached the entryway, I saw Kukai getting ready to go for his morning run.

"Hey Kukai, I have a question." I asked quietly, holding the egg behind my back.

"Yeah, what?" he replied, lacing up his shoes. I thought I saw a teal blur speed past his head, but it was probably just my brain. It's not awake until at least 10:00.

"Well, see I was looking over the women's manual, and" I started, pulling the egg out.

"WOAH! Go talk to your sister! I'm running now! BYE!" his eyes widened, and he ran out the door, that weird teal blur following him. I shrugged, and wandered up to Erica's room. She sleeps very un-gracefully. The covers were tossed to one side, her head hanging off the side of the bed.

"Erica." I poked her side.

"Eurgh." She grunted.

"Erica!" I poked her.

"Mmherugla." She grunted.

"ERICA!" I poked her harder.

"WHAT?" she finally woke up and lifted her head, hair falling in front of her eyes.

"I, I…" I stuttered, not sure how to ask her about the egg.

"You?" she continued, raising her eyebrows impatiently.

"THIS WASN'T IN THE MANUAL! HELP!" I shoved the egg in her face, and she smiled.

"Oh. There's a reason it's not in the manual. That's a Guardian Egg, or in Japanese, a Shugo Chara." She smiled. Brain is processing, processing…

"Shugo Chara?" I repeated, and she waved at something.

"OH MY GOSH! LITTLE PEOPLE!" I jumped back, clutching my egg to my chest, and the little people introduced themselves.

"We are Shugo Charas, or Guardian Characters, more commonly known as Charas. We represent a part of who you are, or what you aspire to be. My name is Jaya, and I'm Erica's calm and cool side, as well as magical." The one in the witch costume preached.

"I'm Kellie, Erica's motherly side. It's nice to finally meet you Jill." The blonde one smiled at me.

"I'm Melody! Erica's smart and musical and athletic and smart side!" the blue girl came and sang around my head. She's seems annoying. Funny, but very annoying.

"I'm Hallie." This creepy red and black Chara came forward. She scares me!

"What side of my sister are you?" I asked, and Erica made a grimacing smile.

"Rebellious and slightly evil!" Melody sang.

"Your egg is near birth." Jaya commented.

"I'm going to sleep. Girls go with Jill. Jill go see Amu. She'll explain stuff." Erica finished, and she flopped back on her bed.

I tramped downstairs and unceremoniously burst into Nadeshiko and Amu's room. They were, believe it or not, sleeping.

"AMU!" I shouted. I was not happy by now. She fell off her bed!

"Eh? Nani Jill-chan?" She asked groggily. What is with everyone not being awake? It's eight!

"Kukai sent me to Erica who sent me to you because of my Chara Egg." I showed her the egg, and she smiled as well.

"That's a…"

"I know. Shugo Chara. It shows who I am or what I aspire to be. Erica told me you'd tell me about 'stuff'." I complained.

"Oh like Chara Changes?" Nadeshiko butted in. I swear! Sometimes she is so ladylike, it's annoying.

"What's a Chara Change?" I asked, looking down at my egg.

"Well let me introduce you to my Charas." Amu waved out her four Charas. Am I special for having only one?

"Erica and I are the only people we know who have four Charas. Most people have one, maybe two." Amu continued, as a pink, blue, green and yellow Charas came out.

"I'm Ran!"

"Miki!"

"Suu! It's nice to meet you desu!"

"I'm Dia! Shine brightly!"

"Uh hi?" I replied, as each of them tried to give me a hug. I must say, they are very small.

"So what's a Chara Change?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"When you take on the temperament of your Chara. Meet Temari!" Nadeshiko showed my a little girl in a kimono. No wonder she's such a lady.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Temari nodded her head.

"Looks aren't what they seem." Nadeshiko continued mysteriously, putting a finger to her lips. Amu laughed half-heartedly.

"So Chara Change?" I asked again, even more impatiently.

"Temari, let's go!" Nadeshiko said, and Temari's eyes glinted.

"RAAAAAAAARGH!" Nadeshiko yelled, swinging a giant sword thing at the wall behind me!

"AHH!" I screamed, and jumped just in time, and she brought the sword down, slicing the paint in a thin line.

"Oh, my god." I panted, and Nadeshiko giggled in her ladylike way, with Temari beside her.

"Now Amu-chan will show a Chara Nari, or Character Transformation!" Suu giggled, twirling around.

"My own Heart, UNLOCK!" Amu's weird lock necklace glowed green, and next thing I saw was blinding green light, then Amu in a green outfit!

"Chara Nari, Amulet Clover!" she giggled.

"Wait, where's Suu?" I asked, looking around for the little blonde.

"In here." Amu pointed to herself.

"Eh?" I asked, taking her catchphrase. She frowned slightly.

"Well, I actually don't know where they go, but watch this!"

"Remake, HONEY!" she yelled, twirling the whisk and honey came floating out! She repaired the wall, and my split ends!

"Wow! My hair has never been so silky!" I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair, and Amu giggled un-Amuishly.

"Jill-chan, I can't wait to meet your Chara! I'm sure she will help you shine brightly!" Dia told me. I smiled, and patted her head.

Later that day, after showing my egg to all the Guardians, Tadase decided to call 'An Out of School Emergency Meeting'. I have no idea what he meant, but he asked me to come.

"Jill-san, we are going to explain the Guardians to you, and since you already know them, they shall introduce their Charas." Tadase explained, as we took seats inside my house, in our basement to be exact. I cradled my egg in my hands as each Guardian told me a bit about their Chara.

"Jill-san, meet Kiseki, my Shugo Chara."

"Commoner. It is finally time for you to greet me as your rightful king!" the little purple haired guy proclaimed. What is with him?

"Jill-chan, this is my egg. I'm like you. Our eggs haven't hatched yet." Nagi showed me his blue egg, and I smiled. I wasn't the only one with an egg!

"You've already met Temari."

"Jill-chan, it's nice to see you again!"

"Er, likewise Temari." I replied. She scares me.

"This is Kusu-Kusu." My roomie showed me her Chara. SO CUTE!

"HI JILL-CHAN! I've been living with you the WHOOOLE TIME, and trying to make you laugh! I CAN FINALLY SUCCEED! I HAVE SUCCEEDED!" Kusu-Kusu made faces and did a dance, and giggled and spun around as she introduced herself. Oh dear.

"Meet Daichi!"

"Dudette!" Daichi turned out to be the teal blur. He seems nice enough.

"This is Musashi."

"Pleased to meet you." Musashi seems like he could loosen up. He should spend more time with Kusu-Kusu.

"This is Pepe-chan!"

"Hi Jill-chan!" Pepe's a baby. Oh, oh dear.

"These are my Charas!" Laura is so weird.

"I'm Mia!"

"Noru. Nice t'meet cha."

"BALA!" Right now, Temari and Bala scare me the most.

"Yoru."

"NYA!"

"Meet Iru and Eru."

"Yo!"

"ERU IS THE ANGEL OF LOVE!" Oh my. These two scare me too.

"You've met my Charas."

"HI JILL-CHAN!"

"Jill-chan!"

"Hi Jill-chan-desu!"

"Shine with all your might Jill-chan!" Aww. They're all so cute.

"You know mine." Erica chuckled, and her Charas flew out.

"Nice to see you Jill."

"Hello love."

"JILLYBEAN!"

"Jill." Hallie scares me the most. And what is with Melody's nickname?

"Now that you've met all the Charas, we will move onto," Tadase continued, but was cut off by Mom?

"DINNER KIDS!" Mom yelled. Jeez.

As I marched inside alongside the Guardians, I felt a rush of power surge through me. I was apart of this secret part of the Guardians! It felt so cool! Anyways, dinner was leftover sushi. Yum.

"Jill, you sure you don't want to try any?" Bryan asked me, mouth full. Eww.

"Uh," I stumbled, looking at my egg in my lap under the table. It shook!

"WHAT?" I about jumped.

"I just asked." Bryan said, a bit insulted.

"From a girl who won't try anything, to a girl who'll try ANYTHING!" a high-pitched ringing voice with an Australian accent called out. All the Guardians looked around, and I looked in my lap. Suddenly, a camera appeared around my neck on a strap, and a black beret on my head!

"I'll try anything once! GIMME THE SUSHI!" I giggled! WHAT? WHAT IS THIS! TOTALLY INVOLUNTARY MOVEMENT! EATING SUSHI! OH MY GOSH! I DON'T LIKE SUSHI! WHY AM I EATING THIS? Wait. This is actually good!

"I really like this!" I giggled again. My parents looked at me weird. I giggled again.

"And you call me a pig." Bryan muttered.

"Time to try on your own!" the voice was there again! The camera and beret disappeared, and I was sitting on my chair with a piece of sushi sitting in my palm.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Erica asked me, pointing to the sushi, and smiling.

"Uh." I had actually liked the sushi before, but was it only the sudden Chara Change?

"I think I…" I shoved the sushi in my mouth. It was really good!

Later, after dinner, I was in my room doing homework, when Amu, Rima and Nadeshiko came in! Their Charas instantly flew to my window to gaze at the lilac bush outside my window.

"Ahhh." The Charas sighed at the sight of the lilac bush covered in November frost. Miki was sketching. Ever since I've met her, that's all she does.

"Jill-chan, you know that was a Chara Change back there right?" Nadeshiko told me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm not an idiot Naddy. I know." I replied, a little bit snarky.

"Jill-chan, that means your egg will hatch soon!" Ran bubbled over with excitement. She is very happy. It's a bit disconcerting.

"That's right!" It was the same Australian ringing voice as before! My egg floated up right in front of my eyes, and just as Erica and her Charas barged through the door, along with Kukai and Kairi, and their Charas.

"G'day mate! I'm Talia, your Guardian Character! How d'you do?" my Chara introduced herself to the on-looking Guardians. She was a little bit shorter then the average Chara, with a black French beret perched on her blonde hair, the same as mine. Hers was in adorable pigtails! She wore a Hawaiian shirt, the tourist kind. It was blue, with palm trees around the bottom with clouds and a sun on the top bit. There were also beaches patterned onto the shirt. Around her neck was a classic tourist's camera, on a thick black neck strap. She wore khaki knee-length shorts, and brown Dutch clogs. In one hand was a map, and in her other, a suitcase with stickers of places from all over the world on it!

"Bonjour tout le monde!" she crowed, and flew around the room, saying hello, introducing herself in different languages! I don't believe it! My own Chara!

"Hi Talia!" Erica introduced herself.

"Je sais, you are Jill's sister!" Talia interrupted. "So by default, I'm your Chara's sister! HI SISTERS!" she continued.

"Uh, Talia?" I asked, wanting to talk to my Chara.

"Jill! I'm Talia, your Guardian Chara! I'm going to help you become open to new experiences, cultures, places, people and languages! We're going to soar to new heights!" she read off a cue card that she pulled from her suitcase. Miki looked up from sketching and laughed, then returned to drawing something.

"HEY JULIET!" Hey Juliet started playing, and Erica smiled sheepishly, and withdrew her Guardian phone thing. She showed me the message.

**To:**** Erica (er!)**

**From:**** Tadase (.ca)**

**Subject:**** URGENT**

**Erica-san, I would like to have a Guardian meeting now, as Kiseki and all the Charas have sensed Jill-san's Chara's birth. If you wouldn't mind meeting in the Wilk basement in 10 minutes? We'd like to explain the A/I situation, and other things to her. **

**Tadase**

I am so envious of the Guardians right now. But what's the A/I situation?

We made our way over to the Wilk house really fast, not only because it's next door, but also most people Chara Changed to get there faster. Erica and Melody are a surprisingly scary combination. Singing and running? Oh boy. And Kukai just gets faster. Anyways, we got there fast. Talia was flying around being happy, and 'discovering new things', like the Wilk's fish tank.

"Hello! Jill-san, we're going to introduce the rest of our Charas to, Talia did you say?" Tadase asked, as Talia twirled around, taking pictures with her camera, and shouting out introductions. My Chara isn't one to not be seen, she's got to be the centre of attention. I've only known her for less then an hour, but she's already made her personality clear.

"I am King Kiseki, your ruler and most high king of all! I shall rule the world with all you as my subject! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiseki proclaimed. Oh dear. Talia doesn't seem to mind. She's laughing along with him!

"Yoru! NYA!"

"Talia! NYA!"

"NYA!" their both meowing now. Oh dear.

"Hello Talia! I don't have a Chara, but this is my egg."

"Hello Eggy! It's nice to meet you!"

"PRESENTING THE ANGEL OF LOVE, ERU!"

"PRESENTING THE DEVIL OF ROCK, IRU!"

"PRESENTING TRAVELER OF THE WORLD, TALIA!" Does my Chara have any shame?

"I'm Mia! It's nice to meet you Talia-nya!"

"Noru! Cool hat."

"Thanks!!"

"BALA!! BALA!!"

"TALIA!! TALIA!!"

"I'm Pepe-chan!"

"Hi Pepe-chan!" Talia is very friendly, as well as versatile. I wish I were like that. Then again, that's why I have her I guess.

"Now that we've all been introduced, I'd like to move on." Tadase began. He is VERY businesslike when it comes to Guardian stuff. Usually he's a bit, looser?

"Jill-san, you know Alma and Izzy?"

"Of course! I've known them for like, ever!"

"They work with, we suspect, Easter. At the very least, they are our enemies."

I stood in shock as he told me the news. X-Eggs had been hastily explained on the way over. From what I'd been told, they were the dreams of kids that had been crushed, defeated, or the kids had lost confidence in themselves and their dream.

"Wait. This is the same Alma who tutored me in math last year? The same Izzy who always told me dance like no one's watching?" I couldn't believe it.

"Better believe it." Laura stated sullenly. Izzy and Alma were her best friends. She must be so sad.

"Let's get our minds off these dark things! PHOTO OP!" Talia shouted, and began taking pictures of everyone and everything! She even got Kellie to take a shot of me and her smiling and showing off our peace signs.

"Nya! You're weird!" Yoru began flying around her, poking her clogs, and teasing her about her different culture stuff.

"Yoru, stop it!" I tried grabbing him, same time as Amu, and we ended up bonking heads.

"Hahanya! Look at those shoes! Nyahaha!" Yoru kept poking fun at her! And she's so new! I'm getting riled up now…

"Yoru. Stop." Hallie had floated over, her sisters backing her up.

"Who's making me?" he replied, sticking out his little pink tongue, and laughing.

"Me." To everyone's surprise, mostly Hallie's, Kellie flew forward.

"You will stop bullying our sister now. I have no tolerance for you right now, and you have 2 strikes left. When you lose them, you will deal with Jaya, myself, Melody and Hallie. You will stop bullying NOW." Kellie stated coldly, and everyone burst into applause, including myself and Talia!

"Yes ma'am-nya." Yoru slunk away, as Ikuto smirked all the way up to his room.

"Wow, great Kellie!" there were congratulations thrown at my sister's Chara. She glowed, but dismissed them.

"Thanks Mom!" Talia surprised Kellie by calling her Mom, and hugging her. Kellie returned the hug, and us McFarlane residents headed home, Talia still latched to Kellie.

Later, when we were all in bed, Talia sleeping in a doll bed we brought up from the basement, I turned over to face her.

"Talia?"

"Oui Jill?"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked that, and I'm dedicating this chapter to my sister Gillian! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it! Review!! :D**


	39. The Guardian Meeting of Seriousnessness

**Disclaimer:**

**Jill: So I'm in charge of the disclaimer for this late chapter.**

**Talia: MEEE TOOOO!**

**Jill: Erica apologizes for not updating, and she begs for your forgiveness.**

**Jaya, Kellie, Melody and Hallie: -in harmonies- Forgiveness!**

**Talia: FORGIVNESS! Anyways the VERY LAST TRIVIA QUESTION!**

**Jill: What game did Laura beat on the way home from the cottage?**

**Talia: RANDOM QUESTION!! :D**

**Jaya: Really, she's insane.**

**Kellie: Erica does not own Shugo Chara loves. Enjoy this VERY late chapter dears.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Guardian Meeting of Seriousness-ness

Three days after Talia's birth, two days of school, and the announcement for play auditions, Tadase decided to have a Guardian meeting to tell Jill all the important things that were going on. He also decided to have it during school, so they could miss some of the more…boring classes, mainly Science.

"I call this meeting to order. Who's taking notes?" Tadase asked, from the head of the table, in his yellow Guardian cape. Since it was an important meeting, he insisted they all wear their capes.

"Yaya-chan is! Look! It's my pink bunny pen!" Yaya meticulously showed everyone the new pen she'd received, alongside its matching notebook.

"Yes, that's nice Yaya-chan. King, if you'd share the agenda?" Nagihiko asked, as Yaya put on black lens-less glasses, and began taking notes.

"Ah, yes the agenda. First, Jill-san, welcome to the meeting. Second, we shall explain the Izzy and Alma situation. Tsukiyomi, if you'd be so kind?" Tadase asked icily, as Ikuto smirked at him lazily, and propped his legs on the table, threw a glance at Amu, then began.

"As you know, Izzy and Alma are evil. We're not sure if they work for Easter, but we'll find out I suppose. That's it." Ikuto smirked, tilted his head back, and closed his eyes.

"Well, next on the agenda are battle plans. Jacks?" Nagihiko nodded towards Kairi and Kukai, who were drawing in a football playbook.

"Right, so here's Cool and Spicy Angel. This is for purifying." For the next half hour, Kairi and Kukai took turns explaining each plan they came up with. Jill listened intently to everything, and took the opportunity to ask questions. Talia on the other hand, was more carefree.

Our favourite Charas delighted themselves in flying around the room, or sitting on the windowsill with mugs of hot chocolate from Kellie and Suu to keep them warm from the Canadian winter climate.

"Ooh look, it's snowing!" Miki exclaimed as she looked out the window. It still being November, to the Japanese students the snow was a bit early.

"Welcome to Canada." Jaya replied dryly.

"Now Jill-chan, we're going to show you some things we've installed to make our lives as Guardians easier." Nadeshiko motioned for everyone to get up, and they all filed out of the Guardian room, Charas following dutifully.

"Here is a map of all the security cameras we've installed. The feed is top-secret, and not even the school board can access it. It is strictly confidential to the Guardians. Most tapes show all the X-Egg battles we've had around the school, as well as…other things." Kairi explained, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What kind of things?" Erica asked, as she examined one of the cameras.

"Scarring things." Kairi replied, turning his back, and walked towards the gym.

"Oh look. It's the all-powerful Guardians. Wonder what they're gonna do?" a sneering voice came from the gym's ceiling. On the floor were the unconscious bodies of classes 81 and 81FI.

"Aww, they look so cute in their capes." Another voice snickered. Alma floated down from her position on the bleachers, and fanned herself with one of her drama masks, as she was already Character Transformed.

"Too bad. They'll get all dirty playing with us and our new friends." Izzy continued, with an evil laugh as she sent a dozen X-Eggs flying at the Guardians.

"HOLY CROWN!" Tadase had quickly Chara Changed, and protected the Guardians.

"Chara Nari everyone!"

"MY OWN HEART! UNLOCK!" our Guardians yelled together.

"Chara Nari:"

"Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Change, Temari!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Black Lynx!"

"Amulet Clover!"

"Chilli Pepper!"

"Seraphic Charm!"

"Lone Wolf!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Clown Drop!"

"AND WE ARE GUARDIAN TWELVE!"

"And us Jill-chan!" Talia giggled, and twirled in circles.

"My own heart, unlock?" Jill said hesitantly, and a brilliant light shot through the gym.

"Chara Nari: International Voyageuse!" Jill was wearing her blonde hair in pigtails with the black beret on her head. She wore the Hawaiian shirt, brown shorts, and painted Dutch clogs. Around her neck was a camera.

"FLASH!" Jill yelled, holding up the camera. The bright light from the camera's flash stunned the X-Eggs, and they froze in mid-air.

"Nice one Jill, but you guys take it from here. I can't fight them. They're my friends." Laura muttered, as she broke the Chara Nari, and walked out of the gym, Mia trying to comfort her, Noru looking depressed, and Bala twitching.

"Have YOU seen the duck?" Bala asked, then she cackled maniacally, and flew out to join Laura.

"I always knew she was weak." Alma proclaimed, laughing.

"It's up to us. PEPPER STREAK!" Erica yelled, as she leaped into the air, her giant sword creating a sweeping arc around Izzy. The latter just laughed.

"You think that'll stop me? 2X COMBO!" Izzy unleashed her move on the Guardians. Bright 2Xs flew out of Izzy as she did complicated dance steps, and the little signs threw the Guardians back against the walls.

"Tightrope dancer!" Rima sent her tightrope towards Alma, who in turn countered with her own attack.

"Final Encore!" Alma let loose a descant higher then anything anyone had ever heard. The piercing notes shattered the windows, and sent the Chara Changed Guardians, Jill, Erica, and Kairi flying, and knocking them unconscious.

"Turn everyone's hearts pure again, and fix all the broken things! REMAKE HONEY SPECIAL!" Amu waved her whisk, and the windows were fixed and all the X-Eggs were purified.

"This is exactly what Boss said would happen. She knows Erica, has known her since kindergarten. She knows everything. She knows Erica's style, and can't wait to face her." Alma sneered, and the two girls soared out the window.

"WAIT!" Kukai yelled, flying after them on his board.

"Who do you work for?" he demanded, and Izzy smiled.

"Christmas." She giggled, and flew out the window.

Later, back at the houses, Laura was sitting on her bed being depressed. Yaya and Utau came in and sat beside her.

"Laura-chan, we know this is hard for you." Yaya began, when Utau cut in.

"But you have to suck it up, and fight." She finished dryly.

"I know. I'm not running anymore. I will fight. And I will win." Laura stood, and determination won over sadness.

**Short chappie, I know, and I'm sorry about the lateness. BIGGEST FAN CONTESTANTS LISTEN UP! I NEED A LINK TO YOUR FANART, OR FOR YOU TO SEND ME ALL OF THEM BY: MARCH 13. I'll be looking over your trivia answers, and we'll see who wins! REVIEW!! :D THANKS!**


	40. A Bittersweet Sixteen!

**Disclaimer:**

**Utau: We are in the home stretch.**

**Ikuto: This is chapter 40, and there will be 5 more chapters after this one.**

**Yoru: NOOOOO!**

**Eru: FEAR NOT LITTLE UNWORTHY ONE!**

**Yoru: Hey.**

**Iru: There's gonna be a sequel nimrod.**

**Yoru: Excellent! More opportunities for me to EAT CATNIP!**

**Utau: Anyways, Erica doesn't own Shugo Chara, and hopes that you've all enjoyed the story! **

Chapter Forty: A Bittersweet Sixteen!

Soon the snow began to fall harder, in soft white flakes that covered the ground. Gazing out her window, Nadeshiko admired the Christmas card-like scene in front of her.

"OOF!" Kairi's head fell into the snow, startling Naddy out of her reverie. She knocked on the window, and mimed asking him if he was okay. He nodded, got up, and chucked a well-packed snowball at his girlfriend's head.

"Nadeshiko, Ikuto's birthday is tomorrow." Amu whispered, as she stepped into their shared bedroom.

"December first already? This year is going by so fast." Nadeshiko lamented. "But what of it? You're dating Tadase-kun, you're so happy, what's wrong?"

"I want to get him the perfect present. One that says 'stop stalking me I have a boyfriend' kind of message." Amu replied, her hand in a fist, and banging it on the table.

"Well, why don't we go shopping with everyone, and we'll all pick something. Isn't this his 16th birthday?" Nadeshiko asked, and Amu whipped out her red and black GMT.

**To:**** Tadase (.ca),**

**Nagihiko (.ca), **

**Nadeshiko (.ca), **

**Rima (.ca)**

**Kukai (.ca)**

**Kairi (.ca)**

**Yaya (.ca)**

**Laura (.ca) **

**Utau (.ca)**

**Erica (er!.ca)**

**Jill ()**

**From:**** Amu (.ca)**

**Subject:**** Sixteen**

**Hey guyz! I wuz wundering if you wnted 2 help me pick a gift 4 Ikuto's 16****th**** bday. If u wanna, we're meeting the mall 4. cu there!**

**Amu & Charas**

Turns out, everyone showed up to help pick a gift, even Tadase! The next day, everyone, in honour of Ikuto's 16th birthday, wore all blue and black coloured clothes. When Amu came up the stairs that day, she was wearing a Miki original. She had on a dark blue metallic blouse, with a black corset-like vest, with silver ties. She had a black skirt, similar to Utau's school uniform, and dark blue fishnets. On her feet were silver flats. Her pink hair was straightened, and now fell to below her shoulders. Her bangs were held back in a poof, with dark blue bobby pins. Each of Amu's Charas were also wearing blue clothes. The hair and outfits stayed the same, but the clothes and accessories were turned blue.

"Miki-chan, you've outdone yourself!" Temari giggled. She was wearing a blue kimono instead of her usual pink one!

"Amu-chan, you look so kawaii!" Nadeshiko hugged her friend. Nadeshiko was wearing a dark blue t-shirt dress, with black tights, and a black pearl necklace. She wore black flats, and she wore her down, like Nagi used to do when his hair was long.

"Grade Eights, we're leaving!" Talia announced, her clothes also blue, and her blonde hair sticking out like an electric shock. Jill was wearing dark jeans, silver flats and a black t-shirt with a blue long=sleeved shirt underneath. Her blonde hair had been curled.

"Jill-chan, you look nice." Rima commented. She'd straightened her hair, so it fell longer then it usually did. She had a thick dark blue headband in, and was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a silver shrug. On her little feet were black flats. Kusu-Kusu's orange suit and hat were dark blue, and all the polka dots were either black, silver or white.

Kairi was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black jeans, and Kukai wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Musashi's teal and white samurai clothes were now dark blue and white, while Daichi's outfit was black and blue. When Erica came down the stairs, she had on a long sleeved black shirt, with dark blue flared jeans. Around her neck was a long string of white pearls, and her silver flats glinted thanks to the little rhinestone decorations. All of the Embryo Girls, as Erica's Charas had come to be known, thanks to Talia, were dressed in their normal outfits, but the colours had been changed to blues, greys, whites and blacks.

"Did I miss the memo?" Billy asked, next door, when he saw his house's residents in all blue. Utau had come up the stairs in her Japanese school uniform, which scared Billy, because she looked Goth, and Nagihiko had on his black baseball hat, a navy blue hoodie and a black t-shirt, and black jeans. Laura was wearing a navy blue American Eagle t-shirt with a black and white scarf, and her favourite skinny jeans. Yaya had white leggings, with black flats, and a blue skirt, and a white shirt with a blue cat on it. Tadase had grudgingly worn a blue dress shirt, and black jeans. The Charas that Billy couldn't see were also dressed in all blue.

5 minutes later outside on the lawn, the BESS students waited for the always-late Ikuto.

"I told him to wear it." Utau whispered to Amu, who nodded. When said always-late boy showed up, he too was in his black school uniform.

"What the he-" he muttered, when he saw his fellow Guardians all in blue.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOYOUUU!" they all sang.

"AWW THANKS NYA!" Yoru's eyes welled up and he flew around hugging people and Charas, crying his eyes out comically.

"Thanks." Ikuto muttered, and they all headed off to school.

The school day had been relatively interesting. Ikuto was bombarded by his many fanclubs for looking 'like a smexy beast'. He was also attacked by many fangirls, interrupting many of his classes, including a highly important presentation for his law class. Finally, he decided to skip 6th period and go somewhere quiet, and mope about on his violin.

"HANG THE BALLOONS!" Yaya and Laura had teamed up to turn the Wilk basement into Ikuto's surprise birthday party heaven. Laura had mixed a CD for the party, and Yaya had commissioned Erica and Amu to bake a cake. Soon, Utau and Amu were sent away to find Ikuto.

"Where is he?" Amu moped, as they walked down the street, all bundled up in coats, protecting them against the harsh December winds.

"We're not twins, I can't contact him telepathically." Utau responded. Ever since Amu had begun dating Tadase, Utau had backed off on the 'I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!' thing. The two of them were actually really close friends.

"Amu-chan, can we please go inside?" Suu asked, as she huddled closer to her sisters in Amu's coat.

"Utau-chan, I agree with Suu!" Iru commented, winding herself up in Utau's scarf.

"We can still have a party without Ikuto-kun!" Eru continued, and all eight of them began bickering. As they trudged back to the house, Ikuto watched from a rooftop.

"A party? For me?" he wondered aloud.

"Ikuto-nya! PLEASE! THERE WILL BE CAKE!" Yoru pleaded, and Ikuto turned his back on the Chara.

Back at the house, a somewhat defeated group of teenagers collapsed on the couches with plates of salmon and chocolate cake.

"This has got to be the most depressing few weeks of our lives." Jaya commented, munching on her piece of fish.

"First we find out Izzy and Alma work for Christmas, then Ikuto disappears." Mia continued, as she bit into her piece of cake.

"Actually Mia, you bring up a good point." Utau began.

"Ikuto and I have worked for Easter almost our entire lives, and we found out they have offices almost everywhere in the world, but they're all under Easter, and they never use false names. Izzy must have been toying with us by saying Christmas, when they maybe actually mean Easter." The blonde finished, as she poked her salmon.

"I'm going to go, to the bathroom." Amu announced, and she ran up the stairs. Instead of going down the hall to the bathroom, she dashed through the kitchen, then up the stairs to Ikuto's room. The Wilk's had decorated it a nice yellow colour, with blue and grey sheet sets, and nice grey curtains. Ikuto had decorated some of it himself, by putting up posters of his favourite bands, and pictures of memories from times long gone. Amu took it all in, while withdrawing a small box from her skirt.

"A present?" a deep voice murmured in her ear.

"AH!" Amu jumped, then turned around to find the infamous cat-eared cosplaying boy smirking down at her. She 'humphed' then turned her back to him.

"Yes it is. Not only is it for your birthday, but I forgive you for being a jerk and a stalker." Amu thrust the small box in his hands, a little bit shyly, and Ikuto opened it slowly.

"Chocolates. Thanks." He waved Yoru over, who instantly stole three, and went over to his little nook, and munched happily on them.

"This too." Amu presented another present, this time a small bag.

"Catnip!" Ikuto exclaimed with delight! At showing emotions, he quickly tried to cover it up, but Amu was already laughing.

"There's also a bottle of violin polish, and more chocolate for you downstairs from everyone else." She muttered, then feeling embarrassed, she began to run downstairs.

"Amu, wait." He called softly.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Over the past few months, I've seen how you truly care for the Kiddy King, and I've been seeing you in less and less of a romantic light. My feelings have finally settled on seeing you as a little sister, just like Utau. I am only looking out for you best interests, Amu-nee-chan." He spoke softly, and Amu ran over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Oni-san." She whispered. Quickly pulling away from the hug, she ran downstairs to rejoin the party.

"CAN WE PLEASE GO TO THE PARTY NOW!" Yoru whined, have finished his chocolate.

"You ought to know me better by now. You know I love a grand entrance." Ikuto smirked, and cat and master made their way downstairs, for fish and chocolate.

**LAST CHAPTER BEFORE I GO TO GERMANY! Hope you liked that! I found it lots of fun to write. REVIEW! :D The winner of the BFC will be announced next chapter's disclaimer!**


	41. Christmas is nearing, so let’s go sho

**Disclaimer:**

**Erica and Lora: WE'RE BAAACKK!!!!!**

**Jaya: Europe was awesome, and if you want to see some pictures, check out Erica's author profile, then visit her deviantArt account, she's posted a few pictures.**

**Mia: Now, the news you've been waiting for, the winner of the biggest fan contest is: WILDCATS3334!**

**Kellie: Congrats love! **

**Noru: You've won: a credit as a Creative Consultant on this story, the title of Biggest Fan of Shugo Chara Canadian Style, and of course, the coveted Bragging Rights!**

**Melody: Congratulations!!**

**Bala: We go on with story now!! **

Chapter Forty-One: Christmas is nearing, so let's go shopping with the enemy!

A week after Ikuto's birthday, everyone was beginning to get anxious about a few things. One, Christmas. It was only 12 days away, and none of the Guardians had started their shopping. Two, was the Winter Formal. The Jokers had devoted almost all of their time assembling a committee, deciding on a venue, theme, decorations, meal, and of course, the music. Amu had suggested that [M]odd Culture play, so they'd play half the dance, then a DJ would take over. Third, was Christmas decorating. The snow was coming down harder now, and the inside of the Wilk and McFarlane houses were covered in layers of Christmas decorations, and both houses boasted a large tree, covered in decorations.

Back to our story. A week or so after Ikuto's birthday, our Guardians decided to go shopping for Christmas gifts!

"Thanks for the ride Nikaidou-sensei!" Suu called out, as the Guardians and Jill entered the mall, ready for some heavy-duty shopping. The sight that greeted them was not a cheery Christmas they were expecting, but a dark purple aura surrounding everything.

"Useless!" the word chorused out around them, as thousands of X-Eggs circled the mall, destroying everything they could get their hands on. In the centre of the chaos, were two girls, laughing maniacally, already Character Transformed.

"Oh look, the Guardians came to play." Izzy sneered, whipping her ponytail back as she cackled. Alma gave the Guardians a gloating smile.

"You're too late. Our plans have already been put into action." She gloated, and waved her masks around.

"We can still delay them, if not stop them! Guardians ASSEMBLE!" Kukai yelled, and Daichi gave a thumbs up.

"Erica, I think I'm ready for this hon!" Kellie announced, as Erica smiled.

"MY OWN HEART! UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari:"

"Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Change, Temari!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Black Lynx!"

"Amulet Spade!"

"Cooking Mama!" Erica's hair was curled, and she wore Kellie's outfit. In her right hand was a spoon, and in her left, she cradled a bowl.

"Seraphic Charm!"

"Split Jester!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Clown Drop!"

"International Voyageuse!"

"AND WE ARE GUARDIAN TWELVE PLUS ONE!"

"Aww look at that Iz. They think they can stop us." Alma giggled, and she prepared to sing.

"Final Encore!" Alma split all the glass around them with her song, as Kairi advanced to attack.

"OW!" he cried out in pain, as he fell to the ground, clutching his broken arm.

"It seems as if you're more powerful then I'd assumed Alma." Laura whispered, as she made her way towards her boyfriend.

"I've had enough of these games." She continued, and the black side of her costume began to glow, more intensely then ever before.

"Damn it! MOVE IT EVERYONE!" Erica, Tadase and Amu along with Charas, began running from Laura. Laura floated towards the ceiling, and once she reached a level above Izzy and Alma, as her eyes and costume glowed an even darker purple, edging on black, she unleashed a power never before seen.

"BLACK JESTER FURY!" she screamed. Every ounce of power in her, White and Black, turned to the most intense Black power anyone had ever seen, including Ikuto and Utau. The shackles that Erica and Jaya had placed on her Black side blasted off into a million pieces. As the fleeing Guardians ran, they all were hit by the attack, causing them to fall unconscious against the concrete ground. Izzy and Alma were smashed against a wall, and the destroyed mall became even more destroyed. Laura's fury didn't end there.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU TURN ON ME? YOU'RE MY BEST FRIENDS! I TRUSTED YOU!" Laura sobbed as her dark purple aura pushed on black, and the X-Eggs congregated around her.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, sending the X-Eggs on their previous mistresses, just as they were recovering.

"What?" Izzy lifted her head, just in time to see the thousands of X-Eggs hurtling towards her and Alma.

"COOKIE TOSS!" Erica had rolled over, and she lifted the bowl up in the air, and threw cookies out of it at the X-Eggs! Quickly, they gobbled up the delicious home-cooked treats, and they bloated up!

"Just like mama makes 'em!" Erica giggled, as she helped Amu and Yaya up.

"Why'd you save me?" Izzy asked, a little bit fearfully.

"Because, despite being our enemies now, at one point we were friends." Erica stated coldly, her back turned to the turncoats.

"RAUGH!" Laura let out a cry and fainted out of her Chara Nari, and hit the floor, hard.

"Amu-chan! Miki-chan, switch!" Suu cried, pointing at the destruction, and Kairi, still knocked out on the floor, clutching his broken arm, and Laura, in the centre of it all, sprawled out, and bleeding.

"Amulet Clover!" Amu giggled, and Miki flew high above everyone and began sketching.

"Let's take this destruction and fix it up nice. Make the sore bodies new and healthy once more." Amu sang into her whisk.

"REMAKE HONEY SPECIAL!" Amu spun her whisk around, and the honey cleaned, fixed, and purified everything it touched. Even the already sparkly Christmas decorations were sparklier, colours brighter, and joy was brought back to the world.

"We'll be back! Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, maybe next Tuesday, or in the New Year, but we'll be back!" Alma yelled, as the two Easter employees made their exit quickly after the X-Eggs had been purified.

"Laura!" Kairi got up quickly, putting too much pressure on his still-hurting arm. Running to her side, she woke up slowly.

"Kairi?" she asked questioningly, searching his face.

"What happened?" she asked, holding onto him for support, as they stood up, Kairi's Chara Nari leaving him.

"You, you went Extreme. Crazy Extreme." He murmured into her ear, as they made their way to the other concerned Guardians, and Jill and Talia.

"Bala reached Level UP!" the little Chara giggled. Her sisters looked at her disapprovingly, and all the other Charas stared her down.

"Jaya." Erica muttered. Pointing her wand at Bala, iron shackles, with iron chains, embedded with silver chained the white ball to the black wrist, to the black boot.

"Aww man." Black Bala whined, and White Bala sniffed. Suddenly, the double Chara bent over, clutching her stomach.

"Let me through!" Kellie and Suu made their way through the swarming Charas to Bala.

"It hurts." Bala whined, and Suu made her sip some tea.

"Cramping?" Hallie asked, a smirk edging into her voice.

"Bala is becoming a woman!" Eru sighed, and Iru giggled.

"Eh?" Yoru, Kiseki and Daichi exchanged confused glances, and Musashi shrugged.

"Anyways, we should finish our shopping now." Jill broke the silence, and everyone headed back out to the mall.

"Rima, wait." Nagihiko reached out and grasped Rima's frail wrist.

"Nagi-kun, what is it?" she replied, her doe eyes meeting his. She'd barely talked to him since Hallowe'en, and had exchanged scarce words with Nadeshiko and Amu on the subject of her crush, so this was all news to her.

"I was wondering, with the upcoming Winter Formal, if you'd consider being my date?" he asked shyly, letting go of her wrist.

"I'd be honoured to." She replied, equally softly, giving him a small smile.

Kusu-Kusu watched with the other female Charas.

"It's nice to know that somehow love can always defeat the power of sadness." Eru sighed. Ran gave a knowing nod.

"It's magic." The little pink-haired sporty Chara proclaimed to the girl Charas.

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! THANKS FOR READING! CONGRATS TO wildcats3334! HOPE YOU STAY TUNED!**** And we don't own the awesome game 'Cooking Mama'. The name was just used for the Chara Nari cause we're lazy and can't think of a better one. **


	42. In which there is a Winter Formal

**Disclaimer:**

**Kiseki: It is time for the Winter Formal, which is also my formal introduction to my Canadian subjects!**

**Daichi: He wishes.**

**Musashi: Erica and Lora don't own Shugo Chara, but they own the dress and suit designs, and the Original Characters of course.**

**Yoru: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Noru: Not if you're dancing like that.**

Chapter Forty-Two: In which there is a Winter Formal

After the confrontation with Alma and Izzy at the mall, everyone, mostly the Jokers, poured their energy into planning and making the Winter Formal a reality. They spent all their afternoons with the Formal Committee at the hotel where the formal was taking place running over the menus, table set up, dance floor, DJ booth, where [M]odd Culture would play, and other necessities. The theme they'd picked was 'Winter Wonderland'. The whole room was dusted in fake snow, except the dance floor. The tablecloths were ice blue, and the table settings themselves were white. The food would be served buffet style, while the DJ played in the background. [M]odd Culture would make their debut after dinner.

Friday the 19th rolled around, and panic set in. The girls of BESS struggled to make appointments, while the boys rushed around trying to find a suit that fit. Soon, most students had everything ready. The female Guardians, minus the tomboyish Laura, set out at lunch to have as spa day, including facials, massages, manicures, and pedicures.

"This is the life." Amu muttered, as her fingernails were painted red, and her toenails the same colour. Utau sighed beside her while she got her facial.

Later, after the spa, the girls got home to find the boys rushing around to find vital pieces of their outfits.

"I CAN'T FIND MY LUCKY UNDERWEAR!" Kukai screamed as he rifled through the suitcase he'd brought from Japan, and that he'd been living out of for the whole time.

"These them?" Kairi held up a pair of yellow boxers with soccer balls patterned all over. **(A/N see Chap. 28) **Kukai snatched them from his hands, and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

Upstairs in Erica's room, all the girls had congregated to get ready. This time, Laura had been dragged from her room, protesting violently in the process. In Erica's bathroom, Amu, wielding a straightener in one hand, and a curling iron at the ready, stood behind a chair, waiting for her first 'client'. Utau and Nadeshiko, with their makeup kits, stood to one side, and the Charas waited patiently with 'oo's' and 'ahh's' as the makeup was applied, and the hair was done exceptionally well. Then…it was Laura's turn.

"NO! I REFUSE! NO!" Laura struggled valiantly against Yaya and Rima's un-characteristic strength.

"THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO #$%ING WAY YOU'RE GETTING ME IN THAT BATHROOM! NORU HELP MEEE!" the Second Ace continued yelling so loudly, that when the boys attempted to see what was wrong, the door shut and locked on it's own! Rima forced Laura into the chair, and almost instantly, iron shackles bolted her wrists to the chair.

"Erica, how could you do this to me?" Laura asked with a puppy-dog face, while Erica, tapping her wand against her shoulder smirked, and shrugged her shoulders, while the Embryo Girls laughed silently in the background. If looks could kill, Erica and her Charas would be lying on the floor.

"Noru!!" Laura complained, but Noru turned her back.

"I'm getting dressed up too, so you could make the effort." The little dog told her owner mercilessly.

Finally, Laura allowed Nadeshiko to apply very little foundation, mascara and eyeliner.

"ONE COAT." She enforced, when Utau brought out the lip-gloss.

Soon, it was five-thirty, and time to go. Everyone waited at the bottom of the stairs for the girls. The boys all looked quite dapper, and they waited for their girlfriends/dates to come downstairs.

First was a very nervous Rima, but she didn't let it show. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped white dress that only reached the top of her knees, with an orange belt around her waist. The belt was patterned with Rima's signature pink, green, and white polka dots. Her hair had been straightened and put in a high ponytail that swung down against her back. On her feet were orange heels. Utau and Nadeshiko had done fabulous makeup for everyone. Rima's eye shadow was a light pink, and a slightly darker blush had been brushed across her cheeks. She clutched a small pink purse, and smiled shyly as Nagihiko held his arm out for her. Nagi was dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt, with orange cuff links and tie to match Rima's dress. Instead of his usual black hat, his short hair was uncovered, and he'd combed it, and spiked some of it up.

Next down the stairs was another blonde. Utau had swept her hair up into a bun with strands framing her face flatteringly. She wore a dark purple spaghetti-strapped off the shoulder dress, which fell to the floor. A slit up the left side reached her knee, exposing her leg, and her feet, which were shod in expensive black heels. She wore a silver necklace, and many silver bangles around her wrists. Her eyes had been lined with black eyeliner, and a grey and purple smoky eye accented the brighter purples in her eyes. Ikuto nodded at his sister, and she smiled shyly. He wore a dark blue dress shirt, opened slightly at the collar, and black slacks.

Yaya came skipping down the stairs, and after almost tripping on the last stair; she straightened herself out, and modeled her outfit. Obviously, the dress was pink. It reached just below her knees, and was a wide shoulder, not quite a tee shirt. She wore a thin yellow belt just below the bust. Her hair had been let out of its pigtails, and had been curled into large curls that bounced as she moved. On her feet were white ballet flats. Yaya's makeup had been done simply, with a light pink, mixed with a few other colours made her eyes brighter, and a pink lip-gloss finished the look. Flashing everyone a grin she waited for her companions to come downstairs.

Jill stepped downstairs shyly, as she smoothed her dress. Falling just below her knees, the brown halter-style dress, with pink and white stripes running up and down vertically framed her short body, (Jill was only 5 foot 5 inches). She wore her blonde hair in a half-up half-down style, and wore brown heels. Jill almost never wore makeup, so the brown smoky eye that Utau had applied helped her blue-green eyes stand out.

Nadeshiko walked down the stairs gracefully, her head held high, as befitted a world-class dancer. Her usually straight hair had been put into a messy bun at the back of her head, held up with chopsticks, and her bangs framed her face with small curls. The dress she wore was stunning. Naddy had opted for a lilac silk dress that reached all the way to the floor. The dress was cowl-necked at the front, and had criss-cross straps across her back to keep it up. In her hand she held a black clutch. Nadeshiko's eyes were lined in brown, with a darker purple smoked eye.

Erica almost tripped down the stairs, since she was practically vibrating with excitement. Her dress was a forest green, with black designs covering it. It was strapless, and fitted her until just below her hips, where it flared out into a skirt with almost a mind of its own. The black kitten heels she wore had lengthened her longs legs only slightly. Her brown-blonde hair had been curled loosely, and fell down touching her back. Her eyes were outlined in a green-grey smoky effect, and her hands clutched a silver handbag. Kukai was waiting, and he stepped forward to take his girlfriend's hand. He wore a green shirt to match, and a black suit, a jacket with tails, and no tie. His eyes sparkled, and the two of them joined the rest of the group.

There was a small clatter heard upstairs as Amu was nearly pushed down the stairs. She regained her posture, and smiled gently as she made her way towards Tadase. Amu's dress by far was the most original. The top of the dress was like a black turtleneck, but cut off at her shoulders. The dress was open to mid-back. The skirt was full, and patterned in red, black and grey. Around her waist was a big black belt. Amu had decided to wear simple black flats, and had opted for a red clutch. Her hair had been done spectacularly. It had been teased into a huge poof around front, and fell down straight at the back. Her golden eyes had been rimmed in a black smoky eye, and a light red lipstick had been applied to her lips. Tadase looked sharp in a white dress shirt and black slacks and jacket. He wore a red bow tie that matched Amu's dress. They too held hands and waited for Laura.

"NO WAY AM I COMING DOWN." She yelled, and they could hear her stomping around.

"Come on, you look beautiful!" Nadeshiko replied, as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"FINE. But I'm wearing my Converse." Laura replied, and everyone heard some curses as Laura attempted to find said Converse.

"Okay, okay, I'm wearing the flats." Laura came downstairs shyly. She wore a black strapless dress, with a thick black belt just below the bust. The actual bust part of the dress was yellow! She was also wearing yellow leggings that reached mid-calf, and black flats. Her hair had been straightened, and believe it or not, she was wearing brown eyeliner. Kairi walked over, slightly dumbstruck, since he'd never seen his tomboy girlfriend like that before. He was wearing a full tuxedo, with a yellow bow tie, cummerbund, and cufflinks.

As everyone put on their coats, Doug and Ron pulled Kairi, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai and Ikuto to the side.

"If you boys so much as hurt one hair on any of those girl's heads, there will be consequences." Ron told them, as Doug stood behind him, shaking his head.

"Yeah, consequences." Doug repeated.

"No." Ron faced his friend, and shot him a look, and they continued.

"Remember, these girls are our daughters, and our temporary daughters, and while you may be our temporary sons, but if anything happens, the blame falls on you." Doug poked Kairi's chest, and he paled.

"Bye girls! Have a nice time!" Lana and Sherry called, as the girls all crawled into the limo that the parents had reserved for them. It was also serving as the transportation for all of [M]odd Culture's gear.

By the time they'd arrived at the hotel, almost everyone was freaking out.

"I CAN'T FIND MY TICKET." Laura screamed, searching her purse

"You put it in your bra so you wouldn't lose it." Utau commented dryly, as she pulled her own ticket out of her purse.

"Right." Laura reached down her dress, as the boys looked away, and withdrew a slightly crumpled ticket, but a ticket all the same.

Once they got inside the hotel, past the ticket-takers, through the coat check, and into the ballroom, it was 6:30, and dinner was to be served. Taking their seats, the Guardians waited for the rest of their table to show up.

"OH MY GAWD! IT'S LAURA!" a red blur shot out from a crowd of their friends and barrelled into Laura! She returned the hug while shooting everyone else a 'who is this hugging me' look.

"Uh, hi?" she asked, extracting herself from the arms that had encircled her waist. When the shorter girl removed herself from the hug, Laura realized it was Alma!

"Hey guys!" the Easter employee giggled. It was quite a shock to see the old Alma again. She had put her hair up in a curled updo, and wore a strapless shiny gold dress with a leopard print belt around her waist, with matching heels. Reaching out her arm, she pulled a smiling Izzy away from some boys who'd missed her at school. Izzy had on a pink Marilyn Monroe style dress, with white heels. Her hair had been curled into a ponytail.

"Hey guys! It's been so long! We were away on a special program. It's totally secret, but we learned a lot!" She smiled, and pulled Laura into a hug.

"No! No! GET OFF." Laura pushed her ex-friend off her, but to the waiting friends who didn't know what was going on, it looked really odd.

"We're friends here, remember!" Izzy hissed in Laura's ear.

"Right. Oh sorry, didn't want to crinkle my dress." Laura laughed half-heartedly.

Dinner was excellent. Charas swarmed out from purses, and hiding behind their owners to say hi, and show off their formal wear.

Kiseki, instead of his usual blue and white pants, he had a red stripe in them as well. The white fur on his cape had black in it. His crown also had black and white trim on it. Above it was a red, white and blue puff of fabric, with a diamond on top. He also had a white cravat with a gold and diamond pin in it. Nagihiko's egg was dressed up in a bow tie.

Temari had changed her kimono to a more formal one, with more intricate designs. She'd also decided to wear a formal headdress, and her naginta was replaced with a formal parasol and fan. Kusu-Kusu giggled, and twirled, showing off her casual tee shirt dress, it was her usual pattern. She was also wearing her hat and her boots.

Daichi had traded in his shorts and tee shirt for a yellow dress shirt and white slacks. He kept his headband, but had somewhat combed his hair. Musashi had donned full samurai armour, minus weapons. He held his helmet under one arm, and looked very professional.

Little Pepe was wearing a pink baby dress with a bunny face on it, and little white booties. Mia was decked out in full princess garb. She wore a pink dress, complete with ruffles and puffy sleeves, and a tiara. Noru, true to her word, had dressed up. She was wearing a sparkly black shirt, a white tie with red rhinestones on it, and black and white cuffs. Bala was dressed in a…box. It was checked black and white, and she delighted in showing it off. When asked why she was wearing a box, this is all she had to say:

"People told me to dress up and not be a square, so I showed them! I'm a cube!"

Yoru wore ray ban sunglasses with a plain black suit. He slunk around, not wanting to be a part of the festivities. Iru wore her usual outfit, but in black with a red corset around her middle. Eru wore a long white dress, with pink lace around the neck and wrists, along with a pink belt around her waist.

Ran had to forgo her sporty wear in place of a simple pink dress, with a darker pink ribbon tied in her hair. Miki wore a blue skirt, with a white dress shirt, black vest and her messenger bag. Suu decided on a Victorian collared green dress, with white lace, and pearl buttons. Dia, in all her radiant glory, wore a yellow ball gown; similar to Belle's in 'Beauty and the Beast'. Jaya's dress was green, and looked much like Utau's, minus the slit. Kellie wore a pink blouse, and a white and brown pinstriped skirt. Melody had a blue blouse, and a white pantsuit. She also wore a scarf around her neck patterned with music notes! Hallie had on a long black dress, and wore red gloves that reached her elbows.

Talia had come with Jill, and she'd decided on a simple sundress in the pattern of her usual shirt. Of course, she never went anywhere without her beret, suitcase, clogs and of course, camera.

The Guardian Charas had decided to let the Easter Charas sit with them, under the pretext that their humans were pretending to be friends, and also if Alma and Iz didn't work for Easter, they would be very good friends. Eliza wore almost the same dress as she usually wore, but the gold and black lace was much more intricate, and her plain white drama masks were richly decorated. Tya wore a vinyl pink dress, with white go-go boots.

Everyone enjoyed their dinner, and the Charas helped themselves to the dishes. People wondered at the floating bits of food, but dismissed it as 'too-much-fun' syndrome. Soon it was time for dessert.

"Hey! There's a cheesecake missing!" Jayne cried from the buffet table. The resident bass guru had dressed up in a pin-up inspired dress. The bust was black and white checked, with a red tie up waist, and black skirt. She wore grey pantyhose, and chunky black bracelets. Her boots were grey, heeled, and had a stylish little bow on them.

"Huh?" Liz had joined her friend at the dessert table, and they marvelled over the lack of cheesecake. Liz wore a white strapless dress, with white designs all over it. She started up a conversation with Anne who'd wandered over. Little Anne was wearing a ballerina style dress, in a satiny purple/grey.

"Really? I was looking forward to it the whole meal." Jessica lamented. She'd decided on an ocean blue dress that helped her short stature appear a bit taller.

"Excuse us, but we have to start getting set up for our set." Nagi wiped his mouth on the napkin, kissed Rima's hand in true gentlemanly fashion, and made his way to the stage. Jayne was already there, plugging her bass into the amp. Nagi plugged his Robot into the amp, and strummed his fingers across the guitar. Laura picked up her electric guitar from the rack. There were several acoustic guitars, as well as a few other instruments for Erica when keyboards weren't needed. Kukai twirled his drumsticks and experimentally whacked a tom. People's head immediately turned to the band.

"Hey everyone! I'm not pleased about having to make a set-list that would appease the general non-cultured population of a high school, I did. Be prepared for a little bit of sarcasm, a little bit of fan-girl-ism, and a lot of good songs, that never actually made the top 20, most of them, anyways, but are good, and as mainstream as it gets for me. So get out of your seats, and have fun. Dance, and let the music move you. We are [M]odd Culture, and I'm Jayne. I'm gonna be the MC for our little band tonight, so get ready. Our opener. It's very important, so it needs to be good. This is 'Human' by the Killers. Hit it Nagihiko!"

_I did my best to notice  
When the call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind  
And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door  
Close your eyes  
Clear your heart...  
Cut the cord_

Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer  
Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?

**(A/N I'm only putting in some of the lyrics. Listen to these songs. They are AWESOME.)**

"This is probably our least important song, because nobody really remembers what you played anyways. Especially not at a dance. But it needs to be good anyways. So this is I Thought I Saw Your Face Today by She & Him, sung by yours truly." Jayne quipped as the final chords faded out to thunderous applause.

_I thought  
I saw your face today  
But I just  
Turned my face away  
Your face  
Against the trees  
But I just see  
The memories  
As they come  
As they come  
And I couldn't help  
But fall in love again  
No I couldn't help  
But fall in love again_

I saw it glitter  
As I grew  
And loved it  
Boy, I never knew  
I thought this place  
Was heaven sent  
But now  
It's just a monument  
In my mind  
In my mind  
And I couldn't help  
But fall in love again  
No I couldn't help  
But fall in love again

"Again, not very important, but we want to be noticed, so it's best to just have good songs all the way through. Should I stop making these comments?" Jayne asked.

"NO!" someone from the crowd shouted, and everyone laughed as [M]odd Culture started up again.

"This is 'I'm Outta Time' by Oasis! And Nagi and I will duet."

_Here's a song  
It reminds me of when we were young  
Looking back at all the things we've done  
You gotta keep on keepin' on_

Out to sea  
Is the only place I am asleep  
Can get myself some piece of mind  
You know it's getting hard to fly

If I'm to fall  
Would you be there to applaud  
Or would you hide behind the law  
Because If I am to go  
In my heart you grow  
And that's where you belong

"Nearly half-way, so you people might remember this far back. Also, this needs to be a little less serious, now that we've gotten the crowd hooked. Hopefully." That comment elicited a laugh from the throngs of BESS students. "This is 'That's What You Get' by Paramore. Enjoy!"

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

"This is our one chance to really shine, considering we only have one song written, so let's hope Nagi doesn't get stage-fright!" again the crowd laughed. Jayne seemed to be really enjoying the spotlight.

"I'd like to make this out to my date tonight. Rima, this one's for you." Nagi said into the microphone, and the whole student body sighed.

_Hey darling, I want to tell you something,_

_Tell you something, but I'm not sure how to start_

_And I hope you don't run and hide,_

_After I've said all that I need to,_

_And you take it to heart,_

_I think I love you,_

_But I don't know what to say_

_I barely know you,_

_I met you only yesterday_

_This is all new to me,_

_How two souls are meant to be,_

_Even if they don't know each other_

_It can't be that easy_

_I'm falling too fast_

_But it feels so right,_

_I just want you to be here tonight_

_Tell me I'm the only one,_

_And that you'll always hold me tight_

_I just want you to hold me,_

_And I want it so bad_

_Tell me if I was your boy_

_Would you be glad?_

_Your lips look so soft_

_I only with I could touch them now_

_Would you let me?_

_And would you show me how?_

_How I can be someone too_

_Somebody, maybe just for you_

_And if you want to hold my hand,_

_Say it baby, say you understand_

_If I had a way to be there, I hope_

_You'd wrap me in your arms_

_Somehow I thing you care, I think_

_I've got you charmed_

_I'm falling too fast, but it feels so right_

_I just want you to be here tonight_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_And that you'll always hold me tight_

_We'll just sit here and wait, just sit in _

_This hoi polloi_

_On top of the world, if I was your boy…_

There was utter silence in the few seconds after they finished the heartfelt song. Rima had made her way to the front of the stage, and looked Nagi in the eyes.

"I understand." She told him quietly, and gave him a smile. Then, the crowd broke out into cheers of happiness, and the Rimahiko fanclub burst out in tears.

"Now we're definitely paying homage to one of the greatest bands in the history of everything. We might even do two covers. I don't care what anyone says. Mop-tops are win, and John Lennon is… well, John Lennon. 'Nuff said." Jayne continued, as the band started to play, and she opened her mouth and sang.

_I get high when I see you go by  
My oh my.  
When you sigh, my, my inside just flies,  
butterflies  
Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?_

It's only love and that is all,  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all,  
but it's so hard loving you.

Is it right that you and I should fight  
every night?  
Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright,  
very bright.  
Haven't I the right to make it up girl?

It's only love and that is all,  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
but it's so hard loving you  
Yes it's so hard loving you -- loving you.

"Okay, so, I was telling the truth when I said we were gonna do another Beatles song. I sorta wanna pay homage to Georgie, although I think people will know Lennon/McCartney better. But I'm still going with a Harri composition. Because he's tied with Johnny for awesome-ness. And I have to start the fandom somewhere." Jayne and Nagihiko readied their instruments and began their duet.

_If I needed someone to love  
You're the one that I'd be thinking of  
If I needed someone_

If I had some more time to spend  
Then I guess I'd be with you my friend  
If I needed someone  
Had you come some other day  
Then it might not have been like this  
But you see now I'm too much in love

Carve your number on my wall  
And maybe you will get a call from me  
If I needed someone  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

If I had some more time to spend  
Then I guess I'd be with you my friend  
If I needed someone  
Had you come some other day  
Then it might not have been like this  
But you see now I'm too much in love

Carve your number on my wall  
And maybe you will get a call from me  
If I needed someone  
Ah, ah

"And now for a special treat, we have our drummer Kukai on vocals, because I said so. Love, you're on!" Jayne pointed to the back of the stage where Kukai waved his drumsticks at her.

"Alright, I'm warning you. I have a not-so-great voice, so let's get this over with. This is Never Again by the Midway State" Kukai commented, and everyone laughed.

_Hey you surround me like a blanket in my bed  
The look in your eyes has stayed inside me  
In my head  
Outside its snowing its odd for this time of year  
Your light through the darkness  
Getting smaller oh I fear_

Love love pulled us down in the gutter  
Can you see us getting out oh i wonder  
It's a long long lonely fight down inside me  
Can I get you to bring back light or is this never again

"This is when our show starts to wind down, and we really start making an impression. Also, this is longer than a regular high-school venue; I hope you all know that. You'd better not flake out on me!" Jayne wagged a finger at the still applauding audience.

_Pack up  
I'm straight  
Enough  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say_

Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you...

Made off  
Don't stray  
My kind's your kind  
I'll stay the same

Pack up  
Don't stray  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say

Wait! They don't love you like I love you  
Wait! they don't love you like I love you  
Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you...  
Wait! they don't love you like I love you  
Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you...

"Almost finished! I don't know how many songs we have left, but I guess we'll know in a few minutes…this is Nagi singing 'Cadence' by Anberlin."

_Write down, to remind yourself  
on how it can be, how it can be  
Heartstrings, you're tugging at  
my heartstrings, my heartstrings  
Helpless, I have become so helpless  
to your touch, oh touch me somehow  
Restless, you leave me restless  
breathless wait for me_

The closer I come to you  
the closer I am to finding God  
You're a miracle to me  
The closer I come to you  
the closer I am to finding God  
You're a miracle to me

"One more song after this, and then we can take our bows and get the heck off before somebody decides that we really weren't very good, lies, of course, and thinks it would be funny to douse the high-lighting band in punch. Now this is me singing 'Call it off' by Tegan and Sara."

_I won't regret saying this  
This thing that I'm saying  
Is it better than keeping my mouth shut,  
That goes without saying  
Call (call) break (break) it (it) off (off)  
Call (call) break (break) my (my) own heart (heart)  
Maybe I would have been something you'd be good at  
Maybe you would have been something I'd be good at  
But now we'll never know  
I won't be sad but, in case I'll go there everyday  
To make myself feel bad, there's a chance I'll start to wonder if this was the thing to do_

"And we're almost done. One more to go. This is a great song to end with, and I'm quite glad we worked over some harmonies, high-five Nagi! But I guess we'll let our audience make the final decision. So, feel that last beat, don't play too quickly, remember, we're almost done, and, as we all know from school band, we rush when we get excited… does that sound dirty to _anyone_ else? So, to cut this short, and to stop myself from rambling any further, let's get this thing done! In other words, this is our ever important Closer. And I am speaking with a capital for it is necessary. Also remember to bow. We've learned that people really don't like to bow at the end of their sets, but we will anyways. So enjoy 'Crack the Shutters' by Snow Patrol, performed by your very own [M]odd Culture!"

_You cool your bed-warm hands down on the broken radiator,_

_And when you lay them freezing on me, I mumble "can you wake me later?"_

_But I don't really want you to stop and you know it so it doesn't stop you_

_And run your hands from my neck to my chest_

_Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day_

_And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body_

_I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute_

_Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you_

"Thank you BESS students!" the members of [M]odd Culture all came forward and took hands and bowed to resounding applause, lots of yelling, some hoots, and more then one tearful outburst.

As they descended the stage, the DJ took up residence and began his set by playing 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. Students filtered around the band, thrusting bits of paper and pens at them to sign. Of course, Jayne and Kukai took to the fame easily.

"Of course I'll sign that for you! And then you can sell it when I'm really famous!" Jayne smiled at an underclassman that held out a napkin and a pen, and fainted when he got it back.

"One at a time ladies. Whoa, might I remind you I have a girlfriend?" Kukai shoved a girl, who looked startlingly like Arlene's friend Marissa, off of him, and he took Erica's hand and they went to join some of the other Guardians who were already dancing.

The song faded into 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall out Boy, and anyone could see that the BESS students were having a helluva time. Almost a half hour later, the DJ had started to play some slower songs, starting with the older song 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol.

"Uh, would you like to dance Amu-koi?" Tadase asked shyly, and Amu nodded, equally shy. They wandered out onto the dance floor, his arms wrapped awkwardly around her waist, and hers awkwardly around his neck. As the song went on, the awkwardness vanished, and Amu lay her head on Tadase's shoulder. They swayed slowly, just forgetting the world.

Kairi and Laura stood to one side, by the DJ booth.

"Well. This is awkward." Laura proclaimed quietly.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Kairi replied.

"Me neither. But of course, there are types of dancing I am quite proficient in. DJ, I believe you know what time it is." She motioned to the DJ, who just looked at her.

"Oh just give me the mic." Laura grabbed the microphone from him, and shouted into it.

"OPTIONAL BREAKDANCE TIME!" Laura grabbed Kairi's arm and the two of the ran into the middle of the slow-dancers, doing their own mix of avant-garde, interpretive and random dancing to 'Chasing Cars'. Catching their drift, the DJ played something a bit more upbeat, like 'Here in your Arms' by HelloGoodbye. Soon the students were dancing along with Laura and Kairi. Not to mention Charas…

Kiseki was doing his version of the pelvic thrust, thoroughly scarring the other Charas.

"Is he always like that?" Eliza asked Jaya who was shaking her head in shame. Melody and Miki were dancing alongside Yoru, and Musashi was even letting go, dancing with Mia.

"BALA IS NO SQUARE!" the psycho Chara yelled to the heavens as she severely bruised Ran and Eru who were dancing on either side of her with her box-dress.

'Love Story' by Taylor Swift came on a little bit later, and Kukai gave Erica a smile and led her onto the dance floor. Gently putting her hands on his shoulders, and one in his hand, he put his other hand on her waist.

"You waltz?" she asked quizzically, and he smiled at her.

"There's a bit you don't know about me." Her replied with a small smirk.

"Like?"

"I have 5 older brothers."

"Really?"

Their conversation continued as they waltzed around the floor, not drawing attention to themselves. Or so they thought. As Kukai spun her around, people's eyes were drawn to them, but they didn't interrupt the couple.

Above them, Daichi had done something no Chara had ever done before.

"Hallie, would you dance with me?" he asked with his usual confidence. He was of course expecting a no.

"You'd better not step on my feet." She replied and the two of them spun around the area above the people. Soon, Miki and Kiseki, Iru and Yoru, Mia and Musashi were dancing around as well. And an unusual couple joined them…

"Hi Eggy!" Talia edged closer to the blue egg sitting on the edge of the table.

"Want to dance?" She asked quietly, and the egg seemed to nod. Lifting the egg into the air, she tried to dance like the others.

"You're, uh, heavier then GAH, you look!" Talia yelled, and almost dropped her dance partner. Eggy was caught, and the two sat on the table.

"How about we dance right here?" Talia suggested, and began folk dancing around the stationary egg.

Down on the human level, Amu and Tadase had wandered out of the crowd, towards a room marked 'Guardians Only'.

"Wonder what's in here?" Tadase asked, as Amu giggled. She of course, had planned the room all herself.

Upon opening the door, Tadase let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The room was actually a balcony! Under the open December sky, the snow fell gently, alighting on their eyelashes. Amu grasped Tadase's hand gently, and they wandered out onto the cold balcony.

"Cold?" Tadase asked after a minute of silence, and Amu let out a shiver. Taking off his suit jacket and putting it around Amu's shoulders, he gazed into her golden eyes.

"Tadase?" she asked, dropping the honorific for the first time. Brushing a few snowflakes from her face, the blonde boy gently leaned in. Amu glanced around quickly; making sure her 'Ikuto-nii-san' was nowhere to be seen to interrupt the special moment. Amu leaned in, closing the few millimetres left between them. His lips were surprisingly soft for a guy's. Gently varying the pressure, the two of them stood closer together. Amu flung her arms around his neck enthusiastically, as Tadase's arms slipped around her waist. Gently running her fingers through his hair, he shyly responded by opening his mouth slightly. Then,

"There you are Amu! Tadase. It's almost 11:30, and we're going to leave soon." Ikuto opened the door and strode out onto the balcony. Embarrassed, the two 13-year-olds jumped away from each other, a furious red blush on each of their faces.

"Ikuto-nii-san! What're you doing here?" both of them yelled.

"Getting you so we can go home. The gears already in the limo, and your Charas are searching for you." He commented lazily, as Kiseki and four blurs of colour came bursting through the door.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran yelled, barrelling into Amu's slightly mussed hair.

"What?"

"WHERE WERE YOU??" Ran bawled into her shoulder, as the other three nodded their heads.

"Ran-chan, we were just talking." Tadase lied smoothly, and squeezed Amu's hand gently.

The limo ride home was quiet. For a change, Kukai's head was laying on Erica's shoulder, snoring quietly. Laura and Kairi were dancing in their seats, reliving the 'Optional Break dance' moment. Jill, Utau, Nadeshiko and Yaya were discussing memories of the evening, and Amu and Tadase were holding hands and blushing.

"NE? Your first kiss!" Nadeshiko squealed later that night when they got home, and were getting ready for bed.

"Yes!" Amu squealed right back, and her Charas about fainted.

"That must mean the night was a success."

"The biggest success of my life." Amu responded, settling into her pillow, dreaming of her prince.

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I hope it was worth the wait…^^; A HUGE thanks goes to Sara (autumn-nightingale) for writing Nagi's song, and for doing the set list for me!! Review please!**


	43. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:**

**Lora: DECK THE HALLS WITH BOWS OF HOLLY! **

**Bala: JINGLE BELLS!**

**Mia: FROSTY THE SNOWMAN!**

**Noru: RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER!**

**Amu: Erica and Lora don't own Shugo Chara. **

**Ran: WE THREE KINGS!**

**Miki: I happen to be female, thanks.**

**Suu: JOY TO THE WORLD!**

Chapter Forty-Three: Merry Christmas!

"GOOD MORNING WORLD ON THIS WONDERFUL SNOWY DAY!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

Christmas Day, the two Guardian housing houses were full of Christmas cheer, not to mention gifts. After a wakeup call at 6:00 at the Wilk house, courtesy of Laura's overly happy Christmas spirit, the Wilk Guardians were ready for gifts. Too bad the McFarlan's weren't ready…

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…" Utau started the morning carolling at 9:00 when the Wilk residents tramped through the snow towards the McFarlan home.

DING DONG

The doorbell rang, and Jill was jolted from her slumber. Bryan woke up too, and Kairi banged his head on the roof of the bunk bed.

"GOOD MORNING!" Laura let herself in; with thanks from the key that Erica had regretfully given her earlier that year.

After waking everyone up, and assembling in the living room, it was time for gifts.

"Go ahead Tadase-koi, open them!" Amu giggled, as Tadase was handed three boxes. The first one contained a gold bucket with KING in big bold letters. It came with a card.

_For your tirades. Love the Guardians!_

The other box held the newest iPod Touch, from the parents with a few songs already stored on it.

"And this one's from me." Amu smiled, and handed over a small box. In it was a picture she'd drawn herself (with some help from Miki, who made sure everyone knew) and a frame that Miki had also helped with. The picture itself was of the memory of the two of them dancing at the Winter Formal.

"Thank you Amu-koi!" he thanked her with a chaste kiss on the lips, resulting in Amu turning bright red.

"Amu-chan, your turn!" Nadeshiko gave Amu two envelopes.

"Arigato Nadeshiko-chan." Amu replied, slightly disappointed. But not when she opened the cards…

"I CAN GET MY EARS PIERCED! AND A SPA DAY! OH THANK YOU! ARIGATO!" Amu ran around hugging everyone, and laughing. She tugged on her earlobe, as if an earring was already in it.

"And from me." Tadase handed her a box. Upon opening it, she discovered a gold tiara, with matching earrings.

"For when they-" he was cut off, as it was her turn to give him a chaste kiss resulting in Tadase turning bright red.

"Your turn Rima-tan!" Yaya chirped, handing over a present from under the tree.

"Arigato!" Rima exclaimed, as she flipped through the gag magazines, and giggled with Amu about the spa day.

"From me." Nagihiko gave her a small box.

"But you already wrote me a song!" she replied, blushing at the memory.

"That wasn't really a gift. This is." He put his arm around her, as she opened the box. Inside was a silver locket, with an ornate 'R' on the front, with the kanji for Rima on the back.

"Oh, thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek, eliciting giggles from all the girls. How strange, that in barely a year, you can go from hating someone, to loving them?

"Utau's turn!" Yaya, who had, after the small amount of time that had passed, elected herself 'Santa's Little Helper', which was also the slogan on her pajama t-shirt.

"Thank you for the gifts!" Utau had too received a voucher for a spa day, as well as a gift certificate for a manicure and pedicure.

"My gift is this. I'll set you up on a blind date." Ikuto told his baby sister. With a straight face.

"Ikuto-kun!" Utau went into chibi mode, and hugged her brother, who tried extra-hard to extricate himself from her arms.

"Kairi's turn!" Laura shoved her present into his hands.

"A monogrammed journal? Thanks!" Kairi began scribbling in Japanese.

"There's more!" Yaya also gave him boxes containing an X-Box with a few games, and a signed copy of 'Eragon'.

"Since Yaya's so eager, why don't we let her open a few gifts?" Ron suggested, as he wandered around the room, video taping the moments. Miki followed him around, sketching.

"YAY! BUNNY SLIPPERS! Kawaii! And MAKEUP! EVEN MORE KAWAII! And a spa day with Amu-chan and Utau-chan, and Rima-tan!" Yaya jumped around in her new bunny slippers.

"My turn!" Nadeshiko opened her pile of presents, receiving a new blue kimono, a gift card to the mall, and a spa day.

"Ikuto-nii-kun, your turn!" Amu cheerfully handed him his boxes.

"A Disney violin book, and chocolate ice cream." He opened the ice cream, and took a scoop.

"And I made this for you!" Utau elbowed Amu out of the way, and handed a blue, grey and white hand-knitted scarf.

"Arigato Utau-nii-chan." He wrapped the scarf around his neck, and kept eating his ice cream.

"Nagi-kun, this is for you." Rima blushed as she handed over her gift.

"Ohh! What a nice sweater! Thank you!" he pulled the knit sweater over his shirt. Little did he know that Rima had sewn a little silver heart into the sleeve, so that he would always wear her heart on his sleeve. Nagi also received a new basketball, and a toque.

"MY TURN!" Laura snatched the presents from Yaya, and tore into the packaging.

"YAY! THANKS KAIRI! I love X-Men!" Laura pulled on her Wolverine-esque toque, grey Xavier school sweater, and Wolverine retractable gloves, while handling her new X-Men movies trilogy box set.

"From us, for you Laura." Billy handed over an envelope from their parents and himself.

"Clarinet lessons? Real subtle, but thanks. And a spa day. I REFUSE! NO GIRLYNESS FOR ME!" Laura ran around in her Wolverine outfit, screaming, until she was calmed down and convinced that nothing would be too extreme.

"Erica's turn!" Kukai handed over a small box.

"Oh!" Erica opened the box, revealing a pair of diamond and emerald earrings. She also received a digital camera from her parents, and a spa day as well.

"And now it's your turn!" Kukai got a new soccer ball, and hockey skates.

"And this is from me." Erica handed over a clear plastic bag with a goldfish in it.

"OH MY GAWSH! I LOOOOVE HIM!" Talia came over and pushed her face against the plastic bag, making fish eyes at the fish.

"I shall name him Fishy, and he shall be my fish." Kukai proclaimed, taking the bag and fish bowl Erica had given him as well upstairs so that Fishy might have somewhere to swim around.

The rest of the day was spent eating Christmas brunch, and lazing around playing Kairi's X-Box, watching X-Men, staring at Fishy, or just lazing around. After a delicious Christmas dinner, cooked by Lana, Sherry and the girls, everyone got into their warm clothes to go carolling. As accompanists, Erica brought her flute, Laura her clarinet, Jill her alto saxophone, and Ikuto his violin, along to play with the singers.

Tadase and Amu interlinked their hands, as they walked down the street and up to the next house to start the carolling.

"Can we sing 'O Christmas Tree' first?" Amu pleaded, and Erica, Ikuto and Jill readied their instruments, and everyone else got ready to sing in three-part harmony.

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
Not only green when summer's here,  
But also when 'tis cold and drear.  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging!_

O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me;  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me;  
How often has the Christmas tree  
Afforded me the greatest glee!  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me.

After receiving and giving Christmas cheer, the Guardians and family headed onwards. After a rousing round of 'Jingle Bells' with clarinet and violin accompaniment in 4-part harmony, with Ikuto being the only bass voice, while playing violin, they continued on to 'Good King Wenceslas' with clarinet and sax accompaniment in unison.

"Okay, Laura, Kairi this is it!" Erica had them knock on the door, as she readied her flute.

"Good evening. We were wondering if you wanted to hear a Christmas carol?" Kairi asked, and Laura smiled widely at the bewildered, yet happy, elderly lady at the door.

"Of course children!" she answered in a wobbly voice, and Kairi and Laura got ready for their duet.

"We'll sing 'What Child is This'." Laura began, as Erica played the start note for them, and Jill got ready for her bit.

_What Child is this who, laid to rest  
On Mary's lap is sleeping?  
Whom Angels greet with anthems sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?_

This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and Angels sing;  
Haste, haste, to bring Him laud,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.

After leaving the old lady's home, they sang 'Frosty the Snowman' a capella and in unison, then it was time for another special song.

"Good evening. Can I interest you in a Christmas carol?" Kukai said, as elegantly as possibly to a young newlywed couple. Of course, how could they say no to him? So that's how Kukai, Tadase, and Ikuto were roped into singing a trio of 'We three Kings' with Erica and Laura accompanying them.

_We three kings of Orient are  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain  
Following yonder star_

O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to thy Perfect Light

After that was 'Deck the Halls', then 'We wish you a Merry Christmas'. Then it was Utau's turn to shine. Alongside, to her disgust, Amu and Erica.

"Hi, we're going to sing 'Where are you Christmas' for you now!" Erica told the grouchy old man who had opened the door. Ikuto got his violin ready, and the girls began to sing.

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

After that finale, everyone decided to go home for hot chocolate and more X-Box. Amu and Tadase held hands and even kissed once or twice, to Ikuto-nii-kun's chagrin, and eliciting 'awwwws' from all the girls.

"They're such a cute couple!" Yaya sqee-ed with Pepe and Mia as they headed indoors.

"Goodnight Tadase-koi!" Amu giggled, with one final kiss, and ran inside to bed.

Elsewhere, Erica sat on her bed, doodling on some paper, her hair still in a ponytail, but she'd changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Suddenly there was a knock on her window! She opened the curtains to see Kukai hovering there in his Sky Jack transformation. She opened her window.

"I'm not finished giving you your gifts yet. Grab a sweater!" he murmured in her ear, and even before he'd finished, she'd ran downstairs and grabbed her grubby old Converse, and a warm sweater, not to mention a camera…and 4 tag a long Charas….

"Hop on!" Gently holding her hand, he helped her out of the window, and onto his board. She pressed her hands to his chest, and he put an arm around her waist, and used the other to balance.

"This is nice." Erica said, as she admired the sky.

"Yeah. We're almost there." Kukai smiled down at her, and pointed.

"A field?"

"Uh, yeah…" Kukai shrugged as they landed. Coming out of his Character Transformation, Daichi joined the other 4 Charas hiding in a bush…Kukai was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt just like Erica.

"I thought that looking at the stars in the snow might be, romantic." Kukai blushed slightly, and kicked the snow lightly with his foot.

"It is. Thanks for taking me here. It's really nice." Erica pulled him into a hug, and Kukai rested his chin on her head.

"OH. EM. GEE." Melody whispered as they watched the two teenagers laugh and throw snowballs at each other.

"Do you think anything'll happen?" Kellie asked anxiously, as she knitted an 'I support Erica x Kukai' scarf.

"We'll make it happen." Hallie smirked mischievously, and Daichi whimpered.

"I'm getting sucked into this too, aren't I?"

"It's Christmas, the season of giving. SO GIVE SOME."

"Yes ma'am."

"Here's the plan…"

While the Charas plotted, Erica and Kukai had a snowball fight. Now both of them were covered in snow, with frozen fingers, and cold, red cheeks. Kukai approached Erica with his arms raised in a truce.

"So you finally surrender to my awesomeness?"

"Of course. You wear the pants in this relationship."

"You know I do." She ran into him, hugging him, trying to get some warmth into her fingertips, when he gently kissed each finger, then each cheek, her forehead, then her nose.

"Daichi, wait." Hallie put a hand out, stopping their plan.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Watch." Kellie finished her scarf, and words, just as Kukai brushed snowflakes from Erica's eyelashes, then her lips. He tilted her head upwards, and brought his lips down, in a gentle brush of lips. He pulled away, slightly surprised at his own actions, when Erica grabbed his head, pulling his lips back to hers.

"MY EYES! MY G-RATED EYES!" Melody began screaming at the top of her lungs as the teenagers fell down into the snow, only breaking apart for air, until Melody's screaming.

"Mel, you followed us?"

"Well of course dear, we had to. We're your Guardian Characters!" Kellie floated out from the hiding place, wrapping the scarf around Daichi's neck.

"Home time I believe?" she continued, and Daichi nodded.

Upon arriving home, Erica kissed Kukai once, before shutting her window and heading to bed.

Next door, Laura had finished watching all three X-Men movies for the 3rd time that day.

"'Night Mia, night Noru, night Bala."

"Good night Laura!"

"'Night!"

"BALA WILL SEE YOU IN MORNING! WHEN IT IS NOT CHRISTMAS ANYMORE!"

**So that was DEFINITELY not worth the wait. Sorry about that. Had to include Christmas, and the Erica/Kukai bit…******** hopefully chapters will be out faster, now that I'm almost on exam break, but when I am, I'll finish this baby. Thanks so much for reading this story, and dealing with my late uploads. ******


	44. Reflections

**Disclaimer:**

**Dia: This is the penultimate chapter!**

**Suu: I'm going to miss Canada!**

**Miki: It's only New Year's! We've got another 6 months of Canada left!**

**Ran: In the sequel!**

**Amu: Erica doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Dia: Also, everyone wrote many letters and emails home, so here are the responses to the most recent!**

**Suu: Also, the poll winner was 'Twilight', post 'Breaking Dawn', so expect some vampires desu!**

**Miki: And please go to Erica-chan's author page, and vote on the new poll!**

Chapter Forty-Four: Reflections

My dearest grandson, I miss you here in Japan, and so do your parents! I am doing well, and I thank you for your letters! I cannot wait until you come home, but I am glad you are enjoying your experience in Canada. I'm so happy that you have finally started dating that wonderful Hinamori girl! I wish you happiness in the New Year with her!

Till we meet again, Obaasan 

**Dear Nagihiko,**

**Your letters were much appreciated! Your father and I are disappointed that you have given up on your dancing, but we respect your decision. Aunty sends her love, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's! The girls you are staying with seem nice, and I'd like to meet them someday, and good luck with Mashiro-Rima-san!**

**Love always, Mother**

_Dearest Nadeshiko,_

_I'm so glad you keep responding to my letters! Your parents miss you lots, and as do I. I do hope that you are practicing your dancing, even though your brother has stopped. I'm so glad that you've made life-long friends there, and my sincerest wishes for a Happy New Year for you dear! _

_Your loving Aunty_

Rima-chan,

We're happy you're laughing again, and that you enjoy Canada. We'll see you when you come home, and you'll be happy to know that we're attending marriage counselling, not only for us, but to make your life a better place!

Our love, Reidou-san and Otokooya-san **(A/N Mother and Father, from an online English to Japanese translator! Please let me know if it's incorrect!) ******

**_KUKIE-KUN!_******

**_How are you? I'm so glad that you and Erica-chan are dating! Can I start planning the wedding? All your brothers say hello, and they also say that they can't believe that you have a girlfriend. Tell Yuuie that I miss him, and I love him, and your dad says hello, and that he can't wait to hear about Canada when you come home. _******

**_All my loving, Mama-chan_**

**To: Sanjou Kairi ****(****.ca)**

**From: Sanjou Yukari ()**

**Subject: RE: Canada**

**KAIRI-KUN!****I'm so glad to hear that things with Laura-chan are going well, and that school is good too. I'm working hard to keep Utau's popularity up back home, and her international popularity is surging through the roof! Anyways, Happy New Year's and don't worry, I won't have too much champagne!**

**Yukari xoxoxo**

_Yaya-chan,_

_We're so happy you're having fun in Canada, with all your friends! Mother hopes you aren't causing too much trouble…and stay away from the coffee! Here, Tsubasa wants to write something:_

_Ajkadiewtphifkhndsphidf__That means 'I love you big sister'!___

_Love, Mama, Papa, and Tsubasa-kun_

**_AMU-CHAN!_****_Papa is crying (still…), he's still sad that his little Amu-chan has a boyfriend, but it can't be helped. I am very proud of you, not only for being around the world on your own, but also for finally taking it in stride, and going out with the one you love! Go for it Amu-chan! Here's Ami-chan:_******

**_Amu-chan, Ami-chan is good at school! I miss you lots big sister! Love Ami!_******

**_All our love, Mama, Papa, and Ami-chan_**

Everyone had been corresponding more urgently with his or her families now that New Year's was approaching quickly. Ikuto and Utau weren't too sad that their mother and stepfather weren't writing at all, but rather took it in stride, and studied even harder, and worked more feverishly on their culminating assignments for first semester over the holidays. As they worked, Utau couldn't help but remember the first time they'd arrived in Canada…

"_Oh my god! Sorry! Sorry!" she kept apologizing. _

_"Hey, it's okay. No problems Erica." He grinned and gave her his signature wink and thumbs up, Daichi by his side, doing the same thing. Laura looked out the window and her face lit up._

_"We're home!" she shouted. The taxi's had arrived and the drivers were unloading the luggage at the right houses. Erica lived in a nice white house, with a bit of brick, and a large garden out front. Laura's house was all brick with a magnificent garden in front of the house. _

_"Come on! Let's go!" Both girls ran off to their houses, the new occupants trying to catch up with their mountains of luggage. Ikuto reached Laura's house first, along with his suitcase and Yoru. They opened the door and screamed._

_"AHH DOG!" Yoru was flying around scared out of his mind at the large black Labradoodle presently slobbering all over Ikuto's face. Noru flew up behind him, and said:_

_"Woof." _

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

The remainder of the Guardians were having a snowball fight outside, with Laura running around in her Wolverine hat and gloves. "RARRR!" she growled at Jesse, who merely licked her face in response. "Remember when we went to King Park?" Nadeshiko asked, as she watched Malibu and Jesse run around in the snow, after abandoning Laura for the newly arrived Malibu. "Which time?" Laura asked soberly, glaring at Bala, who began singing 'Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa' by Vampire Weekend very loudly at that point. "The time when the Charas all got down there with the dogs." Nadeshiko clarified, as she patted Malibu's head.

_Meanwhile, at the Wilk's, the same commotion was being had._

_"WHO KNOWS WHAT BALA WILL DO? AND WITH KISEKI, IRU AND HALLIE, THEY COULD VERY WELL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Laura was shaking Tadase by the shoulders, as she expressed her panic. _

_Said Charas were busy trying to keep the dogs with them at King Park. _

_"JESSE! COME BACK!" Suu was chasing after the Labradoodle, as Miki flew above, giggling and sketching. Ran was chasing Malibu beside Melody, and Musashi was trying to get the dogs to calm down by using some old samurai trick. Kiseki, Kellie, Ichigo, and Temari were all holding onto Malibu who was running around, playing with Jesse, who was presently playfully biting her._

_"GAH! NORU HELP!" Kellie screamed, her pert nose wrinkled in fear._

_"GrrrrOWF! RUFF! WOOF! BARK!" Noru made a series of dog noises that confused everyone, but seemed to scare the dogs, because they immediately lay down on the grass. _

_"GANBARE NORU!" Ran had whipped out her pompoms and was cheering on the rebel dog Chara. _

_"Let's all just relax." Musashi suggested, as he leaned up against Jesse, and quickly fell asleep. _

Erica was washing the dishes inside with Jill and their Charas. Well, Erica was doing the dishes, and Jill was playing with the Chara's when she was supposed to be drying the dishes.

"Jill! Dry these please!" Erica placed a frying pan on top of a glass dish, so that a tower of dishes were in the drying rack, perched precariously on top of one another.

"Certo mia sorella! Sarei felice di asciugare e mettere via i piatti per lei! _Of course my sister! I'd be happy to dry and put the dishes away for you!_' Jill crowed in Italian, the beret on her head, and camera around her neck.

"Talia, those Chara Changes are getting annoying." Erica muttered at her sister's Chara.

"Но они - забава! _But they're fun!_' Talia responded in Russian, as Erica grew more frustrated at not understanding anything.

"I remember the day your egg came."

_"THIS WASN'T IN THE MANUAL! HELP!" I shoved the egg in her face, and she smiled. _

_"Oh. There's a reason it's not in the manual. That's a Guardian Egg, or in Japanese, a Shugo Chara." She smiled. Brain is processing, processing…_

_"Shugo Chara?" I repeated, and she waved at something. _

_"OH MY GOSH! LITTLE PEOPLE!" I jumped back, clutching my egg to my chest, and the little people introduced themselves._

_"We are Shugo Charas, or Guardian Characters, more commonly known as Charas. We represent a part of who you are, or what you aspire to be. My name is Jaya, and I'm Erica's calm and cool side, as well as magical." The one in the witch costume preached._

_"I'm Kellie, Erica's motherly side. It's nice to finally meet you Jill." The blonde one smiled at me. _

_"I'm Melody! Erica's smart and musical and athletic and smart side!" the blue girl came and sang around my head. She's seems annoying. Funny, but very annoying._

_"I'm Hallie." This creepy red and black Chara came forward. She scares me!_

_"What side of my sister are you?" I asked, and Erica made a grimacing smile._

_"Rebellious and slightly evil!" Melody sang._

_"Your egg is near birth." Jaya commented._

_"I'm going to sleep. Girls go with Jill. Jill go see Amu. She'll explain stuff." Erica finished, and she flopped back on her bed._

Just as Erica and Jill (finally) finished the dishes, everyone came inside.

"Hey, Rica-chan, what do we have to do for some hot chocolate?" Kukai asked, as he tramped inside alongside everyone else. Their cheeks were red from cold, and their heads, coats, boots, and basically everything on them was covered in snow.

"First, you all go downstairs to the laundry room, and change into dry clothes, then I'll get you your hot chocolate." She laughed, as she filled the kettle, and Jill found mugs.

Once everyone was warm, and contentedly sipping hot chocolate by the front window, a family of 3 exited their Chevrolet Lacetti across the street. This family was strange, in that they were all pale, and they all had strange golden eyes. Two other cars followed, both containing couples.

"He, erhalten wir neue Nachbarn! _Hey, we're getting new neighbours!_" Jill shouted in German, with the beret on again.

"Talia, please, control yourself. For the sake of your king! AHHH HAHAHAHA. AHHHHH HAHAHA!" Kiseki crowed, laughing from the top of the mantle.

"Look at them! They seem to float almost!" Nadeshiko watched them enviously, wishing she had that kind of grace.

"Aww, look at the kid! Maybe they'll need a babysitter…I'll go introduce myself! Who's coming?" Erica got up, whipped her hair into a ponytail, and shrugged on her coat, and the rest of the Guardians, and Jill, followed suit, with Chara's flying into pockets and scarves for warmth.

"Hi! Good afternoon!" Erica ran across the street, and keeled into a tall blonde man, next to a short brunette. The man immediately pulled away, and the brunette put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I wanted to welcome you to our neighbourhood." "Oh, we're not moving here, we're just borrowing the house while our friends are away. We're attending a New Year's party in the area." The brunette spoke, and her voice sounded like bells.

"Oh. Well, do you live in the area?"

"No." the man spoke, and his voice was tight, constrained.

"Jasper, maybe we should go get something to eat." The brunette spoke, an almost forceful edge to her bell-like voice.

"Oh hello!" another couple drove up, in another expensive looking car. An attractive older woman came out of the car, and ran towards them.

"Esme, Jasper and I are going for a…bite to eat." The brunette told the lady, and the couple got back into their car, and sped off down the road.

"I apologize for Alice and Jasper, but can I help you children? I'm Esme Cullen by the way, but you can call me Esme!" the name struck a chord in Amu, Kukai and Erica, but they brushed it off.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to that couple with the little girl. The woman, Alice, did you say, well she said you didn't live in this area, but I was wondering if maybe they might need a babysitter?" Erica asked, shrugging her shoulders. Esme smiled, her golden eyes crinkling with laughter, as another car tore up the drive. A tall tanned; brown-eyed, brown-haired guy got out of the truck, and ran towards the couple.

"Or, they have a live-in sitter." Erica's face dropped.

"Oh honey, that's…a very good friend of the family, Jacob Black! Here, I'll introduce you! Oh, your friends never did introduce themselves!" Esme took Erica's arm, and then looked at the group of Guardians. After introductions, they headed over to the house.

"Edward! Bella! There's a few people I'd like you all to meet!" Esme crowed as everyone entered the exquisite hallway. Erica was bowled over by an incredibly fast copper-haired blur.

"She smells nice." The girl commented, as she hugged Erica's torso. Then she ran around the Guardians. "They all do!" the little girl crowed, then ran into the arms of Jacob. "Hi." He stated, eyeing them warily.

"Uh, hi!" "Edward, Bella, come here." The two in question came out of the kitchen, where they'd been discussing something intently.

"Hello there." Edward, the man, smiled, his gaze was breathtaking. The girls all sighed, and his crooked smile seemed to grow bigger, while Kukai scowled deeper. Bella smiled, and then it was the boy's turn to swoon.

"Um, hi! I was just wondering if you ever needed a babysitter, I'm Erica, I live across the road, and I was wondering if you ever needed a babysitter." She babbled, when Bella raised a hand.

"Thank you, but we have Jacob, who's going to watch Nessie, I mean Renesmee, for us, while we're at a party." She smiled again, and her voice was also like bells, like her name.

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you all!" Erica's face dropped again, and they all began to exit the house.

"Will you play with her during the time we're here though? She'd like some company, besides Jacob." Edward called out, but none of the Guardians could remember hearing the child speak.

"We'd love to." Nadeshiko answered for them all, and they trooped home, as the other couple, Alice and Jasper, came up the road in their car, done their meal. Once inside the McFarlane home, Laura piped up. "

They reminded me of 'Twilight' characters!" she said, donning her Wolverine gloves once more.

"Yeah! Edward, Bella, Renesmee, all of them!" Amu continued, the dawn finally breaking on her.

"Yeah! If they are vampires, as well as true to the books, then Alice and Jasper went to a park to hunt some deer or something!" Kukai laughed.

"Selvfølgelig er det all rettferdig et sammentreff_. Of course, it's all just a coincidence_." Jill mentioned in Norwegian, with Talia acting as translator.

"Yeah." Amu muttered.

"Anyways, we're approaching New Year's. Why don't we discuss what we know about Easter? We've been neglecting it too long." Tadase piped up during the awkward silence.

"We know for sure that Alma and Izzy have some sort of 'Boss', and that 'Boss' probably has some sort of person they report, and that person may even be Gozen." Kairi reported, reading from his new journal. He'd spent Boxing Day writing and copying everything he knew into the book.

"So, for sure, they work for Easter. But how do they change all those Heart's Eggs to X-Eggs? We still don't know!" Laura exclaimed, as Bala, and the rest of the Charas looked around sheepishly.

"Well, see, at the Formal, we talked to Tya and Eliza, and well, cheesecake is like alcohol for her, and that's why the cheesecake was missing. We…got information out of her." Hallie shrugged sheepishly, as Dia continued.

"They use a machine, that the scientists in Japan developed. It's called the X-Gun, and it uses X-Egg energies to attract more X-Eggs. The purple dome is built of X energy, so that's what takes the Heart's Eggs out." The diamond Chara finished, while Kairi jotted everything down into his notebook.

"It's late. And we have a New Year's party to plan, so let's get some rest." Amu stood up abruptly, then made her way to her bedroom.

"Good night everyone." Utau made a graceful exit, alongside the Wilk home residents, as everyone went home, dreaming of X-Eggs, vampires, and home.

**Hey thanks for reading! I can't believe that this is the next to last chapter! I'm so glad that you've all stuck with me, the late updates, the crazy plot line that makes no sense, and all my crazy ideas. Thank you so much, and I hope that the finale will be fantastic!**


	45. Happy New Year’s!

**Disclaimer:**

**Erica: For the last time, I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Tadase: Please enjoy the finale!**

**Laura: For now…**

**Amu: Why are we being mysterious?**

**Ikuto: Because.**

**Kukai: When'd you get here?**

**Ikuto: Chapter Two, if you must know.**

**Utau: Or was it Chapter Three?**

**Nagihiko: All I know is this is the finale of SCCS.**

**Nadeshiko: Fear not,**

**Yaya: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**Nadeshiko: Way to steal my thunder Yaya.**

**Kairi: Shall we end this?**

**Rima: I thought there was going to be a sequel?**

**Amu: Yes, we're just ending this story.**

**All: OHHHHH.**

**Bala: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BALA IS GODDESS OF AWESOMNESS!**

**Noru: -facepalm-**

**Mia: But what about Kiseki?**

**Kiseki: I AM KING.**

**Miki: WHEN ARE WE FINISHING THE DISCLAIMING?**

**Ran: NEVER!**

**Suu: Now would be good desu!**

**Dia: I think so too…**

**All: GET ON WITH IT!**

Chapter Forty-Five: Happy New Year's!

Yaya's party-planning skills that she'd honed over her short 12 years of life were put to the test that December 31st. She had to plan a New Year's party that would outshine anything she'd planned that year, or ever in her life. For sure, this would be her crowning achievement. If she could only find a piñata...

"Tell me again why we need a piñata for a New Year's party Yaya-chan?" Nadeshiko asked, as the two of them wandered the streets of downtown Burlington to find the elusive piñata.

"Because! I need to make this the best party EVER, and that means I need a piñata! Everyone loves piñatas!" Yaya crowed, her pink scarf flying in the harsh winter wind.

"Look! A candy store! They might have one!" Nadeshiko pointed out 'The Sweet Tooth' just down the street, and so the two of them ran over to investigate.

A short half-hour later, the two Japanese girls exited the store, bags full of candies and goodies for the party, a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, and a 'Happy New Year 2009' piñata.

"We're back! How are things going?" Yaya asked Utau who was busy hanging streamers along the banisters to the McFarlane family house outside.

"Good. Amu and Erica are baking the cakes, Laura's making playlists on her iPod, and the boys are busy in the basement." Utau replied, taping the last streamer down, and going into the house alongside the younger girls. Indeed, Utau was correct. Several cakes were cooling in the kitchen, while Amu, alongside Suu, were icing one, and Erica and Kellie another. Downstairs, Laura was busy on the computer in her iTunes and on a lengthy phone conversation with Jayne, who helped suggest some songs. The boys, after setting the TV to the New Year's countdown in Toronto, were hanging balloons, throwing streamers, and finding food in the freezer for Amu and Erica to prepare. Ikuto was also hanging a rather large disco ball precariously in the middle of the basement.

At 5:00, people started arriving. It had been Rima's idea to invite all the friends they'd made in Canada, so the guest list had been lengthy. The first to arrive were the neighbours. Caitlin, Ashleigh and Janice were first to arrive, closely followed by Natalia, Shawn, Rose, and their parents Helena and Roy Jackson. Soon after the Jackson family were Arlene and Jason, alongside their parents Lauren and Gary Welche. Sherry, Doug and Billy arrived, and they brought Jesse who ran outside to play with Malibu. Jill and Bryan were playing the roles of perfect children, and were taking everyone's coats at the door.

After the neighbours, the school friends began to arrive. Marley and Emmy Turnor got there first, with Jayne and Ivy Harper next. Elizabeth and Ann got a ride with Jessica, and Jaiesey, Beah, and Leah got there next. Aerrin came next, followed by Kaila. Alma and Izzy would have been invited, but only for appearances. However, no one could get a hold of them, so they were left out.

The party was soon in full swing. Amu brought out the shrimp rings, and Ikuto took one all for himself and Yoru, finishing it promptly. Soon there were appetizers like spring rolls, little cocktail wienies, and other such things. The music was playing, there was some dancing, and everything was good.

"Great party, eh?" Jaya boogied next to Talia, who was busy doing some sort of Norwegian folk dance to 'Hot n' Cold' by Katy Perry.

"Ja ! Jeg har mye moro ! Også dårlig Eggy er ikke den beste danseren, eller jeg ville danse med ham ! _Yeah! I'm having a lot of fun! Too bad Eggy isn't the best dancer, or I'd be dancing with him!_" Talia's newest favourite country was Norway, so she'd started speaking the language, and no one could understand her. Jill wasn't a fan of the Chara Changes.

"Comm-Miki, would you like to dance?" Kiseki held out his hand, slightly pompously, with a blush on his cheeks, as she took it, blushing as well, and the two of them danced wildly together above everyone's heads.

Just as the playlist switched to the next song, Pokerface by Lady Gaga, Laura began to dance under the light of the disco ball.

"WOOOOO!" the young girl did her crazy break dancing/interpretive dance to the upbeat song, alongside Emmy and Kaila. Just as the music escalated, Laura threw her hands in the air, waving them wildly.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" just as Laura's wild dancing increased, the disco ball fell, crashing to pieces on her head!

"Disco….ball…Michael Jackson dead…ouch." She said, pointing a finger in the classic cartoon way, then crumpling to the floor, unconscious…

Meanwhile, the countdown had started! Across the room, Amu and Tadase were holding hands, leaning in as the numbers dwindled.

"FIVE!" Amu smiled.

"FOUR!" Tadase smiled back.

"THREE!" Everyone shouted, the voices escalating in excitement, as all the couples got ready for the all-important kiss of New Year's, even Kairi, who leaned over Laura's unconscious body, trying to revive her!

"TWO!" The excitement built, as the Charas got ready to blow their noisemakers, to celebrate the New Year in mere seconds, the friends and family being served champagne quickly, and the couples, some already kissing, but most waiting for the moment, and finally, the countdown on TV frenzied as the New Year drew closer…

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I hope that SCCS was an experience you won't soon forget, and you'll stay tuned for the sequel, as well as my other stories. Keep reviewing! :) LOOOOVE YOU ALL.**


End file.
